


MLP: Xenoverse!

by Alphamon_Ouryuken



Category: Dragon Ball, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 127,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphamon_Ouryuken/pseuds/Alphamon_Ouryuken
Summary: In the world of Dragonball, several distortions end up altering the timeline and changing what past. Seeking the strength to help stop these mysterious changes, Time Patroler Trunks gathers the Dragon Balls and makes a wish for warriors powerful enough to help him fix the timeline...In a distant far away world, six mares who have saved their world countless times are summoned to a to the New World by Shenron and Trunks (with Spike unknowingly hitching a ride), who asks for their help in saving the timeline of his own world, after some debate the group agrees.However things start to get worse as the ones distorting time start altering it further, causing certain events to happen earlier than usual! Now they must not only adjust to their new bodies, but find a way to defeat these new enemy and save all of time!
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

In a dimension unlike our own filled with dark blue/purplish swirling clouds, where time has no meaning and space is distorted, several explosions echoed throughout the area as two powerful fighters clashed against one another, each one trying to gain the upper-hand over the other.

One of the fighters stopped and drew his sword, he had blue eyes and straight, light purple hair. He wore a trench coat with a green torso beneath and a sword strapped to his back. This was Trunks, son of Vegeta and Bulma and member of the Time Patrol.

The Saiyan warrior glared up to get a good look at his opponent, the tail wrapped around his waist identifying him as a Saiyan. He wore black armor very similar to the standard Saiyan battle armor, only instead of shoulder guards there was a with shoulder strap in the form of a long tube going around the back of his neck, thigh guards on each side, and an odd mask with glowing red eyes and a symbol on the forehead area resembling an "X".

"Just what are you?" Trunks thought out loud. He watched his opponent with suspicion in his eyes.

The Masked Saiyan eyes glowed ominously as he charged forth, dark energy swirling around his body as he drew his fist back, charging a purple, red and black energy sphere. **"Dark Rebellion Trigger!!"** The masked man called out before thrusting his hand forward, firing the dark sphere of energy at his opponent.

Trunks' eyes widened as he quickly sheathed his sword and swiftly performed a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, his thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a diamond. "Burning Attack!!" Trunks cried out before firing his own blast of energy.

Both attacks collided, causing a massive explosion of energy and forcing the Time Patroler to shield his eyes. Sadly, this proved to be a mistake on his part, before he could react he he felt the masked warrior's fist colliding with his gut, knocking the air out of him and sending him flying.

Regaining his bearings and stopping himself in midair, the half-Saiyan groaned in irritation. "OK, looks like I'm gonna have to get serious!" He mumbled to himself before turning around just in time to block a sneak attack from his masked enemy. Before the masked Saiyan knew what was happening, Trunks let out a burst of energy as his hair turned golden and stood on end, signifying his transformation into a Super Saiyan.

The Masked Saiyan looked on as the shock wave from the transformation hit him. His eyes glowed menacingly as he studied his opponent again, noting a change in demeanor.

**"So you can transform as well?"** The Masked Saiyan observed with an ominous distorted voice, he chuckled sinisterly as he cracked his knuckles. **“This is going to be good. Are you ready?”**

Trunks gritted his teeth. Had this Saiyan achieved the same power? "I think I should be asking you that!" He proclaimed, drawing his sword once more. "Frieza and his father couldn't stand up to my power, and I used only half of my energy against them!" He boasted before charging fourth, charging two energy spheres in the palms of his hands. "Buster Cannon!" He shouted as he launched both spheres forward.

The Masked Saiyan easily deflected the blasts and fired a few ki blasts towards Trunks, catching him off guard, before rushing forward and delivering several blows. He charged a powerful energy ball in his hand and thrust it into Trunks, sending him spiraling away.

_'What in the multiverse is this guy?!'_ Trunks thought as he quickly swallowed a senzu bean, healing him almost instantly. _'Nothing I hit him with seems to phase him, it's like he was built for combat but nothing more...'_ He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when his masked opponent appeared behind him, attempting to nail him in the back with another energy blast. The beam of energy shot right through Trunks back and through his torso...

...only for the Saiyan in question to vanish into thin air.

**"What the-?!"**

"After-images," Trunks said has he reappeared behind his opponent and slashed him across the back with his sword. "Ya gotta love the classics."

The Masked Saiyan quickly turned and attempted to slug Trunks across the face. Trunks brought both arms up to block and threw a kick that connected with the Masked Saiyan’s side, sending him a few feet back. The Masked Saiyan and Trunks stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move.

**"I must admit, as amusing as this is, I believe it's time to put an end to this,"** The Masked Saiyan stated. While Trunks couldn't really tell, it felt as though his enemy was smiling behind his mask…

Winds started swirling around the Masked Saiyan as a soft glowing aura surrounded him. As the power continued to rise, the aura started to turn a pale yellow. Trunks was stunned by the amount of force his opponent was giving off, almost similar to a Super Saiyan. The Masked Saiyan was reaching his limit and, with an explosive blast of wind, his aura was a pure golden yellow. Even his tail had taken on a yellowish hue as Trunks was taken aback by the sudden transformation.

As energy continued to swirl around the two Saiyans, the masked one held out one had and started charging an energy ball. But, as he was about to shoot it at Trunks, he heard a voice.

_“That’s enough. There will be plenty of time later for that.”_

The Masked Saiyan lowered his hand, letting the energy ball fade away. He looked at Trunks, saying, **“I guess play time’s over. I’ll be seeing you around.”** And with that, the Saiyan vanished without a trace.

When he was sure the Masked Saiyan was gone Trunks powered down, his hair returning to its natural state and color. Trunks sheathed his sword and with a single thought, teleported away...

* * *

In mere seconds, Trunks found himself back in Toki Toki City, the base of operations built for the Time Patrollers; a group of warriors chosen to help fix time distortions throughout different moments in history.

Upon arriving in the city, Trunks immediately strode towards the Time Nest, passing several other fellow Patrollers; Humans, Saiyans, Majins, Namekians, even members of Frieza's Race. _'Just who was that Saiyan, and how could he transform like that?'_ He pondered to himself as he took to the air, flying over various buildings that made up the city.

He eventually reached his destination and entered the portal leading to the Time Nest. As he exited the portal archway he found himself in a large spherical room resembling a giant birdcage, there was a lake, pure green grass, and in the center a large white temple known as the Time Vault.

“Hey! Supreme Kai of Time?” He called out as he approached the dome-shaped house not too far from the Time Vault, the exterior cluttered with various pieces of technology, most of which bearing the Capsule Corp logo.

A young girl with pinkish-red hair and pinkish-purple skin strode out of the house, she wore a pair of yellow orb-shaped earrings, a pink robe with yellow highlights, and a pair of high heeled boots.

The Kai of Time smiled upon seeing the half-Saiyan warrior. "Oh good, you made it back!" She greeted with a smile. “I assume that anomaly I sensed is no more?”

Trunks shook his head. “I’m sorry but… he escaped.”

The Kai placed a hand to her chin with a concerned look in her eyes. “Hmm. That is indeed troubling.” She mused to herself as she made her way past Trunks. “Those distortions in time are turning out to be quite a problem, I can sense each one becoming stronger and stronger.”

“Are any of our elite Patroller’s available?” Trunks asked as she followed the Time Kai.

“Sadly no, most of our Time Patrollers are dealing with their own missions in other timelines, Beat and his team are dealing with the rampaging Shadow Dragon’s in Timeline GT...” The Time Kai explained.

“What about Dumplin?” Trunks suggested as they approached the portal archway.

“He’s busy with Timeline EVO. And you know how much of a chore THAT Timeline can be...” She stated with an almost nauseated look. “It’s barely recognizable as a splinter timeline...” She shook her head and continued on. “We need to find a warrior to assist us, and I know just how to find one...”

The two soon arrived at a pedestal backed by gold pillars holding the statue of a golden dragon. The Time Kai clasped her hands together as if saying a prayer as a light green glow surrounded her body. Soon the same glow emitted from in front of the these pillars as an altar rose from a hidden section in the floor, the altar itself held seven mystical orange-hued spheres with red stars, each ranging in number, from one star to seven stars.

“The Dragon balls?” Trunks exclaimed in shock. “Are… are you sure we-”

“Believe me, I’m not one for using these so sparingly.” The Time Kai interrupted. “Especially considering the results of doing so in Timeline GT brought forth… but right now we’re running out of options” She stated before turning her attention to the balls before her and raising her arms. “Eternal Shenron, by these words we summon you!” The Time Kai called out. “Come forth, and grant our wish!”

Almost immediately the the clear blue sky became dark as the seven balls emitted a bright flash of light. Suddenly a beam shoot up into the sky, twisting and looping around until it took the form of giant dragon that towered over most of Toki Toki City. He had the brown horns of a stag, sharp teeth, long flowing whiskers, green scaly skin, and a long serpentine body.

“I am the Eternal Dragon.” Shenron announced with a deep voice as he stared down at his summoners with his piercing red eyes. “Speak your wish and I shall grant it.”

“Great Shenron,” She began. “A great evil is currently wreaking havoc across the timelines, with our forces spread thin and the distortions growing stronger, we have been forced to seek your aid.” She explained. “Please, give us a strong ally. Someone with the kind of power to help us defend time itself! This wish we ask of you Shenron!”

“Very well...” Shenron announced as his eyes began to glow. “I shall search the cosmos for this power and summon it...”

With speed no mortal could match, Shenron searched through the cosmos, going through galaxy after galaxy in hopes of finding one with the power to meet the task at hand. He soon extended his search to other dimensions…

...soon, he found the power he was searching for. However this power... was shared by six…

* * *

In the magical land of Equestria, there was a small town known as Ponyville. Most of it’s inhabitants were going about their daily business, but some would stop to marvel at the town’s most recent and beautiful attraction: The Rainbow Kingdom. A castle that had been created from the mysterious chest that sprouted from the Tree of Harmony after an intense battle with the demonic centaur known as Tirek.

Inside, a small group of mares were waiting in front of a large mirror mounted on a small round platform. They were the former Element’s of Harmony: Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash. All of them were waiting for their friend: Princess Twilight Sparkle and her faithful assistant; Spike the Dragon.

“Ugh, I still don’t get why we couldn't go with her!” Rainbow Dash groaned as she flew in circles above her friends. “Sitting around waiting is just so boring!”

“Now, now, RD.” Applejack chided. “She needed to do this on her own. And besides, it’d be pretty confusin’ if there were two of us….”

“More like pretty awesome!” Pinkie Pie interrupted as she bounced around the farmpony. “Can you imagine how great it would be if there were two of me?!”

“We don’t have to imagine having two of you, darling.” Rarity stated. “We lived through two-thousand of you! Remember?” She added, her eye twitching at the memory of Pinkie’s little “experiment” with the mirror pool.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and the lavender Alicorn slowly walked out of the mirror on her two hooves, she strained to keep her balance only realise she was back to normal and dropped down on all fours. Right after her came Spike came flying out as if shot from a cannon, restored to his original dragon form.

“Whew! Finally! I was tired of scratching those fleas!” He exclaimed as stood on both legs.

“Twilight, Spike, you’re back!” Fluttershy exclaimed as she flew over to her, her friends. “Oh, we were so worried!”

“You simply must tell us what happened in that world!” Rarity said as brushed some dirt out of Spike’s scales. “How was Sunset Shimmer?”

“Didja beat those nasty Sirens?!” Rainbow Dash asked as Pinkie Pie gave her a bone-crushing hug.

Twilight simply smiled as her friends crowded around her. “Look girls, I know you all have a lot of questions about the human world, but...”

“Someone has summoned you from a land far away...” A deep, booming voice echoed throughout the room, startling the entire group.

“What in the hay was that?!” Applejack shouted as she looked around, searching for the source of the voice. Twilight’s horn immediately started to glow as Spike got in front of Rarity protectively.

“Whoever you are, show yourself!!” Rainbow Dash called out angrily, jabbing the air with her hooves as Pinkie Pie pulled her party cannon from...somewhere…

Suddenly, all six ponies started to float upwards. Spike quickly grabbed onto Rarity’s tail just before she floated off the ground. “I’ve got ya, Rarity!”

“Wah-ha-haa-ha!!” Rarity yelped.

“Eeeep!” Fluttershy squealed in fear.

“What in the hay?!” Applejack screamed.

“What’s happening?!” Rainbow Dash shouted as she struggled to flap her wings.

“I don’t know!” Twilight answered as she tried to use her magic to push negate whatever was pulling them up, but to no avail. “Whatever taken hold of us, I can’t stop it!”

“Wheeee!” Pinkie Pie cheered. “I’m flying!”

Then almost immediately, the entire group of mares (plus one dragon) vanished in a bright blue flash of light...


	2. Otherworldly Warriors

As Twilight hurled through white clouds, she felt her body shifting and distorting. It was not unlike what she felt when she went through the mirror portal, but… there was something different. It was like the magic within her was slowly being… transformed into something stronger...

Her fur disappeared as her limbs lengthened while five digits began growing from each of her forehooves. Her muzzle also shortened and her tail felt longer and thinner.

Unknown to her, all of her friends were experiencing the same thing:

Rainbow Dash was acting before she even realized it, her training from Flight Camp 101 kicking in as she flipped herself over to break out of the free fall, sadly this changed nothing as she felt an unseen force pulling her towards their unknown destination.

She, along with Rarity and Applejack, immediately noticed that their bodies were going through several new changes: their fur and RD's wings had vanished, their tails disappeared while RD's grew longer but became thinner, their legs lengthened; each foreleg sprouting five digits.

Rarity, on instinct, clinged to the closest thing to her, which in this case was Spike. However, the young Dragon was going through a change of his own, slightly different from what his friends were going through. He'd gone through his own growth spurt during his first birthday in Ponyville, but this experience... it felt entirely different. He felt his scales becoming harder, the spikes on the top of his head started extending in different directions, his tail longer and thinner as he himself grew taller and his snout shrunk.

Fluttershy and Pinkie however, were going through the most bizarre transformation of them all. It felt like their entire bodies had started melting and stretching like taffy.

Fluttershy felt like she was in a nightmare. Freefalling from such a height brought back memories of when she got her cutie mark, except this time there were no helpful butterflies here to catch her.

"WEEEEEE~" Pinkie squealed as she fell, the fact that her body was being warped and distorted beyond belief apparently not being much of a concern to her.

Suddenly, The space they were being hurled through was engulfed by a bright light... then everything went dark…

* * *

“Ugh… my aching head...” Twilight groaned as she opened her eyes, her vision was still blurry from her… experience. “Alright then, let’s take things slowly… first; body structure.” she mumbled as she her vision came back to her. The first thing her sight registered was the fact that she-once again-had fingers. “Okay… I’m back in the human world...” She said as she tried to stand up, only to be helped up by a familiar blue hand.

“You mean we’re in the human world.” Rainbow Dash smirked as she helped her lavender friend up. “Easy there Twi-WOAH!” The now-transformed pegasus yelped as she tried to stand up herself, only to fall over on top of her lavender friend. “Ow… how do human’s function with only two legs?!” She groaned, making a second attempt to stand but frantically wobbled about, trying to figure out exactly how her new limbs worked.

“Your wish is granted.” A loud, familiar voice echoed throughout the area, getting everyone’s attention. The group looked up to see a giant green, serpent-like dragon looming above them.

“EEEP” Fluttershy squealed in terror, she immediately ducked behind one of the pillars on the alter.

“O-OK, everyone remain calm...” Twilight stammered, trying her best not to lose her cool. “I’m sure we can reason with this guy if we-”

“Farewell.” The dragon bellowed before his body was enveloped in a bright light that shot upwards into the sky before splitting into seven streaks of light that shot off into separate directions.

“Huh, well that was easy!” Came Pinkie’s voice. As Twilight looked around, she saw that all of her friends had undergone the very same transformation, and were all having the same amount of trouble figuring out the fine art of bipedal motion.

“Gah, woah!” Rarity yelped as she took a few wobbly, off-balance steps. “This will take some getting used too!”

"I got ya Rarity!" Spike called out as he ran to help the now-human fashionista get accustomed to her new body.

Meanwhile, across the alter, Trunks was preparing himself to meet the new warriors. At a glance the stumbling girls seem like a joke, but after meeting so many different fighters over his lifetime he has learned not to judge by appearances. Although… maybe he should introduce himself first before he started a spar this time.

And his mom was _always_ talking about how he should be polite to women...

Taking a deep breath, he approached the closest girl, which happened to be the yellow one stumbling about the grass. “Hello there, my name is Tr-”

“Eep!” Squealed Fluttershy as she quickly darted behind Rainbow Dash, knocking her off balance and sending her tumbling into Twilight, who'd been helping Rarity onto her feet, who grabbed onto Spike's tail, dragging them all to the ground with her.

“Dogpile!” Shouted the Pinkie as she leaped into the growing mess of bodies, leaving the blonde human the only recently summoned “ally” to remain standing.

In an effort to salvage his entrance, Trunks decided to address the orange-skinned human. “Err, as I was saying earlier, my name is Trunks, my friend and I are the ones who wished you girls here.”

“The name’s Applejack, n’ what’s this about wishes?” Asked Applejack as tried to untangle her friends, her pink friend having somehow managed to literally tie herself into a knot around them.

Trunks stared at the tangle of limbs for a moment before replying, “Oh um, well you see, in this dimension we have what are called Dragon Balls. A set of seven mystical orbs that, when gathered together, summon Shenron, a dragon, that can grant any wish within his power.”

Near the bottom of the pile, the purple haired former unicorn poked her head out. “A wish-granting Dragon? How is that possible?” Twilight asked as she tried to pull herself out of the pile.

"I've got a better question..." Spike called out as he managed to free himself, walking out from behind the tangled-up mess his friends were in. "What the heck am I?!"

Twilight looked in the direction of Spike's voice, expecting to see her assistant in the form of a dog. However her expression turned from confusion to shock as she saw what Spike had become. He was a lot more humanoid in shape, his body was covered in some sort of purple armor (or maybe that was part of his body) with a green gem in the center of his chest, as well as on his arms and legs. His head now had four purple horns growing out in the form of a crown with another green gem on his skull, he had dark green stripes under his eyes, his tail along with his arms and legs were completely lime green save for the purple tip at the end.

Twilight left eye twitched, her mind trying to comprehend exactly what she was looking at. "S-S-Spike?!"

"What happened, what'd Spike turn into? I can't see!" RD called from the bottom of the pile. Applejack quickly bent down and proceeded to pull her friend out, after a few seconds of helping her balance on two legs she turned to get a good look at Spike. "Dude, you look AWESOME!"

"But what am I?!" He repeated.

Trunks cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "You're what we call an Arcosian."

The group gave him a quizzical look. "An Arca-what?!" Rainbow Dash repeated.

“An Arcosian. A race of highly powerful beings that have immense power within them with hardly any rivals at all." He explained seriously.

Rarity arched a brow, catching his shift in tone. “You sound like you hate Arcosians.”

“Not all of them, just... Two or three.” Trunks said as he remembered Frieza, his dad King Cold, and in some dimensions his brother Cooler. “Point is their powers are incredible and three of them had extremely high powers when they were just BORN. They hardly did any training and they could nearly rule the universe.”

“Wow, all that power and they don't even train? That sounds... kinda boring.” Rainbow said as she tried to pull Twilight out of the pile with little success.

"Are you kidding? That's awesome!" Spike interrupted as he observed his new form. "And I have all that power at my fingertips? I'm not seeing a downside..."

“They grew mad with power, becoming horrible tyrants in the process. They'd blow up planets if the inhabitants so much as looked at them wrong.” Trunks said with a hint of anger in his voice.

“Wait, they did WHAT?!” Twilight gasped while Spike's jaw dropped, having trouble comprehending what he'd just heard.

“Their ancestors weren’t exactly nice people.” Trunks said as he remembered Frieza trying to blow up Earth just because he went Super Saiyan.

“Okay... any other surprises?” Twilight asked.

“The blonde one and the purple haired one are humans.” Trunks continued pointing to Applejack and Rarity respectively.

“Oh! I know what those are!” Twilight practically exclaimed as she was finally pulled out of the pile. "I've visited their world before!"

“Ooookay. So those two are humans but what does that make me and Twilight?” Rainbow asked as she went to free Rarity next.

"How do ya know ya'll ain't humans too?" Applejack asked, trying untangle Pinkie.

"Well I'd say the monkey tails are a dead giveaway..." She replied, pointing to her long slender tail.

“You two are Saiyans. Beings from a proud race of warriors and fighters who always sought a new challenge.”

“They’re the same thing.” Twilight suddenly deadpanned.

“Um… sorry?” Trunks said awkwardly.

“A warrior and a fighter…. they’re the same thing.”

“Yeah…. anyways. The two of you are Majins.” Trunks explained, pointing to Pinkie and Fluttershy.

“Um…. yay?” Fluttershy with some enthusiasm but not much.

“Majins are beings that have really stretchy skin and have the ability to-” Trunks started before Pinkie interrupted him. “Yes?”

“So it’s Magenies?” Pinkie asked quizzically.

“No, Majins.” Trunks corrected her.

Pinkie blinked. “Ma-Juniors?”

“Ma-jin.” Trunks repeated.

“Mr Miya-GMFF-” Pinkie tried to repeat, only for Fluttershy to cover her mouth.

“You’ll have to excuse her, she’s kind of eccentric.” Twilight stated, ignoring RD's snickers. "Please, continue."

“Um…Anyways, Majins are a race of powerful beings whose bodies are nothing more than a giant wad of bubblegum. They can take parts of their bodies and turn them into different weapons...”

"So, these are our heroes, huh?" A voice called out from above, the group looked up to see the Time Kai hovering above them. "I must say I'm quite surprised, seven warriors..." She mused as she hovered in front of Spike, sizing him up. "Though you seem to be unfamiliar with your own species... where exactly were you summoned fr-HEY!" The Time Kai yelped as she was hugged from behind...

"Oh my goodness, you are such an adorable little girl!" Fluttershy squealed, having somehow pulled herself out of the pile without anyone noticing. "What's your name little one?"

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL! I'M OVER 75 MILLION YEARS OLD!!" She screamed, trying to free herself from Fluttershy's grip.

"Oh~ you're just so precious! I could just pinch your little cheeks!" She giggled.

Trunks bit his lip, trying to keep himself from snickering at the scene before him. The rest of the group-having finally freed themselves from the tangled mess-however had no such restraint and immediately burst out laughing.

"TRUNKS! GET HER OFF OF ME BEFORE I SEND HER TO THE STONE AGES!!!" The Time Kai yelled.

The half-Saiyan regained his composure and walked towards the yellow Majin, who continued to cuddle the Time Kai, despite her protests. "As amusing as the scenario is," he began, ignoring the Kai's glare. "I must ask that you let go of my superior."

Fluttershy blinked, registering what she was just told. "Superior?" She repeated, looking at the girl curiously as she shifted her glare to her. "But she's so young..."

"Humph! When you're the master of time you can make yourself as young as you want." She proclaimed proudly. "But first things first... ZA-WARUDO!"

The Time Kai gave Fluttershy a light tap on her forehead and almost immediately she froze in place. She immediately pulled herself out of the frozen Majin grasp. "Now that that's out of the way..." She began as she snapped her fingers, unfreezing Fluttershy who suddenly found herself hugging air. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Supreme Kai of Time!"

"And a Supreme Kai is...?" Rarity asked.

"All you need to know is that it means I'm basically a god." She boasted proudly, placing her hands on her hips. "I manage the flow of time throughout the entire universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it!"

"Oooo~ that's so cool!" Pinkie said as she bounced around her.

"...Seriously?" Applejack deadpanned. "You're a god?"

"That's rig-HEY!" The Kai shouted as a huge yellow owl with a long white beard landed on her head. "Darn it, Toki Toki! I was doing a thing and you ruined it!" She snapped as she pushed the owl off her head.

"Kiiii~ Kiiii~" The owl said with a gleeful look as though he knew EXACTLY what he was doing but didn’t care.

"Don't you give me that look! Why do you keep using my head as a perch anyway?! You're not exactly light ya know!" She screamed as she cleaned out her hair. "And your feathers get everywhere!"

"Tooo~!" The owl replied as he flew around her.

The Time Kai fumed. "Don't you give me that attitude, mister!"

Trunks sighed as he watched the the two bickering. It wasn't helping that the seven warriors were watching, at least four of them laughing while the other three barely held back their giggles.

Rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

Trunks looked to the warriors he summoned. “Alright. I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re here.”

“Well, duh. What gave ya that clue?” Rainbow asked, rolling her eyes.

“Uh… yeah. Well, you see, I asked Shenron to summon a warrior to aid us in defending time.” Trunks responded.

“Who’s Shenron? And how do you ‘defend time’?” Twilight questioned, a skeptical look in her eye.

“Shenron is the eternal dragon. A being that can grant almost any wish such as the one I asked for.” Trunks started as he began walking around. “When I said defend time I meant guard a certain time line. In this case it might be the main timeline that’s threatened.”

“Wait, 'Main Timeline'? As in there are more than one?” Twilight asked.

“Well… yeah. Where did you expect the other timelines come from? Anything that happens in the Main Timeline affects all that are connected to it.” The Kai said, but sighed when she noticed their confused looks. “Okay…. you know how you always want to go one way but don’t? Well there’s a timeline where you DID go that route and things change.” She said and they all finally registered it.

"So the multiverse theory really is real…" Twilight mused to herself, only to be interrupted by the Time Kai's laughter.

“HA! MULTIVERSE?! No, see Alternate Timelines? Yes. Alternate Universes? No."

“But you just said-”

“I said that Alternate Timelines are…. okay you want a two hour lecture on this or do you want the short and sweet version?” The Kai asked. Twilight was about to answer the lecture but Rainbow stopped her.

“Short and sweet please.”

“Okay. We make sure the timelines don’t go kaput if the normal one bites it. Got it?”

"OK then... but that still doesn't answer our biggest question…" Spike interrupted. "...that being: Why are WE here?"

"I was getting to that…" Trunks said. "You see, throughout history we have had many threats to the safety of our world as well as the universe in general. However whenever these threats rose up our world's greatest heroes managed to stand up to them and defeat them." He briefly pause to make sure the seven of them were following, when no one asked any questions he continued. "However recently someone has been messing around with the timelines and completely erasing our heroes victories from history itself."

The look of shock on the everyone's faces was more than enough confirmation that they knew just how dire the situation was. "B-But, why did you call on us?" Fluttershy stuttered fearfully,

“We didn’t… Shenron brought you here.”

"That giant Dragon? Why?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"Because we wished for him to bring us a strong warrior." The Kai said as she stepped forward. "You see, we are the leaders of an organization known as the Time Patrol that usually helps with situations like this. However, many distortions have been popping up in multiple timelines and as such has spread our forces thin." She elaborated, pacing around the altar. "And that point we had no choice but to consult Shenron and ask him to bring us a warrior strong enough to help us combat the very forces that are causing these distortions..." She explained before turning to face the group. "...however he summoned seven instead, my guess is that he decided that no single warrior could handle the job..."

“Or he’s decided to be a jerk today again!” A strange voice yelled, startling everyone except the Kai.

“Well… there’s always that.” The Time Kai mumbled before glaring at the sky. "Shouldn't you be in Timeline EVO?"

“Don’t spoil my fun! I do what I want!” The voice shouted to her. The Kai grumbled for a moment before shooting a purple bolt of lightning into the sky, it hit something in mid-air causing a mini explosion and aggravated scream.

"Sorry about that..." The Kai apologized before turning back to everyone. "But long story short, we need your help."

The girls stared at the two for a bit. "Um... could you give us a moment?" Twilight asked before the group gathered in a huddle. "So what do we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do?" Spike said. "You heard her, all of time is apparently getting messed up."

"Yeah but, do yah really think we're up for this sort of thing?" Applejack whispered. "Savin' Equestria was one thing, but we're talkin' 'bout the past, present, and future all at once... never dealt with anything like this before..."

"B-B-But they sound like they really need our help..." Fluttershy stammered timidly. "... I-I mean, they could've asked us in advance first..."

"Not to mention the fact that they kind of just whisked us away without even thinking about our opinion..." Rarity added. "And then there's the fact that we barely have any experience in these new bodies."

"Well to be fair, it was the Dragon that did that." Twilight interjected. "And I think I know why it bothered to summon all of us instead of just one of us..." She stated, sharing a knowing look with her friends.

"The Elements?" Rarity inquired.

"Exactly." Twilight said with a smile. "The Dragon must've sensed the power that was shared between the six of us, that's why it summoned all of us together. Because it knew that with all of us united we could face this threat."

"Except for me." Spike mumbled with a small frown. "I just got carried along for the ride…"

Rarity heard this and gave the former Dragon reassuring pat on the back. "Oh's bike, don't think that way. If the Dragon didn't see any potential in you he wouldn't of teleported you with the rest of us." She stated, getting Spike's attention.

"Well yeah, and he wouldn't of turned you into a cool Acro-Acarca-whatever you're supposed to be." Rainbow added. "But back to the matter at hand, I say we help out. I mean, if the situation is so dire that the _God of Time_ herself is asking for our help, then I think we should go for it."

"Yeah!" Cheered Pinkie, who'd been surprisingly quiet this whole time. "If someone's messing with the wibbily-wobbly timey-wimey stuff that makes everything run smoothly, then we have to stop them!" She finished with a smile. "Besides, who's to say that whoever is doing this won't try and mess things up for our timeline as well?"

It was at that moment a look of terror flashed across everyone's faces as they registered her words. The Time Kai stated that whoever was doing this was specifically targeting the heroes victories, if that happened to be a world as well… the implications were anything but pleasant.

Twilight looked at her friends. "So… we are doing this?"

"If we don't, what kind of heroes would we be?" Rainbow Dash started, Fluttershy nodding in agreement.

"I really don't think refusing would be in anyone's best interest." Rarity added.

Twilight turned to to Applejack and Spike, who simply smiled at her. "We're with you all the way Twi." Applejack said.

"Alright then..." The lavender Saiyan said as she turned back to Trunks and the Kai and held out her hand. "...we're in."

"Thank you." Trunks said as he shook Twilight's hand.

“So… where exactly are we?” Rainbow asked.

The Kai smiled. “Who’s ready for a tour?”

* * *

Trunks lead the Mane Seven through the city, each of the group's members observing the surrounding areas in wonder and curiosity, occasionally Twilight would interrupt to ask about a certain machine or species they came across.

They passed through the Industrial Sector, Trunks bringing up the various clothes, weapons, and other items that were available.

After stopping Rarity from going on a shopping spree(mainly by reminding her that they had no money in this world), they made their way through the Time Machine Station. Although one of the creatures… disturbed Twilight. It looked like a mini gray majin and it... looked like it was staring right into her... right into her soul.

The Supreme Kai of Time noticed this and sighed. “He really doesn’t get how important Timeline EVO is does he?” She said as the mini-Majin continued to stare at Twilight.

“This story... YOU.” The majin piece said without moving from it’s spot... or opening it’s mouth.

Twilight shuddered. “What does it mean... this story... me?”

“What do you mean?” Trunks asked her.

“The-the little Majin over there.” She said, pointing to the mini-Majin.

“Um Twilight it’s just part of a Majin.” Trunks said unaware that the piece got close to her ear.

“Yeah... I’m just a little chopped off piece.” It said before grinning wider which startled her before it vanished.

“Oh yeah. Rule number one everybody? Nobody touch the gray mini-Majin. It’d be hazardous if you do.” The Kai said as she stopped in front of a shop and ordered a drink.

“Um... why exactly?” Rarity asked curiously.

“Let’s just say the guy they belong to? Is... unstable.” The Kai said as she slurped her drink.

* * *

After showing the seven around Toki Toki city, Trunks brought them to an arena on the opposite side of the altar where they'd been summoned.

"...and lastly, this our training arena. Here our Time Patrollers hone their skills and spar with each other to strengthen their abilities." The half-Saiyan explained, gesturing to a small group of Patrollers who were currently using the arena. Two of them were sparring in the air while the rest observed from a safe distance. All of them were wearing unique white colored battle armor with long yellow shoulder pads with matching white gloves boots and black spandex, and a logo in the shape of an "R" was engraved on the left chest plate.

One of them-an imposing bald human with a goatee-noticed the group and called for the two to stop. The two immediately ceased their fighting and flew toward their leader, Who then led them towards Trunks and the seven former ponies.

"Commander Trunks! Good to see you, have you come to train with us?"

"Not today. I'm simply showing some new recruits around the city." The half-Saiyan answered, gesturing to the seven behind him, all of whom had varying expressions. Twilight had a look of bewilderment, her mind trying to process just how these creatures could fly without wings. Rarity seemed to more focused on the odd outfits they were wearing, and was mentally hoping that they weren't mandatory for working here. Fluttershy was simply trying to make herself as small and unnoticeable as possible. Applejack was simply observing the the group before her, wondering just how much training went into getting all those muscles. Spike and Pinkie Pie-like Rarity-were more interested in their outfits, although in their case they were wondering where they could get one in their sizes. Rainbow Dash... seemed indifferent.

 _'Who are these weirdos?'_ She thought quizzically.

"Ah! Forgive my rudeness, my name is Rick..." He then turned his attention to his teammates. “Men, introduce yourselves!” He ordered.

“Oh, that won't be necessary—,” Trunks began, but was cut off by one of them.

“Krash!” A tall Earthling with an orange mohawk shouted.

A tall, skinny red being stepped forward. He had dark blue pupil-less eyes and two antennas sticking out of his forehead. “I’m Mandolin!”

“I'm Braden!!!” A short statured man with dark blue skin and black spiky hair said.

“Dabra...” A green Majin with red eyes said emotionlessly.

“hehe, I'm Frigid!” Said an Arcosian. His skin color was black, he had golden pupil-less eyes, his horns were curved like a bull and the orb on his head was the same color as his skin. He also had a masked mouth.

“Shiver!” A blue-lipped Arcosian, with two un-curved horns, his eyes were bright red, his orb color was blue and his skin was as black as night. This Arcosian would be almost intimidating to anyone except for the fact that he was the size of an average elementary school student and only came up to the girl’s chests.

“Fight as one together," The seven said in unison with Rick joining in. "We are the **Renegade Force!** ” They all shouted while forming a team pose.

Trunks groaned as he buried his face into his palm. The rest of the group just stared, each one of them trying to mentally process with they'd just witnessed(excluding Pinkie and Spike, who seemed to be watching the spectacle with stars in their eyes).

Rainbow Dash finally broke the awkward silence. “That... was pretty lame.” She called out.

“What do you mean ‘lame’?!” Braden said, clenching his fist in anger. "Our fighting poses are the definition of awesome!

The cyan Saiyan scoffed. “Please, everypony knows I’m the definition of awesome!”

The seven looked at her questioningly. “Did you just say ‘everypony’?” Mandolin asked.

"They were summoned here from an alternate reality, long story." Trunks stated.

“Um, Dash, I forgot to tell you that humans don’t say ‘everypony’ they say ‘everybody’,” Twilight whispered to her rainbow-haired friend.

“Anyway, _you’re_ the definition of awesome? Do you really believe in your own hype that much?” Braden asked.

“ **I AM THE HYPE!”** Rainbow Dash yelled, while stomping her foot on the ground.

 _'Oh god, she's just like father.'_ Trunks thought as stepped forth, hoping to defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Please don't take it too personally, like I said they're new recruits and aren't ready to fight just yet.” Trunks informed them. "These seven still require training.”

“Hmph, fine then, but I wish to spar with her once her training is finished.” Braden stated, pointing at Rainbow Dash. “No one insults our fighting poses and gets away with it!”

"Braden, calm down and dial it back a bit." Mandolin reprimanded his teammate. "Remember that time you picked a fight with Dumplin..."

"That was completely different!" He harshly whispered back.

"Bring it on!" Rainbow Dash called out. "When I'm done training I'll be able to beat you with one hand tied behind my back!" She proudly boasted.

Braden however, smiled. "Fine then, we'll settle this then!"

* * *

Trunks sighed as he lead the seven away from the group as they went back to their training, while Rainbow's friends gave her an irritated look.

“Rainbow...” The six said in unison.

"What?"

“One of these days, you're “hype” is gonna get you into whole heap of trouble.” AJ said, bemused.

"I have to agree with Applejack, darling." Rarity added, tossing her hair. "Did you have to pick a fight with that man?"

"Oh please! Did you not see those 'fighting poses'?" She chuckled. "They were ridiculous!"

"I don't know RD, I thought they were pretty cool!" Pinkie said as she skipped alongside her. "Oh! Maybe we could try a pose like that!"

Twilight cringed. "I'd rather not..."

"I dunno, I think it would be kind of cool. " Spike smirked before nudging the yellow Majin. "What do you think Fluttershy?"

“Oh... I don't think it would that bad—,” Fluttershy began but was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"Are you kidding? It was like those lame action poses that they do in the old Neighponese Sentai shows!" The cyan Saiyan shouted.

"Let's get back to the subject at hand." Twilight interrupted as she turned to Trunks. "Where exactly are we going to be training and for how long? Considering what we'll be dealing with, we're going to need all the time we can get. We still have no idea how these bodies of ours work.” Twilight said.

“You don't need to worry about that" Trunks smiled as they made their way past of the altar where they had been summoned in the first place. "The Time Kai has already prepared a special place for you all to train without any interruptions, it's called—”

* * *

“—the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!” The Time Kai said, gesturing to the large doors before the group.

“The Hypertonic Lion Tamer?” Pinkie asked.

“No, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.” The Time Kai corrected.

“Hypersonic Line Gamer!” She smiled.

“No, Hyperbolic-Time-Chamber!” The Time Kai groaned in irritation.

“Type Ironic Grinder!”

“OK, that last one was on purpose!”

“Maybe.”

“Easy, Pinkie. We aren’t here to irritate the Kai.” Twi said as she stepped next to her pink friend.

“Maybe her ‘timeyness’ can actually explain what this place is?” Rainbow inquired, while fixing the Kai with a gaze.

"*Ahem* Yes, well... as I was saying..." The Time Kai continued, regaining her composure. "The _Hyperbolic Time Chamber_ ," She continued, giving Pinkie a warning glance. "is a special room where time flows differently on the inside and allows our Time Patrollers to train for extended periods of time, as one year inside the chamber is the equivalent to one day on the outside."

“A day, really?” Applejack asked, arching a brow.

"Seriously!?" Rarity asked, her eyes sparkling. "I could come up with an entire year’s worth of dress designs in only a day?!"

"Focus Rarity!" Applejack groaned.

"Question, how exactly are we going to survive for a whole year in there?" Spike asked, uncertain about staying in one place for a year without any supplies.

"You don't need to worry about that." The Time Kai said as a box that went up to her waist materialized next to her. "Everything you'll need for your stay is in here!"

Twilight, being the closest, walked over and opened the box... then looked at the Time Kai like she'd told a bad joke. "You can't be serious!" She shouted as she pulled out a small capsule barely the size of her pinkie finger. "You expect us to survive for a whole year with just these?!"

"As a matter fact..." The Time Kai began as she snatched the capsule from Twilight and pressed the button top before tossing it a few feet in front of her. There was a small explosion of smoke which cleared to reveal a large refrigerator. "...I do. Each of these capsules holds food supplies and special devices that will allow you to train... Twilight? You ok?" She asked a upon noticing that the lavender Saiyan had stopped responding in favor of staring out the refrigerator that had seemingly popped out of the small capsule. She then turned to the rest of the group and noticed that they had similar expressions.

"H-How... why? It's not... I mean..." Twilight stuttered.

"Just how far has technology managed to go in this world?" Spike wondered out loud. "Are warehouses is just extinct here?"

"Alright, we're burning daylight!" The Kai groaned. "Everybody in the chamber, let's go!" She shouted as she pushed the through the doors.

What awaited the group was a white void as far as the eye could see, as the group looked around they saw two giant hourglasses containing emerald sand on both sides of the building.

"Wow... just... wow." Was all Twilight could muster.

"This place..." Spike mused as he walked around. "It's nothing but a white void..."

"It's like a when I take a nap inside a cloud..." Fluttershy whispered. "...except there's no end...."

"Ah can't even see where it ends... or where it begins fer that matter!" Applejack said, trying her best to see if she could spot anything in the distance... with no success.

"Good thing your mane doesn't match your coat Rarity." Pinkie smirked, getting the fashionistas attention.

"Yeah, otherwise you'd be completely invisible right now!" Rainbow Dash added with a giggle, causing Applejack, Spike, and Pinkie to start snickering.

"That's not funny." Rarity grumbled in irritation.

"Now then, I should mention that the gravity here is a lot different than the gravity you're used to. The further out you go, the stronger it gets. So be careful." Trunks explained as the Time Kai teleported the fridge into the chamber, right before the doors closed.

Pinkie immediately darted to the fridge, smiling as she opened it up. "Let's see… there's soda, OJ, purple stuff, HE-TAP, TFS soda... Ooo~ they've got cider-"

"GIMME THAT!" RD shouted as she snatched the bottle out of her hand.

Twilight sighed at her friends antics as she pulled the capsule marked "Training" and pushed its button before tossing it a few feet in front of her. There was a poof of smoke which cleared to reveal an orange box and a projector with instructions on how to use it. Inside the box were several small black memory sticks, each one with labels on them such as "The art of ki", "Beginners Fighting Techniques", and "The Manipulation of Flight".

"They're so small... we're supposed to be getting info from these?" Applejack asked skeptically.

"Oh great, homework." Spike grumbled upon seeing the title.

“Well, this is gonna be boring,” Rainbow Dash groaned as she chugged down some cider.

“Oh stop, the lesson hasn't even started yet,” Rarity whispered.

“Let's get started.” Twilight said as she opened the instruction book on how to use the projector. “Let's see... it says that all of these memory sticks contain footage of this universe's warriors and their techniques, as well as tutorials on using certain techniques and the basics of ki.” Twilight explained as she looked through them, eventually picking one labeled "The art of ki".

"Let's start with this one." She said as she pushed the stick into the projector's open slot. The moment she did a 3D hologram of Trunks appeared in front of them.

"Ooo~ cool!" Pinkie exclaimed.

“Hi there, my name is Trunks. If you’re watching this it means you're new to the Time Patrol and are unfamiliar with how to utilize ki.” The hologram began as the mane seven gathered around it. "Ki is a type of energy found in every living thing in the universe. From the plants and rocks to the living organisms, everything has energy which can be taken to charge up one's ki." It paused giving the group a moment to register his explanation. "For starters to make a simple ki ball put your hand out like this, and concentrate very hard on the energy forming into your hand.” The hologram continued. “As this is the basics it may take you a while to concentrate the energy specifically into the center of your hand. But as you get used to ki control this maneuver will become second nature. ” It demonstrated as a ball of energy the size of a baseball appeared in it's hand, after this the hologram dissipated, signifying the end of that lesson.

 _'Hmm... just focus it into my hands...'_ Twilight mused to herself as she attempted to focus her ki... then suddenly a small purple ball roughly the size of a small orange appeared in her hands. “Girls! I did it, look!” She shouted excitedly as she hold the ball of ki in her hand... only for it to vanish. "Huh, I guess I have to stay focused to keep it visible..."

“Hey, no fair! I wanted to be the first to do it!” Rainbow Dash groaned.

"So, how did it feel?" Rarity asked, curious about the new power that they now had at their fingertips.

“It's kinda like using magic,” Twilight answered. "But at the same time it's a little different…"

“Wait, so you're telling me this is a unicorn only thing?” Rainbow Dash groaned in disappointment. "That's one heck of a letdown..."

“Didn't you listen to Trunks? He said this ki is in all living things,” Applejack reminded her.

"Oh yeah!" The cyan Saiyan realized, snapping her fingers. "So if I just concentrate real hard and hold my hand out like this..." She said, mimicking Twilight's actions. And just like that, a baseball-sized ball of ki appeared in the palm of her hand.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened at the results before she smirked. "Hahaha, check it out!"

"Uh...Rainbow...?" Fluttershy meekly called out. “Don't you think you should stop before...” Fluttershy was then cut off as Rainbow Dash accidentally launched the sphere out of her hand into the white void of the chamber, where it exploded in the distance.

"That was so cool! Do it again!" Spike beamed.

"Yeah! Only make it bigger this time!" Pinkie added.

"NO!" Shouted the rest of the group.

Twilight cleared her throat, quickly regaining her composure. "*Ahem* I think it would be more beneficial if we practiced first before trying something like that again, the last thing we need is a wayward shot hitting one of our friends. Wouldn't you agree?" Upon seeing the rest of the group nod, she walked towards the box and pulled out another memory stick. "Now then, I think we should continue practicing with our ki..."

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened in excitement. “Aww yeah! I can’t believe I'm saying this, but lets learn some more!” Rainbow Dash shouted as Twilight switched out the sticks and the projector started to play the next recording...

* * *

Back in Toki Toki city, while the seven were training, Trunks was making his way through the Industrial Sector, thinking about the teams that were currently active and hoping to at least have one of them would be available should things go south. Not that he had no faith in the new warriors-Shenron wouldn't have summoned them if they weren't their best bet against the enemy-but it was always best to have backup just in case.

“Let's see... dumplin is taking care of Timeline EVO so he's out of the question. The taiyo force is still looking for a new member for their team after they realized the robots can't leave the city. Beat and his team are still busy with the Shadow Dragons... which means the renegades might be the last option until those seven are ready." The half-Saiyan mused to himself. I" suppose that isn't too bad, those seven should be able to—” tunks thoughts were then cut off by another voice echoing through his mind.

 _'Trunks! I need you in the Healing_ _C_ _hamber immediately!'_ The Supreme Kai of Time called out telepathically.

_'Why? What happened?'_

_'T_ _he Renegades just reported back and... lets just say they're not exactly in the best condition'_

“I'm on my way!” Trunks stated before taking off into the air.

He soon arrived at the Healing Chamber and rushed inside... only to see the prestigieuses Renegade Force in various critical conditions, most of them had already been placed in the Medical Machines, save for Mandolin, Krash, their commander Rick who was currently talking with the Time Kai.

“H-hey there commander Trunks, nice of you to join us." Rick chuckled before grabbing his chest in pain.

“I can't believe we got beat by those pipsqueaks” Grumbled Krash who was wearing an arm cast.

"Pipsqueaks?" Trunks asked in confusion.

“We'll get to that later first let's take care of your injuries.” The Time Kai said as the assistant robots carried Krash into the machine.

“We're sorry Supreme Kai, they were just too fast for us.” Mandolin explained.

“Yeah, and they were stronger than us too." Rick added. "They just took everything we threw at them like it was nothing-OW!" He groaned in pain.

"We were completely out classed...." Mandolin finished before he was carried into the next machine.

 _'This can't be good’_ Trunks thought as he watched Mandolin put on his oxygen mask as the machine door closed and the healing liquids poured in.

“The worst part is, it was a seven against two.” Rick said as the two were healed along with the rest of the team.

Trunks and the Kai shared a look. “Who exactly did this to you?” She asked.

“That's the thing, they were so fast we just couldn't get a identity on them” Rick continued.

“Yeah, I mean they just a little bit shorter than Shiver and..." He trailed off for a moment, as if trying to remember something. "...and... I remember seeing an odd symbol of some kind..."

This got Trunks' attention. "What kind of symbol?" He asked as the Time Kai snapped her fingers, materializing a pen and paper out of thin air and handing it to him.

"My memories a little fuzzy…" Rick began. "...but, I think it was something like a distorted 'X'..."

"Was it something like this?" The half-Saiyan asked as he finished sketching and showed the paper to Rick, the picture was that of an X with several curved edges.

Rick's eyes widened as he leaped out of his seat. "That's it! That's the-OW!" He immediately groaned in pain, remembering his injuries.

Trunks flinched, the Renegades were attacked by the very enemy that he face not to long ago.

"Ok, we'll take care of this, you and your team just rest and heal." The Time Kai said as the robots escorted Rick into the machine.

“So what should we do now?" Trunks asked in concern. "The renegades were our last active team, and with them out of commission...”

“We really have no choice," The Kai sighed as they exited the Healing Chamber. "We need to check in on the seven’s progre-!” Almost immediately the Supreme Kai's eyes widened before scowling. "Another distortion has occurred."

"What?! Already?!" Trunks stuttered, looking in the direction of the Time Plaza.

"Looks like our enemies are getting even bolder than I anticipated." She stated, her glare growing more tense. "Trunks, you head to the Time Nest, I'll check in on Twilight and her friends."

Trunks nodded and immediately flew off, the Time Kai focused for a moment before vanishing into thin air...

* * *

Back in the Time Chamber, Twilight flew through the air as she avoided several blasts from below. Dodging left and right and occasionally smacking away the ones that got too close.

"You can't just keep dodging forever Twi!" Rainbow Dash called out from below, the lavender Saiyan looked down to see her cyan comrade charging up another blast twice the size of her own head.

"Actually I'm just trying to see how good your aim is!" Twilight replied with a smirk. "Personally I'm not impressed, I think even Derpy would've shot me down by now!"

About a split second after she said that, the spear of energy shot towards her an alarming rate, giving her less than a second to avoid it. She quickly charged her ki and fired an equally large blast of energy to hit it midway, both attacks collided causing an explosion and temporarily obscuring Twilight's vision.

"You were saying?" RD whispered in her ear.

"GAH!" Twilight screamed before quickly darting away, putting a good amount of distance between herself and the cyan Saiyan. "How the hay did you—"

"Did you seriously think just losing my wings would hinder my flying speed?" Rainbow asked with a coy smirk. "Now then, let's see how good you are at close combat!" She shouted before rushing towards her.

Down below the rest of the group was either observing the fight or training. Applejack was throwing several punches and kicks at a sandbag, Spike was doing push-ups, Rarity & Fluttershy seemed to be meditating together, and Pinkie Pie was... swimming through the air above them.

"Weeeeee~!"

"Could you kindly keep it down Pinkie?" The purple-haired human asked. "We are trying to concentrate."

"I can't help it, flying is so much fun!" The pink Majin called out as she hovered over Rarity... upside-down.

"As much as I'd love to see your enthusiasm, you—" The fashionista began, however she was cut off by a loud scream.

"THAT'S IT! TAKE THIS!!"

Everyone looked up above to see Twilight and Rainbow Dash still fighting, and judging by the numerous bruises on Rainbow's body and the infuriated look on her face, Twilight was winning. RD quickly held her hands out and fired a massive blast of energy at Twilight. The lavender Saiyan quickly responded by raising both of her hands over her head and forming a ball of energy about twice her size, without missing a beat she threw it at the oncoming beam...

…only for both of them to slow down and come to an immediate halt seconds before hitting each other.

"Uh... what just happened?" Rainbow asked, clearly baffled at the sudden turn of events. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"I'm… pretty sure that it isn't..." Twilight responded, arching a brow in confusion.

"Yeah, that was me." The Time Kai said as she stepped out from between their attacks. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something, but we have a situation." She began as she snapped her fingers, causing both attacks to dissipate into nothingness.

"So what's the sitch your ‘timeyness’?" Rainbow asked, Twilight simply staring at where their attacks had just vanished.

The Kai's left eye twitched, but she ignored the cyan Saiyan’s little jab. "I'm afraid our enemies decided to start messing with the timestream a lot earlier than I had expected." She explained as she hovered down towards the rest of the group with the two Saiyans following her.

"How bad is it?" Twilight asked as Rainbow started stretching, eager to get out into the field.

"Let's just say that if things aren't fixed soon, we could be looking at one massive time paradox." She explained, the direness of the situation evident in her voice. "Mainly because the distortions are taking place in the main timeline." She finished before turning to the seven warriors before her. "Well I see that Twilight and Rainbow have improved in the training greatly, I would like to know how the rest of you are faring."

"Well darling, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and I are working on flight and ki control at the moment." Rarity said as she gestured to Fluttershy-who was levitating just a few inches off the ground-and Pinkie-who was floating in the pose that made it look like she was sitting in a chair.

"Spike and Ah have already gotten down the basics," Applejack added. "At the moment we're still getting used to fighting in our new bodies."

"That's all fine and good, but right now I need you two for this mission." The Kai stated, pointing to Twilight and RD.

"No problem! It's about time I get a chance to ram my fist into someone's face!" The cyan Saiyan smirked as she slammed her fist into her waiting palm for emphasis.

"While I don't share Rainbow's exact reasons, I can agree that it will be nice to test out our new abilities in the field, as well as fix these distortions." Twilight proclaimed.

The Time Kai nodded in affirmation. "Good, now come with me, the rest of you keep training." She said before she left the chamber with the two.

"...kind of wish I could've gone with them..." Spike said as the doors closed. "...I mean, I am her assistant…"

"Now Spike, if you want to be of any help to them during the missions you need to at least grasp of the basics of your new form and abilities." Rarity said as she walked towards the fridge. "Besides during the missions we'll also need to learn to keep ourselves calm and collective during battle and—HEY! WHO DRANK THE LAST HE-TAP?!"

Whistling innocently, Pinkie Pie quickly hovered away...

* * *

“Okay can someone tell me exactly what we're dealing with?" Twilight asked as she and RD were escorted into the Time Vault... and went slack-jawed at the thousands upon thousands of scrolls on the walls.

"Sweet Celestia... it's almost like in ancient library..." She exclaimed in awe. " I could spend an eternity reading all of these..."

"Please don't." RD groaned, mumbling 'egghead' under her breath.

"I wouldn't advise it." The Time Kai said, getting their attention. "These are the Scrolls of Eternity, each one contains a record of a certain timeline's history." She explained as she gestured to Trunks, who was flying around the upper levels, searching through the scrolls. "As I said before, it's my job to maintain and protect the history of this Universe... but now someone is forcibly altering the timestream for their own selfish ambitions." The moment she finished Trunks landed in front of them, carrying a scroll that was enveloped by a dark cloud of energy.

The Time Kai took the scroll from Trunks and opened it, showing it's contents to the two Saiyans as Trunks joined them. “This is the result of the timeline being distortions...”

Trunks, Twilight and Rainbow Dash watched as the scroll started to glow...

* * *

Age 761:

_In a vast desert, two figures stood across from one another. Two warriors stood across from one another. One was standing firm on the plateau, his white cape billowing in the wind revealing his green skin and purple gi. His name was Piccolo, son of the Demon King and rival of Son Goku, and he wasn't about let such a cocky warrior get away with his earlier remarks._

_Standing across from him was a man extremely long spiky black hair with going all the way down to his knees. He wore brown and black colored battle armor with long shoulder pads, armored gloves & boots. He had his tail wrapped around his waist, signifying his Saiyan heritage. Additionally he wore a blue scouter on left ear, a white band tightened around his left arm, and another on his left leg. He was one of the last living Saiyans and the elder brother of Son Goku; Raditz._

_Raditz smirked as he raised his hand up in the air, creating a small blue and white energy sphere. "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie!!" He screamed as he prepared to fire at Piccolo, only to be stopped when a blast of energy shot through his torso from the back. In less than a second he dropped to his knees and fell to the ground, dead._

_“Such a pathetic weakling...” A gruff voice said. Piccolo looked up to see a large, gray, muscular creature with his hand held out, backed by two others; one with dark brown skin and another had blue skin and white hair that stood straight up, each of them surrounded by a dark aura with their eyes glowing red._

_“You have something that belongs to our master.” The brown one said before the trio charged towards him. Piccolo quickly tore off his turban & white cape and charged fourth..._

_Meanwhile at Kame House, the legendary warrior Goku was sent flying into the sea. Above the island were a group of demons. Their leader had light blue skin, long pointy elf-like ears, and wore pink & purple armor. And in his grasp was Goku’s first son; Son Gohan._

_Behind him was a muscular brown brute with long red hair and bull horns, a red midget with a pointed hat, and a taller, grey, hulking brute with a similar hat (with horns added), each one surrounded by the same dark aura._

_“Goku!” Krillin shouted before glaring at the group before him. “You monsters!” He shouted as he angrily charged towards the demons._

_The red one simply chuckled before before darting behind him with unmatched speed, blasting him in the back with large pink energy wave. The bald Z Fighter screamed in pain as he was sent flying down and crashed into Kame House. The group of demons then proceeded to charge their own energy spheres before combining them into one unique energy sphere and firing it at the house, obliterating everything on the island._

_Goku burst out of the water just in time to see the house being destroyed, along with his friends in it._

_“NOOO!” screamed Goku before he turned to the demons with a furious scowl as he shot towards them with a primal scream._

_The lead demon sneered as he tore the dragon ball off Gohan's hat before kicking the child down towards the smoldering rubble. Goku quickly flew towards his son and caught him, only for the hulking gray demon to kick him upwards. The remaining demons then proceeded to fire their own blasts of energy at the two, killing both Goku and his son._

_Later, at a dark, foreboding castle, an off-putting looking dwarf of a demon stood on the balcony with his seven servants kneeling before him. Above him was the Eternal Dragon Shenron._

“Why have you summoned me?” _Came the dragon’s deep voice as he gazed down at the mini-demon before him._

_The demon stared up at the dragon for a few seconds before raising his arm with a malicious smile. “I ask to be made immortal!”_

“It shall be done.” _Shenron’s eyes glowed as the small demon was enveloped in a pillar of light._

_"Yes, I can feel it!" He started to scream as he felt the energy flow into his body. "With this immortality, I shall plunge the world into an endless era of great prejudice and terror!" He gleefully proclaimed as the light died down. "I will cover the universe in a darkness so thick and chilling, that the only rival will be that of the Dead Zone itself! All hail Garlic Jr! ALL HAIL ME!!!"_

* * *

"That's horrible..." Twilight whispered in shock.

"Those heartless... evil little..." Rainbow growled, barely suppressing her anger.

Trucks stared at the scroll in shock. "I-I don't understand! The events with Garlic Jr. were supposed to take place in a different timeline! Why are they occurring in the main one?!"

"It's just as I feared..." The Time Kai said as she closed the scroll. "Our enemies are not only altering the timeline, but are in fact fusing separate timelines together!"

"Then the stakes are even higher than we expected..." Trunks mused to himself before turning his attention to the two Saiyans. "I know this might be a lot to ask of you, what with you just getting out of the chamber and-"

"Oh please! What good would all that training have been if we don't fight, right Twi?" Rainbow smirked, nudging her friend.

Twi groaned as she looked to her prismatic friend. “Why do you have to be so confident?”

Rainbow gave her a smug grin as she replied. “That’s because I’m awesome.”

"Before you go, you'll need to put these on." Trunks stated, handing both of them two odd-looking devices, almost resembling futuristic monical's, one had pink glass and the other was blue.

"What exactly are these?" Twilight asked as she took the pink one.

"Scouters, specialized devices that allow you to scan your enemies power levels as well as communicate with each other." Trunks explained as the two placed them on their left ears. "They can also be used to scan for certain objects should the need arise."

"Sweet!" RD smiled as she and Twilight put them on.

"If you two are ready, we can begin," The Kai stated and she handed the scroll to them. "To travel to this point in time, you need to merely hold onto the scroll and concentrate." She instructed.

The two Saiyans nodded as they held onto the scroll. For a moment nothing happened, but then the scroll itself started emitting a bright light that engulfed them both, eventually the light died down, and they were gone.

"Good luck..." The Kai sighed, mentally praying that these warriors would be able to face the trials the awaited them...


	3. Disastrous Distortions

Twilight braced herself as she flew through the voids of time alongside Rainbow Dash, to say she was more nervous than that time she'd been summoned by Celestia for her “test” would be an _understatement_. The fact that they were beginning their first mission to protect the timeline was nerve-wrecking…

“Finally, I get to ram my fist into someone's face!”

...for her anyway. _‘For someone who had several months earlier asked what hands were-despite forgetting that she used to use the term ‘out of hand’ several times prior to that-she sure seems eager to use them now!’_ Twilight thought to herself.

As they continued to fly forward two portals opened before them, one on the left leading to Kame House and the one on the right leading to the dessert.

“OK Rainbow, I'll assist Goku and his friends, you go help Piccolo and Raditz.” Twilight stated as she flew towards the left portal.

“You got it!” Rainbow shouted before flying into the portal on the right. “Good luck, Twi!”

“You too Rainbow…” She said before flying into the portal...

* * *

“Aw, he's so adorable!” Bulma smiled as she watched Gohan playing with the Turtle on the beach.

“So, you planning on training the little guy?” Krillin asked Goku, who simply crossed his arms.

“Well I was planning to, but Chi-Chi-” Before he could continue he immediately flinched and turned his attention to the horizon. Not too far way he could sense four powerful energy sources headed towards them. “Bulma! Take Gohan and go inside NOW!”

The blue-haired inventor saw the look in Goku's eyes and knew there was no time for an argument, she quickly grabbed the young half-Saiyan and ran inside as the turtle dove underwater.

Goku, Krillin, and Master Roshi all got into their fighting stances as several blurry figures darted around them, tearing up the ground, ripping apart several trees and breaking a few small parts of Kame house.

The trio didn't let this unnerve them however and focused, making sure they were ready to counter the moment their enemies struck.

“...NOW!” Roshi shouted, immediately his former students blocked their assailants strikes, finally getting a good look at them.

Goku was holding back a muscular brown brute with long red hair and bull horns, Krillin was faced with red midget with a pointed hat, and a taller, grey, hulking brute with a similar hat (with horns added) had been stopped by Roshi’s staff blocking his punch.

 _‘Wait, I sensed four of them…’_ Goku's eyes widened in realization. “Oh no, BULMA!”

Before anyone could react, there was a scream from inside Kame House before a figure was sent flying out the window of the top floor and into the sea, and almost immediately after that Twilight walked out of the front door cracking her knuckles. “Trying to kidnap a child, have you no shame?”

Taking advantage of the surprise attack, Roshi leaped into the air and slammed his staff into his opponent’s face, Krillin and Goku followed suit by blasting their opponents away.

Their leader flew out of the ocean with a livid look on his face, he had light blue skin, long pointy elf-like ears, and wore pink & purple armor. “You insolent wench! I'll make you pay for that!”

Goku gave Twilight a thankful glance before turning his attention back to their assailants, the three having regrouped with their leader. “Alright, just who are you guys and what do you want with us?” He asked.

Their leader smirked as he landed in front of his group. “Hmph, it won't matter since soon you’ll be dead by our hands.” He stated as his eyes glowed menacingly. “But if you must know, I am Spice.”

“The name’s Salt!” The short red stubby one announced.

The brown horned one stepped forward. “I am Mustard!”

“And I'm Vinegar!” The large, grey, brawny one finished.

“Together we are the Four Makyan Monarchs, under the command of Lord Garlic Jr.! We are the Spice Boys!” They all stated at once.

Roshi was trying to keep a straight face, Goku and Krillin were snickering, and Twilight arched a brow before shaking her head in disbelief. “Wow. Just wow. Even by Equestrian standards… those names are just _stupid_.”

 **THAT** got them riled up as they immediately charged at the group, all of whom quickly took to the air. Twilight and Krillin charged towards Spice and Salt high up above while Goku and Roshi faced off against Vinegar and Mustard over the surface of the sea.

The two hulking members of the group quickly crossed their arms in an “X” formation, creating large red energy spheres, and proceeded to combine them two into one massive beam and fire it at their foes.

Goku and Roshi shared a look before swiftly drawing their hands back before thrusting them forward, launching a streaming, powerful beam of energy. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!”

The two beams combined into one and clashed with the Makyans’ blast, resulting in a blinding explosion.

Up above, Krillin smirked as he easily dodged and blocked each of Salt’s relentless ki blasts as he pursued Krillin through the air. “Bring it on shorty!”

“ _'Shorty'_?! I'm just as tall as you!” Salt snarled as he continued to fire.

“That stupid hat doesn't count!”

Not too far from their aerial battle, Twilight had engaged Spice in close range combat, skillfully dodging and blocking every punch he threw.

“I must admit, you're quite skilled...for a woman.” Spice taunted.

“Says the guy who looks like a vampire wannabe!” Twilight retorted as she dodged a strike to her shoulder. “Tell me, did the real ones reject you because you were too sparkly?”

An angry vein made itself visible on his forehead is he immediately slammed his fist into her stomach causing her to double over before spinning around and kicking her in the face. She was sent spiraling for a few seconds before she quickly stabilized herself in mid-air, wiping the blood off her mouth she gave her adversary a smug look. “Oh? Did I touch a nerve, Sparkles?”

“I'm going to enjoy killing you, wench!” He stated as he charged two red energy balls in his hands.

Twilight smirked. “Bring it, pretty boy!”

“Vinegar huh? Whoo, you look like a big one!” Roshi exclaimed, as he deflected several ki-blasts with his staff. “Well, time to put my A-Game on!” Roshi then took a deep breath and when he exhaled he went from a skinny old man to bodybuilder in mere seconds, his chest and arms muscle mass expanded greatly causing his shirt to rip and pop off of his body. He then did a series of spinning and twirling moves with his walking stick. “Now then, where were we?”

“Huh, nice trick old man...” Vinegar replied with a smarmy smirk. “...let’s see if that improved muscle mass is the real deal or all show!” He then flew straight at Roshi full-tilt. Roshi dodged and parried Vinegar’s strikes with walking stick and even landed a few of his own.

“There’s nothing as precious as the love between a father and son isn’t there?” Mustard mused as he cracked his knuckles. “Well, let’s just see how much you love your dear little boy, shall we?”

 **“DON’T YOU** DARE **THREATEN MY SON!!”** Goku yelled as he started to charge up his Ki.

* * *

In a vast desert, two warriors stood across from one another. One had a white cape billowing in the wind, revealing his green skin and purple gi. His name was Piccolo, son of the Demon King, and rival of Son Goku. And he wasn't about let such a cocky warrior get away with his earlier remarks.

Standing across from him was a man with extremely long spiky black hair going all the way down to his knees. He wore brown and black colored battle armor with long shoulder pads, armored gloves & boots. He had his tail wrapped around his waist, signifying his Saiyan heritage. Additionally he wore a blue scouter on left ear, a white band tightened around his left arm, and another on his left leg. He was one of the last living Saiyans and the elder brother of Son Goku- Raditz.

Raditz smirked as he raised his hand up in the air, creating a small blue and white energy sphere. "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie!" He crowed as he prepared to fire at Piccolo, only to be stopped by a cyan Saiyan that appeared behind him to deflect a energy shot aimed for his back.

“What the-!?” The two fighters said, looking at this newcomer. Raditz, however, noticed the trademark tail on this one.

 _‘Another Saiyan? And this one's a female…’_ Raditz observed, only to be brought out of his thoughts when the deflected blast hit a nearby cliff. “Wait, where did that blast come from?!”

“Over there! On that cliff!” Piccolo exclaimed, glaring at their new, unwelcome enemies.

The Saiyan followed his line of sight to see three beings of various sizes, a large, gray, muscular creature, a taller one with dark brown skin and another had blue skin and white hair that stood straight up.

“Well, well, it looks like we've got another weakling to smack around.” The gray one chuckled.

“And just who the Hell are you three?!” Piccolo growled as he got into a fighting stance.

“Well, I suppose it’s only good manners and proper decorum that we should properly introduce ourselves...” Replied the one with the white spiky hair, pale grey skin and pointy ears. “I’m Nicky.”

“And who’s the Saibaman Reject in the cape!?” Growled Raditz as he pointed at the short green humanoid with pointed ears.

The green creature pulled down the cowl of his cape to reveal a rather large cranium, pointed ears, and red eyes. “Well, if you must know before your inevitable demise, the name is Ginger!”

“And the melonhead?” Asked Rainbow Dash while motioning to being that looked similar to the shorter one, but much larger, taller, and in spiked body armor.

“Well... that wasn’t very nice.” The Giant started to reply. “But I suppose I’ll still tell you. The name is Sansho.”

“And we are the Disciples of Garlic Jr.!” Nikki stated proudly.

Piccolo scowled, Raditz merely looked on unimpressed, and Rainbow Dash replied. “Garlic Jr.? What? Are you guys sous chefs being trained by him or something?”

“This is no joke.” Piccolo growled, cracking his knuckles. “If these guys are with Garlic Jr., then they’re bad news.”

“Yes, and we arrived as a courtesy call,” replied Nikki, “Our Master has told us to tell you to stay out of his way. All we want are the Dragonballs... and this planet. So, hand yours over.”

“What’s a Dragonball?” Raditz asked in confusion.

“I’ll have you know both this planet and its Dragonballs are mine, so both you and Garlic Jr. can go slithering back to whatever hole you crawled out of!”

“What’s a Dragonball!?” Raditz asked again, growing irritated that he was being ignored.

“Sorry, that’s out of the question.” Ginger countered in turn as the three started to surround Raditz, Rainbow Dash, and Piccolo, “But at least you know you won’t be killed...yet. However, you will wish you were by the time we’re done with you. Still, if you hand yours over it’ll be slightly less painful.”

“By Freiza’s albino tail, will someone tell me what a Dragonball is!?” Raditz fumed.

“All you have to know, Spiky, is that if they get all of them it’ll be bad news-for all of us,” Piccolo said as he tensed his arm muscles.

“Well, if you two are done arguing or whatever you were doing before I got here and saved Sonic The Hedgehog's life…” Rainbow Dash said, cracking her knuckles and ignoring Raditz’s glare. “I think it's combat time, and it looks like it's us against them!”

“Me? Fight with you two lesser warriors!? You must be joking! I am a Saiyan and I am more than capable of-” Before Raditz could continue his scouter started beeping rapidly as the trio before them was enveloped in a dark purple aura. It was then that his Scouter started to beep erratically, various symbols made up of light appeared on the lens, and Raditz tapped some buttons on it’s side.

 _‘What the?! Their power levels are_ increasing _?!’_ The Saiyan thought before glancing at the two beside him. “Fine!” he yelled, I’ll fight these pests with you! For now! But, I’m only doing this because I’m looking for my brother, and I'm not going to let these vermin get in my way!”

“Ok, I want the brown one. He looks like the leader of this freak show.” Rainbow Dash said, glaring at Ginger.

“Then I'll take the one with white hair. At least defeating him will make coming to this planet worth my time.” Raditz responded with an arrogant smirk, setting his sights on Nicky.

“And I guess that leaves me with the big, tough, stupid one,” Piccolo said while looking at Sansho.

“Hey, that’s kinda harsh man! Really!” Replied a slightly hurt Sansho.

“Alright, let's do this!” Rainbow Dash said as they flew towards their opponents.

Raditz flew towards Nicky and began to unleash a volley of kicks and punches. Nicky however, blocked all of them with ease. Raditz then put both of his hands together and sledge hammered him into a plateau, he then raised one hand in the air and charged up a purple ball of ki, aiming it towards where he launched nicky.

“Now begone!” Raditz shouted as he fired his fully powered ki wave, the beam obliterated the plateau, leaving a massive crater. “That’ll teach you for messing with an elite!” The Saiyan boasted arrogantly.

But just then Nicky appeared behind Raditz and judo chopped him in the neck sending him flying towards the ground. Nicky then fired his own blast at him as he fell, the green ki wave engulfed Raditz as he crashed, leaving a body-shaped crater with the unconscious Saiyan at the center.

“Oh, that shot was just fabuloussss~!” Exclaimed Nicky as he looked down at his handiwork.

Meanwhile Rainbow smirked as she dodged another punch from her opponent as she flew through a canyon. “Seriously, what kind of a name is Ginger?! Did your parents hate you?”

“Hahahaha! That’s rich coming from a lady with a hairdo that has multiple personality disorder!” He quipped back as he exchanged chain punches with her.

“At least I have hair!” She yelled back as she kneed him in face and sent him flipping into a cliff wall.

As he pulled himself out of the hole, Ginger roared in frustration at this strange... brat making a fool of him! “I’m gonna kill you!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Dash yelled back as she stuck her tongue out. She then flew towards him, tapped him on the forehead and said. “Tag! You’re it!” She then flew off at breakneck speed.

* * *

Back in the Time Vault, Trunks looked on from the scroll he had in his hand. He then nervously looked over to Toki Toki. “They seem to be doing okay for the most part.” Trunk mused to himself. "But their Ki is not as high and their they’re not as strong, fast, agile, or have the endurance they had in the Time Chamber! This doesn’t make any sense!”

“Trooo~?” TokiToki asked with both concern and worry.

“I know Toki Toki, but I think this goes beyond mere teamwork or friendship. I mean, I’ve seen Teams such as the Ginyus do well even when broken up into smaller teams or even as individual fighters! Something just doesn’t add up!”

“I’m afraid we have made a very big mistake!” The Time Kai said as she warped into the room with a Scroll in hand. “From what little time we both spent speaking with them I was able to track down their their home planet. And, well, it seems that Friendship is literally the main aspect of how their magic works. At least we can be relieved that it’s not something dark like the ones developed by Garlic, Bibbidy, or Bappity! Still, we have weakened them by separating them.”

“Let me see for myself please.” Trunks asked.

The Supreme Kai of Time handed over the scroll to him. He unfurled it and watched.

What he saw before him amazed him. While the ponies, humans, and other beings looked...different in this timeline and Galaxy, he still was able to recognize Twi and the other based on tells such as coat and skin color, the color of the their manes and hair, and their preferred hairstyle and mannerisms. These amongst other things. He saw Twi and the others go toe to toe with a Alicorn black as Night and somehow purging her of evil in the process. He then saw them defeat a Chimera that made the rules of space and time his mere play thing. Next, he saw how she used both brains and magical brawn to defeat a baby blue Unicorn empowered by a amulet with dark magic. It’s magic reminded him too much of the darkness developed by the Majin Wizards. As he watched further he observed in amazement as Twilight assumed a higher form of her own and later used that form to go toe-to-toe with a literal being from Tartarus.

“WHAT!? Tirek The Destroyer was defeated by them on that world!?” He exclaimed in horror. “I think even Goku in his _Super Saiyan 3_ form would’ve had a hard time fighting him!”

“Yes, and there’s more.” The Supreme Kai of Time chimed in as she watched Trunks start to figure out the entirety of the situation.

He then saw how she and her friends assumed a form not too different from that of a Super Saiyan and used it to banish him back to Hell. And most recently, he saw her lead a group from another world in defeating a trio of powerful Sirens!

“Good Kai...what have we done!?” Trunks exclaimed in the shock that arose from this horrific realization.

* * *

Meanwhile, within The Time Kai’s Time Chamber-

Oh hey Mr. Narrator Man, how are ya doin’!?

-HEY! Do you mind!? I’m trying to narrate the Story!

Oh sorry! It’s just I wanted to meet ya, you know? I always loved it when you’d get all uber-serious and go all ‘Laaassstttt Time on Dragon Ball Z’ or ‘Next Time on Dragon Ball Z!’ I just wanted to ask if you’ll be on more often, you know?

Yes, I’ll narrate more, ok!? Now if you don’t mind, I have a job to do! And you’re supposed to be training young lady!

Oh yeah! Hahahah~! Silly me! Continue!

Ahem, as I was saying! Meanwhile, Back at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Spike and Applejack were relaxing from a fresh round of sparring. Rarity was patching Spike up while Fluttershy was attending to Applejack’s wounds. And Pinkie Pie was nearby fixing up a vegetarian variant of Okonomiyaki in the kitchen. Little did they know that their brief moment of relaxation was about to come to an end...

“Now, you better get good and ready!” Pinkie exclaimed as she got out a Chinese Chopping Knife. “For I, Chef Pinkie, shall cook a-plenty!”

“I’m afraid not.” Trunks interrupted as he walked in. “Twilight and Rainbow Dash need some serious reinforcements. While you were training, the Supreme Kai of Time and I looked up some info on your race and your world. I realize now that in our rush to get help sent out we made a huge mistake. We should’ve sent you out as a group due to how you are able to only work at full power when all the Elements of Harmony are together. No offense Spike.”

Spike glowered at Trunks in slight annoyance. “Ermmmm… as I was saying...” Trunks continued. “We made a big mistake by not sending all of you out in force. Only together as a team can you go to the full extent of your power. Even you Spike.”

“Thanks.” Spike replied with a smile that was now showing due his face protector was retracted back into his helm.

“Well, you could’ve asked us about it.” Fluttershy replied in her usual soft voice. While she was still the Element of Kindness, the lessons she’s had to learn about standing up for herself and putting her hoof down has come more to the fore due to the time she spent in the School of Hard-Knocks as a Majin.

“Even then shug.” Applejack countered, “We’re kinda banged up at the moment. You know I’d help Twi an’ Rainbow in a heartbeat, but we can barely stand up at the moment! Except fer Pinkie thar.” She continued as she thumbed behind her.

“Don’t worry, I got that covered!” Trunks replied as he passed out some capsules. “These Capsules have Senzu Bean extracts in them.” He explained. “As well as some various...ahem...health supplements… developed by the Saiyans and other beings while they worked for Frieza. They can either boost your ki, repair body damage, give a slow regeneration ability, or even wake up a knocked out ally, depending on type. The label will tell you which is which and gives instructions on proper usage and dosage.”

After reading the label, Applejack popped one of them in her mouth. Her bandages flew off and she did a few test kicks and punches. “Whoo-whee! I feel like I just got off of a extended stay at Aloe an’ Lotus’ spa!” she exclaimed.

“I’ll say!” Said Spike as he noticed that his formerly chipped and broken bits of armor had grown back.

Spike then passed the bag of the remaining Senzu Bean Extracts over to Fluttershy. “Fluttershy, you were always the one in our group with a knack for healing. You should be the one in charge of these.”

Fluttershy nodded with a smile and closed eyes. “You got it!”

“Pinkie, as you seem to be the one in best condition at this time, I need you to get a head start and go find Twilight and Rainbow Dash. I’ll make sure the others catch-up to you as soon as possible! The Supreme Kai of Time will help you-” Trunks started.

“Oh, no need! I got it!” Pinkie said with a hand-waved as she reached into empty space, made a black hole appear from nowhere and stepped into it. The hole then disappeared with a slight “pop” sound and a poof of smoke.

“A-amazing! Why even Majin Buu had to use a lot of Ki to-!” Trunks started to stammer.

Applejack hand waived it and stated. “Shug. I’ve seen Twi and Pinkie do that multiple times. Don’t question it. It’ll just make ya go crazy. It’s fer th’ best. That path is just sheer madness.”

* * *

Back at Kame House the battle raged on.

“I’m not gonna lie, that was pretty fun.” Vinegar grunted as he wiped some blood off of his lip. “But it’s time to end this. We have some baby-sitting to do!” He cackled before backslapping Roshi into the backside of his house and started to charge up another ki blast

“Oh no, Master Roshi!” Exclaimed Krillin. As he started to fly towards the house however, he took a Ki Blast to the back and fell into the sea with a large splash. “Hah! Well it looks like you’re all...washed up!” Salt chuckled.

“Oh no! Krillin!” Twilight exclaimed. Learning from Krillin’s mistake, she gave Spice a quick Ki blast to the face and flew off to rescue Goku’s former rival.

After Spice recovered, he shouted to Salt. “Go after the kid with the Dragon Ball! I’ll help the others with the stragglers! Quickly now!” Salt nodded in agreement and flew towards Kame House while Spice flew towards Mustard and Goku.

Mustard was down on the ground, trying to pick himself up. Goku was nearby charging up the Turtle School’s most Famous Technique. “Kaaaa...meeee….haaaa...meee-!” He said aloud, only to be stopped mid-charge by a ki blast to his back.

Spice then helped Mustard up and hopped over to Vinegar. “Vinegar! Now!” He exclaimed, “SUGAR IGNITEEE!!!”

While still trying to get up, Goku was hit by a dual-blast from Vinegar and Spice and was sent flying into the sea. Salt dragged out a crying Gohan while he was getting beat upon by Bulma.

“Let go of him, you creep!” Bulma screamed as she kept kicking him. Salt simply growled at her and threw into a nearby sand dune, her legs comically sticking up into the air.

“Not gonna lie! That is priceless!” Salt chuckled.

“We got the kid Let’s go! While I want to finish these guys off, the longer we stay here, the more more likely we are to fail this mission!” Ordered Spice.

“Right!” Exclaimed the Spice Gang in unison as they quickly charged up and flew into the distance, a kicking, and screaming Gohan still in Salt’s Arms.

“ **DAAADDDDYYYY!!!!** ” Gohan wailed as he flew into the distance.

* * *

Twilight swam underwater looking for Krillin and Goku. _‘From what I can tell, we’re on a shelf that the Island is a part of, which means that the water here is shallow….’_ She thought as she swam.

For all of Rainbow Dash’s chiding, being an “egghead” had it’s perks. Still, “egghead” or not, she knew Goku and Krillin would drown-even in shallow water-if they were unconscious. It was then that she saw the sea giant turtle wave at her with one of his front flippers. In his beak he was carrying Krillin by his Gi, and under him was Goku on the seafloor. Alas, the turtle didn’t have fingers to carry him with.

 _‘Looks like not all creatures here have the magic Equestrian Ponies have in this world. In that sense, this Earth is a lot like the other one I’ve visited before.’_ She mentally mused as she swam over, nodded to the turtle in understanding, grabbed both Krillin and Goku by their respective Gi’s, and swam towards the Island, she just hoped she could find a safe place to surface, for all their sakes.

* * *

Twilight dragged Krillin and Goku out of the water and onto the beach while Master Roshi helped pull out Bulma by... grabbing onto her...posterior. After Bulma dusted herself off, she proceeded to slap Master Roshi hard enough to send him flying into a coconut tree.

“Why couldn’t you grab me by the legs like most normal people you pervert!? Do you know how much it hurts to be pulled out by someone grabbing onto your butt!?” She fumed.

“Oww! I thought you were a lady! That really hurts you know!” Master Roshi yelled in pain as he picked himself up… only to get slapped by Bulma again.

Goku was on his hands and knees and still coughing up water. “Bulma...where’s...where’s Gohan?” He asked between gasps for air,.

“Goku...I’m...I’m sorry.” Bulma replied, shame evident in her tone. “The short one in the sombrero grabbed him from me...and I...I couldn’t stop him.”

“I’m...I’m going after him.” Goku replied as he started to get up.

“Not alone you’re not!” Krillin replied as he got up and started to wring his clothes out.  
“But, how are we going to find him?”

“Well, you did put a Dragon Ball on his head, Goku.” Bulma replied. “Let me see if I can find the radar in what’s left of Kame House.”

“Hurry Bulma! I don’t know what they have planned for my son, but I it can’t be good!” Goku yelled as Bulma ran inside. Goku then looked over to the strange purple girl next to them as she shook herself off. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get to thank you earlier, let alone get your name. Who are you?”

“My name is Twilight Sparkle.” The Lavender Saiyan replied. “I was brought here by Shenron to help you-”

She was interrupted by a series of yelps, yells, banging, and crashing noises, after which Bluma came out with a device that looked like a stopwatch. “Found it!”

“Yes! The Dragon Radar!” Goku exclaimed as he rushed over to grab it. “Krillin, you and Twilight are with me! Bluma, I need you and Roshi to head to Korin’s and get us some Senzu Beans! Niimmmbuuusss!!” Soon after he called that out, a flying cloud zoomed out of the sky and landed in front of him.

While he stepped onto Nimbus, Bluma got a capsule, threw it on the ground, and it disappeared in a poof of smoke. In its place appeared a airplane with a bulbous cockpit. Goku flew off on Nimbus with Krillin and Twilight Sparkle in tow and Roshi and Bulma loaded up onto the airplane.

As they flew off, the local giant turtle commented. “It sure never gets boring around here. I sure hope they don’t expect me to fix Kame House...” He mumbled as he saw the airplane, Twilight, Krillin, and Nimbus fly off over the horizon.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Plateau, the warrior trio was having their own share of problems.

“I’m...not gonna lie...” Rainbow Dash huffed. “I’ve done...better.”

“If you are a true Saiyan, then maintain some degree of composure like I and the Namekian are here!” Growled Raditz as he deflected another ki blast.

“I would ask you what those terms meant, but now isn’t exactly the right time.” Piccolo grunted in annoyance and pain as he blocked a punch.

“I’m kind of disappointed.” Replied Sansho as he and the other Disciples circled around the Namekian and the two Saiyans. “I was hoping for an actual challenge, man!”

“Well that’s life, you know?” Said Nikky, “Now, let’s take care of these fools and get the Dragon Ball!”

“Spinning Technique!” Shouted out Ginger.

The three of them then started to spin overhead and formed a massive tornado made out of Pink Ki.

“It’s...it’s gonna suck us in!” Fumed Raditz as he grabbed onto the ground below him.

 _‘I was a weathermare in Cloudsdale, but this is too strong even for_ me _to control! I’ve never seen a pink tornado before! Let alone made of Ki!’_ Rainbow Dash thought as she and Piccolo grabbed onto the ground for dear life.

However, the suction power was too much for them to handle and the tornado swallowed them in, before they were again thrown out. Rainbow Dash crashed into the side of a boulder while Raditz and Piccolo went hurtling down to Earth below. Afterwards, the Disciples of Garlic Jr. landed and examined their handywork.

“Nicceeee~!!!” exclaimed Sansho as he observed the destruction around him.

Nicky went and attempted to pick a Prickly Pear from a nearby Prickly Pear Cactus and poked himself in the process. “OWWW!” he yelled in pain as he shook his hand. Sansho proceeded to laugh at him.

“Glad to see you’re entertained.” glowered Nikky.

“Enough you two! Help me find the Dragonball!” Ginger yelled at them, he then pulled out a Dragon radar and after scanning around for a bit, and looked down at the unconscious Namekian. “Well, it’s our lucky day.” Ginger smiled with triumph as he dug around in Piccolo’s Gi. “Success! Lord Garlic Jr. will be pleased!” Ginger said as he fished out the Dragonball and held it up towards the sky, it was a thing of beauty as it glistened in the Noonday Sun. After putting the dragonball into his cloak he knelt down and put his fingers up against the Namekian’s Neck. “He still lives, for now.” He grumbled. “Still, as much as I’d like to stay around to off the other two, we’ve got to get a move on!”

“Right!” The other two replied in unison as they took off.

* * *

Back on Kami’s Lookout, Kami fell onto one knee and howled in pain. He dropped his cane due to his weakened state. PoPo rushed over to help him up. “Are you ok Master?” he asked in concern.

“Yes...Piccolo lives. For now,” Kami replied in relief. “But I have bad news. I’m afraid Garlic is getting his revenge from beyond the grave. His son, Garlic Jr., is here on Earth!” It was then that he heard a familiar sound, the distant roar of jet turbines. In particular, that of Bulma’s personal aircraft flying to Korin’s Tower below.

“PoPo! Fetch your carpet! We need to go below to visit Bulma!” Ordered Kami as he reached down to get his staff. “Of course Sir.” PoPo acquiesced as he rushed back into the Lookout.

* * *

“So, let me get this straight.” Bulma elaborated. “You want me to fetch the rest of the Z-Fighters, Ox King, Chi Chi, Puar, and Oolong; while you, Yajirobe, and Roshi take the Senzu Beans to wherever this Garlic Jr. is?”

“Precisely.” Said Kami. “Rest assured, if he has the Dragonballs, then he also has Goku’s son. Which means Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and whoever these mysterious new fighters are will be there as well. And we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

“Uhm...I’m not exactly thrilled about the whole...fighting Garlic Jr….uhm...thing,” Yajirobe stammered in fear.

“There’s an old saying in the Western Country of Eagleland.” Replied Kami. “Those who do not hang together will be hung separately. Rest assured, if anyone holds back and runs from this fight, all of Earth will be dominated-and all human life on it will be driven to extinction. It should go without saying that your life would be forfeit as well in the process.”

“Ulp! I...I understand, Kami.” Yajirobe accented with a nervous bow. “C-c-count me in.”

“Good,” Kami nodded before turning to his assistant, “Popo, you and Korin take care of the place for us while we’re gone. And set up the traditional tea set for us, we’ll be back soon. Yajirobe, Master Roshi, grab a hold of my cape.”

“What for?” Yajirobe asked as he stuffed a sack of beans into his sash and proceeded to grab onto Kami’s Robe along with Master Roshi.

“We’re taking a shortcut,” Kami replied.

“What do you mean short-CUUUUTTTT!?” Yajirobe screamed in terror as he, Roshi, and Kami disappeared in a flash of light.

“Well, you don’t see that everyday.” Bulma said with shock evident in her eyes.

“I do.” PoPo replied with some degree of snark. “Byeeeeeee Kami~! I’ll get the special Peyote Blend for you!”

* * *

Back at the desert Plateau, Piccolo slowly got up and groaned. After straightening up his Gi and dusting himself off, he came to a horrific realization. He patted down a section of his upper Gi that felt lighter and emptier than usual (even though it was weighted!) and dug around in it.

“Son of a bitch!” He roared in outrage. “ **THEY TOOK MY DRAGONBALL!!!** ”

Raditz slowly limped towards him and chuckled. “You’re a Namekian! You don’t have any balls to begin with!”

Rainbow Dash pulled herself off of the rock and slowly floated towards them. She then snarkily shot back, “Laugh it up all you want, you rotten dodoria! If that Garlic Jr. guy gets all of them there’s no telling what he’ll do with them!”

Raditz looked back at her and quipped. “One. I’m not Dodoria, that’s some other guy I work with. Two. What’s the worst he could do with them?”

“Well, if the runt is anything at all like his father...AGH! That hurts!” Piccolo exclaimed as he pulled his arm back into its proper joint, “He’ll probably use them to become immortal. And trust me, with his mastery over both Magic and Ki, he’s not the sort you want to become immortal.”

“Hmmm, an immortal tyrant that is good at both Ki and Magic usage would make fulfilling my contract here a bit...problematic. Very well then. I’ll continue to work with you two...for now.”

“Wait, what do you mean by contract?” Rainbow Dash asked.

“Oh! Look, I found those three punks on my scanner!” Raditz deflected while tapping some buttons and making some beeping noises on said scanner, “We need to get a move on before they get out of range!” He then quickly charged up his Ki and flew off.

“I don’t trust that guy. We need to keep an eye on him,” Rainbow Dash replied as she started to charge up.

“No argument there ...whoever you are,” Piccolo agreed as he in turn charged up. They both then flew off to catch up with the shrinking dot on the horizon that was Raditz.

* * *

Later on...somewhere up in the sky-

Jeez Mr. Narrator, is that the best you can do!?

C’mon, cut me some slack, they’re friggin’ flying up in some part of the sky somewhere!!! It’s not like I have satellite coordinates!

Weeell...okay!

Now, as I was saying, somewhere up in the sky, a most unorthodox of reunions was about to take place.

Raditz was flying towards the direction of the Ki Signatures that were stored in the memory of his Scouter. In tow were the Mysterious Rainbow-haired Saiyan and the Namekian. _‘While they were much weaker than me, I have to admit they’re pretty good at focusing and building up energy.’_ He thought to himself. _‘Still, it would make sense that the locals of this world would develop that as a defensive and offensive technique to counter for the lack of physical powers in their bodies. And the Namekian would learn these techniques during his stay on this backwater planet.’_ He was brought out of his thoughts as his scouter went off and he noticed three more signatures on it, the signatures were still not as powerful as his, but he knew they could be a threat in numbers. Still, they weren’t the same as the beings he fought earlier. But, the scanner also chimed and put up a pop-up stating two of them matched the traditional signature for a Saiyan. But like the Cyan one, the signature of this being was not in the Frieza Force’s Database. However, one of them matched the last bio-recordings of his Baby Brother, Kakarot.

 _'Kakarot...’_ He thought to himself. _’You’re going to have a lot of explaining to do after this fight! Just as much as the Namekian. I still need to know what this ‘Dragonball’ Weapon is. And how it can help...or harm, Lord Frieza's Army.’_

“Hey it’s Twilight!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed with smile and a wave as Twilight Sparkle, Krillin, and Goku on Nimbus flew towards her. “So, what’s the Sitrep?” Rainbow Dash asked.

‘Hmmm, so the Second-Class Saiyan knows some proper military terminology.’ Raditz thought to himself. ‘Despite her lack of discipline and proper strength; she could be useful to me after all.’

“I’m afraid it’s pretty bad.” Twilight replied. “A band of thugs called the Spice Boys were able to beat us up pretty bad and ran off with Gohan and his Dragon Ball. They’re working for some guy named Garlic Jr.”

“I’m not proud to admit this, but we got beat pretty bad too Twi,” Rainbow Dash confessed in an ashamed tone. “And they got away with Piccolo’s Dragonball. I’m embarrassed to say this, but my Wonderbolt training would suggest calling in reinforcements for this one.”

Twilight nodded in agreement as she continued. “Dash, you have better military training than I do. I want you to call this one in.”

“I’m on it!” Dash agreed before tapping her scouter. “Trunks! Do you read? Trunks, this is Time Patrol Agent Romeo-Delta Twenty. Over!”

Trunks replied back on the comm. “Yes, I hear you! The Supreme Kai and I are watching from her Vault! I’m sorry, we should’ve done more research on you before sending you out! If we knew more about how your team was dependent on synergy to use the magic you had I would’ve used larger numbers. But, we were rushed by this emergency! I am so sorry!”

“Well, as my Wing Commander Spitfire would say: “It’s too late for apologizing now Officer! The mistake happened! So pull yourself together fix it!” Rainbow said while impersonating Spitfire’s “drill instructor” voice.

Trunks chuckled a bit and replied. “She sounds like on HFIL of a war leader… don’t worry, I’m actually one step ahead of you! When I saw things were starting to go South I got the other girls and Spike from the Time Chamber! I just need you to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive! You think you can do that?”

“Of course! We’ll make sure to leave a few for the others when they arrive.” Rainbow Dash said back with an arrogant smirk.

“Ugh! I’m asking the Supreme Kai of Time for a raise after this!” Trunks grumbled. “Look! Just keep yourselves alive and keep Garlic Jr. and his men busy for us while long enough for them to get there, okay? Trunks, over and out.”

“You got that Twilight?” Rainbow asked.

“Mmm-hmmm.” Twilight nodded back.

“Whoo boy! I’m glad you ladies and whoever this guy is are on our side!” Goku said with a grin,. “Erm...you are on our side, right?”

Twilight nervously replied. “Well...we can’t say too much about our mission. But let’s just say it’s in our own best interests to make sure that Garlic Jr. and his men are defeated. Long story short, it’s a bunch of overly-complicated space-time stuff that’s over your head.”

“Huh?” Goku asked as he scratched his head.

“What my egg-headed buddy here is trying to say.” Rainbow Dash continued while jokingly ribbing an annoyed Twilight. “Is that the world is basically screwed if Garlic Jr. wins! He’ll probably wish for something like immortality and take over the planet!”

She then noticed that the otherwise brave and dour warriors were now giving her rather skeptical looks, except for Twilight.

 _‘Nice save, RD.’_ She thought.

“Not to hard to believe...” Piccolo sighed. “It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s tried to use them for something like that… we’d better hurry if we don’t want this Garlic Jr. getting whatever he wants with the balls.”

 _‘Hmmm… a wish for immortality? They were hinting at these Dragon Balls having the ability to do something similar to this earlier on. Now that might prove useful...’_ Raditz thought as he tapped a button on his scouter, relaying the recorded conversation to his comrades as the gathered team of warriors flew towards the ominous Castle…

* * *

**Uh-oh, Raditz seems to have some malicious agendas of his own concerning the Dragonballs! What could he possibly be planning next? It’s a race against the clock to stop Garlic Jr. from making his wish! Will Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and their Cabal of unlikely allies be able to work together to beat Garlic Jr. and his minions? Will reinforcements arrive in time?**

 **Will Rainbow Dash’s ego combined with her newly found Saiyan Pride get her and the others into a world of trouble? And what about Twilight Sparkle? The former intellectual that has now started to develop a liking for the thrill of combat? Is this a possible side-effect of her being a Saiyan now as well?**

 **All this and more will be revealed next time on** MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE **!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the next chapter is finally up! Thinks to a new friend we have helping write out the story; Brother Malachai!


	4. The Ultimate Wish...And Unexpected Assistance

**Last Time on My Little Pony Xenoverse!**   
**Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash were sent on their first Time Patrol mission. Their mission: To find Goku and Piccolo and to protect them from the machinations of Garlic Junior and his band of ne’er-do-wells! However, things didn’t go as planned! While they were able to save the lives of Goku and Piccolo, the Spice Gang and the Disciples of Garlic Jr., ran off with the Dragonballs and Gohan! During the battle, Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time realized they had made a horrid mistake! While doing research on Equestria, they learned that the Elements of Harmony were dependent on the Mane Six working as a team! Eager to fix this mistake, Trunks went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and sent the remainder to go aid Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Meanwhile, Kami was making plans of his own and had Bluma go retrieve the Z Fighters! While all this was going on, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo, and the mysterious new arrival, Raditz, were flying off to rescue Gohan! Will they be able to save Gohan? Will Garlic Jr. get his wish? Will reinforcements arrive in time? Will it even be enough? Find out all this and more in today’s chapter of MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!!**

* * *

“Lord Garlic Jr., the mission was a success!” Nikky exclaimed as they entered the throne room. “We have the last of the Dragonballs!”

As they put the Dragon Balls down in front of Garlic Jr.’s throne dais, Spice continued. “I must say, these Dragon Radars that Ninja stole for us are quite useful!”

“Yes, very good indeed!” Garlic Jr. exclaimed, as he hopped down from his throne. “Speaking of which, where are those three?”

“Right here.” Said another short blue being as he walked into the throne room. He was accompanied by a Fox suited up in a Ninja Gi and armed with a Katana and a tall, and a lithe woman with long black hair and a green military uniform. She had a holstered pistol at her side. They were the Pilaf Gang; consisting of Mai, Shu, and Pilaf himself.

“You better remember the bargain you made for us!” He continued. “We went through a lot of trouble to get these radars from Capsule Corp. in Star City!”

“Yes...all in good time, Emperor Pilaf.” Replied Garlic Jr. as he walked down the steps of his dias and gave him a friendly pat on the back. “All in good time.”

“Ahahahah! This is my greatest plan yet!” Exclaimed Pilaf. “Between you and me, the very universe is our oyster! Thanks to you, world domination is but mere chump change now! The Minor Leagues!”

It was then that Shu noticed the child that was brought back and sitting next to the Dragonballs. _‘Wait, why does that child look familiar? Wait a minute!’_ “Oh...no! No! IT CAN’T BE!” The Fox exclaimed in terror as he backed away, getting his boss’ attention.

Mai glanced at her comrade in confusion. “What’s your problem?” She glanced at the child curiously… and noticed the tail. “Oh grow up, will you? It’s probably just someone who looks like him!” She snapped as Mustard walked over and took the Dragonball off of Gohan’s hat.

“Hey! That’s mine ya big meanie!” The teary-eyed child sniffled.

“What do you think it is about the little kid that’s got him spooked?” Garlic Jr. asked Pilaf.

“I have no idea-wait…” Pilaf took a good long look at the boy before walking up to the child. “Tell me child, what is your name?”

“M-m-my name is Gohan.” He sniffed.

“Wait, y-y-you wouldn’t happen to know someone by the name Goku, would you?”

“You mean my daddy?” Gohan asked curiously..

“Your father...is Goku?” Emperor Pilaf asked, his eye twitching.

“Good Green Kami!” Mai yelled at the Spice Gang. “You guys kidnapped **GOKU’S SON**!? How could you kidnap **GOKU’S SON**!?”

Spice then explained, “Well you see, it wasn’t really that hard! First we beat up his friends and then we-~!”

“OH. MY. SHIT.” Emperor Pilaf mumbled as he stood there with a blank look on his face for a few seconds. As Spice continued to explain how this tragedy came to pass, horrible flashbacks flew through his mind. Memories of how even with firearms, katanas, and even giant mecha, Son Goku would constantly beat them-with his bare hands and a walking stick! And of the horror stories he heard about how he wiped out the entire Red Ribbon Army in one day and stood toe-to-toe with not only his former ally Demon King Piccolo, but also his minions, and his son in giant form!

“No...it’s...it’s not fair,” he muttered, “Chow...Mai. We were so close!” The Fox and woman stood there in shock as well, their knees and teeth chattering, muttering things such as, “No...not **HIM** again!” and “Green Kami...we’re done for!”

“And he’s gonna kick all your butts you big bullies!” Gohan yelled out as he started a new round of crying.

“Ugh...how annoying.” Garlic Junior grumbled, “Sansho! Grab the kid, throw him in one of our portable cages in the back. When our guests get closer, we’ll bring him and the cage back in here. And make sure he doesn’t hurt himself trying to get out! I want him kept alive for training!”

“Of course Sir,” Sansho nodded as he picked up a weeping Gohan and carried him off.

“We’re dead!” Pilaf started to yell in terror as he ran around the room. “WE. ARE. DEAD! **ALL DEAD!!** Dead men are we! We’re all going to die! Dead men be we! A cornucopia of pain and despair is coming our way to ensure our demise! We are so going to die! **WHY!?** ”

“Salt.” Garlic ordered. “Slap him.”

*SMACK*

“OW!” he exclaimed in pain as he rubbed the side of his face.

“Now that you have come back to your senses,” Garlic Jr. growled, “Would you mind telling me who Goku is?”

“Goku is the most powerful martial artist on the face of the Earth!” Pilaf exclaimed in anger and terror, “He defeated an entire army by himself, my former ally Demon King Piccolo, his band of rowdies and his son!”

“Tell me, does he have a tail?” Garlic Jr. asked.

“He...he used to. But it’s gone now. I think his friends removed it for some reason,” Garlic Jr. pondered as he put his index finger under his chin and looked up at the ceiling.

“Well, at least we know his power has been greatly reduced and he can’t transform,” Garlic Jr. said as he paced the throne room, “While I’m grateful for the new student, why did you bring the child here with the Dragon Ball?” he asked the Spice Boys.

“Well, as you said,” replied Spice, “We figured he was at least part-Saiyan and that you’d be interested in having him as a new pupil. Plus, we thought we could use a hostage for leverage. Not to mention, his Mandarin Outfit looked quite regal and we figured it would look good on you. We would’ve finished them off, but we knew the longer we stayed the higher the odds of them running off with the Dragonball were. And we didn’t want to keep you waiting, Lord Pilaf.”

“Besides, I curb-stomped that runt’s Dad!” Mustard crowed as he cracked his knuckles, “Still, he had company and I’m sure they’re looking for the kid even now.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure Piccolo will be here at some point as well,” Ginger acceded, “But we did manage to make the others who were with him eat dirt. I have no doubt they’re dead from the nasty fall we gave them!”

“Hmm. This is quite the pickle we’re in. Still, the suit is quite fetching, isn’t it? So, fair enough,” Garlic Jr. agreed, “Very well! Pilaf, you, Mai, and Chow get your new weapon charged up, while the rest of my men will prepare a little Housewarming Party for our coming guests! While you keep them busy, I will prepare to summon the Eternal Dragon and wish for immortality! Once I have that, victory will be assured! And then all I will have to do is wait for the arrival of the Makyo Star to further empower us and steal the Black Water Mist from the Lookout to turn the people of Earth into our Army of Slaves once our foes are dead!”

“Right!” Everyone around yelled in unison as the ran off to various parts of the palace.

“The nerve of that guy, ordering around an Emperor! Who does my Court Wizard think he is!?” Pilaf yelled as he ran off into the distance.

“You’re lucky that I find you three Court Jesters so amusing.” Garlic Jr. smiled as he went to pick up one of the Dragonballs, “Otherwise I would’ve killed you ages ago! No matter. It’s a small price to pay-for immortality!”

* * *

Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Raditz, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash floated down and landed in what was possibly the front courtyard of the castle.

“It seems quiet, a little _too_ quiet...” Twilight commented as she looked around.

“I was thinking the exact same thing.” Raditz agreed as he tapped on his Scouter. “The beings we fought earlier and four other entities are heading towards us. They seem to be taking their time though. I think they’re setting up an ambush for us. Or possibly biding their time and gauging us from a distance.” He explained before glancing at the top of the castle. “There’s another being with a high power level deeper within the fortress and four more lower level beings hidden inside. Hmmm...there also seems to be another-! Nope, it disappeared! Argh, the scouter must be glitching!” Raditz grumbled as he tapped it again in an attempt to get the bugs out.

“Hey Mister.” Goku asked. “Who are you anyway? You have a spiky hair style similar to mine but longer, and you have a tail like I used to have.”

“My name is Raditz.” He answered. “And I have some questions for you as well, Ka-!”  
He was then interrupted by some his scouter beeping. “What!? More enemies!?”

“Wait…! I’d recognize that Ki anywhere!” Krillin cheered. He and the others then looked up into the sky to see some familiar faces. Those of their longtime friends; Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. In tow was Bulma’s personal airplane.

“Never fear, the Cavalry’s here!” Yamcha bragged as he landed along with the others. As the various Z-Fighters reacquainted themselves with each other; the door to Bulma's aircraft opened. Out came Puar, Oolong, the Ox King, and ChiChi. The Ox King was wearing his old green armor and ChiChi was in her old Tournament Outfit and was even wearing her old pink bladed-helmet.

“All right! Where are the bastards that took my son!?” She fumed.

“ChiChi..” Goku started, nervously. “I did everything I could to stop-”

ChiChi stopped him, “Goku, I’m not mad at you. I know it’s hard for you to believe, but it’s true. Even I have a hard time believing I just said that. I think it’s because I know you’d do everything in your power to protect our son.” She said as she held his hand, looking him directly in the eyes. “We can do the blame game later if need be. For now, let’s go rescue our son!”

Goku soberly nodded in agreement before turning to his friends. “While I’m grateful for everyone here, why are Puar and Oolong here? I mean, no offense but they aren’t exactly fighters...”

Just as he asked that however, a bolt of light shot down from the sky, briefly blinding everyone upon impact.

“Ah! My eyes!” Twilight Sparkle yelped as she attempted to shield them. “Is my own teleport spell that painful on the eyes too!?”

“Yes Twi, yes it is!” Said Dash with her usual brutal and blunt honesty as she rubbed her own eyes.

When everyone’s vision recovered, they noticed that Yajirobe, Master Roshi, and Kami were standing where the bolt struck.  
“It’s because I need them for my special plan.” Kami explained. “I don’t need them to fight, I simply need them to use their shape-shifting skills to cause confusion in our enemy's ranks.” He then turned to the two shape-shifters. “Do you two think you can do that? Remember, I don’t want any heroics from either of you. If your cover is blown, flee.”

“Well, I was never the brave type to begin with so I don’t think that’ll be an issue.” Oolong said. “Rest assured, I’ll do what I can!”

“Me too!” Puar chimed in.

“Good.” Kami replied, “Now, as I was saying- Wait! I sense more beings flying towards us!” He commented as he turned his attention to Rainbow Dash and Twilight. “Beings similar to your new friends over here, Goku.”

“Yes! It’s about time!” Rainbow Dash cheered. “Now our calvary’s arrived!”

Before the assembled band of Z-Fighters and other assorted beings landed most of the Elements of Harmony (sans Pinkie) and Spike.

“Spike! Girls! It is so good to see you!” Twilight cheered as she and Rainbow Dash rushed over to them and had a big group hug. Yajirobe and Fluttershy took advantage of the proverbial calm before the storm to pass out Senzu Beans and capsules to patch everyone up. It was around this time that Twilight noticed that a certain Pink Majin was missing.

“Girls...where’s Pinkie?” She asked.

“You mean she’s not with you?” Fluttershy asked, looking around in concern. “Oh dear, I hope she’s okay.”

It was around this time that Rainbow Dash’s Wonderbolt training kicked in. She knew that if the troops spent too much time mulling over “what if’s” involving ponies that went missing… or worse, they would start second-guessing themselves in combat, and that increased the odds of failure...and death. She quickly put on her usual act of bravado and feigned. “Oh, I’m sure she’s fine! You know how Pinkie is! I’m sure she has some big random surprise planned for us and our enemies!”

“Yes, I’m sure she’s just fine, darling!” Rarity added in. “I’ve seen her go through things back in Equestria that would seriously hurt most other ponies and she didn’t even get a scratch! And that was before she became a Majin!”

“Look, we really don’t have time for introductions right now people!” Piccolo grumbled in irritation. “Goku and ChiChi want to rescue their son and the rest of us have a wish to stop! The longer we spend here chit-chatting, the more time they’ll have to prepare!”

“As much as I hate to say this, he’s right,” Kami agreed. “We need to get a move-on if we’re to stop Garlic Jr. and his evil plans.”

Everyone around him nodded and followed him towards the entrance of the Castle.

“Good luck guys! I’ll just be back here keeping the engines warm for ya!” Bulma yelled and waved from the back of her aircraft.

* * *

“Well, hello there ladies and gentlemen!” Garlic Jr. replied as he watched from up upon his throne as the various beings walked in, to his left was a sniffling and crying Gohan in a cage and to his right was a dais with the Dragonballs upon it. “Welcome to your doom!” He yelled triumphantly.

“Pilaf! What are you doing here!? This is a new low, even for you!” Goku replied.

“He’s not Pilaf! He’s Garlic Jr.! I’m Emperor Pilaf you dolt!” Came a shout from behind him.

Goku and the others noticed that they were being surrounded by the Spice Gang, the Makyan Monarchs, along with the Pilaf Gang. The thing that stood out most of all though was that Pilaf was in a giant suit of Exo-armor. Not to mention, Garlic, Pilaf (along with his mech), Chow, and Mai were also enveloped in the same purple energy that was still enveloping the Disciples of Garlic Jr. and the Spice Gang.

Pilaf chuckled. “You know, at first. I was terrified at the thought of having to face you again Goku. But now I can’t wait to see you suffer for all the humiliation you’ve caused me all of these years! My new allies will succeed where Piccolo Senior and his gang failed! Vengeance is at last mine!” He laughed maniacally as the Makyan Royals proceeded to pull swords out of their very bodies while Mai & Chow drew their own weapons.

“Eww! That’s just nasty~!” Rarity exclaimed as she saw the bio-weapons being pulled out.

“Suck it up! If you are a true warrior, you are going to see much worse before this day is done!” Raditz growled at her.

“Those are some nice weapons an’ all.” AJ countered. “But we still have th’ advantage in numbers, so maybe ya’ll should just give up!”

“Oh, we have another means of levelling the playing field!” Garlic Jr. replied. “Show them what you got, my students!”

“Pumpkin Bread!” Spice yelled out.

“Gingerdead Men!” Ginger exclaimed.

“Fish And Chips!” Vinegar shouted.

“Stuffed Peppers!” Yelled Sansho.

“Hot dogs!” Shouted Mustard.

“Cinnamonnnn...Toast Crunch~!” exclaimed Nikky.

“Salted Pork!” Finished Salt.

“OK, this is just getting STUPID…” Rainbow groaned.

And after they were done yelling, they all proceeded to bulk up in size and mass, their muscles becoming ridiculously huge to the point where they rivaled Roshi’s advanced form.

“Ulp!” Swallowed Spike nervously.

“Stay calm.” Said Piccolo while looking down to him. “They may be getting a strength boost, but that extra mass is seriously going to slow them down. And they can’t hit what they can’t catch!”

“R-r-right...” Nodded Spike.

“Am I the only one wondering how their pants grew thirty times their size!?” Twilight asked in confusion.

“Is this really the ideal time to be asking such eggheaded questions, Twi?” Rainbow Dash scoffed.

“Man, all this talk of food sure is making me hungry!” Goku commented while his stomach rumbled.

“Look! I’ll fix you a linner after we rescue our son! Okay!?” Shouted ChiChi as she got into a fighting stance.

“Well, it looks like it’s the hard way then?” Applejack asked as she cracked her knuckles.

“More like the fun way if you ask me!” Replied Rainbow Dash as the various opponents started sizing each other up.

“Enough games!” Yelled Raditz. “Double Sundae!” He then threw out a sphere of Ki towards Sansho.

“Why, I didn’t know you cared!” Sansho ribbed as he deflected the shot with one of his hands.

“Can everyone quit talking about food!? Seriously, you’re making me hungry!” Goku whined.

And thus, the battle began in earnest. Yajirobe was engaged in a sword duel with Chow while Puar and Oolong were using their shape-shifting skills to aid them in dodging shots from Mai. The Ox King was engaged in a test of strength with the mecha that Pilaf was operating and the various other fighters went back and forth, teaming up and trading opponents at multiple times throughout the fight.

“I’ll...make you pay...for taking...my grandson!” The Ox King growled as he grappled with the mechanical monstrosity.

“I’d like to see you try old man! This is the best mechanical combat suit zenni can buy!” Pilaf countered as he pressed various buttons and pulled various levers.

Taking advantage of his sharp decrease in speed, Goku had grabbed onto Nikky’s left arm and Raditz his right arm. ChiChi had grabbed his left leg and Roshi his right.

“Let go of me you stinking mortals!” Vinegar fumed as he struggled to throw them off.

“This is you get for messing with a Saiyan warrior!” Raditz boasted as held onto the right arm.

“What’s a Saiyan?” Goku grunted as he struggled to keep one of the Makiyan’s left arm pinned down.

“I’ll tell you when the fight is over! Amongst other things!” Growled Raditz as he barely avoided getting thrown off.

“This isn’t...the best time for asking questions hun!” ChiChi yelled as she struggled to keep the leg she was holding from getting free.

“Just wait until I break free! Then I’m gonna stomp all of you flat! And then I’m gonna-!” Vinegar ranted out aloud. However, he never got to finish that sentence. Rainbow Dash flew towards him, giving him a full strength flying kick to the face. The whiplash caused his neck to break, killing him instantly.

_’Is this what it feels like to kill?’_ Rainbow Dash thought to herself upon realizing this was her first kill. However, as Vinegar’s lifeless body hit the ground, she didn’t feel much emotional pain or remorse at the time. At least as much as she thought she would. Was it the heat of combat? The adrenaline and other chemicals pumping through her body? Or was this the effect of being turned into a Saiyan? Was it because she knew how ruthless and merciless her foe was? She didn’t have much time to ponder this as she flew off to help the other Mane Seven and Z-Fighters. “One down, a bunch to go.” she said through gritted teeth.

Goku then rushed to help a bulked-up Master Roshi against Sansho. Both Master and Student used their staffs to block and parry the blows from Sansho’s dual swords.

“Two against one isn’t exactly fair!” Growled Sansho. “Let me even the odds again!” Sansho then kicked Goku away from him and used his newly found advantage by continuously jabbing and slashing at Master Roshi.

“Since when did Demons care about playing fair?” Rossi growled as he did his best to dodge and block every strike. “Last I checked, you and your friends played dirty pool both in this and the last battle we had!”

“You know, those comments are an unfair stereotype and more than a bit hurtful!” Sansho scoffed in a tone feigning fake mental injury as he continued to duel with Master Roshi. It was then that he was hit in the back by a sneak attack from both ChiChi’s helmet laser and Raditz’s dual ki blasts.

“ **I’LL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!!!** ” ChiChi yelled.

“ **WEEKEND!!!!** ” Shouted Raditz.

“Really, that kinda stings man!” Complained Sansho as he used one sword to block the blasts and continue to block the quarterstaff strikes from Roshi and a quickly returned Goku with the other sword.

* * *

“You know, I noticed you have the same color as Mustard! Just like my name!” Mustard said as he blocked a series of blows from Fluttershy. “You really should join us!”

“I could never join a group of big dumb meanies like you!” She yelled at him.

“Well, your loss.” He shrugged as he distanced himself from her while charging an ki-orb about twice his size. “Prepare to die!”

“Hang in thar Flutters! KIKKO-HOOOO!!” Applejack yelled as she, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan all fired a unified Tri-Beam attack.

“Kikko-wha- **AHHHHH!!** ” Mustard yelled as he got blasted into the ground.

“Stay still you two!” Mai yelled as she fired off her pistol at the fleeing Puar and Oolong. “I’m gonna make game trophies out of you and nail both of your asses to my wall!” It was then that she felt cold metal on the back of her head and heard a “click” noise. “If you’re smart lady...” Smirked Launch. “You’ll put that pistol down!”

Mai very nervously bent down to slowly put down the pistol just as she was asked.

“I never thought I’d say this, but boy am I glad to see you!” Said a relieved Oolong.

“How did you find us?” Squeaked Puar.

“Let’s just say one of your new friends brought me along for the ride!” Smiled Launch, showing her infamous grin.

“Who!?” Asked Oolong.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough!” Launch chuckled. “She made me ‘Purple Promise’ or something along dose lines to be quiet about the surprise she has planned. Now go! I heard Kami had a secret mission for you two!”

“Right! Let’s go Puar!” Oolong nodded as he and Puar fled.

“Are you really going to shoot an unarmed woman?” Mai growled at Launch.

“It wouldn’t be the first time…” The blonde psycho commented. “But nah! I want to make it interesting…” She kicked the pistol away from her, kicked Mai away from her and started to reload her sub-machine guns. “Go get your little cap-gun and lock and load it!” Launch challenged. “Let’s see who the better markswoman here is!”

* * *

“Am I supposed to be scared!?” Salt complained as he dodged, block, and absorbed kicks and punches from Spike, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Twilight Sparkle. “My sister could hit harder than the whole lot of ya!”

After this latest round of mockery, both Twilight and Chiaotzu leapt back and thrusted their hands forward, Chiaotzu’s started to glow blue and Twilight’s glowed purple.

“Aw, that’s really cute an’ all.” Salt taunted as he fought against Spike and Yamcha. “But what’s that supposed to do against-!” He then noticed that he could no longer move. And then the frightening realization came upon him; he was at his enemies’ mercy!

“Ice Claw!” Spike shouted as he leapt forward with his claws now emitting a cold aura.

“No!” Salt managed to scream just before his head was grabbed, as Spike held on his icy iron grip on Salt’s face until his entire body was turned into an ice sculpture.

After his body froze, Yamcha charged forward and delivered the finishing blow. “Wolf Fang Fist!” He yelled as he struck his chest, shattering into many pieces.

“Chill out, Salty.” Spike replied with a smirk as he looked down at the crushed remains.

* * *

“Wow! Look at them go!” Trunks cheered as he watched the battle from the scroll he held.

“I know! It’s amazing!” The Time Kai agreed. “If the Z-Fighters had faced Garlic Jr. and his men this early on in their careers by themselves, they might’ve been killed. But, now that we have the entirety of the Elements of Harmony and Spike allying them, they’re actually winning!”

“I know!” Trunks said. “Their Ki and other abilities have improved astronomically now that they’re gathered together as a team!”

“I’m not sure.” The Time Kai continued. “But I think their ability is actually **improving** the combat abilities of the Z-Warriors as well!”

“Troo-Troo~! Kiii~!” Sang TokiToki.

“I know Toki Toki!” The Time Kai smiled. “It is incredible! Even with Garlic Jr.’s troops being empowered by this mysterious energy, the Time Patrollers are still able to turn the tide in our favor!”

“C’mon guys! You can do it! We’re depending on you!” Trunks cheered in encouragement.

* * *

“You’re not so tough any more! Are you, Ox King?” Pilaf said in triumph as his suit started to win the contest of strength and grappling. “How does it feel to know that you’re a has-been that’s over the hill!?”

“Aging is a part of...every man’s life!” He grunted in counter. “But I still have enough in the tank to take...you...out!”

“Ahahahah! You fool! Once I’m done with you, I’ll help Garlic Jr. get our revenge against your horrid son-in-law Go-what!?” He exclaimed in shock as he noticed that the arms of his mecha were now pinned to it’s body by a bundle of Namekian arms constricting around them and the hands at the end of the arms held a death grip upon a wooden staff locking them in place.

“Ox King! Now!” Yelled Kami who was stuck against the back of Pilaf’s Death Machine.

“You got it!” Ox King shouted in acknowledgement as he quickly cracked his knuckles and then charged forth with a series of chain punches. “You know, this’d be easier if I hadn’t forgotten my old battle axe! Figures I’d forget something in the rush to help my daughter and her family!” He growled while punching.

* * *

“You know, this is just like the old days, isn’t it!?” Chow yelled as he traded strikes, blocks, and parries with Yajirobe.

“What old days?” Yajirobe asked. “Our own past or the days when Ninjas and Samurai went at it in Feudal Japan?”

“I was going to say our own past,” Chow said as ducked a strike aimed for his neck and swung a counter-blow of his own, “but I suppose the other too.”

“I know, right!?” Yajirobe exclaimed as he gave a quick kick to Chow’s ribs. “We’re even fighting in a Castle!”

“It is nice, but the design seems more like a mixture of Mediaeval European and Middle Eastern Styles with a heavy Art Nouveau flourish added to it.” Chow critiqued as he stomped on Yajirobe’s sandalled toes while their blades were locked together.

“ **OW**! That really hurts you know!” Yajirobe yelled as he hopped around on one foot, still trying to dodge and block Chow’s sword strikes.

* * *

“We’re throwing everything we have at him and it’s still not enough!” ChiChi exclaimed as she took off her boomerang and threw it at Sansho. Sansho howled in pain as the bladed boomerang dug deep into his fleshy backside, only for her to fire another beam and send him flying through a wall.

“Keep it up!” Raditz exclaimed as he fired another ki blast to keep him down. “I have to say, you’re very brave, for an Earthling!”

“Thanks. Still, we need something else to take him down for the count!” ChiChi shouted as Sansho burst out of the wall with a less than happy look on his face.

“Let me be of aid, darling!” Rarity said as she flew over. She then threw a series of Ki blasts up into the air in an arc before shouting; “Energy Ballet!”

“Oh crud!” Were Sansho’s last words as he was overwhelmed with ki and laser blasts.

“Well, enough games!” Conceded Garlic Jr., who was up until that point watching the battle below with great interest. “It’s time for me to bring this charade to an end and get my-”

It was then that he noticed Spice grabbing the Dragonballs and Ginger trying to unlock the cage that held Gohan. “Hmmm, and what are you two doing?” Garlic Jr. asked in slight annoyance.

“Well, you see excellency,” Spice started to explain. “We noticed that things were starting to get a bit heated and we wanted to take the Dragonballs and the prisoner some place safe-”

“You’re fooling no one,” Garlic Jr. snarled. “I’d recognize the Ki of my students anywhere.” He scoffed as he summoned a ball of ki and aimed it at them. “And if you were smart, you’d get going before I get angry!”

It was then that the entities that appeared to be Spice and Ginger dropped their disguises and changed back into Oolong and Puar, who both ran away screaming.  
“Ahh! I told Kami this was a bad idea!” Yelled Oolong as he ran off with Puar floating closely behind.

Garlic Jr. chuckled at the fleeing weaklings and powered down, there were bigger fish to fry and using his Ki blasts on weaklings like them would be a waste of valuable energy. He gathered the Dragonballs in front of his Throne and began to chant. “I summon thee, Eternal Dragon! Come forth and grant me my wish!”

“Oh no!” Fluttershy eeped as the stopped fighting as the eternal dragon erupted from the dragonballs and hovered at the top of the spacious vault that made up the ceiling.

“I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. STATE YOUR WISH AND I SHALL-AW C’MON!!” Shenron exclaimed in anger.  “COULDN’T YOU HAVE AT LEAST SUMMONED ME OUTSIDE!? EVEN IN THIS HUMONGOUS CASTLE I’M STILL VERY CROWDED-OH, FORGET IT! WHAT IS YOUR WISH!?”

The Heroes and Heroines (except Launch) stared on in abject horror while the villains cheered! His moment of triumph was at hand!

“Great and mighty Shenron!” Garlic yelled.

“Wait for it…” Said Launch.

“Wait for what?” Asked Twilight.

“You’ll see.” Launch said with a knowing smile and a wink.

“I come before you and wish for-!” Garlic Jr. started to yell.

“I want you to make me the world’s largest cupcake!” Yelled out Pinkie as she leapt down from the ceiling and onto Garlic Jr.’s head, pinning him face-down to the throne.

“NOOOO!!That’s not what I wanted to wish for!” Garlic Jr. cried out in panic, sadly his protests were muffled by Pinkie pushing his face against the threat pillow.

“REALLY? I COULD GIVE YOU MONEY, FAME, POWER, YOUR OWN RESTAURANT OR BAKERY...AND YOU WANT THE WORLD’S LARGEST CUPCAKE!?”

“Yup!” Said Pinkie as she gave him her best “Puppy Dog eyes”. “Puhleeeze?”

Shenron growled in annoyance for a brief moment. “FINE! I DON’T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! FAREWELL! I swear, I’m not paid enough for the garbage I go through...”

The Dragon then disappeared in a brilliant corona of light that briefly engulfed the entire room and the Dragonballs floated up into the air before flying off in opposite directions. Pinkie slowly floated down to rejoin her friends in front of Garlic Jr’s. Throne.

“Wow, and I thought I was fast!” Rainbow Dash said in amazement as she saw the Dragonballs fly away.

“NOOOOO!!” both Emperor Pilaf and Garlic Jr. cried out in absolute terror at the loss of perfectly good wish. And to add insult to injury, a large cupcake appeared in the middle of the throne room.

“Whoo-eee~!!! It sure is good ta see ya Pinkie!” Cheered Applejack.

“Hahahahahah!” Oolong laughed out loud as he fell onto his back, holding his belly as he rolled around. “This is the most hilarious thing I’ve seen since that time I wished for Bulma’s Panties!”

“I know, right!?” Rainbow laughed in agreement as she leaned against a nearby pillar. “This has got to be the best Pinkie Pie Prank ever!”

Little did she know that in the years to come that Pinkie Pie would pull off even more outlandish and insane pranks upon her foes. And that future generations would refer to as “Pinkie Buu Kai The Trickster.” The Supreme Kai of Pranks and Antics...and Bakers.

“Awesome! We can have a linner early!” Goku cheered.

“Oh hey! I was thinking the same thing!” Pinkie beamed as she flew next to him. “Say, how do you keep your hair so Spikey!? It’s almost as wacky as mine!”

“I was going to ask you how you kept your...tentacles?... so poofy!” Goku chuckled at the strange pink creature.

“That’s it!” Garlic Jr. yelled in rage as he got up, his body surrounded by familiar dark aura. “I AM 110% DONE!!” He then bulked up into his own larger form, becoming a darker shade of green in the process.

“Seriously, how the Tartarus do they manage to not ruin their pants the same way they ruin their shirts!?” Twilight shouted.

“Oh...my!” Fluttershy said nervously.

“I swear I thought he was going to yell out “Spaghetti” or something,” snarked Rainbow.

Garlic Jr. roared out in rage and shot a double-handed Ki Blast directly at the mammoth cupcake, sending bits flying all over the throne room.

“NOOOOOOO!!” Pinkie Pie and Goku yelled out in shock and sadness.

“My...my super sweet...Tasty Surprise....Supreme!” Pinkie started to tear up. Then, she looked over at Garlic Jr. and her sadness turned into a look that aimed a legion of proverbial daggers upon Garlic Jr. “That was… **MY DESERT!!** ” she yelled in fury as she flew towards him full hilt, her fists ready to land a haymaker.

Nikky then teleported in front of her and proceeded to block her series of blows with his swords.  
“Hey kiddo, how ya doin’?” He taunted with an amused grin as he spin kicked her through a nearby wall and flew after her.

An enraged Garlic Jr. then roared and charged into the battle below.

* * *

The Ox King continued to pummel the outside of Lord Pilaf’s Mech.   
“Hahahahaa! This is rich!” Pilaf laughed. “Even though I’m pinned down, you two old codgers still can’t take my lovely battle armor apart!”

“That’s it! I have had enough of you!” The Ox King yelled as he put his foot against the Pilaf ’s mech and started to pull on its arms.

“Really? You think that’s going to work on the latest in metallurgical tech-!” Pilaf started to brag. However, he never got to finish as the Ox King had succeeded in tearing off the mechanical arms with a triumphant yell, after which he picked up the suit.

“Hey! Put me down you big brute!” Pilaf yelled in protest..

“Kami, go help the others! I got special plans for the midget!”

Kami nodded in agreement as he flew off as the Ox King started to carry Pilaf away

“Hey, put me down you dolt!” Pilaf thrashed in rage.

* * *

“You aim like a drunk chode at a bar urinal!” Shouted Launch as she reloaded her twin sub-machine guns

“Looks who’s talking!” Mai shouted back as she shot off a few rounds and dived for cover behind a pillar. “We all know if you could aim as well as you bragged you could, you wouldn’t need to be a dual-wielding bullet farmer!”

“Oh that’s it! The kid gloves are off now!” Launch fumed as she took a pineapple grenade out of the satchel on her back, pulled the pin with her teeth and tossed along the ground. “I hope ya like snacks! Because you’re about to get a pineapple gift basket!”

Mai then “eeped” in terror as she jumped to get out of the blast radius just before the explosion went off.

“I swear, did Michael Neigh write this scene!?” Pinkie exclaimed as she saw the gunfight going on behind her. “And why is there a gunfight at all!? This is crossover with Dragonball Z, not Cowboy Bebop!”

“Quit ruining my fun for me Pinks!” Launch yelled back as she opened fire on Mai, who quicklt ducked behind another pillar. “I’m not end up on the bus again like in the default timeline!”

“Hi! Remember me Sweetie~?” Cackled Nikki as he grabbed Pinkie by the throat, (to which he got a squeaking noise from her), and slammed her through a pillar and into another room. Pinkie then stretched out her leg and gave Nikki a quick kick to the nose.

“Ow! My nose! My flawless face ruined!~” He yelled as he covered his face in pain.

Pinkie gave the place a quick look around, trying to find something she could use to her advantage. That was when she noticed a fruit tree full of delicious apples.

“Wow! That even looks more delicious than the ones at Sweet Apple Acres! Those look like just the thing to take the edge off.” Pinkie said as her tongue hit the ground and she started to drool.  
“Wait! Don’t eat those! They’re my special stash!” Nikki yelled, still holding his nose.

Pinkie Pie then stretched out her arm and grabbed with a grunt and with a heave picked up the whole tree!

**“ARE YOU** MAD **!? YOU’RE GOING TO EAT THE** WHOLE **TREE!?”** Nikki screamed in terror.

“I’m gonna eat the tree!” She cheered with a big grin.

“Don’t eat that tree!” Nikki yelled.

“I’m gonna eat the yummy-nummy tree~!”

“Don’t eat that tree!”

“I’m gonna eat that tasty-looking tree!”

**“DO. NOT. EAT. THAT. TR-!!”** However, Nikky didn’t get to finish that sentence as Pinkie’s jaw dislocated itself, her mouth stretched and her head grew to an unusually large size and she swallowed the tree whole!

“Mmm, juicy!” Pinkie exclaimed as she patted her bloated stomach as it immediately shrunk.

“You idiot! Those aren’t ordinary apples!” Nikki exclaimed. “They have powerful hallucinogens in them! It’s even stronger than LSD!!”

“What!? Who grew these, Tree Hug-!?” Pinkie started to ask, but she stopped mid-sentence and froze in place. Her eyes started to seriously dilate and she started to drool, her face then went derp-eyed and her head tentacles flopped down to one side of her face.  
“Heh, you must be higher than the stratosphere right now.” Nikky chuckled as he cracked his knuckles and then drew back out his organic swords. “Still, at least I’ll be able to get revenge on you for destroying my favorite tr-what!?”

It was then that the holes in Pinkie’s arms and head started to let off a high-pitched whistling noise and steam. The steam then enveloped her whole body...

* * *

“Thank you all so much for coming!” Pinkie Pie exclaimed. “It’ll mean so much to Goku and our new friends when they arrive!”

The Pink Earth Pony with a flat mane then trotted around her house passing out cupcakes to the various “guests.”

“May I have some more punch?” Asked a nearby bucket of beets with a party hat on top.

“Why of course you can!” Chimed in Pinkie as she poured a ladle of punch into the beet’s crystal cup.

Her face then made a nervous tick and she put the ladle back into the punch bowl. She then trotted over to the next “guest.”

“This is one great poitay!” Cheered a nearby pile of rocks w/ a festive pointy hat, “Youze really outdone yourself!”

“Why, thank you, Rocky!” said Pinkie with a slight bow.

“I’d say, I’m having a smashing time as well!” Said a ball of lint in a faux male Trottingham accent.

“I am so glad to hear it Sir Lint’s-A-Lot!” Pinkie replied back with a smile. One of her eyes bugged out for a brief second before returning back to normal size.

“Might I trouble you for anothair cupcake?” Asked Madame LeFlour in a faux female Prench accent.

“Now now!” Pinkie tutted as she waved her hoof side to side.  ”Finish what you have first!”

“Iz just glad that joik Garlic Jr. and his band of mooks didn’t show up!” Rocky said.

“Oh! They’re not so bad!” Pinkie said as her eyes started to dart out in opposite directions of each other.

“Not so bad! Puh-leeze!” Rocky continued, “Dose wiseguys blew up your giant cupcake! Dey’s nothin’ but a buncha sore losers!”

“Aw c’mon now! Losers is kind of a harsh word, don’t ya think!?” Pinkie asked.

“After the way they treated you?” Lints-A-Lot countered, “I’d say losers is an understatement! You tried to throw a big party for everyone in an attempt to make peace! And this is how they repay you!?”

“Pretty rude?” LeFlour fumed, “It was downright despicable!”

“It was wasn’t it!?” Pinkie asked a slight bit of anger was starting to form in her voice.

“If I were you, I’d give them a piece of my mind!” said the bucket of beets.

“You know what!? I AM going to give them a piece of my mind!” Shouted Pinkie in a confident tone. “And I’m not inviting Garlic Jr. or any of his friends to any of my parties ever again! They don’t deserve to be invited to any of my parties! Not after the way they’ve been acting!” Pinkie then grimaced in pain for a brief second.

The various “guests” around her cheered in agreement, egging her on.

“Oh for crying out loud!” A familiar voice groaned, Pinkie looked towards the direction of the voice and saw a familiar face.

“Oh hey Discord!”

She smiled as she trotted up to the Spirit of Chaos, who was in a Orange Gi with a blue undershirt and had a spiky whitish-blue wig on.

“Look! As much fun as I’m having watching this acid trip-slash-sugar rush you’re having, I’ve got to wake you up!” Discord said as he crossed his arms with a hint of annoyance.

“Wake me up? What do you mean?” Pinkie asked.

“Well, my dear, you just ate an entire tree’s worth of hallucinogenic fruit. You do the math.” Discord sarcastically commented as he pulled out a chalkboard and chalk from somewhere off-screen, put on a graduate cap, and wrote:

_Pinkie + hallucinogenic fruit = RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!_

“Hey, nopony said there’d be math-ohhhh…!” said Pinkie as the realization of what was going on dawned on her.

“I really need for you to wake up from the bad trip-slash-pity party you’re having and help protect Fluttershy. As much as I hate to admit it, I’d be more than a tad bit upset if something happened to her. Even if you do have those fancy Dragonballs to use in case of emergency...” He explained with a tinge of sadness in his voice. “Now, when I snap my fingers, you’re going to wake up from this and go help the others stop that Garlic Jr. fellow. Oh, and you might develop some sort of alternate form or something.” He then shrugged his shoulders.

“Wait, what do you mean alternate-?”

But Pinkie didn’t get to finish the question in time as Discord snapped his eagle-clawed hand.

* * *

When the steam cleared, Pinkie was still there. But now, she was slightly taller, slightly more bulky, with her tentacles still lying flat on the right side of her face, and her skin color was now a mixture of grey and pink. She let off another puff of steam with a high pitched whistling sound.

Then suddenly, she turned her head 360 degrees and glared at Nikky. “Knock knock.”

“U-u-uh, who’s there?” Asked Nikky nervously.

“Me. I kill you!” Pinkie cackled with a wicked and maniacal Cheshire Cat grin.

“Wow, and I thought Zebra had a wide-AHHHH!!” Nikki shouted in terror as he was enveloped in a rising mist of grey-pink goo from behind.

“Byeeeee~!” Giggled Pinkie Buu.

* * *

“Just wait...until I crawl...outta this hole.” Grunted a rather beaten up Mustard as he started to crawl out of a Pentagon-shaped hole in the ground.

“KIKKO-HOOOOOO!!!” Yelled out Krillin, Tien, and Applejack in unison as they fired off the Tri-Beam attack against him. Fluttershy shot a beam out of her mouth into the chasm as well.

“AHHH!!” Mustard yelled as he was pushed back down.. “Keep firin’ all you want! I can tell you’re tiring from your heavy breathing. But I still got some left in the tank! And I can’t wait to give you a piece of my mind once I crawl out of-!”

“KIKO-HOOOO!!” Tien, Krillin, and Applejack yelled again as they shot off another Tri-Beam and Fluttershy fired another mouth beam.

“BLARGHHULLL!!” Mustard yelled out in pain and discombobulation.

“Keep firing! We need to...keep him...in the pit!” Fluttershy huffed tiredly.

“Do your worst! I’ll just keep climbing back up!” Yelled Mustard as he charged back up.

“Maybe you’ll enjoy this present I have for you!” The Ox King yelled as he charged towards the fight holding Pilaf’s beaten Mecha above his head.

“Let that go! That’s my property!” Fumed an enraged Pilaf who was pounding on the door.

Ox King then threw the pod into the hole below. “ **NOW!!** ” He shouted as he ran off.

“EEEK!!” Pilaf screamed as he kicked the door open and scrambled out of the hole. “Shit, shit, shit!”

“ **KIKKOOOO-HOOOOOO!!** ” yelled Krillin, Tien and Applejack again in final push to defeat Mustard. Fluttershy fired off another beam from her mouth.

“Urg! Just wait until I get out of here!” Mustard fumed as he tried to push the mecha off of him, Then I’ll show you-wha-!?” He groaned as he looked up… and saw several beams raining down upon him. “Oh-no-!”

The Ki Blasts set off a large explosion which knocked everyone off their feet for a brief moment, once the brief flash of light was gone, a large mushroom cloud came out of the crater below.

Krillin limped over to look in the pit below. “Well, it’s safe to say he’s not coming back. There’s pieces of him here...and there. In fact there’s bits of him everywhere!”

“You monster! **TOO SOON**!” yelled Spice as he flew forward and hit Krillin with a flying kick, sending him flying into the pit below.

“Kamehameha!” Yelled Applejack as he hit Spice in the back with a Ki attack, sending him crashing through a nearby wall.

Applejack fell to her knees and wheezed. “Flutters...go get...Krillin.”

Fluttershy nodded and flew down into the pit.

* * *

Back in the throne room, Spice, Ginger, Mai, and Chow gathered around Pilaf and Garlic.

“Your evil ends now!” Yelled Kami as he floated before him, behind him the rest of the fight ters began to gather.

“You can keep trying old man! But nothing will stop me from getting my revenge upon you!” Garlic Jr. retorted in anger.

“Kami, what is going on exactly?” Goku asked in confusion. “You mentioned he wanted to become immortal and to take over the world, but what happened between you two?”

“Yes...go on!” Garlic growled. “Tell these fools how you ruined my life!”

“Yes, I do suppose I owe you and the others that, Goku.” Admitted Kami before taking a deep breath. “You see, approximately three centuries ago, I competed against Garlic Jr.’s father for position of Guardian of Earth. He was a wicked demon who wanted to turn Earth into his own personal kingdom and all life upon it into his army of devils, demon-possessed, and undead slaves”

“Bet _that_ looked bad on his resume.” Applejack whispered to Rainbow Dash.

“After beating him in a series of contests, I banished him into a dimension called the Dead Zone. And now, his son wants my position as Guardian of Earth.” As he finished explaining, he gave his opponent a harsh glare. _’Though I don’t know why he is attacking us now. If anything I figured he make his move when the Makyo Star was close enough… no matter, we must stop him before he goes after the Black Water Mist next!’_ He thought to himself before firing a Ki blast. “And now I must put you down for good like I did your father, you miserable little-”

“I’ve had enough of your haughtiness! Time for you to learn your place!” Garlic Jr. shouted as he smacked away the Ki blast. He and his remaining followers then quickly held up their hands, causing Kami and Piccolo to wince in pain.

“Stop it...you fool!” Piccolo growled as he fell upon one knee. “If we die then the Dragon Balls will become inert!”

“Oh I don’t intend to kill you two!” Garlic Jr. admitted with a wicked grin. “At least, not yet. No, I just want to make the both of you suffer!”

“Stop it you monster!” Yelled Goku.

Fluttershy started to whimper silently at seeing them suffer. Applejack tried to comfort her while looking daggers upon Garlic Jr. Rainbow Dash growled while she tightened her fists.

“Only if you get me the Dragonballs, the Blackwater Mist from Kami’s Lookout, and don’t interfere with my wish!”

“What do you think we are, yer slaves!?” Growled Applejack.

“No, but I do know most of you genuinely care for Kami.” Garlic smirked deviously. “And that you hate to see him suffer!” Garlic and his surviving minions then tightened their fists and made Piccolo and Kami yell even louder. “Now get a move on! I don’t have all-!”

However, he never got to finish the sentence as a gigantic greyish-pink fist burst out of the wall behind them, bowling Garlic Jr., Pilaf, and their minions over.

“Strike!” yelled out Pinkie Buu as her arm retracted back to her body and she walked out from the smoke and dust cloud. The grey-pink Majin was now wearing the distinct spiked armor and cloth toga of Nikky.

“You little brat!” Garlic Jr. yelled as he got up. “What did you do to Nikky!?”

“Oh, I sent him to the other dimension, and I don’t mean the Dead Zone. Let’s just say I gave him a one-way ticket to ‘the undiscovered country’ and leave it at that shall we?” Pinkie Buu growled as she pulled two piles of goop out of her body that transformed into two swords. “Still, if you want a reunion with him, I can easily arrange it.”

“Why you little piece of used chewing gum! I’m going to make you-!” Garlic Jr. yelled, only for Pinkie Buu to teleport behind him and stuck he new swords into his back.

“You talk too much,” Pinkie mocked as he screamed in pain.

“Lord Garlic!” Spice and Ginger shouted in terror as the fired Ki Blasts at Pinkie Buu while Mai let loose a few rounds at her. However the Pink Majin disappeared and reappeared next to her friends.

“Ow! Watch where you’re aiming you fools!” Garlic Jr. yelled out as his backside got hit by Ki Blasts and bullets.

“Pinkie is that you?” Fluttershy nervously asked. “Are-are you still on...our side?”  
Upon being asked this question, her skin turned back to it’s old Pink Hue and her hair poofed back up. She still was slightly taller, more muscular, and still wore Nikky’s armor. “Of course I am!” Pinkie exclaimed with a big smile as she gave Fluttershy a big hug.

“Pinkie...I’m...trying to...breathe!” Fluttershy gasped and choked.

“Oh, sorry!” Pinkie exclaimed with a slight blush as she put Fluttershy down.

* * *

“Wow! She really had me worried for a moment!” Trunks exclaimed.

“Me too.” The Time Kai nodded in agreement. “It’s always a toss-up as to what effect the technique of absorption will have upon a Majin. In some cases in can actually cause a Majin to become less wicked as it was upon the younger Majin Buu, but in others-”

“It can make them even more cruel and wicked.” Trunks concluded. “Something tells me we’ll have to keep a close eye on Pinkie Pie for a while. I sure hope the others can help keep her in check. In many ways, her unpredictability and ability to break the Laws of Physics makes her the most dangerous fighter in the group.”

“Yes, and you saw that Discord fellow on both this scroll and the one that showed the main timeline of Equestria’s History. He was a major catalyst in causing this change in Pinkie Pie.” The Time Kai continued. “Even though Fluttershy has been able to help him change, he still seems to be very much a wild card. Why, he even betrayed them to Tirek The Despoiler at one point! I just wonder what he’s up to?”

“Well, you could always just ask. All though my chances of giving a straight answer are highly...unlikely.” Replied a certain Draconequus from above them...

* * *

Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Roshi, and Yamcha were fighting alongside Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack against Spice, who was completely engulfed in a dark aura and easily dodging, blocking, and counter-striking against their barrage of kicks and punches.

“You will pay for what you have done to our Master Garlic!” Spice fumed.

“I dunno, Spice Rack.” Applejack quipped. “We seem to have quite the significant lead on ya!”

Pinkie giggled and snorted. “Spice Rack! Good one!”

“You’re not one to talk...Applesnack.” Spice shot back.

“It’s **APPLEJACK** , you elfen reject!” Applejack yelled back as she shot a barrage of ki blasts at him.

* * *

“Alright, which one of you wants to die first?” Ginger growled as he was being circled by Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

“You’re bluffing!” Rainbow Dash yelled back.“You’re on your last legs!”

“Am I?” Growled Ginger as he drew his swords back out. “You may have the numbers, but I still have these!”

“Well, let’s see how you like this for size!” Rarity yelled back as she and Rainbow Dash quickly charged up.

“Very well then! Let’s see you dodge this!” Rarity huffed and jumped up into the air, summoned several large balls of Ki and yelled. “CRUSHER VOLCANO!!”

“And now for the finisher!” Yelled out Rainbow Dash as she put her palms together and summoned a gigantic ball of Ki. “BIG BANG ATTACK!!”

While Ginger attempted to charge forward to use his swords, he had lost a good chunk of his speed due to fatigue and he ended up stuck in the crossfire of the dual ki attacks. “I can’t lose! Not to a bunch of weaklings-!” Was all Ginger could get out as he was disintegrated into a pool of goop and ash by Rainbow and Rarity’s Ki Blasts.

* * *

“This is looking bad!” Mai exclaimed.

“Ya think?!” Chow yelled out. “This is worse than our alliance with Demon King Piccolo!”

“Well, he who fights and runs away…!” Mused Emperor Pilaf. “Let’s get out of here!”

And our Trio of comedic bunglers ran away with Launch, Oolong, Puar, and Yajirobe in tow.

“Come back here! I’m not done filling ya mooks full of lead!” Yelled an enraged Launch as she fired her twin sub-machine guns at them.

“Hey...slow down!” Huffed Yajirobe. “I’m not a lightweight, ya know!?”

* * *

“Give me back my son!” Growled Goku as he, ChiChi, Ox King, Raditz, Piccolo, Kami, and Twilight Sparkle, and Spike stood across from Garlic Jr. “This is your last chance!

“Why should I? You and your new friends ruined **EVERYTHING** for me!” Garlic Jr. fumed.

“Because I’m giving you a chance to leave alive.” Goku replied back. “Most of the others here wouldn’t even give you that option here, including Kami. Despite being his FATHER I’m still giving you that option.”

_’Your time here has made you weak Kakarot’_ Raditz thought to himself. _’When this is done, I will find out what these horrid Earthlings have done to you!’_

“No...I don’t think so!” Garlic Jr. growled as a dark aura surrounded him. “I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. And when I’m done killing all of you, sans the Namekians, I’m still going to get my wish, the Black Water Mist, and take over this planet! And while I’m at it, I think I’ll make your son my student too!”

“I don’t think so! I will never allow you to corrupt my son into a monster like you!” Exclaimed Goku.

“Besides. You ripped your shirt all ready. You don’t have any sleeves any more.” Mocked Twilight with a smirk that even Rainbow Dash would be proud of.

“You die first interloper!” Garlic Jr. yelled as he tackled Twilight with surprising speed.

“AHHH!!” Twilight yelled in surprise.

* * *

In the castle courtyard, Spice stood there huffing and covered in bruises. “Even if I die… Garlic Jr. will win the day, and he will bring me back! Mark my words, He and we, the Markiyan Monarchs and Disciples of Garlic Jr. **WILL** rule this planet! Even if we have to crawl out of Hell itself to make that happen!”

“And we’ll be here waiting for you if you are foolish enough to do so.” Pinkie replied as she summoned a large ball of Ki and held it over her head. “And say ‘hi’ to Tirek for us when you get there, will you?”

“Wait...you were the ones who defeated-?” Were the last words to come out of his mouth and Pinkie slammed the large ball of Ki on top of the large Makiyan, resulting in a large explosion.  
When the dust cleared, the remains of a Makiyan split from head to haunches laid upon the ground.

“C’mon girls...and guys. Twi still needs us!” Pinkie replied as she floated off.

“Oh...my! I hope you’re still okay Pinkie,” Fluttershy whispered to herself as she and the others floated and ran after her.

* * *

“Discord! You have a lot of nerve showing up here!” Growled Trunks as he quickly drew out his sword.

“My-my, such atrocious manners! I would’ve expected so much better from the right hand of the Supreme Kai of Time!” Discord crooned as he snapped his fingers and replaced his Gi and wig with a top hat, a monocle, and a cup of tea.

“Well, after seeing the way you treat both your ‘friends’ and ‘enemies,’ I think we are well justified in being cautious around you!” Trunks growled.

“Well, I can see you live up to the Saiyans’ reputation for civility...or lack thereof.” Discord mocked. “Why, if Beerus was here instead of I, I’m pretty sure you would’ve rolled out the red carpet for him by now! No matter, I’ll do that myself.” With a snap of his eagle talon, Discord caused a red carpet to roll upon the floor from off-screen.

“We’ve seen enough of your ‘kindness’ Discord to know that we should be more than a tad bit weary of the Avatar of Chaos.” The Time Kai added in. “Now, state your business and tell us why we are here! And know we won’t take kindly to your games in our timeline and will be less lenient than the beings from Equestria!”

“Sheesh, and I thought Beerus, the Dark Dragons, and Popo were huffy when they would lose hands on Poker Night!” Discord said with slight annoyance. He then changed into the suit of a poker dealer, complete with billed cap. He started to do tricks involving making cards fly, float, and shuffling them with his claws and feet. “As much fun as I would have shuffling the proverbial deck of your ordered and neat timelines, I don’t really need to. There are others doing it for free. I don’t even have to lift a single claw or paw. I can just sit back and enjoy the fireworks! In fact, the things they have planned for you would make the shenanigans Tirek and I had done in Equestria look like a simple game of 52 Pick-Up.” He then sent the cards flying all over the library.

“Ki-kiii~!” Toki Toki chirped in annoyance.

“This is a **LIBRARY** , sir, not a Las Pegasus Casino!” The Time Kai fumed at him as she slowly floated up to eyeball level with him. “You will find me less tolerant of your games than even Celestia was. Now, tell us your purpose here and who is behind the altering of space-time.”

“Ah-poo! You’re no fun!” Discord pouted as he had the cards fly back to him and into a Card Box he pulled out of a vest pocket.

“Now for the reason I’m here.” He started. “Rest assured it’s not for your _charming_ company. No, I am here to ensure the safety of Fluttershy. I genuinely feel absolutely horrible for what I did to her when I sided with Tirek. Whether you believe it or not is irrelevant.” He changed into another set of top hat and tails, this time in a bright and garish orange.He then crossed his arm and turned his back upon them with a huff. “Now for who’s causing this nonsense. I’m not telling you. You didn’t even show the slightest amount of manners or even say ‘please.’ Contrary to popular belief I’m not completely heartless though. Let’s just say they’re familiar faces from your past, Trunk’s past, and even Goku’s.”

He then changed again into a Zoot-Suit and swung a fob watch on a chain around. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m overdue for a Diplomatic Mixer that Celestia is having for Beerus! Taa-taaa!”

“Wait! How does Celestia know Be-!” The Time Kai asked. However, she didn’t get to finish the answer as Discord disappeared in a bright flash of light.

“I have a feeling that creature is going to be a lot of trouble for all of us! Possibly even worse than Beerus!” Trunks said as he put his sword back into its sheath.

“I have a bad feeling that you’re right.” Agreed the Supreme Kai of Time as she went back to the Scroll that was showing the battle back on Earth in the past.

* * *

“AHHHH!!” Twi yelled as she was tackled by Garlic Jr.

“Time to put the brakes on this steam train!” Spike yelled as he flew up behind Garlic Jr. and wrapped his tail around Garlic Jr.’s Throat,he then slowly floated up into the air with Garlic Jr. in tow. “It’s not so fun...being toyed around with...is it? Like you do...to other people?” Spike growled and strained. “You ever played...frisbee golf?”

Garlic Jr. was too busy struggling, wheezing, and gasping for air to reply.

“Well, there’s a first time...for everything!” Spike grunted as he spun around several times and threw Garlic Jr. into the roof. Goku quickly flew up and slammed his fist into his gut and Raditz followed up with massive Ki blast, sending him crashing through the roof and went further up into the sky above, Spike quickly landed and wheezed a bit. “Not gonna...lie. That man...was heavy!”

It was then that the building started to rumble and bits of debris, large and small, started to fall down from above.

“Uh-oh.” Goku chuckled. “I think we got a little bit carried away.”

“Celestia dangit you two!” Twilight growled. “Everyone out of the building! MOVE!!!!”

“What about our son!?” Yelled ChiChi.

“I’m on it!” Pinkie yelled back as she pumped up her arm muscles by blowing upon her thumbs. She then bent the bars to Gohan’s Cage open while remaining warriors ran towards the entrance of the Palace.

“This is why I HATE Tetris!!!” Pinkie yelled as she dodged various bits of wall and ceiling falling towards her and in her path.

“Crap crap crap crap crap! Crap crap crap crap crap crap!! Crap c-crap crap! Crap crap crap!” Krillin cursed as he ran away.

* * *

“Let us in!” Emperor Pilaf begged outside of Bulma's Speeder.

“No! You guys are nothing but trouble!” Bulma yelled back.

“But the place is falling apart!”

“Maybe we’ll let yas in if you give us your weapons!” Launch replied as she, Yajirobe, Puar, and Oolong came up behind him.

After Pilaf and his minions eeped in shock he replied and bowed. “Oh yes! Thank you! Thank you!”

“Oh and there's one more thing.” Launch added.

“Anything anything! Pilaf exclaimed. “Just save us!”

“All right. Youze asked for it!” Launch said with a wicked smile as she got out a roll of duct tape from her duffel bag.

Pilaf, Mai, and Chow whimpered. “W-w-what are you g-g-going to do with that?” Pilaf stammered.

“Oh, you’ll see. Heh heh heh.” Launch chuckled as she started to pull out a strip.

* * *

The Z-Fighters, Giras Gang, Raditz, Piccolo, and Mane Seven flew out of the collapsing Palace behind them, with Pinkie carrying Gohan in tow. A large dust cloud formed up behind them and a loud thundering noise came from the Palace’s remains as it came down like a house of cards.  
“So much for turning this place into my new Capitol when I take over the world.” Piccolo said with a twinge of disappointment and anger.

“I believe this little guy is yours!” Pinkie exclaimed with a smile as he handed Gohan over to Goku and ChiChi.

“Daddy! Mommy! Grampa!” Gohan cried. “I was so scared! I thought I that they were--!” Gohan stuttered as he continued to cry.

ChiChi teared up a little bit as she, Goku, Gohan, and Ox King had a big group hug.  
“Shhh! It’s okay son! It’s all over now!” Goku told his son in an attempt to comfort him.

“Not exactly.” Raditz countered.

“What do you mean by ‘not exactly?’” Goku asked as he slowly got out his quarterstaff.

“Now now.” Raditz mocked. “Is that any way to treat your brother!?”

Everyone gasped in shock at the revelation of the news while Piccolo simply smirked. “Well, this just got interesting...”

“What!? How can you be my brother!?” Goku exclaimed. “I was raised an only child by my grampa!”

“I don’t know who this ‘grampa’ of yours was.” Raditz continued. “But he’s not your biological kin. I am--RADITZ!” He yelled as he thumped his chest. “Like me, you came from another planet named Vegeta and you are a member of a race of warriors called Saiyans. I don’t know what happened exactly to our homeworld and most of our race, but the ‘official’ reports are that both were destroyed by a large comet that crashed into our world!” _‘I however, have my own suspicions. Even though I can’t confirm them at this time.’_ He mentally added.

“But, how can I be from outer space!? I was born here!” Goku started.

“Goku, I’m sorry, but I have a confession to make.” Roshi stated. “Your grandfather actually found you as a baby boy while he was out one day walking out in a field. He found you in some sort of pod near a strange spacecraft of some sort. Seeing you out there all alone tugged at his heart strings and he decided to adopt you as one of his own.”

“Awww. That’s so sweet...” Fluttershy smiled while Piccolo just rolled his eyes.

“Wow! Goku! You’re really a super soldier from another world!? That’s mondo cool!” Krillin exclaimed. “It explains so much, the tail you used to have, the times you turned into-err, done other cool things! Things make so much more sense now!”

“Krillin do you mind!? I’ve just been told a good chunk of my life was either a falsehood, half-truth, or blatantly hid from me! I’m still coming to terms with it!” Goku yelled at him in a mix of sadness, and anger.

“Oh, sorry!” Krillin apologized before walking towards Raditz and greeting him by saying. “Hey there! The name’s Krillin, and I’m sure we’ll have lots of adventures togeth-AHHHHHHH!!” He was cut off as Raditz knocked him into a nearby pile of rubble.

“Oh no! Krillin!” Yelled out Yamcha and Fluttershy as they ran towards him.

“OW! What the hell was that for!?” He yelled as they picked him back up and brushed them off, only for Raditz to ignore him.

“Now first of all...” Raditz growled in anger. “What happened to your tail, Kakarot!?”

“For starters. My name is not Kakarot; it’s Goku!” Goku yelled at Raditz. “Secondly, you have no right to treat my friends that way, even if you are my brother! Third, I’m not exactly sure what happened, but it got cut off somehow.”

“You fool!” Raditz yelled back at Goku as he balled up one of his fists. “Our tails are our main source of power! You have been significantly weakened by losing it! And why haven’t you fulfilled your main mission here!?”

“Main mission? What do you mean?” Goku growled back as he gripped tighter onto his bo staff.

“As I said earlier, Kakarot, we are a race of warriors. We serve a large space empire that makes it’s money by clearing planets of sentient and sometimes non-sentient lifeforms so it can be sold to the highest bidder!”

Everyone again gasped in terror.

“OK, that’s just all sorts of messed up!” Applejack stated in disgust.

“H-how could I be made a member of such a cruel species!?” Twilight wondered in shock.

_‘Wait...I’m now a member of a race that kills other races...for cash?!’_ Rainbow thought to herself in horror.

“It’s obvious you failed in your mission...baby brother.” Raditz mocked. “Still, even as an infant you should’ve brought the primitive lifeforms here to their knees.” He then stopped to think a moment and then gasped. “Wait...did you suffer some sort of serious traumatic injury upon your head when you were younger!?”

“Yeah, I did. What’s your point!?” Goku snapped back.

“Figures, the knock to your head must’ve damaged the neural programming you received before we launched you into space!” Raditz growled.

“Hmmm. I guess this explains another mysterious aspect of your childhood.” Roshi started. “I remember your Grandpa Gohan telling me you used to be quite the Hellion as a child. You were constantly being violent and uncooperative. Then one day you had a nasty fall off of a tall cliff. Gohan felt so guilty when it happened, he was sure you were going to die. But after tending to you for several days, you woke up. You were a different person that day. He said from that point forward that you were the kindest boy a grandfather could ever ask for.”

_“What are you a monster!?” Goku remembered Demon King Piccolo Sr. had asked him once._   
_“The only monster here is you!” The young Goku retorted._

Now hearing what his own people had done to him, and what had been undone by a quirk of fate, he wasn’t so sure any more.

“Nonetheless, contrary to what you may think, I’m not completely heartless!” Raditz mocked, “In fact I want to re-hire you back into the family business! Why, I’ll even allow your friends here to live and join the business as well. In return, I want all other life forms on this planet wiped out!”  
Again there were more gasps of terror, followed by murmuring and growls.

“However.” Raditz continued as he put up his index finger, “I know this may take some getting used to. So we’ll start small. Let’s say you terminate about...one hundred of the primitive beings on this world and bring them to your Kame House by tomorrow to show that you’re willing to repent for your failures?”

“This guy is nuts if he thinks we’re gonna just let that happen!” Spike snapped as his tail slammed into the ground.

Piccolo nodded in agreement. _’If anyone’s dominating this dustball of a planet it’s me!’_ He thought as he threw off his weighted armor.

“Failures? FAILURES!?” Goku yelled. “If that’s your definition of _failure_ , then I don’t even want to know how you define _success_!”

“Right, I may be a heartless robber and may have killed some folks, but not even I would wipe out the entirety of humanity!” Yelled out Launch as she, Yajirobe, Puar, and Oolong were loading up a bound and gagged Pilaf, Mai, and Chow onto the back of Bulma’s Airplane.

“And if this is what you call ‘family duty’ then I want nothing to do with it! If this is your idea of ‘family values,’ then you're no brother of mine!” Goku shouted at him as he got into his fighting stance.“Monster or not, you are still way worse than me! I will never hurt my loved ones here on Earth!”

“Yeah, and it’s going to be hard for me to rule this planet if there’s no sentient life on it, so you’re going to have to go Pine Cone.” Piccolo growled in turn as he got into a fighting stance.

“You make me ashamed to be a Saiyan.” Twilight said in anger. “But there’s a way to fix that.”

“I’m glad to see you’re thinking doing about things **my** way for once.” Rainbow said with a grin as she too got into her own fighting stance.

“All of you? Against me?” Raditz chuckled. “Sounds fair!” He cracked his knuckles and summoned a ball of Ki in one upheld hand. “Keep your eye on th-!”

**“CHOO-CHOOO!!”** Shouted Garlic Jr. as he burst out of the ruble that was his castle and crashed down on top of Raditz. He then picked him up and threw him towards Goku and his family like a rag-doll and released an large explosion of energy, sending everyone flying.

“That’s it! I’m just going to kill ALL of you and go to Namek instead!” Garlic Jr. yelled in rage. “To the Deadzone with everyone! Maybe if I’m lucky, Piccolo and Kami will survive the banishment and I can still get my wish here on Earth!” He then focused his hands in front of him and opened a large rift in the sky, summoning a black swirling vortex above them. The Vortex started to lift up the nearby debris and suck it into its gigantic maw.

“Say hi to my father when you get there, you bastards!” Garlic Jr. laughed out as he saw more and more debris getting swallowed up by the portal, “Everyone gets a free one-way trip to the Dead Zone! God, Demon, Mortal, Namek, and Saiyan alike!”

“So is that how your father receives conjugal visits?!” Rainbow yelled out.

“EAT A DICK!!!” Garlic Jr. snapped back.

“Strap yourselves in boys and girls! We’re getting some chop!” Bulma yelled to Pilaf, Mai, Chau, Yajirobe, Puar, Oolong, and Launch in the back of her Speeder as she started to take off.

“Flutters, follow my lead!” Pinkie yelled out to Fluttershy as she sunk her fists into the ground, only for them to pop up again further away.

“Right!” Fluttershy nodded as she followed suit.

“Great thinking!” yelled out Goku, “You’ve anchored yourselves to the ground! Everyone grab hold of them!”

As the various fighters grabbed onto the stretched arms of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, both Pinkie and Flutters grabbed onto the Guardrail of Bulma’s aircraft.

“Hang on Bluma! We’ve got you!” Fluttershy yelled.

“ **EEEEEEEE**!! Don’t let go!!” Bulma yelped in terror as she fought to stabilize her aircraft in the turbulence.

Around this time, Raditz started to lose his grip on Pinkie Pie’s arm. He then started to fly towards the Dead Zone.

“ **NOOOOOOO**!!!” He yelled out only to realize Goku had used his free hand to grab onto Raditz’s leg!

“Hang on!” Goku yelled. “Even if I have disowned you; I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if I knew I didn’t try to save you!”

“Goku, I got an idea!” Piccolo yelled at him. “I’ve developed a new attack, but it takes time to charge up! Pinkie! I need you and Fluttershy to grab Goku and Raditz with your free hands and to be a lifeline for them while they try to pin down Garlic Jr.! Then I’ll hit him with my attack!”

“You got it!” Pinkie yelled back.

Piccolo then started to charge up the attack on his free arm while Pinkie in turn started to charge up her main head tentacle.

“Doo doo dee doo~Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo~I’mma charging my attack!” Pinkie hummed to herself.

“You fools! You think you can stop me!?” Garlic Jr. yelled as Raditz and Goku started to fly towards him. “I’ve gone too far to stop you now!” He then knocked them aside with a crescent kick from his leg, while Pinkie and Flutters held onto them, they were still dazed for a moment.

Seeing the sight of his dad being so beaten up and at the mercy of the Dead Zone, something snapped in Gohan that day.

**“LEAVE MY DADDY ALOOONNNNNEEEEEE!!!”** Gohan yelled as he brokje free from her mother’s grasp and charged up towards Garlic Jr. in blind rage.

As Raditz started to recover from the knock to his head he read the power level on his scouter. “What!? The kid’s power level is over 1,350!” he exclaimed in shock, only for a small chunk of rock flew towards him and hit him in the face, knocking his scouter off as he grunted in pain.

Gohan rammed himself into Garlic Jr’s Chest with a vicious headbutt, temporarily knocking him off balance and weakening his grasp on the Dead Zone. Fluttershy then stretched out her own head tentacle and grabbed onto Gohan before the Dead Zone could swallow him up.

Taking advantage of this temporary distraction, Goku and Raditz grabbed onto and wrestled with Garlic Jr. The Deadzone continued to shrink and weaken as Garlic Jr. was distracted, but it was still a major threat.

“Piccolo, Pinkie, now! **DO ITTTTT**!!!” yelled out Goku.

“Special Beam Cannon!” Piccolo yelled out as he fired his one-handed beam.

“Special Party Cannon!” Pinkie Pie yelled out as she fired off her own pink ki Blast.

Just as the beams fired off, Goku used his free leg to shove Raditz out of the way and continued to grapple onto Garlic Jr. on his own.

“Goku! NO!!” yelled out ChiChi fro her father’s grasp as the beams went through the chests of both Goku and Garlic Jr.

Goku chuckled slightly as he let go of Garlic and floated like a Rag Doll in the maelstrom in the sky.

“Father...I’ve failed…” Garlic Jr. murmured as he breathed his last breath, in response to his death the Dead Zone started to weaken, shrink, and fade away. The various debris and warriors up in the air started to fall to the Earth below. Bulma's aircraft started to slowly hover down for a landing.

As everyone started to slowly walk up towards Goku’s and Garlic Jr’s remains, Raditz blasted off what was left of Garlic Jr’s head with his custom Ki Blast attack. “Just to be sure.” He said with a wicked smile as Garlic Jr’s headless body then started to shrink down to its original form. Raditz then fell down upon his knees in pain and exhaustion.

“I would say I’m sorry for hitting you.” Piccolo started. “but then I’d be lying.” The others merely looked upon him angrily except for Goku’s Family and Pinkie Pie who were overwhelmed with grief.

“Dear Celestia...What have I done!?” Pinkie gasped as the ramifications of her actions became clear, and she started to cry uncontrollably.

Goku then stretched his arm out and gently patted the tear-stained cheek of the strange creature. “Please...don’t be sad. Unlike Piccolo, you didn’t want to harm me. You...you had no choice. Garlic Jr. had to be held down for the attacks to hit. I just...I just wanted to give my brother...a second chance.”

“Goku, here take this senzu bean!” Yajirobe said as he was about to give Goku a bean from the sack he was carrying.

“I’m...I’m sorry. I don’t think a Senzu Bean is going to fix this. I kind of have two big...big gaping holes in my...chest. You’ll...you’ll need the Dragonballs for something this bad I’m afraid,” Goku replied with a cough. “Gohan, take care of your Grandpa and ChiChi for me...you’re the man of the house now.”

“D-dad? What do you mean?” Gohan sniffed.

“ChiChi...I’m sorry it has to be this way.” Goku grunted.

“Goku...please. Please don’t go…” ChiChi quietly wept.

“Still, there’s a chance. Get the Dragonballs. Summon Shenron. If that fails...then...farewell. I love...I love…” Goku said as he faded away and drifted into death.

“ **GOKUUUU**!!!!” ChiChi wept uncontrollably as she held onto Goku’s remains

“ **DADDDYYYY**!!!!” Gohan cried as he gripped tightly onto Goku’s Gi.

The Ox King bear hugged both of them in his mammoth arms in an attempt to console them.

“I will help look after and take care of your son during whatever time I have left as a Time Patroller, Goku.” Pinkie Pie said quietly as she watched from afar. “I Pinkie Promise.”  
“Kakarot, maybe I was wrong about you...just maybe. . And I think you are too merciful towards others for your own good!” Raditz mumbled noticed his scouter and went to pick it up, then that he heard some comm chatter from it.

“He’s not responding, I think he’s dead Prince Vegeta!” Said a rather gruff voice.

“What do you know! That idiotic weakling Raditz screwed up another mission! It seems he was even a bigger failure than his infant brother or a Saibamen!” Replied one raspy and arrogant voice. “Still, it’s not a big loss! At least we know about these ‘Dragon Balls’ he was after! Nappa, Turles, Tarble, gather the rest of the Crusher Corps! We’re going to Earth! We’re getting our wish and planting the Tree there!”

“Of course, Prince Vegeta.” Continued the gruffer voice. “Still, how long do you think it will take for us to get there? We should probably make a quick pit stop for repairs, refuel… you know, the essentials.”

“Hmmm...according to the coordinates on his Scouter.” Vegeta started. “It should take a year or so. Give or take a few months and depending on if we do any side contracts on the way over there. Truth be told, we could probably use the extra credits for the long trip over. So yes, a pit stop seems reasonable. An unusually wise observation for you, Nappa.”

“And will we use the Dragonballs to bring back Raditz? There are so very few of us Saiyans left after all.”

“No! We’re not wishing that pathetic weakling back! If he can’t even do the job that a Saiyan infant or Saibaman could do as an adult, then he’s not worth saving! Even my runt brother is stronger than him!”

“All..of...my...hate.” Growled Raditz as he slowly started to tighten his first against the Scouter.

“Instead, I will use them to make us immortal! Between immortality and the Tree of Might, we will become unstoppable!” As Vegeta finished cheers arose from various other beings on the comm channel.

“So we’re not wishing for Cupcakes or Panties?” Asked Nappa.

“Ugh! Just get in the damn Ship, Nappa!” Yelled the Prince.

“‘Kay!” cheerfully replied Nappa.

“Vegeta, you treacherous dog!” Raditz growled as he crushed his Scouter in rage. “I’ll make you pay for this!” Raditz growled as he walked towards the group of mourners. “Is it true? Can the Dragonballs bring the dead back to life?” Raditz asked.

“Yes, yes they can.” Krillin replied as he sniffled a bit. “We were planning to use them to bring Goku back from the dead. However, they can only bring back one person from the dead per wish and can only be done once per person. So if anything happened to me, Tien, Giran, or Chiaotzu, we’re in trouble.”

“Why am I not surprised you four weaklings have already died once?” Raditz quipped.

“Hey!” Krillin yelled as Piccolo laughed uproariously.

“While I hate to break up this solemn occasion.” Raditz started. “Even if it is for my own newfound brother. I’ve got good news and bad news. Besides the fact he can be brought back with the Dragonballs.”

“W-what’s the good news?” Yamcha gulped.

“I’m not going to destroy this planet and I’m now going Freelance.” Raditz stated. “In fact, I will help defend this planet from now on.”

“Well, if yer tellin’ th’ truth shug.” Applejack enquired with some degree of doubt. “Though what made ya have a change of heart?”

“My own fellow Saiyans have decided to leave me for dead. They didn’t even bother considering the possibility of bringing me back to life!” Raditz growled in anger. “And, are on there way here to finish the job Kakarot and I was supposed to do.”

The group of assembled heroes and never-do-wells gasped in horror and murmured.

“And they plan to use the Dragonballs to make themselves immortal.” He added.

The group of heroes gasped again and Rarity grabbed herself a couch from nowhere to faint on top of.

“Where did she get a couch from!?” Raditz exclaimed.

“Trade secret.” Pinkie smiled.

“Nonetheless. We only have about a year, give or take a few months, to prepare for their arrival.” Raditz continued.

“Wait, why should we trust you!?” ChiChi fumed at him. “You were planning to kill **my** husband if he didn’t join you!”

“The situation has changed.” Raditz scoffed at her. “My old paymasters have betrayed me. I literally have no home **or** employer now! And, if we don’t win this upcoming battle against them, we will ALL die! You. Me. The rest of the sentient lifeforms on this backwater mudball. All...dead! So, if you want to still have a pulse a year from now, I’d suggest you start training immediately. As much as I hate to admit it, they’re right about one thing. All of them are stronger than me.” He then pointed at Gohan. “We will especially have to train my dear nephew here. I never seen such a power level from such a young child before!”

“Give it a few years...” Pinkie mumbled.

“M-m-me?” A teary-eyed Gohan sniffled and stammered.

“Oh no! You are not training my child to be another meathead-!” she started.

“What part of **WE WILL ALL DIE** if we don’t prepare now don’t you understand!?” Raditz yelled back. “Even if he doesn’t end up on the front line with the rest of us, he will still need to know how to defend himself if anything should happen to the rest of us! If all of us are dead, he will have NO ONE to protect him! So you can either take the lead in training him, follow and aid me in training him, or get the Hell outta my way!”

“I...I...don’t want to lose him.” ChiChi sniffed. “I just lost Goku.”

“Look...” Raditz calmly began as he put his hand upon her shoulder. “This whole compassion thing is not my strong suit obviously. But, you have to be practical with this. If we don’t train your son to defend himself, these people **will** find him and either gang press him into their personal pirate fleet **OR** kill him! As merciless and homicidal as I can be, the ones who are coming make me look outright saintly. A year will come and go very fast. We must prepare now while we still have a chance.”

“Very well, we will train him. Together.” ChiChi relented. “But if you do anything untowards him-!”

“I understand.” Raditz relented.

“I think we should all gather at my Lookout to further discuss out how we will train, plan, and prepare for the arrival of these other ‘Saiyans.’” Kami stated firmly. “And for what we will do with Goku’s remains while we look for the Dragon Balls. I will also try to use some of my contacts in the Otherworld to get an old friend of mine to train Goku. In fact, as painful as it may sound we may need to hold off on bringing him back to give them more time to train together. Do you think the rest of you are strong and rested enough to follow after us after this battle?”

“You can count on us!” Krillin replied confidently. “We may be worn out, but we’re not beat yet!”

“While we are not allies, we share a common foe. I will put aside our differences Kami...for now.” Piccolo growled.

“Yes, and do note we will have to make a pit stop at a police station to drop off our band of malcontents here.” Kami continued as he pointed to the taped-up and squirming Pilaf gang. “I don’t think Bulma would object, would you Bulma?”

Bulma shook her head.“No. I don’t mind at all! I just had the ship filled up this morning!”

“Oh yes! That reminds me! Twilight, are you and your friends coming?” Asked Kami, turning the towards the Time Patrollers. “I and the others here have a lot of questions to ask you. And, we would like to train with you and to have you join us in our battle plans for battling the Saiyan invaders.”

“I’m afraid we can’t...not yet.” Replied Twilight. “We have our own duties to attend to. However know this, we will be back to aid you again. No matter how many times it takes!” The rest of the Mane Seven nodded and spoke in agreement. “C’mon girls! Let’s go.”

As she finished, metal ring appeared overhead with a portal appeared within it, Twi and the others slowly floated away and disappeared into the portal...except for Pinkie., who looked upon Goku’s family with a mixture of sadness and seriousness, something that was unusual for her. While her tentacle hair wasn’t completely flat upon her head, they were a bit lower than usual.

“I will make amends for what I have done to you. Even if it wasn’t on purpose. I swear it.” she said with grim finality. She then flew into the portal just as it disappeared…

* * *

**A brave hero has passed away this day, but new alliances have been forged! However, how long will these alliances of convenience and desperation hold up? Will they be able to put aside their differences to prepare for the Saiyans? Will Pinkie Pie be able to come to terms with what she had done to Goku? How about Goku’s Family? Will they be able to forgive her as well? And how will the training go? Will it be enough to stop the Saiyans that are now en-route to Earth? And who are the mysterious beings that are altering time? What plans do they have for the Saiyans and our heroes as well? Find out all this and more next time onnnn...MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!!!**

* * *

**Next Time on My Little Pony: Xenoverse--The Mane Seven get their first debriefing from Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time. The mission was a success but at a high price! The Mane Seven must deal with the hard reality of taking other beings lives. Especially Pinkie Pie as she not only absorbed another being, but accidentally killed another being she liked-the famed hero Goku! And despite their best efforts, the main timeline is still being altered! How will Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time help them to deal with the bitter realities of war? Find out all this and more next time on My Little Pony: Xenoverse!**


	5. The Law of Unintended Consequences

**Last Time on My Little Pony Xenoverse:**   
**Garlic Jr.’s band of Henchmen had kidnapped Gohan and took the Dragonballs to his newly formed Palace upon Earth. But the Z-Fighters had unexpected help in the new warriors from Equestria, Piccolo Jr., and the mysterious warrior Raditz. However, Pinkie Pie was missing! Nonetheless, they had to put their worries to the side as they went forth to stop Garlic Jr.’s plans for world conquest! It was then that they ran into more old faces from their past-Garlic Jr. had allied himself with Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Chow! Fortunately, the Z-Fighters also got help from old friends in the form of the mentally unstable bandit Launch! Yet, despite their best efforts of faces both old and new, Garlic Jr. was able to summon the eternal dragon! However, Garlic’s hopes were dashed by the surprise appearance of Majin Pinkie, who wished for-of all things-a giant cupcake!**

  


**As you can imagine, this enraged Garlic Jr. greatly. However, by destroying the cupcake Pinkie had wished for he inadvertently unleashed the rage of this unusual Majin! Even though it was a rough fight, the Mane Seven, Z Fighters, and their mixed band of allies were able to defeat Garlic Jr.’s minions and sent Garlic Jr. himself flying into the stratosphere.**

  


**During their downtime, Goku found out the truth about Raditz, and about himself. Both of them were Saiyans; a race of warriors from outer space, and Goku had originally been sent to this world to destroy the sentient life here on Earth, so the planet could be sold to the highest bidder! Goku then nearly ended up fighting Raditz only to be interrupted by the sudden return of Garlic Jr., who then tore open a portal to the Dead Zone in an attempt to banish all of his enemies!**

  


**Only the timely action of Piccolo, Goku, Raditz, Gohan, and Majin Pinkie were able to stop him from carrying out his crazed plan for revenge. However, it came at a high cost, for Goku was killed during the battle. While still recovering from the fight, Raditz had found out that he had been betrayed by his allies amongst the Saiyans and had been left for dead. Worse still, they were on there way to Earth to use the Dragonballs for themselves!**

  


**Having found out about this, the Z-Fighters and their new allies agreed to gather at Kami’s lookout to plan a means of defeating the Saiyans. However, the Mane Seven would have to pass on that offer as they were needed back at Toki Toki City. But, before they left, Pinkie made a promise to make things right with Gohan his family, as she felt guilty over Goku’s death.**

  


**What will this promise entail? What plans do the Z-Fighters have for taking on the new Saiyans threat? What will the Mane Seven do when they return to Toki Toki City? Find out all this and more in today’s Chapter of MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!!**

* * *

With a brief flash of light, the girls and Spike had teleported into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Fluttershy and Pinkie collapsed onto a nearby couch and started to weep. Rarity and Applejack went to comfort them. Spike limped over to a nearby mirror to check the damage done to his helm. While they had enough Senzu extract to patch themselves up physically, the mental damage was a different matter. Except for the time that Twilight and Spike had helped bring about the demise of Sombra, this was the first time any of the Mane Seven had ever took sentient life. This was a far cry from “reforming” a past villain or taking down some timber wolves. While undoubtedly wicked, the beings they fought were sentient and had lives, dreams, thoughts, and aspirations of their own. Even if they were dark ones. Musing upon this, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash walked to the edge of the walkway that separated their temporary living quarters from the rest of the dimension they lived and trained in.

  


“All the training we went through in preparation for combat and dealing with the consequence of taking life. Both in the Wonderbolts and here. It… it couldn’t _begin_ to cover the way I feel right now...” Rainbow Dash sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

  


“I know...” Twilight agreed. “I read many a book on psychological matters and dealing with the mental stress doing this line of work causes, but the reality…”

  


“Is horrific and can’t be put into words?” Rainbow finished for her.

  


“Y-yes. That...” Twilight continued. “But as awful as we’re feeling about it, I’m more concerned for Pinkie and Fluttershy. Especially Pinkie. The things she did in that battle and the guilt she feels over Goku. I’d be a bit concerned over Rarity and Spike, but they seem to be handling it better for the most part. Considering the circumstances.”

  


“Yeah I mean, what we did, it’s hitting Applejack and I pretty hard too.” Rainbow Dash added. “But well, she’s always been a tough pony being a farmer and she’s had to take down Timber Wolves before. And I had to be trained for this sort of thing in the Wonderbolts. I suppose I should be grateful that we’re not outright numb right now, I’m told soldiers often get that way after a fight.” She sighed as she sat down. “Still, is this the new normal? I may be a fighter, but I don’t want to be heartless Twi.” She then gave a bitter chuckle. “Despite what my neighsayers may say about me.”

  


“I know.” Twi replied, sitting next to her and giving her a comforting hug. “Me neither.”

  


Into the scene walked Trunks with a smile on his face. “Congratulations guys! You managed to stabilize the timestream-!” He stopped when he noticed how distraught the female fighters and the Arcosian were. It was then that he remembered of what he saw of the sentient life on their world. While their world was deadly and full of hostile life, the sentient life of this planet rarely ever traded violent blows with each other. Why, even one fight between a group of bison and ponies were fought with pies!

  


“Guys, I… I’m sorry… I should've realized that since this was your first time on the front lines-” The half-Saiyan apologized.

  


“We know Trunks, we know…” Rainbow Dash replied with a tired hand wave. “We know you meant well. It’s just... we’re not in a celebratory mood. Not after what we did.”

  


“Believe me. I know it’s hard to believe, but I understand...” Replied Trunks. “It was rough for me when I first took a life too. In fact, it should never become too easy to do. If it did, we’d be no better than the foes we fought. But, you did the right thing. The timeline is mostly intact and Earth has been saved.”

  


“But… but Goku...” Pinkie sniffed. “He was so nice and kind. And I… I…” She then started to weep some more as Rarity held her.

  


“I know it was painful Pinkie, but Goku was going to have to die in that battle to maintain the stability of the timeline.” Trunks continued. “Plus, remember the dragonballs? They will use them to bring him back to life later! Why, at this moment in the timeline he’s training with an entity called King Kai in the afterlife in techniques he’ll need to defeat the Saiyans. I know it’s not much comfort, but think over what I told you, ok?”

  


“I… I will...” Pinkie sadly replied.

  


“You and Trunks aren’t the only ones who had to deal with this sort of pain either.” The Time Kai said as she entered the Time Chamber holding a scroll. “I’ve gone through my share of painful choices in my long, long, life as a Kai…” She explained, momentarily wincing as if she’d recalled a bitter memory. “And yet, after all I’ve seen and been through over the countless eons, an Android put into words far better how to deal with a situation like this than I ever could.” She stated as she unfurled the scroll. ”Listen.”

  


_“Gohan, let it go.” Said a bass but somewhat electronic voice from the scroll. “It is not a sin to fight for the right cause. There are those who words alone will not reach, Cell is such a being. I know how you feel, Gohan. You are gentle, you do not like to hurt. I know because I too have learned these feelings. But, it is because you cherish life that you must protect it.”_

  


_“Ugh, this sentimental downpour is killing me!” Replied a voice full of both charisma, arrogance, and wickedness, “It’s so nice of you to help 16, but I plan on doing this my way!”_

  


_“Please, drop your restraints. Protect the life I love, you have the strength. My scanners detect it. Just please, let it go.” Finished the deep voice._

  


It was then that Supreme Kai of Time closed the scroll. “I know this rings hollow right now, but I think that is the key to getting through pain like this. Something you taught often in your own world. The importance of forgiveness, not only of your foes, but of yourself.” The Time Kai explained. “You have to let those feelings go. Otherwise, they will destroy you from within. Like a Kaioken that’s too strong or being used for too long. I don’t know why Shenron chose you, but I trust his judgement. However, if you want to go home, I will gather the Dragonballs and arrange it. I will give you time to think it over. Come along Trunks, we need to give them some personal time alone.”

  


Trunks nodded and followed silently behind her as she exited the Chamber.

* * *

Several hours passed as they waited outside.

  


“Do you think they’ll stay?” Trunks asked.

  


“I...I really don’t know.” She replied hesitantly. “Their world, while filled with hostile wildlife, rarely had violent warfare. I mean, one of their ‘wars’ was fought with pies! Pies of all things! If they will be able to handle this or not even I cannot say. As I said, I trust Shenron’s Judgement, but I’m still at a loss concerning his choice in this case. This was even crazier than the time he summoned Dumplin!”

  


Trunks shuddered in horror at some of the things Dumplin did for the “good” of preserving time.

  


“Still, the recent changes in time disturb me,” the Supreme Kai of Time continued.

  


“Disturb you? How so Goku is still training with King Kai of Time and the Z-Fighters are preparing for the Saiyans.” Trunks asked.

  


“That may be true. But Raditz was supposed to die in that timeline, not join them. And we now have Launch, and possibly Chi Chi and the Ox King taking a more active role in affairs as well. I’m not sure how many more serious changes within the timeline reality can handle before it’s starts to fray.” She countered. “As a certain Demon Lord had tried to do before...” She added bitterly.

  


“Do you think _he’s_ back?” Trunks asked in concern.

  


“No.” The Time Kai answered firmly. “I’ve searched the various timelines in the Library and I have yet to see anyone use the Dragonballs or anything else to resurrect him. And when I last talked to the Ogres they said his soul’s still locked up in HFIL.”

  


“So do you think it’s-” Trunks started.

  


“I hope not.” The Kai interrupted. “I certainly hope not.”

  


“I hope we get an answer soon from our new Patrollers if they’re going to stay or not.” Trunks thought aloud as he moved around the bangs hanging over his head. “They’ve been in there for the equivalent of several months already.”

  


“Trunks, they’ve been through a lot in a short amount of time. Don’t rush-” The Time Kai started to reply as the door opened.

  


“Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, we’ve made a decision.” Twilight replied as she walked out of the Chamber with her friends. “We’re staying.”

  


“Yeah! And we’re going to do what we always do! Save the day!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

  


“A lot of lives are at stake and even after what we’ve been through, we can’t stand the thought of what would happen to our own world if whoever was behind this got away.” replied Fluttershy.

  


“I’ll admit, we’re still coming to terms with the fact we may have to end the lives of some of our opponents.” Said Rarity. “But this isn’t like Equestria. And even there, I don’t think some of our old foes will ever change their ways….”

  


“Yes...and we did have to take out Sombra before.” Twilight sadly replied as she shook her head. “Permanently.”

  


Spike put a comforting claw on her shoulder. Twilight then took a deep breath and continued. “But we realize the stakes that are at hand and we’re willing to stay on. We’re all in.”

  


“Also...could we possibly have a pizza party now?” Pinkie asked while she leaned her head slightly to the side at an angle and with a big smile. “You were congratulating us about several months ago. Or several hours. Either way, it’s been a while.”

  


At first, Trunks was taken aback by the randomness of the comment and a large drop of sweat formed on the back of his head. But then, Trunks let out a slight snicker at the ridiculous and randomness of the comment, but then it burst out into full out and uproarious laughter. Then Spike started to laugh at it, then the Supreme Kai of Time herself, then the rest of the girls joined in at laughing at the sheer silliness of the way Pinkie broke the seriousness of the situation.

  


“Heh heh heh! Twilight Sparkle was right.” Trunks conceded as he wiped a tear from his eye. “You truly are the Element of Laughter. Sure, I’ll go call up pizza delivery right now! I’m going to assume since you started out as equines you’ll want vegetarian?”

  


The entire Mane Seven nodded and smiled.

  


“And I’ll go get the party cannon!” Pinkie replied.

  


“Party-what!?” Trunks asked.

  


“Trust me; it’s best not to ask.” Twilight replied. “I nearly had a mental breakdown trying to figure out how she does things once. It’s not worth it.”  
“I warned him the exact same thing awhile back shug.” Applejack added in with a slight frown and crossed arms.

* * *

After a fun-filled evening out on the lawn of the Supreme Kai of Time’s Lawn, the Mane Seven decided to go out for a brief bit into Toki Toki City before retiring back to the guest rooms for the night. While they could go back to the Time Chamber, they had concerns about it aging them too fast. It was the classic Catch-22. You got more time to train, but you ended up aging faster as well due to the time distortion. Still, such weightier matters was for another day. For now, they would spend some time relaxing in town.

  


“Ooh! I just can’t wait to get to the Mixing Facility!” Twilight smiled in excitement.

  


“I’m looking forward to seeing what counts as the latest in Time Patroller Fashion myself.” Chimed in Rarity.

  


“Ehhh...I guess I’ll go to the clothing store with Rarity.” Rainbow Dash conceded, getting everyone's attention. “I heard some of the clothing they sell actually help improve your abilities in combat!”

  


“Ya three go on ahead. I think me an’ Fluttershy here are just going t’ walk around an’ enjoy the scenery.” Added Applejack.

  


“I do admit, I want to see the Koi pond. I wonder what they feed those goldfish to make them grow so big?” Fluttershy pondered aloud.

  


As the others started to walk off with Trunks and the Kai, Pinkie walked towards Spike.

  


“Say, Spike. Now that we got some time, do you wanna meet the Taino Force? I heard they’re much friendlier than the Renegade Force.” Pinkie asked.

  


“You bet! They remind me so much of the Power Ponies from my comics back home!” Spike said with a smile.

  


“Then let’s get going silly Billy!” Pinkie chuckled as she skipped along with a smile.

* * *

“Hmmm… so this is the formula for the rare Z-Soul ‘If I Can Only Achieve My Perfect Form!’...” Twilight Sparkle said as she read a lengthy scroll that was given to her by another patroller. “The stats are great, but it seems to make you a glass cannon. Several good hits and you get weakened pretty bad. I wonder if I’d be better off with ‘That Offer’s Expired’ even with its restrictions?”

  


“Remember. This Story. You.” Dumplin nonchalantly stated as she walked by Twilight, “Oh yeah, do that Dumplin Strut, do tha Dumplin Strut, do tha Dumplin Strut, everybody do tha Dumplin Strut!”

  


“What a strange creature.” Twilight said to herself as she scratched her head and watched Dumplin walk by. “I think he might even give Pinkie, Discord, and Cheese Sandwich a run for their money when it comes to sheer randomness!”

* * *

“Ooh! That Android 20 Hat is sooo adorable! How much is it!?” Rarity asked the vending robot as she looked through the e-display set up in front of the Clothing Store.

  


“Is that all you think about is looks?” Rainbow Dash grumbled as she was examining the statistics for the various clothing items that were in the store.

* * *

“Ahm glad t’ see that th’ trees around here are properly taken care of,” Applejack said to Fluttershy as she took in a deep breath of air and admired the scenery around her.

  


“Me too. But I’m enjoying feeding the fish more at the moment!” Fluttershy said with a smile as she broke off pieces of bread from a loaf the Time Kai had given her and fed the fish.

* * *

“Hi!” Pinkie exclaimed with a smile and a wave as she and Spike walked towards the Taino Force, “I’m…!”

  


“Pinkie Pie and Spike!” Taino exclaimed with a smile. “I’ve been so looking forward to meeting you!”

  


“You have?” Spike asked in surprise. “I mean, I’m used to getting a warm reception in the Crystal Kingdom, but here? I mean, we’re relatively new and-!”

  


“I know I know! But we’re sooo excited to meet you!” Taino exclaimed as she shook both their hands very vigorously.

  


“Yeah, we’re not on the best of terms with the Renegade Force.” Growled Pima. “Anyone who’s willing to stand up to them and their overgrown ego’s is on good terms with us!”

  


“Yes yes, we all know you got an axe to grind with them, Pima!” Taino giggled with a slight hand wave. “But I think proper introductions are in order. Formation Time!”

  


“Here we go again…” Spike sighed in amusement.

  


“Iaas!” Exclaimed a Frieza Clan Patroller as he leaned to one side and pointed his fingers.

  


“Ukatz!” Exclaimed another alien Patroller as he performed the famous “Burter” stance.

  


“Pima!” Growled the dark haired being who flexed his muscles.

  


“And I’m The Leader...Taino!” Cheered Taino as she got down on one knee.

  


And then they yelled in unison. “To-ge-ther! We are… **THE TAINO FORCE!!!** ”

Pinkie giggled and cheered while Spike clapped enthusiastically.

  


“Wow! That was great!” Spike said.

  


“Yeah, it was!” Pinkie said with a smile. “Sorry to cut and run, but I have some stuff I got to take care of. I have a promise I need to take care of. You know the way back to our guest rooms, don’t you Spike?”

  


“Of course Pinkie.” Spike nodded. “Even then, the city’s a giant circle. It’s kind of hard to get lost here.”

  


“Okie-dokie-lokie! Tell the girls I’ll be back soon, okay?” Pinkie said while giving Spike a big hug.

  


“Goodbye Spike, Taino, Pima, Ukatz, Iaas!!” Pinkie said with a handwave. “See ya!”

  


“I wonder what she’s up to?” Spike shrugged as she saw Pinkie walk off.

  


“Beats me silly!” Taino giggled. “She’s your friend, not mine!”

* * *

“I do admit, it’s a master stroke, Roshi.” Raditz said as he observed Gohan dig up a field barehanded. “By integrating farm work into his training and having him study ChiChi’s books during what little time he has off, we’ve managed to keep her off our backs...for now.”

  


“Hmmm...yes.” Roshi commented with a nod. “It’s been a hard sell, but I think you managed to get through to her. Far better than I, Goku, or anyone else ever could. I think it’s because you know the hard reality of what we’ll face far better than any of us. After all, you’ve lived it.”

  


“Yes, still, I hear she’s less than thrilled about having the Namekian along for the ride.” Raditz replied as he looked up towards Piccolo who was meditating and floating in mid-air. “You and the others have mentioned there was a lot of bad blood between him and my brother. He even killed some folks he cared about. All though they were brought back with your Dragon Balls. Even now, I’m sure his sharp Namekian ears hears us talking about him.”

  


“Yes. In fact, this version of Piccolo is actually his son, even though he has his father’s memories and techniques. So, to say there’s an axe to grind between them is a bit of an understatement.” Roshi continued as he checked the stopwatch he had in his hand.

  


“Welp, time for tilling the fields is over.” Roshi replied as he slowly pulled himself up from the Lotus position. “Piccolo should be thrilled. We’re going to be doing dodging training next.”

  


“Ooh, that sounds super-duper fun! Could I join in too!?” said a rather cheerful voice from behind them.

  


Raditz turned around, crossed his arms, and chuckled with an arrogant smirk. “Heh, I was wondering when you’d show up.”

* * *

Several Months Later:

  


“Hmmm...so if my brother’s friends are telling me the truth, he used to turn into what our race refers to as the ‘Ozaru’ but his friends had the tail cut off because he didn’t know how to control it? Well, makes sense considering he arrived as an infant and what his original mission was.” Raditz replied as he took a sip of morning coffee while looking down upon the Family Farm from a nearby cliff. “I am so glad both he and I technically failed. I’d have never got to drink this stuff you call coffee! The taste really gives you a kick.” He took another sip and continued. “While I’m not going to apologize for following orders, I am grateful that I was stopped in time. I have learned things both about this world and my former compatriots that have forced me to...reexamine things.”

  


“Yes, I still want to take this world over, but as much as I hate to admit it, the Gohan kid is growing on me.” Another voice replied. “I think I might care more for him than any of the minions I or my Father have ever grown.”

  


Piccolo was sitting on a nearby rock. Both him and Raditz looked down from the cliff face they were on the edge of and watched as Gohan was doing a supply run. He was carrying large bags of fertilizer while running from a singular of boars. He then engaged in a schadenfreude-filled chuckle and commented. “He does need to work on his dodging though.”

  


Raditz chuckled in turn and replied. “He does, but he can handle a few dings. Half-Saiyan or not, those little runts chasing him won’t bang him up too bad. He could probably take them apart even with a lack of proper training. If only he’d show a bit of courage.”

  


“Yes, we will have to toughen him up a bit, even with ChiChi’s constant interference,” Piccolo agreed. “You’re starting to get through to her, but she’s still very, VERY hesitant. Even with you and Muten Roshi trying to talk sense to her. Still, I’m told human mothers tend to be very protective of their children.”

  


“Yes, and we can turn that to our advantage. If we play our cards right.” Raditz replied. “She and my Father-In-Law have even started training both themselves and Gohan recently.”

  


“You’re so diabolical. I absolutely love it!” Piccolo said with a smile.

  


“I know! It still amazes me how different my new family is from me.” Raditz said with a frown, “I hope they won’t hold too many punches in the fight to come. If they do, we will all be done for.”

  


Piccolo and Raditz looked down again. Gohan had finally made it home where a slightly frantic ChiChi, along with Master Roshi, Krillin, and Tien, were taking Gohan inside to be bandaged up.

  


“You know the Full Moon is coming soon don’t you?” Piccolo replied.

  


“I do.” Raditz answered, “I will have to train the boy to control his form. It’s not going to be easy, but we don’t have much of a choice. I don’t want him to suffer the shame of losing his tail as his father did. One of our foes, Turles, developed an acupressure technique to make it grow back, but I never got to learn it. And I know if the fight goes south far enough for our foes they’ll use an artificial means to force us to go into Ozaru Form. If he can’t control it, he’ll put all of us in danger, ally and foe alike. But it’s too powerful to justify removing his tail either. No. He must be trained.”

  


“I wanted the child to learn to sense Ki and to track fast opponents, but that will have to wait it seems,” Piccolo said with a slight growl as he stood next to Raditz, “I can’t have the child destroy the planet before I can take command of it.”

  


“You assume too much,” Raditz growled back. “As far as you know, I might want to take this backwater for myself.”

  


“Consider yourself fortunate we are both allies!” Piccolo threatened with a glower and a scowl. “For the time be-”

  


“Hey guys! What you two grumpy pants up to!?” Pinkie replied as an upside down head on an extended neck floated down in front of them.

  


“We were discussing how to train Gohan before you so rudely interrupted! Amongst other things…” Raditz growled at the slightly annoying pink creature.

  


“Other things like what?” Pinkie Pie asked with a Cheshire Grin as she floated down and slowly turned herself right-side up.

  


“Other things like...none of your business!” Raditz yelled at her.

  


“Ooh~! A secret! That sounds so fun!” Pinkie exclaimed with glee. “There was like this one time where Twilight had to keep these super-duper-uber-big secrets for Rarity and Fluttershy! But she didn’t want to keep them! But I told her that she made a super-serious promise and that it was important to keep it FOREEEEEVVVVEEEEERRRRR~!! Unless the one’s who made her take it changed their mind! And she wanted them to change their mind, but they wouldn’t! And it was making her gooo allll sooo ‘Lesson Zero’ on us! And then she-!”

  


But Piccolo merely reached out his hand and held Pinkie’s lip shut in a cartoonic fashion. Her lips stuck out in a comedic manner and looked akin to duck lips. Pinkie Pie also let out a toyetic squeaking noise. “Ah, so that’s where the mute button is!” Piccolo replied with a smirk.”

  


“Hah! Good one!” Raditz laughed out loud.

  


“Yeah, that is kind of funny!” Pinkie snorted and chortled after Piccolo let the lips go.

  


“But...joking aside.” Raditz continued. “We need to talk to Gohan’s family and friends below. He’s going to need some help with the training he’s going to have next. It may be the toughest thing he’ll have to face so far. If not ever.”

  


“Trust me. It won’t be the worst thing he’ll ever have to face in training. I’ve read the script.” Pinkie said.

  


“Wait...what?” Piccolo asked in confusion. Raditz just looked at Pinkie slightly dumbstruck as he scratched the side of his face in confusion and a teardrop formed upon his large and spiky mane of hair.

  


“Oh nothing!” Pinkie replied with a knowing grin and a hand wave.  
.  
“Ugh, forget it you confusing and annoying pink creature! Let’s just go down below and talk to Gohan!” Raditz yelled at Pinkie in annoyance.

  


“Okie-Dokie-Loki!” Pinkie said with a smile as she started to float down to the Radish farm, with Piccolo and Raditz in tow.

* * *

“W-W-WHAAATTTT!?” ChiChi yelped in terror at the news.

  


“Yes. Like his father used to do, he will turn into a giant primate if he sees the full moon. Or if Vegeta uses his technique to create a fake version.” Raditz nonchalantly replied as he cleaned out his coffee mug. “However, it can be controlled. If he is trained properly. In fact, we will need you and the Ox King’s aid in doing this. He will need all the moral support he can get if he is to control his feral nature in his alternate form.”

  


“Are you serious!?” ChiChi fumed, “We should remove his tail immediately!”

  


“That would not be wise.” Raditz continued as he put the coffee mug in a nearby wall cabinet, “I have little doubt Vegeta and the other accompanying Saiyans will use a similar technique if they are pushed far enough. Even with my aid in an Ozaru form, I will be outnumbered...and outgunned. We will need both Gohan’s Ozaru Form and Piccolo’s Giant Form if they attempt to do this.”

  


Krillin replied. “Well, I think Tien and I know someone who can help with the training.”

  


“Spit it out shorty.” Raditz growled.

  


“I swear, are all Saiyans this rude!?” Krillin snapped back. “But as I was saying, Tien and I know another martial artist who transforms under a full moon. He’s somehow able to maintain most of his sentience and restraint while in his own alternate form.”

  


“What? Is he one of these werewolves I see in one of your silly late night movies, Earth Man?” Raditz chuckled and mocked.

  


“As a matter of fact, he is. But he’s no laughing matter in his alternate form.” Tien countered with a look of slight annoyance.

  


“Hmmm. There’s one problem.” Roshi replied. “You two forgot that he’s not like your typical lycanthrope. Your old rival, Man-Wolf, stayed in his more canine form most of the time. He only turned normal under a full moon. Not vice versa.”

  


“Oh yeah...my mistake! Oops!” Krillin nervously chuckled as he scratched the back of his head and a large sweat drop formed on the side of his head.  
“Well, I guess getting his help is out of the question then.” Raditz agreed. “Still, between me, the Namekian, and his mother and grandfather, I think we’ll be able to handle it. I guess that leaves us with figuring out where to train him. Any ideas?”

  


“Well, I thought Kame House at first.” Krillin said. “But it’s presently being rebuilt and the island is pretty small. I don’t think it’d be an ideal spot to-”

  


“And what makes you think I’m going to agree to having you do this!?” ChiChi fumed. “I already let you train Gohan in agreement for your aid in helping with the farm and his studies, but this is too far! You have a lot of nerve for-!”

  


“Trying to save your planet?” Raditz growled. “In case you have forgotten, while I may have been a former enemy I am presently trying to stop its destruction or conquest. Sister-In-Law or not; you are treading on very thin ice, lady. And besides, do you think you could stop me?” He then made a wicked grin and summoned a small ball of ki in his hand.

  


The surrounding group “eeped” in terror at his saber rattling, except for Piccolo who just growled in annoyance and Gohan, who had an unusually serious look for a child of his age.

  


“There’s no need Uncle Raditz. I’ll do it. I will have you train me how to control myself as an Ozaru.” Gohan agreed as he stepped forward. Uncle Raditz powered down his Ki Ball until it disappeared, and watched as Gohan walked up towards his mother.

  


“But Gohan, you’re only a little-” ChiChi started to reply in panic.

  


“Boy?” Gohan interrupted, “I know mom, but we don’t have a choice. Raditz knows the most likely plan of attack the Saiyans will use on us and if he says we need to do this to survive then we have to do this!”

  


He then walked up to his mother, grabbed onto the hem of her dress and looked up at her and said. “Mom. I don’t want you do die because I didn’t do what I could. Even Uncle Raditz said that Saiyans and half Saiyans could take on entire armies, even as a kid! Please mom! I love you, but I have to do this!”

  


“Oh, Gohan...” His mother sniffed as she got down on one knee and hugged him. “You remind me so much of your father. Always putting yourself before others, except when it comes to fighting. He always sought to be number one in that area. Very well, go. I don’t approve of this, but go. Just promise me you’ll be careful. If what my new Brother-In-Law said is true, then the beings we will be facing are much worse than the Red Ribbon Army your father fought so long ago.”

  


“I will...mom.” Gohan replied as he hugged her around the neck. “I promise.”

  


“It’s a Kodak moment.” Pinkie Pie sniffed as her eyes watered.

  


Everyone just started to stare at her oddly, but then one by one they started to chuckle and then laugh loudly.

  


“You truly are a random and strange creature, Pinkie Pie.” Krillin chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

  


It was then that a brief flash of light appeared and several more beings teleported into the room. “You’ve got some explaining to do Pinkie Pie.” Grumbled a slightly annoyed Twilight Sparkle.

  


“Uh-oh~.” Gulped a nervous Pinkie Pie.

* * *

**Uh-oh! The cat’s out of the bag Pinkie Pie! Your friends have found out you travelled back in time again without even saying a proper goodbye! Will Pinkie be able to keep her Pinkie Promise? And what of the mysterious Saiyans? What plans do they have in store for their world? Find out all this and more on future episodes of “My Little Pony: Xenoverse!”**

* * *

**Next time on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse”, Vegeta and his Crusher Corps arrive at Planet Arlia! However, the locals give them a very cold reception! But then again, Vegeta and his troops have always preferred violence over diplomacy! What sinister plans does Vegeta and his elite band of warriors have in store for the natives of this world? Do the natives even stand a chance against them? Find out all this and more next time on: “My Little Pony: Xenoverse!!”**


	6. Crusher Corps Assemble: The Battle For Planet Arlia!

**Last Time on My Little Pony Xenoverse, Twilight Sparkle and her friends were dealing with the painful reality of having to deal with taking the lives of their foes. A far cry from what they were used to on the world of Equestria! However, due to the words and kindness of Trunks, The Supreme Kai of Time, and a mysterious entity who was recorded on a Time Scroll, they were able to come to terms with this new reality. After spending several months trying to recover in the Time Vault, they came back out and reaffirmed that they will help save Space and Time from the mysterious Entities who are trying to destabilize it! In an attempt to relax, Trunks threw them a celebratory party and they went to spend some well deserved R &R at Toki Toki City. While this was going on, the pony who would normally be the life of the party, Pinkie Pie, sneaked away and went back in time to Earth to train with Gohan and the other Z-Warriors! Raditz and Piccolo took a brief respite from their training to observe the progress of young Gohan. While he was improving, they knew another important part of his training was mere days away. For Raditz had informed Piccolo and the Z-Fighters of a very important bit of information! When exposed to a full moon, any person of Saiyan Heritage with a tail turns into the almighty Ozaru! A giant primate capable of wiping out life on entire planets! And worse still, if push came to shove, Vegeta and the Saiyans of the Crusher Corps would use that exact same form to win a battle and destroy all sentient life on Earth! Despite his mother’s objections, Gohan agreed to undergo the training to control this form! However, this was not all that was going on! Even as the Z-Warriors were planning for the trials to come, Vegeta’s Crusher Corps were making plans to raid Arlia! Just what nefarious deeds will they perform when they arrive at that world? Find out next on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse!”**

* * *

“Turles, have you found my runt brother Tarble and his no-good wife!?” Vegeta grumbled into his Scouter as he and Nappa sat around a nearby campfire munching on the remains of one of the sentient insectoid humanoids that had formerly been the dominant lifeforms of this world. Now driven to extinction by Vegeta and his Crusher Corps. Vegeta had on green body armor with shoulder pads while Nappa’s was blue.

  


“Yes excellency.” Turles replied. “We just heard from them. His wife was off gathering seeds and saplings from a nearby jungle. Tarble insisted on going along to ‘protect her.’”

  


“Heh, isn’t that cute! The weakling trying to ‘protect’ someone!” Vegeta chuckled. “Very well. The sheer hilarity of it has amused me and they won’t be punished for wandering off. For now. Get the two midgets and send them off to pick them up! Now that we have most of our gear packed up on the ship; the sooner we leave the better!”

  


“Of course Prince Vegeta. Turles out.” replied the voice on the other end as he ended his talk with the Saiyan Prince.

  


“Well, that should settle that Nappa.” Vegeta replied as he got up. “I’ve notified that ingrate Lord Frieza that this planet has been pacified and we will be off to pacify other planets on his ‘to-conquer list’ shortly. Since Raditz and Kakarot both failed to take over E-arth or whatever that place is called; we are allowed to go over there. And Frieza shouldn’t be none the wiser; as Raditz was on a secure channel that only we use.

  


“You’re so smart Vegeta!” Nappa exclaimed as he put up his fist and tightened it, “Once we eat the fruit of the Tree of Might and have our immortality, no one will stand in our way! Even the pint-sized Tundra Gecko and his ilk!”

  


Vegeta laughed a bit, “I knew that would put you in rather high spirits Nappa. Let’s head over to the Crusher Corps ship.”

  


“Sounds good to me Vegeta!” Nappa said with a smile as he and Vegeta flew off.

* * *

Nappa and Vegeta landed in a large Crater in the middle of a jungle. Within it was a large pod-shaped spacecraft the size of a standard Frieza Corps Invasion Ship, Two much smaller scout pods, and a strange robot that looked like a metallic ball with spider legs, along with several humanoids of varying types.

  


“Attention!” yelled out Turles, “Prince Vegeta is in the facility! Formation!” The members of the Crusher Corps and Tarble and his wife formed into a line while Turles stood in front of them. Vegeta and Nappa landed behind him. Turles did a quick about face and bow to Prince Vegeta and then ran off to his position as the Leader of the line spread out before Vegeta.

  


“All right! Roll call!” barked out Vegeta.

  


“Turles!” replied the taller but lithe Saiyan.

  


“Tarble!” yelled out the shorter Saiyan.

  


“Guri!” said the strange short pink alien with the oval head.

  


“Amond!” shouted the tall, bulky, orange alien with the ponytail.

  


“Unit Designation: Cacao!” monotonically replied the Cyborg.

  


“Daiz!” yelled out another fair-skinned humanoid.

  


“Raisin and Lakesi! The Twilight Twins!” the two short purple twins with bulbous heads said in unison.

  


“Good. Everyone is accounted for,” replied Vegeta as he walked up and down the line, inspecting his troops. He then continued, “Good news is that this mission is a success. We only used and lost three Saibamen and the local sentient population has been wiped out. This planet is now ready for resale or colonization.”

  


“Poor Kermit, Lucky, and Bloo,” sniffed Nappa in sadness.

  


“Uhm...yes Nappa,” Vegeta replied in slight confusion, frustration, and sarcasm, “Poor them. We’ll...have a moment of silence for them later.” He then cleared his throat and continued, ”However, we now have a new mission. As you well know, as of approximately 1845 hours yesterday, Standard Frieza Space Time, we have received recordings from the Scouter of the now-deceased Raditz. It has informed us of these powerful artifacts called “Dragon Balls”, which apparently can grant wishes. Just think of the possibilities! We can wish for anything we want! Anything at all! Now, originally I was going to plant the Tree of Might here, but that has changed. We will plant it on this E-arth or whatever this other planet is called and use both the fruit and these Dragonballs to not only make ourselves stronger, but immortal! Think of it! Eternal life! We Saiyans shall become the Super Saiyans of ancient legend once again! And you, my non-Saiyan compatriots, you shall become the most powerful beings of your individual races! Frieza and his kin will never order us around again! Now, who’s with me!?”

  


“Hail Prince Vegeta, hail Prince Vegeta!” The assembled troops yelled in unison.

  


“That’s what I thought.” Prince Vegeta replied with an arrogant smirk. “Now, load up our scout bots and pods onto the Flagship! We got a long trip ahead of us and we need to conserve fuel. We will be making a pit stop on a backwater called Arlia on the way, since Frieza wanted that planet taken over or destroyed. It’s local tin pot dictator is hampering the trade routes in that sector of space and it will have just what we need to refuel for the rest of our trip. The previous trooper assigned to that world has gone MIA and it’s up to us to clean up the mess.”

  


“So...we’re going to another ‘bug planet?’” Nappa asked.

  


“Y-yes Nappa. We’re going to another…’bug planet.’” Vegeta replied with the slightest tinge of frustration, impatience, and a brief facepalm.

  


“Yaaayyy!~” Nappa cheered with child-like glee as he cracked his knuckles, “More locals to smash!”

  


Vegeta then cleared his throat and continued, “As I was saying earlier, you are to remember that our ‘official’ mission is to take over Arlia and E-arth for Frieza's Empire. Our true goals are to be _Above Top Secret_. Known only to us. Do I make myself clear?”

  


“Yes Prince Vegeta!” The Corps yelled in unison.

  


“Good.” Vegeta replied with a nod. “Now get a move on! I want us ready for liftoff in twenty minutes! You are dismissed!”

  


“Hai!” the group yelled in unison before the flew off to move the pods and scout robot back into the ship.

  


“You know how to put on a good speech! Just like your father.” replied Nappa as he and Vegeta walked off to the bridge of the main ship.

  


“Yes, I can sense it Nappa!” Vegeta beamed with pride. “Soon we’ll be stronger than Frieza's entire family! We’ll wipe out his entire race and take over their Empire! They’ll soon learn the price for disrespecting our race! But first things first! We must take care of Arlia to keep that infernal lizard off our backs, throw off any suspicions he has, and to get the fuel we need to finish our trip.”

  


“Hmmm...still. Your brother. He wasn’t as cheerful as the others during your briefing. And he’s still holding back in battle.” Nappa growled.

  


“I know.” Vegeta growled. “If he wasn’t my kin and so respectful towards me, I would’ve offed him and his worthless wife ages ago.”

  


“Do you want me to do it for-!” Nappa started.

  


“No!” Vegeta interrupted as he held up a hand. “No Nappa, I have a bigger plan for Tarble. He shall serve as an ideal test subject for the fruit.”

  


He then went to sit down at the commander’s seat of the ship. This seat had originally been Turles’ when he met Prince Vegeta for the first time and offered to ally with him after the destruction of planet Vegeta. As a sign of respect for his royal sovereignty, he handed over the commander’s chair to him. It had been a serendipitous moment. Even after the downfall of his race, he still found a survivor to ally with and his own Squad to lead. One that would soon give Frieza and even his brother’s elite squadrons a run for their money!

  


And they didn’t do those stupid poses either (except for the two midget twins), that was a bonus!

  


Vegeta put up a fist to hold up his chin as he went into deep thought. “The tales about the fruit state that it not only increases power, but aggression as well. But then again, those are mere tales and rumors, and they can’t be confirmed… yet. And if he’s immortal, he won’t die upon consuming it. And, if he has to take the fruit before we can get our wish and he dies from it. Well, war has it’s risks after all.”

  


“You are so clever mighty Prince!” Nappa exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together.

  


“Yes, yes I am.” Vegeta nonchalantly agreed as he put his legs up on one of the armrests of the Command Chair and crossed them. “And don’t you ever forget it!”

  


“And once we are immortal and all powerful we shall have the coup of the century!” Vegeta continued. “The murkiest of scams! After decades of meticulous planning, tenacity spanning, and denial-I shall be King undisputed, respected, and saluted! Be seen for the wonder I am!”

  


He then quickly stood up upon his seat and held his fist up towards the ceiling.  
“Yes! Our strength and ambitions shall be bared!” He shouted proudly.

  


“And we shall be prepared to carry them out, my Prince!” Nappa complimented with a curt bow.

* * *

[Several Months and Parsecs Later]

  


“First the Dragonballs, then the Tree of Might,...then...the bitches. I wonder if any of them have...green hair? Or...blue hair?.” Vegeta mumbled in his sleep as a strange mist started to pour out of the vents and from sprinklers that popped out of the ceiling.

  


[Prince Vegeta] announced an electronic sounding female voice. [I am initiating de-hibernation vapour bath. It is time to wake up now. I am now initiating wakeup procedures for the rest of the crew. We are now approximately one parsec from Planet Arlia.]

  


After the mist that had previously filled the room dissipated, the lights in the room turned on and a brief buzzer sounded off. Vegeta grumbled slightly as he slowly rose from his bed and opened his eyes. As he got up he grabbed a nearby bathrobe and put it on he yawned. “Computer, put Nappa and the rest of the crew on. I need to make sure they’re awake.”

  


[Of course, Prince Vegeta] Replied the disembodied voice. [Putting Nappa, Tarble and Gure, and the rest of the Crusher Corps on your personal room comm now.]

  


“Nappa? Tarble? Crusher Corps, are you all awake?” Vegeta called as he went to get a drying cloth and box of cleaning powder.

  


“I am now.” Yawned Nappa. “What’s going on?”

  


“I’m here, brother.” Answered Tarble.

  


“I’m awake, Prince Vegeta.” said Turles. “If you don’t want to wait on the others. I can brief them for you if you wish.”

“Very well then.” Agreed Vegeta. “Inform the crew that we are now nearing Arlia and to prepare for landing. Our immediate mission is that of conquest and to get the fuel we need to get to Earth. We will not be planting a Tree or any Saibamen there as that would take up too much time and resources.” He paused to let them register this before continuing “We need to acquire those Dragonballs before Frieza gets suspicious. Also, we have the secondary mission of finding out what happened to that missing warrior. It’s probably another of Frieza’s weaklings that’s dependant on a firearm since he can’t use his own power levels. Still, if we can pull it off; it might help keep us in Frieza’s good graces just a slight bit longer and help us avoid suspicion.”

  


“Very well then, Prince Vegeta.” Turles replied. “Is that all?”

  


“Yes, that will do. Have the crew on the bridge and ready to go in thirty minutes. Vegeta out.” Vegeta said as he went to go turn on the shower. “That blasted water heater better be working this time!” Vegeta murmured as he turned the hot water faucet to the shower on.

  


“Hm, fits like a glove.” He thought to himself as he on his new armor, a white and blue vest with gold shoulder pads. “Still. It’s going to make me stick out more than the previous camo pattern I had. Oh well, most of the lifeforms in this Galaxy aren’t a match for me any way. Soon, none of them will and camouflage will no longer be needed.”

* * *

“Prince Vegeta on the Bridge!” yelled Turles as Prince Vegeta and Nappa walked onto the bridge of the Crusher Corps ship. To contrast Vegeta’s new suit or armor, Nappa wore a new blue suit with white highlights and brown shoulder pads.

  


The various men on the bridge immediately got out of their seats and either took a bow or kneeled.

  


“As you were men.” Vegeta replied as he went to go take a seat in the command chair.  
The various troops then went back to their positions on the bridge and Tarble walked up to the left side of Vegeta’s Seat, as his bodyguard Nappa was standing to his right with his arms crossed.

  


“So, can I get an ETA on when we will be able to land on Arlia?” Vegeta asked Turles.

  


“About twenty minutes or so. Give or take a few minutes mind you.” Replied Turles.

  


“Good. I’ve been wanting to stretch my legs after the long hibernation cycle we were on. We could use the exercise.” Commented Vegeta with a wicked smirk.

  


“That sounds good.” Nappa agreed with a nod. “I’ve been looking forward to wiping out the population on another ‘Bug Planet’. I hope these Arlians know how to fight! We haven’t had any real competition in a long time!”

  


“Hmmmph. Well, it sure beats hearing you constantly asking ‘Are we there yet?’ doesn’t it?” Chuckled Vegeta.

  


“Why, that’s very thoughtful of you Prince Vege--HEY!” Nappa exclaimed in annoyance as the rest of the crew laughed.

* * *

The mighty Crusher Corps ship crash-landed onto the surface of Arlia leaving a gigantic crater. Not that it made the landscape of Arlia look much worse than it already was. For its landscape was that of a world in decline. Nothing but dust and the ruins of once majestic and cyclopean architecture for miles around. A world devastated by war.

  


And yet, more war came to it, and this time it might even bring about its very end. A great and gigantic door opened on the side of the ship and it’s ramp came down upon the ground with a thunderous “thud!” Light poured forth from the ship showing the outline of Vegeta and his Crusher Corps.

  


“I would send the Scout Robot out...” Vegeta started. “But Nappa and I have been feeling a bit bored recently. We’ll scout the immediate area out. Turles, set up a guard and duty roster for the inside and outside perimeter of the ship and leave some floaters on standby for deployment. Nappa and I will call back when we find something of interest.”

  


“Of course, Prince Vegeta.” Turles replied with a short bow as Vegeta and Nappa walked off.

  


“Ah, what a mess!” Nappa grumbled as he and Vegeta walked out of the crater into a nearby ruined cityscape. “Not much to this place, is there? Makes me wonder if that missing soldier actually did have a bit of fun before we got here to be honest.”

  


“Yes...I was wondering the same thing. Though some of the damage around here isn't as recent...” Vegeta replied as he inspected the rubble. “Still, seeing the condition this world is in I can see why the locals started to raid the nearby interstellar trade routes.”

  


Nappa lightly touched a nearby pillar which immediately collapsed into rubble. “You sure we can get a high price for this world?” He asked.

  


“I doubt it.” Vegeta said. “But Frieza could still use this place to set up a defensive outpost to protect the trade lanes. Let’s check around a little more.”

  


It was then that Vegeta’s Scouter went off. He grunted in slight surprise and confusion as he turned around. The two Saiyans found themselves confronted by a pair of large centipedal creatures that rose up from out of the ground with two more insectoid beings riding on their backs. They were armed with rudimentary body armor, lances, and sheathed swords.

  


“Hey Vegeta! Look at that! It’s the locals!” Nappa exclaimed with a smile.

  


“It seems they brought a welcoming service!” Vegeta smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

  


“You are trespassing on Arlian Territory!” Growled one of the humanoid insects.

  


“Make one move and we’ll blast ya!” Yelled the other being. “It was a good day to go hunting after all!”

  


“Yeah! Let’s give them a proper welcome! Heh heh heh heh~!” Chuckled the other one as he put his lance into a nearby holder on his saddle and drew out his sword.

  


“So much for them treating us like royalty.” Scoffed Nappa. “Let me blast them!”

  


“Easy Nappa.” Murmured Vegeta with an amused tone. “Let's have some fun with them first…”

  


“Surrender now or face the consequences!” Shouted the first Arlian.

  


“No!” Vegeta mocked in a near childish manner with a smug grin.

  


“Have it your way then! You have left us no choice!” Threatened the lead Arlian. “Prepare to be destroyed!”

  


The strange creature then fired a crimson beam from his chitin-covered muzzle. The beams hit Nappa and Vegeta dead-on, engulfing them both in explosion and covering the area in a cloud of dust.

  


“That’s the end of them!” The lead bug creature gloated as the two jumped down onto the ground, hoping to salvage whatever was left of their armor… until they saw the dust clear.

  


“Wha!?” He exclaimed in shock as he saw Vegeta and Nappa standing there; completely unaffected by his beam attack! Not a single scratch, ding, or blemish showed either upon their bodies or their body armor!

  


Nappa and Vegeta merely smirked knowing how terrified their enemies were going to be upon realizing how outclassed they were.

  


“S-Surrender at once!” The lead bug nervously threatened as both he and the other soldier reached for their swords.

  


“YEAH?! MAKE ME!!!” Nappa yelled, itching for a fight.

  


“Nappa! Surrender to them!” Vegeta exclaimed. He then leaned over and whispered to him. “Let’s mess around with them a bit first, shall we?”

  


“Ugh! Fine!” Nappa relented as he and Vegeta put their hands in front of them to be cuffed.

  


“Ha! I guess we were too much for them!” The secondary soldier bragged as he cuffed them.

  


“Either way, they’ll be great entertainment for the king!” Replied the lead one.

* * *

Nappa and Vegeta were put into a cage that was dragged along by the two soldiers’ centipoid mounts towards a palace up upon a large hill. In the courtyard were various Arlian soldiers engaged in high-speed combat with swords. They noticed a male Arlian with a red cape and a pink female Arlian with a white tunic were watching the training from a pair of thrones on a dias. The male Arlian was eating fruit from a tray being held by a servant. It was then that they noticed that the one holding the tray was a female Saiyan with long and fair hair.

  


“Well.” Vegeta replied.

  


“Yeah.” Nappa agreed.

  


“Hmmm. I wonder what she’s up to?” Vegeta replied as he briefly checked her power level with his scouter. “According to this, she should be strong enough to take them out and at least run off for a bit if not outright wipe out this entire garrison.”

  


“You think she’s the missing soldier, Vegeta?” Nappa asked.

  


“You would think so, but something seems amiss...” Vegeta replied. “They must have some sort of leverage on her to force her to engage in such degrading behavior. I’m not sure what’s going on here, but I intend to find out.”

* * *

Vegeta and Nappa were then escorted out of their cage and downstairs past a pair of guards with halberds into an underground dungeon. There was much coughing, crying, wailing, and screaming from within as they were escorted to a communal cell and thrown inside.

  


“You’ll be happy to know there aren’t any rats down here as the prisoners ate them all!” Chuckled the guard that threw them in.

  


“Remind me to get that guy, okay?” Nappa requested of Vegeta as the chuckling bug jailer walked off. Vegeta chuckled briefly in turn.

  


“Look at those aliens!” Exclaimed one of the Arlians hiding in the shadows.

  


“Great, just what we need, more ugly mammals!” Replied another prisoner.

  


“Yeah, as if it wasn’t enough that we got two of them a while back!”

  


“Well! Maybe the mammals think we’re the ‘ugly’ ones!” Countered another Arlian.

  


“Hmmph! Speak for yourself!” barked back the other Arlian.

  


“Hey Vegeta?” replied Nappa as the various bugs hid in the shadows talking about them.

  


“What is it Nappa?” Vegeta asked.

  


“We’re in _prison_ Vegeta.” Nappa said.

  


“Hey Vegeta?” Nappa asked again.

  


“What is it Nappa?” Vegeta asked yet again.

  


“Don’t drop the soap!” Nappa warned.

  


“I swear to deity these bugs worship I will shiv you!” Vegeta growled.

  


“Be quiet! All of you!” Replied yet another Arlian. “They’re stuck in here like the rest of us! Can’t you see that?” He then rubbed his shoulder briefly and continued. “I’m sorry, but you have come at a bad time. The King of Arlia uses prisoners for his own amusement. He even stole my wife Linmiel and is using another of your fellow mammals as a servant! And as you can see, we have many questionable people locked up in here.”

  


“Is that right?” Vegeta scoffed, somewhat insulted that he was considered as dangerous as these… insects.

  


“Welcome to Oz, bish!” A rather scarred and grizzled Arlian yelled and pointed at Vegeta. “That’s right! You! The short one with the spiky hair! I’m gonna trade you for a cigarette! But only after I-!”

  


“You know what? No.” Replied Vegeta as he quickly summoned up a Ki blast and aimed it at the trash-talking Arlian.

  


“What do you mean “no”, you bi-?!” Was all he could get out before he was blown to bits.

  


The other Arlians huddled around the pile of smoking ash that made up the remains of bug prisoner and whimpered and whispered in terror.

  


“Now that I finally got your attention.” Vegeta smiked. “According to my Scouter, the female servant upstairs is a Saiyan like I am. The files within it also indicate she’s a soldier by the name of ‘Honey.’ And, now that you’ve seen what my race is capable of, I’m still wondering why she hadn’t fought back against them.”

  


“I can explain, my prince.” Replied a new voice, a rather rotund Saiyan in body armor as he walked forth from the darkness. The Saiyan also had an very closely-shaved military standard mohawk going down the middle of his otherwise bald head.

  


“Onio!?” Vegeta exclaimed, “I thought you were dead! And the reports said only ONE soldier was sent out here to this world!”

  


“Well, the reports were wrong, Prince Vegeta.” Replied Onio as he took a brief bow. “Probably some screw up in the file management by a bureaucrat on Frieza World 419 or something. The folks that live there are outright moronic. Not that Frieza has ever been the sort to care about the amount of troops thrown into a grinder to begin with.”  
The Arlians began to murmur more at the revelation that one of the Saiyan Mammals was an actual Prince.

  


“Quiet! The whole lot you!” Nappa yelled at the surrounding arthropods, “They’re talking! And if any of you let slip about who Vegeta is...” Nappa then summoned up a ball of ki on the tips of two of his fingers on one hand and continued, “I don’t think I have to tell you what will happen next.”

  


The other prisoners yelped in terror and fled back into the shadows.

  


“You should be ashamed of yourself Onio!” Vegeta fumed. “Even if you are a fat slob; you’re still a Saiyan! And allowing your wife to debase herself in such a manner on your behalf! Did these beings somehow turn you into a Namekian Eunuch or something!”

  


“Heh…Eunuchs.” Nappa chuckled.

  


“Shut up Nappa!” Vegeta fumed.

  


“Rest assured, I’m no Prison Bish Vegeta…”

  


“Heh...Prison Bish.” Nappa chuckled.

  


Onio growled at him and continued. “As I was saying. I’ve actually been earning quite a reputation for myself fighting in their gladiatorial and pit fighting games. I’m actually their champion now. And yes, it’s true my dear wife is a servant in their household, but she also serves as my eyes, ears, and unofficial manager. Plus, the locals taste like those delicious crabs imported from Namek. So, they rarely have to worry about a mess after one of my fights.” The nearby Arlians huddled and shivered in terror in the dark at the mention of his eating habits, Onio chuckled and continued. “But you are here now, so I guess the games are over now, huh?”

  


“Yes Onio. While I will admit we allowed ourselves to get caught to for a bit of sport; that still doesn’t change the fact that Frieza is getting impatient and the raiding on our trade routes has to stop.” Vegeta growled.

  


“Well, I don’t think that’ll be an issue for much longer.” Onio admitted. “Their ragtag fleet of craft is all gassed up, but they’re out of parts and tools for repairs. Their fleet is pretty much mothballed. Let us hope they don’t find whatever spacecraft you and Nappa came on.”

  


“Well, I’m sure the Crusher Corps can handle whatever comes their-” Vegeta began, but was interrupted by a loud scream from upstairs that was accompanied by a monstrous and echoing roar.

  


“It sounds like the loser of one of the fights is being fed to the King’s prized war beast. I’ve been wanting to take a crack at him myself.” Onio replied.

  


“Well perhaps it’s time we took care of that!” Vegeta smirked. “Where are they storing their ships?”

  


“Upstairs in the back outer courtyard.” Onio replied. “At least, that’s what Honey told me.”

  


“That’s all the info I need.” Vegeta said as he tapped the side of his scouter. “Turles, Turles! Do you read me, over!?” Sadly, static was all he heard. “Blast! The bedrock of this underground dungeon must be interfering with the signal! No matter! We’ll go exterminate the vermin upstairs and then call in the Crusher Corps to get the ships! And then we can head over to E-arth!”

  


“When did you find and take over the Crusher Corps!? And what is E-arth!?” Onio asked.

  


“Oh my dear Onio,” Vegeta chuckled, “Just wait until you find out what I got planned for the remaining members of the Saiyan Race! It is truly glorious!”

* * *

“I love ruling this planet with an iron first!” The Arlian king replied as he looked upon his queen. He then turned around and leaned upon one of the arms of his chair. “However, I am having a serious case of royal boredom!”

  


“Well, perhaps my good King...” A toga-clad Honey started to reply as she brought him a tray with a bottle of an unknown type of drink and two glasses on it. “You should bring my dear husband Onio out to entertain you? And those two new aliens you caught earlier?”

  


“Hmmm...perhaps.” He pondered. “Guards! Fetch me Onio and the-!” It was then a great explosion went off, shaking the entire palace. “What in the great Arlian Moon was **THAT!?** ” The King exclaimed in shock as he got up.

  


“Oh you don’t have to worry about fetching us ‘mighty king’...we’re already here!” Mocked Vegeta as he, Nappa, and Onio walked forth.

  


“Hi!” Replied Nappa cheerfully with a smile.

  


“Oh, thank God!” Sighed Honey with a sense of relief.

  


“You’re welcome.” Vegeta smirked.

  


“What is the meaning of this!? Why don’t they have a guard escort!?” Fumed the King.

  


“I don’t know, my royal sire!” Exclaimed one of his nearby advisors.

  


“Oh, I am so sorry, ‘your majesty.’” Vegeta replied with a mock bow. “But your guards met an unfortunate ‘accident.’”

  


“You should’ve seen it!” Nappa exclaimed with joy. “His pancreas came right out of his tear duct!!”

  


“That’s not physically possible...”

  


“I found a way.” Vegeta said smugly.

  


“How dare you!?” Yelled the King angrily. “Soon it will be you that will face an ‘unfortunate accident!’”

  


“Heh! Well isn’t that cute?” Vegeta mocked. “The king is threatening me! Still, despite your bad manners, I think a proper introduction is in order! I’m Vegeta, the bald one of my right is Nappa, and of course you know the other bald one, Onio!”

  


“Yeah! He was a prison bitch!”

  


“Shaddup Nappa!” Fumed Onio. The surrounding guards and royal retinue snickered at the comment until the King gave them all an evil glare. They quieted themselves quickly afterwards.

  


Vegeta cleared his throat and continued. “Point is. Because Onio is a weakling and an idiot nearly as weak as Raditz-!”

  


“Hey!” Onio protested.

  


“We are here to stop your raiding on Lord Frieza’s Trade Routes! So how do you want it? Painful or sort of painful?” Vegeta asked.

  


“Now’s our chance to get out of here!” Replied the lead Arlian prisoner as he stumbled forward through the debris to grab a sword from one of the fallen guards. We must get to the throne room immediately!”

  


“Amazing!” Exclaimed another Arlian prisoner. “They blew up the cell doors as if they were mere toothpicks! Those guards didn’t stand a chance!”

  


“Still they have a great multitude of guards and troops upstairs...and the war beast!” Replied another Arlian with a shiver as he searched the guards for any gear they could use.

  


“Right! We need to get a move on!” Replied the leader of the prisoners.

  


“Maybe. Maybe I was wrong about those strange mammals after all,” said another certain Arlian.

  


“You can wax poetic later!” Replied the leader, “We need to get going!”

  


“Enough of this!” Fumed the King, “You may want to look away my dear! It’s going to get messy.”

  


“As you wish, my King.” Replied the Queen as she turned away her head meekly. “Esau! Kill the bald one! And if you finish off the other two afterwards; I will allow you to retire comfortably!”

  


“Which bald one am I supposed to kill first?” He asked.

  


“The muscular one you dolt!” The king yelled at him.

  


“Oh, very well. I’m on it then!” he exclaimed. He then yelled and charged forth. As he did so, Nappa nonchalantly pointed one hand towards him and fired a ki blast from the two fingers he held out. It cut a clean hole through his chest and he fell over, groaned briefly, and died.

  


“Well! I guess that makes me the new champion of this game of patty cake they call a fight!” Chuckled Nappa.

  


“Hey! That’s my title!” Onio whined.

  


“Well, if you want to be a champion of a game as silly as patty cake, go ahead!” Nappa mocked.

  


“I swear Nappa, you are makin’ me sooo mad!” Onio growled.

  


“Very well, if that’s how you want to play! I have thirteen elite guards that have mastered Ki techniques similar to yours! Finish them!” The King ordered.

  


“Interesting! I’d like to see them try!” Vegeta replied as he merely looked on with an arrogant smirk and his arms crossed.

  


“You will suffer for your insolence!” The King raged at them as the soldiers started to surround the three Saiyans.

  


“If you don’t mind, I think I’ll join in on the fun too! I guess the jig is up after all.” Honey shrugged as she jumped up high into the air, did a few flips mid-air, and then landed next to the other three Saiyans.

  


“Nobody had better had look up the skirt of my wife’s Toga.” Onio thought angrily to himself.

  


“Sure, the more the merrier when it comes to fighting this cricket brigade!” Nappa snarked with a evil smirk.

  


“You will pay for this traitor!” The King yelled at her. “Take a good look at my guards! They will be the last thing you ever see!” The King exclaimed as he put his fists up in the air in triumph, “Blast them!”

  


The guards the surrounded them then all fired red beams from their mouths at once. At first, it seemed like they won, for there was nothing seen in the cloud of dust. But after it cleared, it showed the four Saiyans surrounded by a spherical red shield of Ki.

  


“Is that it?” Vegeta asked. “It actually felt real good. A bit refreshing in fact.”

  


“You think I’m going to let you walk away after that!” the King yelled at them. “That’s it I’m done! We’ll see if you still have a pulse after you fight my thirteen elite guards!”

  


The aforementioned guards then surrounded them and drew their swords. “Kill them...slowly and painfully,. the King growled.

  


“Take care of this mess, will you Nappa?” Vegeta ordered. Nappa merely nodded and started to charge up his Ki. Lightning arced across his body and he screamed loudly as he gathered up power for his attack. The guards stood there, dumbfounded, shocked, confused, and afraid. They murmured to each other in nervousness and hesitation.

  


“Don’t just stand there you fools!” The King yelled at them. “Attack him before he-!”  
It was then that Nappa lifted up two of his fingers on one hand, pointed them towards the sky and the ground surrounding the Saiyans exploded in a great inferno. When he was done, there was nothing left but a crater and the charred ashes of the atomized guards.

  


“Oh fuck me,” the King whispered in shock. “Hurry! Hurry! Summon the Yeti! We need him NOW!” The King exclaimed as some nearby works turned winches connected to chains.

  


“Would that make this a _menage a trois_?” Nappa asked.

  


“Ugh! Good Kai Nappa! That is disgusting!” Exclaimed Onio.

  


“What’s wrong? Having nasty prison flashbacks?” Nappa mocked.

  


“So help me, if there weren’t so few Saiyans left…” Onio growled at him.

  


And up from a nearby pit rose a gigantic Arlian-esque creature about 20 feet in height if not more. It clacked it’s claws and growled menacingly.

  


“Well, what do you know. It’s the old ‘giant bug in the ground trick.’ It’s a good thing Onio warned us about this. Not that it would’ve made much difference, but still.” Vegeta said with a smile. His arms were still crossed as he hadn’t needed to do anything at all in the fight. So far.

  


“Yeti! Destroy these creatures! They are bad! Very very BAD!” The king exclaimed as he pointed at the Saiyans.

  


“We’re bad?” Nappa asked.

  


“Well...a little,” Vegeta admitted.

  


“Say Vegeta, that little grasshopper is kind of cute!” Nappa said. “Can we keep it? Can we, huh huh?”

  


“Oh fine Nappa!” Vegeta agreed with slight annoyance. “Just catch it or something!”

  


“Yay!” Nappa cheered as the beast started to attack them. The Saiyans started to jump around and dodge the war beast as it ran around the building trying to stomp, slash, and shoot ki blasts at them. During one of his attempt to smash the saiyan with an open palm, Nappa grabbed onto one of his claws and engaged in a test of strength.

  


“That fool! Does he really think he can win a contest of strength?” The King exclaimed as he watched the struggle going on in front of him. Nappa and the beast grunted as they both tried to gain an edge or some leverage at each other.

  


“C’mere boy!” Nappa said to him cheerfully, “Shake!” Nappa then proceeded to rip one of his claws off. “Aww! Got your finger!” He mocked. He then licked some of the icor from the mutated Arlian off of his face. The gigantic creature tried to leap on top of him, but Nappa jumped out of the way.

  


“No! Bad boy!” Nappa replied as he flew above him and landed and hard elbow drop on his neck joint. “I really hope I didn’t kill him. He seemed to have been made out of something weak, like paper mache! Still, I really did want to take him onto the ship for a bit of fun.” He said sadly as he went down to feel along his neck for a pulse. “Thank goodness! He still has a pulse! Yay! The Crusher Corps has got a new playmate!” Nappa cheered.

  


“Yes, but we will have to have that joint with the missing finger looked at. Don’t want it to bleed out or to get infected after all.” Onio said.

  


“No! It can’t be!” The King replied in terror. “Please! We’ll do anything you want! I’ll give you riches! Women! Just please don’t hurt me!”

  


“Coward.” Vegeta grumbled as he walked up towards him.

  


“Please! Please! There’s gotta be something I can give you!” The creature continued to plead upon his knees.

  


“Oh there is,” Vegeta said.

  


“What is it? I’ll give you anything! ANYTHING!” The creature begged.

  


“Your life.” Vegeta said in a low voice and with a slight grin.

  


“Wait! NOOOO!!!!” Was all the creature could say as Vegeta grabbed him by the throat and snapped his neck in half.

  


What was left of the King’s troops and followers had fled in terror at the carnage before them. As they did so, they faced a terrible reckoning from the prisoners that came up from below. A great body count of bloody vengeance was claimed that day. “Leenlia! Where are you?” Exclaimed the lead prisoner as he looked around. “Leenlia!” As the lead prisoner looked around for his significant other, another prisoner walked up to the Saiyans.

  


It exclaimed. “You are now the greatest heroes our planet has ever known! In mere minutes you have undone centuries of bondage! This shall be the start of a new beginning for Arlia! You will never know how grateful we are! We shall raise up statues in your honor!”

  


“Well isn’t that nice of them Vegeta!” Nappa replied.

  


“Made out of our spit and dirt!” The insect continued.

  


“.....well isn’t that nice of them Vegeta!”

  


Vegeta cleared his throat and then said. “Well, if you really want to help us.Our ship is a bit low on fuel and we could use your aid in refueling it from the derelict ships you have in the back of your palace. And, we’d like back the scout vessel your late King commandeered from Onio and Honey.”

  


“Of course! Anything for the cause of our liberators!” Said the talking bug.

  


“Leenlia! Leenlia!” The leader of the freed Arlians continued to yell out as he looked around.

  


“Appa! Appa! I’m here!” Replied the queen as she ran forth.

  


“Leenlia!” He exclaimed as he ran forth, scooped her up in his arms and spun around. They laughed and embraced each other in great joy.

  


“May we never be apart again!” Replied Appa.

  


“Oh Appa! I missed you so!” Replied Leenlia as she hugged him tighter.

  


“All hail King Appa and Queen Leenlia! The new rulers of our realm!” Yelled one of the other Arlians.

  


“Hail King Appa! Hail King Appa!” They yelled in unison.

  


“Well, I never really wanted to rule.” He replied, “but she is still Queen of this realm. So, whether I wish it or not, I guess I will become co-ruler by default if I marry her.” He then took a deep breath, exhaled and replied. “I accept.”

  


“Hail King Appa and Queen Leenlia! Hail King Appa and Leenlia!” The Arlians continued to yell in unison.

  


“Ugh, being a hero to a bunch of bugs is overrated!” Vegeta murmured to the other Saiyans in disgust.

  


“Believe me, you don’t know the half of it.” Countered Onio.

  


Vegeta sighed and walked up to the new co-rulers. “I’m sorry to interrupt your celebration, but we do have a ship to refuel.”

  


“Ah yes, of course!” Replied Appa. “We will gladly help you with this! Vegeta, isn’t it?”

  


“Yes. Prince Vegeta in fact.” Vegeta admitted.

  


“Ah, a fellow member of royalty! Well I assure you the honor is all mine!” Appa replied as he went to shake Vegeta’s hand.

  


“Yes, yes it is.” Vegeta subtly snarked as he went to shake Appa’s in turn.

  


“Let this be the start of a new era of prosperity! Between our people and the peoples of Frieza’s Empire!” Appa said with cheer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cacao noticed Turles sneaking off from the crowd. “Uh, Turles? Where-”

  


“Don’t mind me guys! I’ll go get the Scout Bot!” Shouted Turles as he flew away from the celebration. “It seems to have wandered into the local ruins! Keep trying to get Prince Vegeta and Nappa on the comms.”

  


“We’ll be here when you get back!” Replied Cacao as he did some patch welding on one of the thrusters under the ship. “‘Ey! Getta move on Tarble! We’re on a tight schedule ‘ere!” He yelled at Tarble who was rushing over with some scrap metal.

  


After finding the bot and reprogramming it to go back to the ship, Turles checked his scouter and took a quick look around.

  


“There's no one around. You can come out.” Turles said out aloud.

  


“If you don’t mind, I’d rather stay hidden for the time being.” Replied a sultry female voice from somewhere somewhere high up on one of the ruined high-rise buildings. “How goes your progress?”

  


“While he is arrogant, I do want to thank you for helping me to find Prince Vegeta. As well as Nappa, and Tarble.” Replied Turles. “They have helped give the Crusher Corps the legitimacy that we’ve been lacking for years. And, you are sure these seeds are more powerful?”

  


“Yes, of course.” Replied a mysterious female voice. “They have been infused with the energy of the Demon Realm. The fruit should be extremely powerful. It will make you and the others even more powerful than you would be with the original version.”

  


“Very well...” Replied Turles. “But I warn you, don't even think about betraying us. I don’t take kindly to those who are foolish enough to cross us.”

  


“Why, I’m hurt.” Replied the hidden woman in a tone that feigned injury. “After all I’ve done for you in both finding your new allies and further modifying the seeds for you! If anything you should be thanking me.”

  


“You’ll get your thanks when I see the results for myself.” Turles countered.

  


“Fair enough.” The stranger acceded.

  


“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must be going.” Turles said as he turned towards the direction of his ship. “If I stay out here much longer, folks will get suspicious.”

  


“Well then, you'd better get a move on little Saiyan.” The female voice mocked again. “We’ll be seeing each other again in the future. You can count on it.”

  


“Yes, we shall. And if you’re wise, you’ll be more respectful when you do. For when you next see me even Lord Frieza will envy my strength!” Turles growled before he flew off.

  


“You should reprogram him. He is not as respectful to us as he used to be. I fear the Time Breaker ‘enhancements’ are wearing off.” Replied a male voice that was hidden within a nearby ruined building.

  


“It’s only because he’s so impatient and wants to see results. I can admire that. Plus, you aren’t exactly the one to talk, are you?” Chided the mysterious woman.

  


She then sighed and continued. “No, we will only reprogram him if need be, my creation. Only if need be. No, we will bide our time and wait. For now.” Corrected the female voice.

* * *

**Oh no! What is this!? Not all is as it seems with the mysterious Turles! Just what is his agenda? Does it line up with or go against that of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta? And who are the mysterious beings trying to manipulate things from behind the scenes? And what will happen to the inhabitants of Planet Arlia? Find out all this and more-in future episodes of...My Little Pony: Xenoverse!**


	7. The Search for Pinkie, a Majin's Atonement!

**Last Time on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse,” Vegeta assembled the Crusher Corps and travelled to the planet Arlia. While during a Scouting Mission, he and Nappa allowed themselves to be captured by the local lifeforms. While in Prison, he and Nappa found two missing soldiers-the Rotund Saiyan Onio and his Saiyan Wife Honey! Having become bored with their games, Onio, Saiyan, Nappa, and Honey ended their ruse and wiped out most of the garrison and the King of the Palace they were trapped in! Unwittingly, these band of wicked mercs have freed the people of Arlia! Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters and the Elements of Harmony (and of course Spike) continue to prepare for the inevitable invasion! Just what are the Mane Seven up to now that their time of celebration is nearing an end and Pinkie snuck off to train with the Z-Warriors in Private? Find out all this and more! Coming up next onnnn…”My Little Pony: Xenoverse!”**

* * *

“Whoo-wheee~!!! What a night!” AJ exclaimed as she, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle started to walk back to their quarters.  
“I know! Even though Rarity was too obsessed with the clothes! I do admit some of the uniforms looked pretty cool! They even had the 20% Coolness and awesomeness needed to reflect how amazing I truly am!”

  


“Sigh...Celestia help me if we have to go ‘Mare-Do-Well’ again,” Twilight grumbled to herself.

  


“Darling! There is no shame in being properly accessorized! I wish you’d realize that!” Rarity fou-foued at her.

  


“Well, I was just happy to have some peace and quiet,” Fluttershy said in a near-whisper. “It was nice to just relax and to feed the fish.”

  


“Oh hey Spike!” exclaimed Rainbow Dash as she waved at the arriving Arcosian. “How was your night off?”

  


“Great! Pinkie and I got to meet a Squad of Patrollers called the Taino Force! They were just like the characters in my ‘Power Ponies’ Comics!” Spike said with a large smile.

  


“Speaking of Pinkie, man, did she chow down on those Pizzas!” Rainbow Dash replied with a grin, “I think she even ate more than Twi, Trunks, and I even with our new Saiyan metabolisms!”

  


“You know...now that you mention it, have any of you seen Pinkie?” Twilight asked. “I know she likes to disappear and to do stuff at random, but it’s been awhile since I last saw her. I’m a bit concerned. Normally I’d let it slide since she did this a lot in Equestria, but we are in a new place and we are more or less on constant call to take care of various emergencies in time.”

  


“Yeah, I remember being told during Wonderbolt training we have to be on constant readiness to deploy to take care of emergencies at a moment’s notice,. Rainbow Dash added in. “This could seriously affect our ability to do this if we can’t track her down.”

  


“You know, I’m not sure.” Spike said. “The last I saw her, she said she had to leave because she had ‘stuff to do.’”  
“Hmmm,” Twi pondered as she looked down and put a hand under her chin, “Well, we could go looking around for her and still possibly not find her due to her ability to basically ‘poof’ to anywhere, but...I think I got a better way. C’mon girls, we need to go talk to the Supreme Kai of Time!”

* * *

“HEY!” exclaimed Trunks as she walked up behind the Supreme Kai of Time who was looking at a stack of papers. Interestingly enough, they were stack of blueprints instead of Time Scrolls for once.

  


“Trunks! You really need to stop doing that! It’s very rude to sneak up on and to scare people!” The short Kai scolded after she eeped in panic and turned around to see him.

  


“Oh yeah...uhm...sorry.” Trunks replied in embarrassment as he looked down, held a hand to the back of his head and a large sweatdrop formed on the back of his head.

  


“Kiii!!!! Kiiii!!!!” scolded TokiToki.

  


“Sigh, it’s all right. I’m just...busy right now.” The Supreme Kai of Time replied as she looked back on the blueprints she put on a table.

  


“Are those the blueprints from expanding TokiToki City?” Trunks asked.

  


“Yes, I have decided to rename our renovated Community ‘Conton City.’” she answered, “It will represent a new start for us while still remembering and maintaining some of the old buildings and artifacts. As befitting the history of our station amongst the Kais. The past and the future in the same city. The current staff shortages and lack of quarters for our present garrison have made me realize we have to do both major expansions in living space. And, that we need to do a major recruitment drive. In fact, I will need your help in doing some recruitment ads later.”

  


“Oh sure! I’d love to!” replied Trunks.

  


“In fact, I’m thinking of adding the Elder Kai to our staff.” The female Kai said.

  


“Hmmm...he’s a bit cantankerous,” Trunks pondered, “but he knows his stuff, so I agree that’s a good idea.”

  


“Kii! Kii!” responded TokiToki with a smile.

  


It was then that they heard a loud banging on the cyclopean doubled-doors that made up the Vault of Time.

* * *

“Trunks, you mind getting that?” The Supreme Kai of Time asked, “I need to put these scrolls away!”

  


“Sure!” Trunks said with a smile. As he walked off, the pint-size Kai and TokiToki grabbed and rolled up the various blueprints and started to carry them off.

  


“THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY AND SPIKE REQUEST PERMISSION TO ENTER!!!” Rainbow Dash yelled at the top of her lungs as she banged violently on the door.

  


“Shug, this seems a bit much.” Applejack replied with a deadpan voice and face.

  


“Look AJ. Which one of us has had actual military training? This is how it is done in the military. It seems a bit much, but it is. Unless you’re on the front or in simulated combat drills, for obvious safety reasons.”

  


“I’m coming over! Hold your horses!” yelled out Trunks from the other side, “Erm...no offense! And no need to be so formal! We’re not that sort of a military unit!”

  


Rainbow Dash merely nervously chuckled a bit as the rest of the group gave her strange looks. The large doors slowly creaked open and Trunks peeked his head through. “Hey girls! And erm...Arcosian!” Trunks stared, “I thought you had the night off! Still! Come in! We’ll talk about whatever it is you have on your mind.”

  


\--Several Moments Later.--

  


“Hmmm, that is a problem.” the Kai of Time replied, “I can see why you came to see me.”

  


“Yeah, we could’ve went lookin’ fer ‘er,” AJ replied, “but we had a hard enough time tracking her down when she was just a pony. She seemed to have this ability to teleport just about anywhere when no one was looking!”

  


“I know! She once used the ability to even outpace MY speed! I can fly pretty fast, but how do you counter a pony that can teleport anywhere!?” Rainbow Dash exclaimed. “And she’s not even a unicorn or an alicorn!”

  


“Yes, she can even give me a run for my bits, even with my mastery and knowledge of magic.” Twi admitted, “And becoming an Alicorn greatly upped my magical reserves that I had stored within me before I came here. Now that she’s a ‘Majin’ as you call them, her abilities seemed to have expanded twentyfold at the very least. Maybe even more.”

  


“Yes, this is a problem,” the Kai admitted, “We need to know where she is at a moment’s notice so we can deploy her. Still, I think I know a way, but it’s going to be hard.”

  


“You don’t mean-!” Trunks exclaimed in horror.

  


“Yes, we’re going to have to examine all the scrolls in the Time Vault to see what happened to her during the night off.” Kai sighed with resignation.

  


“Oh no! This will be worse than that time I had to track down those two Saiyans! Throughout the entirety of history and pre-history! In multiple timelines!”

  


“Oooh! Did you say we get to read the scrolls!?” Twi replied with glee, “Study Partyyyy!!!!” Twilight then recomposed herself and asked, “But wait, didn’t you tell us not to read them earlier?”

  


“It is true I told you this...and for good reason.” the Kai admitted, “But we don’t have a choice now. Due to the sheer volume of events we will have to dig through; I no longer have a choice.”

  


“Ugh...this is going to be more painful than the nonstop PT Fest that was Final Pre-Grad Week of Wonderbolt Academy!” Rainbow Dash groaned as she rolled her eyes.

  


“Nonetheless, we don’t have a choice shug.” AJ countered, “Twi, Kai of Time, Trunks. You’re gonna have to take th’ lead on this, but we’ll help ya. And...you can do this Dash. Just remember what we taught ya when ya studied for yer Wonderbolt Exam.”  
“Thanks AJ. I know I can do it. It’s just going to be a royal pain. But thanks.” said Rainbow Dash

  


“Shoor thing.” replied Applejack with a smirk as they both sis-hoofed each other.

  


“But...then again...” Gulped the Cyan Saiyan as she looked at the enormity and sheer volume of the Mountainous Basilica that was the Time Vault. Filled to the brim with lengthy scrolls.

  


“Don’t worry girls. It’s big, but Applejack is right. We can do this. The Kai and I know our way around a Library and how to research. And Trunks has done this before.” Twilight said as she put a hand on Dash’s shoulder. “Let’s get to it.”

  


Rainbow Dash then groaned, rolled her eyes, and grumbled through gritted teeth. “Fine! Let’s get this over with.”

  


“Right!” Replied the Kai. “Trunks, you take Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash and look through the scrolls on the East wing. I will take Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy and go to the West Wing.”

  


The people around the Kai nodded in agreement, separated into their respective groups and walked off to different sides of the humongous dome structure.

  


“So, how long did it take you to find these ‘Bardock’ and ‘Broly’ fellows when they were sent to differing timelines?” Rainbow Dash asked as they started digging through scrolls.  
“Erm...about five days. I think I got lucky though. And...it’s hard to tell in a world where space-time is constantly in flux.” Trunks grimly replied as he started to look through scrolls.

  


“F-five days!?” Rainbow Dash stammered in shock. “Uh...heh heh! Heh heh heh! HEH HEH HEH HAAAAHHHH!!!!” she started to laugh in near-shock at the sheer scale of the task ahead.

  


“Dash...erm...Dash, ya okay?” Applejack replied as she waved a hand in front of the now cackling Rainbow Dash. “So help me, if I have to slap ya to snap ya out of it…! Yeah, thanks for breaking her Trunks!”

  


“Uhhh...I didn’t mean to!” Trunks exclaimed in panic and embarrassment.

  


“Darling, I know you didn’t mean to.” Rarity replied. “Believe me, we know. It’s just that studying and research doesn’t quite mesh well with Dash’s...attention span.”

  


But after a quick nonchalant slap to the face (and a short but intense exchange of words between the Blonde Human and the Saiyan with the multi-hued Hairdo), the three went to work on looking through the various scrolls on the East Wing. Hours, days, weeks; no one was sure how much time passed while watching the events of time upon the various scrolls in the Library. It was hard to tell in a dimensional pocket where time was anything but constant nor steady. While Trunks was looking through another scroll nearby, Dash was snoring her head off on a nearby couch, and Rarity was off getting coffee, Applejack finally found what they were looking for. While reading and watching a scroll, he stumbled upon Pinkie Pie and Kid Gohan going on an adventure after they stumbled into a cave during one of their training sessions.

  


“Ah shoulda known.” Applejack half-growled half-grumbled under baited breath.

* * *

“Don’t worry Mr. Robot! We’ll save you! I’m not going to let you die like my brontosaurus friend I had that a T-Rex ate!” Gohan half-yelled and half cried as he helped Pinkie carry the hunk of metal out.

  


“I can’t ‘die!’ I’m an inorganic being, but I can be destroyed-!” the robot started to say.

  


“Now’s not the time for semesters!” Pinkie Pie yelled as she grunted under the strain.

  


“Erm...I think the term you are looking for is ‘semantics.’” the robot corrected.

  


“That’s what I said!” Pinkie Pie yelled.

  


“No you didn’t! You said-!” the robot started to correct Pinkie.

  


“I see it! The light’s ahead of us!” interrupted Gohan. “Now we just got to fly up the crack ahead and get out of here!”

  


“Remember Piccolo, Krillin, I, and the others have taught you!” Pinkie yelled as the dodged falling rocks, bats, and ran up to the entrance and looked at the sunlight above him. “Focus your Ki! If you do it correctly, you can fly out of here!”

  


“Right!” Yelled out Gohan. “AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

  


Pinkie in turn let out a massive yell as both released a massive burst of ki, blowing back many of the rocks that were falling towards them.

  


“NOW!” yelled out Pinkie as she and Gohan started to fly up the massive Ravine, carrying the bot in tow.

  


They saw a gigantic cloud of debris billowing towards them as they rushed up towards the sky.

  


“Keep going! Almost...there!” Pinkie yelled through gritted teeth.

  


“C’mon shug...you can do this...” Applejack said in a near-whisper as she saw the events unfold before her.  
At near-blinding speed Pinkie, Gohan, and the robot were able to fly out of the ravine and into the sky. However, the massive cloud was faster and engulfed them.

  


Applejack gasped in terror and dropped the scroll to the floor. The scroll then unfurled upon the floor and allowed her to continue to see what happened next.

  


“Pinkie!” she yelled in shock.

  


Rainbow Dash snapped out of her slumber and jumped up into a fighting stance (combat training and instincts after all) and the others yelled out cries of shock and concern and rushed towards her.

  


“No...Pinkie. Please be okay. Ah...ah don’ know if we are related or not, but yer family to me.” Applejack said in a quietness that could rival that of Fluttershy. With teary eyes, she got down on one knee to get a better look upon the scroll on the floor.

  


As the cloud of debris slowly started to dissipate, two distinct coughs burst forth from it.

  


“A-are we alive?” Gohan sputtered out between coughing fits.

  


“If you are still talking; I’m sure that means you are still partially functional you illogical meatbag!” The robot replied with some degree of sarcasm and annoyance at what it considered a rather unintelligent question.

  


“Hey! Cut him some slack!” Pinkie chided as she was trying to stop herself from coughing up a lung (such things were uncomfortable for even Majins, after all). “We just saved your metallic hide!”

  


“It is impossible for hides to be made out of metal!” the robot countered, “But I do appreciate being allowed to continue to function. However, I am still very heavily damaged.”

  


“Don’t worry. I’m sure Bulma can fix you!” Gohan said as he started to dust himself off with his free hand.

  


“Bulma?” The robot replied in a state of surprise. “You don’t mean **THE** Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corps, so you?”

  


“Yup.” Gohan replied as he chuckled and smiled.

  


“The...the Maker herself?” the robot stuttered.

  


“Well, since you are a Capsule model, that would be her alright! You big silly!” Pinkie teased.

  


“I...I think I’m going to need to enter a shutdown cycle for a bit...ughhhh…” the robot stammered in shock.

  


Gohan and Pinkie just continued to laugh and smile at the comedic reaction of the otherwise stuffy and stoic robot.

  


“Pinkie Pie!” Applejack growled as she picked up and tightened her grip on the scroll, “Ahm gonna kill you for making me worry so much!”

* * *

“And that’s how we tracked you down.” Applejack finished as she, the rest of the Elements, Spike, Gohan’s Family, and the Z-Warriors sat around a table drinking various hot drinks.

  


“I’m sorry for making you worry girls...and erm...Spike.” Pinkie apologized. “But I made a promise to make amends with Gohan’s family. For...for...what happened so many months ago. I was planning to come back in time mere minutes after I left, but that obviously didn’t happen. I just don’t know what went wrong.”

  


You sound like a certain mailmare back home.” Rainbow Dash quipped.

  


“Wow...time travel. Fascinating.” Replied the nearby robot as it was being worked upon by Bulma.

  


“Yeah, it amazes me too, and my specialty is science!” Bulma added in as she continued soldering new circuitry into the robot.

  


“Look. I know you want to do the right thing.” Twilight replied. “but you had us worried sick, and we need to know where you are so we can deploy at a moment’s notice. Just...don’t pull a stunt like that to us again. Okay?”

  


“Okay Twi. I...I promise.” Pinkie said, “I Pinkie Promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my eye!” She did the various hand motions that accompany making said promise as she said it out aloud.

  


Twilight then got up to pour herself another mug of hot cocoa. After taking a sip, she then said. “Still, it is possibly serendipitous that we are here. If what Raditz said is true, we could harm others if Vegeta tries to use his technique to force the Ozaru transformation here on Earth. Rainbow Dash and I will have to train to use it along with Gohan.” She briefly looked over at Chi-Chi and continued. “While I have the same concerns as Chi-Chi, we will need this form to stack the deck in our favor if they choose to go this far.”

  


“Well, it seems training has gotten that much harder.” Raditz grumbled. “Not only will we need more spare set of clothes or blankets or some other covering to cover-up Sunlight Bangles and Rainbar Flash here when they change back.” He explained, ignoring the two glaring at him. “Piccolo and I will have to deal with fighting even more of you while you try to recompose yourself in your feral state. Bluma could theoretically develop extra suits by examining my suit and the suit I originally bought for Kakarot, but I don’t think we have enough time to pull it off. Plus, I was going to give it to Gohan. Before you ask, it’s a special mesh that is form fitting and changes to various sizes.”

  


“That is very interesting. It’s a shame Bulma and I don’t have enough time to mass-produce it.” Twilight commented. She then looked at Raditz with half-annoyance and her eyes half closed and corrected. “And the names are Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.”

  


Raditz merely looked back at the annoyed Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle with a knowing and arrogant smirk.

  


“If...if I may,” Fluttershy meekly interjected. “I could possibly use the Stare...if that’s okay.”

  


“The what now?” Raditz replied in a low and questioning grumble. Fluttershy ‘eeped’ slightly at having the hairy man look at her.

  


“It’s a technique that only she knows,” Twilight Sparkle replied. “She uses it to calm down animals or to freeze them in their tracks. It even works on some of the more sentient lifeforms such as dragons. It’s a bit of a long shot. But if worse comes to worse it’s worth taking a shot.”

  


“Hmmm...I find it hard to believe that such a meek creature could be so powerful.” Raditz stated. “but I have seen many odd things since I came to this rather primitive world.”

  


The various people around the table looked at him in slight annoyance at the possible insult.

  


“Well shug.” Applejack countered. “It’s like what my Granny Smith always said; ‘Don’t confuse meekness nor restraint fer weakness.’”

  


“Hmmm...perhaps. Perhaps.” Raditz pondered. Still the Full Moon is around the corner and we must prepare for it. Now, as the lead trainer, this is what I had in mind…”

* * *

Pinkie" What’s this!? Raditz and Piccolo will now have to deal with THREE enraged Ozaru!? Even with the ‘moral support’ of Gohan’s Family and Fluttershy’s Stare, the Namekian and Saiyan Mercenary will still be seriously outnumbered...and possibly outgunned! What will they do to increase their odds of survival, let alone success? And what will the rest of the Z-Warriors and Elements of Harmony be doing during this time? What sort of training have they been up to to prepare for the Saiyan Invasion? Find out all this and more in future episodes offfff…..   
“My Little Pony: Xenoverse!”

  


**Hey, that’s** MY **line!**

  


Pinkie: Hehehe, Sorry!

* * *

**Next time on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse” events start kicking up into eighth gear! For Vegeta and band of mercenaries wrap up business on Arlia. And no matter how they chose to end things, the future looks bleak for the natives of Arlia indeed! Meanwhile, Raditz, Piccolo, Fluttershy, and Gohan’s Family will help Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Gohan to learn to control and harness the near-unstoppable rage of the Ozaru! As these other events are taking place, the other Elements of Harmony and Z-Fighters will be undergoing some special training under the guidance of Kami and Popo! Rest assured, things will most certainly not be boring! But to see it all you will have to come back to read the next Chapters of-My Little Pony: Xenoverse!**


	8. Times Change

**Last time on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse,” Twilight and her friends noticed that Pinkie Pie was missing! Knowing of her uncanny ability to disappear to just about anywhere, they went to the Supreme Kai of Time for help. It was then that the Supreme Kai of Time made a very uncomfortable proposal. Due to the shortage of options, she proposed searching the scrolls of the Time Vault to figure out where Pinkie Pie went to. During this search, Applejack found out that Pinkie Pie had went back to the past to help train Gohan. More than a little put off by her unannounced disappearance, the remained of the Mane Seven went to pay Pinkie a visit. After Pinkie explained her actions and the upcoming training session, the Girls and Spike agreed to stay with her and help the other Z-Warriors prepare for the arrival of the Saiyans. However, a perilous event is about to take place! Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, and Rainbow Dash will have to learn to control the perilous Oozaru Form! How will they pull this off? And what have the Saiyans been up to during this time? Find out all this and more next on, “My Little Pony: Xenoverse!”**

* * *

“Tarble, Turles, Nappa, it’s amazing what one can do in a few months, don’t you agree?” crowed Vegeta as the four Saiyans stood on the palace balcony looking at the village below. The sky was starting to clear up, crops were being grown, and buildings were being built and renovated, and then some. And yet, the locals were unhappy. For the majority (except for a few rabble-rousers in hiding) were now in chains and subjects of Freeza’s Empire. Lower-ranking aliens of the Frieza Force and loyalist Arlians that were promised limited freedom and food for loyalty were now patrolling the streets and elsewhere; enforcing Frieza's iron-fisted rule.

“Thanks to the reinforcements, we now have this planet under control and we can leave for Earth or whatever that other planet is called. They aren’t proper Saiyans, but the lower-ranking rabble do their part.” Vegeta continued with an arrogant smirk. “Let us go say farewell to our two puppet-rulers before we leave, shall we?”

Vegeta entered the Throne Room, accompanied by Tarble, Turles, and Nappa. Within it were the King and Queen, as well as a mixed band of The Crusher Corps (including their two newest members: Onio and Honey), Gure, some loyalist Arlian Royal Guards, and the Garrison sent by the Frieza Corps. Honey was no longer in her old toga, but back in her combat suit, which was a suit of light and small body armor that covered a black leotard. The leotard also covered up her hair in a manner akin to the protective headgear often used on Terran Scuba Diving Suits.

“Lord Vegeta.” Replied a member of the Frieza Corps who bowed before him. It was a green squid-like being in the standard Frieza Corps body armor and a cape that was bowing before him. “It is a pleasure to have you visit us one final time before you leave.”

“Oh no, the pleasure's all mine.” Vegeta replied in a manner where it was hard to tell if it was genuine or snarky sarcasm. This being always left a bad taste in the back of his throat, and not because it was some ink-squirting freak job! Nor that he was yet another one of Frieza's tail-kissing toadies. No, it was the rumors that surrounded him, that this creature either knows information about… or had a hand in his world’s destruction, along with Frieza.

_’You better hope someone gets to you before I do if I find out those rumors are true.’_ Vegeta thought to himself.

“We have mostly pacified the local population and reconstruction is months ahead of schedule. What was once a worthless rock will soon become a valuable trade hub and pit stop for troop transports in less than a year.” The green octopoid said. “It is fortunate that your brother talked you out of destroying this planet and the puppet monarchs we set up. It certainly didn’t look like much when you arrived, but he saw the potential this rock had.”

“Yes… _potential._ ” Vegeta “agreed” with the Advisor now turned Majordomo for the ruling family.

_’You always was a pathetic weakling, Tarble. If you weren’t kin and there wasn’t so few of us left, I would’ve killed you myself ages ago!’_ Vegeta thought to himself in anger, _’For your sake; you better hope the Tree of Might fixes that!’_

“Nonetheless, if you and your garrison have both the Royal Family and the locals in line; we need to get going. We have other planets to take over and you know how Lord Frieza gets if we are behind schedule.” Vegeta said with a low growl. He also tightened up his fist ever so slightly.

“Yes, of course!” The new royal advisor consented with a bow. “The last thing any of us want to acquire is Lord Frieza's wrath. Rest assured, between my brains and the Corps Brawn-” Nappa and Onio let out a brief chuckle at this, the invertebrate simply cleared his throat and continued. “We shall have the locals kept in line, and ensure the loyalty of our new monarchs, of course.”

The two insectoids upon the throne nervously nodded in agreement.

“You heard him!” Turles yelled out. “We’re done here! Form up! We’re leaving!”

A line up of troops were formed down the street leading to the newly-built landing pad the Crusher Corps Ship was on. The enslaved Arlians cheered for the leaving Crusher Corps, but it wasn’t out of joy. No, it was because there were additional Frieza Corps soldiers on the roof waiting to shoot them if they did not. Vegeta was in the lead, flanked by Turles and Nappa, they were in turn were followed by Tarble and his spouse, who in turn was followed by the behemoth Amond, Amond in turn was followed by the rest of the Crusher Corps. Finally, in the very rear, the mutant Arlian giant followed them, shackled in chains. It had a missing finger, but for the most part was well. A rumbling came forth from the cloudcast sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

_’Lemlia... Atla... I’m so sorry….’_ Tarble thought to himself as he hung his head in sadness and shame. _’It was either they let you live as puppet rulers and your subjects as slaves, or they were going to kill you and everyone else on this world. Vegeta might have just blown up the world out of spite, as vengeful as he is. There was no other way. And soon, Vegeta will be the most powerful being in the Galaxy, even stronger than Frieza. Good Kais, Kamis, if anyone is out there, hear my prayer...my plea! Please send someone to stop us! Even if I was strong enough… I can’t turn on my older brother….’_

Gure could tell her kind-hearted husband was in pain and reached over to hold his hand. Her husband looked over briefly and gave her a sad but grateful smile as they continued to march to the ship...

* * *

“I got a clear shot. Should I take it?” Grumbled a Arlian that hid in the upper story of a nearby building. The creature was pointing a modified Frieza Corps Arm Blaster out of the corner of a nearby window.

“No, let them go.” Replied another. “Tarble tried to do for us what he could. And we stand no match against his cohorts. No, out of respect for him we shall not fire upon them or sabotage their ship. Let them leave. When the time is right; we shall strike.”

“And what then?” The sniper asked. “They might come back later on even if our rebellion is successful.”

“I will be honest with you old friend.” The other Arlian confessed. “I’m not sure. But I know we can’t defeat the Crusher Corps. No, we must wait things out and play it by antennae. Plan for the future, but know there’s no guarantee we’ll live to see it. Live life one day at a time. One day at a time.”

It was then that the heavy clouds finally broke and it started to rain. It was as if tears were coming down from heaven-saddened by what has become of Arlia. They were now “prosperous,” but at a price. Tarble was grateful for the rain, for it now hid the tears coming down his face. He along with the rest of the Crusher Corps followed Vegeta, Tarble and Nappa up the ramp of their ship, as they were being saluted by additional Frieza Corps Sentinels and Arlian Royal Guards that were on each side of the ramp.

“Well, I’m glad to see the minions at least have enough sense to guard our ship.” Vegeta grumbled. “Still, have Onio and the Twilight Twins do a quick inspection inside and outside before we take off. Even if I’m sure we would survive any attempt at sabotage I do want to keep out ship intact.”

“Of course Lord Vegeta.” Replied Turles as he, Vegeta, and Nappa reached the top of the ramp and went into the ship’s interior.

* * *

“Gee, thanks for going on the trip with us Spike!” Gohan said as they walked through a forest.

“Well, what are friends for? Besides, I couldn’t let Twilight do this alone.” Spike smiled as his face guard had retracted back into the sides of his helmet. “And well, I’ve had issues controlling my transformations, so I figured I could help Twi, you, and Dash out in a more empathic manner. Though I’m a little nervous about what I might do. I mean, when I grew as a dragon I…”

“Yeah, just what I need, you telling me horror stories about your own transformation going bad…” Gohan replied with a bit of uncharacteristic sarcasm.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that.” Spike said as he looked down at the ground.

“I’m sorry Spike, that was out of line.” Gohan apologized as he put his hand on Spike’s shoulder. “Whatever happens to either of us we’ll face it together. Okay?”

“Yeah, I should’ve been more thoughtful and realized that hearing about such bad experiences would-”

It was then that they were interrupted by some nearby rumbling in a patch of bushes.  
Spike and Gohan turned and got into fighting stances, standing back to back to each other.

“R-r-r-raaa?” questioningly growled an unidentified creature from the bushes.

“Jeez, I wish Fluttershy was here right now!” Spike replied nervously.

“It’s...it’s okay Spike.” Comforted a rather spooked Gohan, “Uncle Raditz has assured me that a half-saiyan and an Arcosian can handle just about any wild animal on this planet, and most others for that matter. No matter what this is, we’ll face it together! You ready Spike?”

Spike solemnly nodded as his face guard went back over his mouth.

“Rrr-r-rrr-aaa?” questioned again the strange voice from the bush. A split-second later Spike and Gohan saw the source of the strange noise. A purplish head stuck out of the bush cautiously. It had an unusually friendly (but nervous) look on it’s face. It had purple scales, a pair of horns jutting out of the back of it’s head, and a beak.

Gohan and Spike let down their guard slightly and slowly started to walk towards the creature.

“Is...is that a...dragon?” Spike asked as they approached the creature.

“Yeah, I think it’s one of those European ones I’ve read about in my textbooks.” Gohan answered. “It sure is a long ways from Europe though. I wonder how it got here?”

“Alas, it doesn’t exactly seem sapient.” Spike replied with a slight tinge of sadness as the creature cautiously sniffed the ground around the two martial artists.

“But it seems to just be a baby. A rather big one though” said Gohan as he nervously brought his hand up to the creature to be sniffed.

“Yeah, well I was a baby dragon before I got this body and I was smart enough to do secretarial and office work.” Spike countered. “But then again, most other sapient races I’ve encountered aren’t usually able to do the things I could as a baby.”

“Rest assured, I know what it’s like to be buried under paperwork at such a young age.” Gohan chuckled nervously as the creature took a cautionary sniff of Gohan’s hand.

“Grrraaa-Graaa~!” The creature happily meeped as it started to rub it’s head against Gohan’s hand.

“I guess it’s safe to say that the creature is somewhat tame.” Gohan smiled, giving it a playful scratch behind its ears.

“Yeah, I just wonder where his parents are?” Spike asked as his face guard retracted back into the lower part of his frill, he then sadly looked away for a brief moment with some slightly moist eyes and continued. “I know what it’s like to not know what it’s like to have to live without parents and having to depend on others to take care of you. And he doesn’t seem to have either of those.”

“Yeah, considering how big he is, I would assume his parents would be rather large as well. I would think that they, or the paths they’d make in the forest when not flying would be rather hard to miss.” Gohan agreed as he put a comforting arm around both the shoulders of Spike and the dragon. “I know I can’t take every stray in and I already got a robot now, but I just remember what happened to that Apatosaurus. After going through that I… I just can’t leave him out here.”

“What did happen exactly?” Spike asked as Gohan started to walk back to their designated training site; their new friend and the Arcosian in tow.

“It’s a long and painful story. You see, it started several months ago. Pinkie had just arrived, but you and the others weren’t around at the time, as Piccolo and Uncle Raditz insisted I get some ‘tough love’ training and learn to ‘rough it’ out on my own.” Gohan began to explain. “They weren’t completely heartless though, Piccolo had given me a set of weighted, armored, clothes and a sword, and my uncle gave me the suit of armor that was meant for my dad when he first came to Earth. While seeking shelter from a rainstorm I went into a cave. It was there that I found and befriended a snoozing, but heavily injured Brontosaurus….”

* * *

_“Hang on big guy! This is going to feel a lot better when it comes out!” Gohan replied as he gave a large tug upon the large branch stuck in the Apatosaurus’ side. The creature gave a loud earth-shaking roar as Gohan pulled the branch out, the gargantuan sauropod then let out a gigantic sigh of relief as he then proceeded to lie down on it’s uninjured side and sunbathed near mouth of the cave entrance._

_“You just stay there Mr. Dinosaur!” Gohan exclaimed as he ran off. “I’m going to go get us some fruits, minerals, and berries to make bandages and medicine out of! You just stay there and I’ll be right back!”_

_[Half an hour later...]_

_While out in the woods, Gohan heard his new friend roar out in fear heard the sound of another creature. It was a sound he knew and was all too terrified of: The sound of one of the rarer varieties of frilled T-Rexes (sometimes called Paozusaurus) that inhabited this forest and the nearby river valley. “Oh no!” Gohan yelled out in shock and terror as he gathered up what he had into a sack of woven leaves he had and started to sprint back towards his new friend._

_What he saw confirmed his worst fears; his new friend was fighting a losing battle against a gigantic and heavily scarred Alpha. While he wanted to charge in, he remembered Piccolo’s words of advice:_

“Yes, combat instinct is important. It can save your life and that of others, and hesitancy can get you killed. But being rash at the wrong place at the wrong time can cost lives as well. Learn from your training, learn when to trust your instincts and reflexes and act, and learn when to stop and think.”

_He wanted to jump in right then and there, but he knew that if he timed it wrong that both of them would be a carnivore’s lunch. He took a quick look around, trying to find something that would turn the odds in his favor. Using some survival and tracking training his Uncle taught him, he started to notice from the tracks what happened. From the freshness and the arrangement, he could tell that the battle had just started and that the Carnosaur had ambushed the Brontosaurus from the trees when the Brontosaurus approached a nearby brook. It had probably went there to satisfy its behemoth-sized thirst by getting a drink._

’C’mon Gohan! Think...THINK!!!’ _He said to himself, his eyes darting around trying to find something that would turn the odds in his favor._

_It was then that a solution showed itself._

_“Of course!” He said aloud as he saw what to do, he quickly scampered up the cliff face that made up the cave entrance and went to a nearby pile of humongous boulders._

’Trigonometry, Physics, Geometry, and Calculus, don’t let me down now!’ _He thought to himself as he quickly calculated the proper angle and force needed to bring the boulders down upon his foe, he stuck his sword within the pile to use as a lever and grabbed a smaller stone. “Hey ugly! Yes you! I’M TALKING TO YOU, YOU PEA-BRAINED OVERGROWN SCALY CHICKEN!!!” Gohan yelled as the threw the stone at one of the T-Rex’s eyes, he then got several small stones and threw them at his face. Eventually, one made contact and hit it in the eye, it growled in pain and then looked up at and roared at the pint-sized menace. The beast then rushed towards the Cliff Face and tried (and failed horribly) to climb up the side of it with it’s large legs and miniscule arms._

_“Nyyyeeeehhhh!!!” Gohan mocked as he stuck his tongue out._

_The Dinosaur then roared again in rage as he tried to go for the pint-sized child._

_“C’mon! M-m-move!” Gohan grunted as he pushed down upon the sword._

_The dinosaur continued to roar at Gohan as he struggled to push down upon the rocks._   
_“Rrrggghhh! Just a bit more...force!” Gohan growled as he tried to make the rocks give in to the laws of Newtonian Physics and Gravity._

_It was then that tragedy struck, the T-Rex had slammed against the canyon wall that made up the cave entrance and the cliff face and Gohan lost his footing. Gohan yelled in terror as he continued to hold onto his sword, he felt his hands ache, tire, and burn in pain, but he grunted as he tried to tried regain his footing. Unfortunately, the part of the cliff his feet were on had partially given way and was gone. While the part the rocks were on was steady (for now), he wasn’t sure how much longer they would stay in one piece. He was constantly trying to pick up his squirming legs to prevent the carnivorous dinosaur from biting onto them._

_The tired brontosaurus looked upon the scene in front of it and knew what it had to do, . in the time it had gotten to know Gohan, the creature had learned gratitude and had considered Gohan to be a member of its herd. It was a strange little creature, but he considered it a herd member nonetheless. The beast weakly dragged itself back up onto it’s feet, took a deep breath, let out a massive roar, and charged._

_What happened next was pure pandemonium as all Gohan saw was a tumbling kaleidoscope of the earth, rocks, the canyon wall and cliffs, the cave entrance, and the sky._

_A scene of surreal beauty coming forth from a moment of sheer carnage and tragedy._

_The last thing he saw before he hit the ground and lost consciousness was the enraged Brontosaurus continuing to use the massive tonnage of his bulk to continually ram the T-Rex up against the side of the canyon, even as they were being buried and crushed by the boulders falling down upon them. The “lullaby” he received as he went to sleep in a coffin of stone was the rumbling of falling stones and the final roars of defiance of two creatures locked in a battle to the death._

_Two creatures, one driven by hunger and rage, one driven by a desire to protect a loved one, who were more determined to kill their enemies than to live…._

* * *

_“Piccolo! Fetch me a senzu bean!,” Gohan heard Raditz yell as he slowly regained consciousness. “So help me, if ChiChi hears of this, it’ll be_ all three of our hides! _”_

_He also heard the rumbling of rocks and heavy breathing and indistinct yelling. “We can worry about ‘Pinkie Promises’ over oaths of silence later! Right now we got to dig Gohan out of here!” Pinkie yelled. “Celestia help me, don’t let me fail at a Pinkie Promise for the first time ever! Please let him be okay!”_

_After hearing some more rocks being thrown and moved about, the still somewhat lucid Gohan heard Pinkie yell. “Oh, thank Fausticorn! I found him! Hurry up with those beans! I don’t feel safe moving him!”_

_He then felt a gentle, but somewhat painful, pinch on a pressure point on his wrist. Probably done in an attempt to either see if his brain was still functioning and/or to wake him up. “C’mon! Wake up, wake up for your Uncle Raditz!” He heard his Uncle Raditz growled angrily as he then felt some very light slaps upon his cheeks._

_“U-uncle...R-Raditz.” Gohan groaned painfully. “My… friend, how is he?”_

_“Not now Gohan. Eat.” Piccolo grumbled empirically as he placed a senzu bean into his mouth._

* * *

“Not long after eating that bean, I fell unconscious again.” Gohan told Spike as they continued to walk down the forest path. “The bean had patched me up, but I was still extremely fatigued from the time spent out in the bush and the battle. When I woke up, I learned that Uncle Raditz, Mr Piccolo, and Pinkie Pie had been taking shifts watching me as I spent time learning to survive outdoors. They just simply stayed hidden and watched me from a distance. Uncle Raditz was on the shift that was watching me at the time and Mr Piccolo and Pinkie Pie were on their way back from Korin’s after they picked up some senzu beans. Pinkie got a bad case of what she called…”

“The ‘Twitchy-Twitches’ I assume?” Spike speculated. “Yes, the gals and I are very familiar with them.”

“Yes...those.” Gohan sighed as he continued. “Since she knew it meant something bad was going on, she and Mr Piccolo flew over as quickly as they could, Uncle Raditz was all ready moving boulders when they arrived and he quickly informed of what happened as he continued to dig. They joined him as he worked as a team to find me.” The young half-Saiyan chuckled a little. “They were the most unlikely trio: two rivals for world domination and one… fun-loving eccentric. But they were able to get the job done. In fact, they seem to get along better now ever since that day. All though they try to keep up appearances through Mr Piccolo and Uncle Radtiz’s bickering and Pinkie’s general pestering.”

Gohan then stopped, sniffled and briefly wiped his eyes and his nose with the sleeve of the Demon Clan Clothes he wore under his Saiyan Armor. He took a deep breath and then continued his story. “When I finally woke up, they gave me some bad news. After they put the unconscious carnosaur out of his misery, they went to check on the Apatosaurus. He...he was too far...gone they told me. They think he lost too much blood from his previous wound and the new wounds he got during the battle with the Tyrannosaurus. The boulder merely finished the job. At...at least, we didn’t have to put him out of his misery. Uncle Raditz chopped off some of the T-Rex meat to be salted or smoked later, but left the Brontosaurus alone. I don’t think he’d ever admit it, but I think he did it in gratitude for it saving my life and for my sake. Soon afterwards, I carved some words in memory on top of one of the boulders in the pile and we re-buried the two dinosaurs. Pinkie was useful for that as she said she had a sister that was a mineralogist and that she used to work on a ‘rock farm’ of all things. After that point, we all agreed to never tell mom about this and cleaned up and repaired my clothes and armor. And from that day forward, one of them always stayed with me when I was training. At least until now, I have you guys to help them after all.”

“I’m very sorry for your loss.” Spike said as he put a comforting hand on Gohan’s shoulder.

“Thank you, I kind of lost what anger and resentment I may have had for Pinkie and Mr Piccolo on that day I think.” Gohan sniffled. “Seeing how far they went to make sure I stayed alive. And yet… that dinosaur dying. It was my fault, it was all my fault...”

“Hey, hey!” Spike chided as he turned Gohan to face towards him. “Things happen, I think Pinkie of all people would tell you that and understand better than most. For obvious reasons. Even then, you didn’t mean to do it! You didn’t make that T-Rex choose to go after that brontosaurus instead of something else for a meal that day, nor did you make the brontosaurus charge after him or leave the cave.”

“But… _but he did it to save me!_ ” Gohan yelled out, the proverbial dam had broken and a torrent of tears started to go down his face. Spike held onto and hugged the grieving child and the dragon gently nudged his head into his leg in concern.

“My dad, that dinosaur, I miss them both so much!” Gohan choked out.

“I know you do, I know.” Spike whispered as he held onto him. It was times like this he wished Fluttershy or Pinkie were here instead of him. They were better at these sort of things. But he did what he could, and what he could do was be a friend for a grieving child that needed an ear that would listen and a shoulder to cry on. “It’s okay, no one else is here. You don’t have to act strong around me. Let it all out, just let it all out.” Spike whispered to Gohan as he wept some more.

“It’s...it’s not fair!” Gohan sniffled. “That he had to die because of my screw-ups and to save my life!”

“I know it’s not fair Gohan. I know.” Spike comforted in turn as he gently patted him on the back. _’I know more than you may realize, or ever know...’_ Spike thought to himself.

* * *

While Spike was helping the young Gohan to come to terms with both mortality and responsibility at a rather young age, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Puar, Launch, and the Human Z-Fighters were en route to Kami’s Lookout for special training.

“Whoo-whee! This sure is a fancy ride ya got thar Mr. Yamcha!” Applejack exclaimed as she and the others rode along in Yamcha’s newest “speedster” hovercar.

“What can I say? Pro Ball pays a lot of cash! I’m just glad we’re off-season at the moment. Gives me just enough time to catch up on my martial arts training.” Yamcha said with a prideful grin. “I was going to get a two or four-door street and air legal rice rocket, but I knew I needed something a bit larger to take my buds around in, so I arranged to get this new PT Cruiser suped-up and pimped-out! You normally wouldn’t expect a van to be sporty, but somehow Dodge pulled it off and even added a retro flair to it! Yeah, I have to admit, it’s pretty sweet!”

“I sure hope the others are okay.” Said an unusually sad Pinkie as she looked out a window. “I mean Twi and the others are going to go through a rough ordeal, and I’ve kinda grown attached to Gohan during our time training together. He’s the closest thing I’ve got to family out here other than what few of my fellow Equestrians we have on this world. No offense.”

“Well, I can speak for myself and I’m pretty sure for the others here that are from Earth that none are taken.” Krillin replied.

“Darling, that Raditz fellow may be a bit of a boor, but I’m sure he knows what he’s doing.” Rarity said as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I suppose that’s one of the few upsides there is to him being such a ruffian.”

“Ah hate t’ interrupt, but we’re nearin’ th’ Lookout.” AJ interjected as she pointed to the Lookout ahead of them.

“Well if we’re nearing the hideout; then buckle up and put your trays in the upright position, and thank you for flying with Air Yamcha!”

Yamcha’s joke got a bit of a light-hearted chuckle from the group as they flew down to the floating palace below.

* * *

“Things have changed so much in such a short period of time. Being around as long as I have, I usually prefer to be a long term planner, but recent events have throw a good chunk of them out the window.” Kami sighed as the small dot in the distance that was the hover van slowly got bigger. “I guess that’s where being a good improviser has to come in.”

“Hmmm...yes.” Replied Popo. “I am definitely looking forward to ‘meeting’ and _training_ these new fighters along with the usual buncha maggots.”

“I swear you have no chill when you’re in drill sergeant mode.” Kami sighed with a facepalm. “But the thing that sticks out the most to me is Piccolo. Unlike his father, his beam attack didn’t destroy Goku nor Garlic Jr’s souls when he killed them. Even though some would argue Garlic Jr. would deserve it more than most (including yours truly).” He subtly added. “While I don’t want to jump to conclusions, I can only hope that he doesn’t turn out as wicked as his father. Or that the others are wearing off on him and he’s becoming a better person, even with the ties we share I can only tell so much about him at times. Say, have you heard from Roshi recently?”

“Last I heard, that old horndog went to see his Sister Baba to see if her Crystal Ball can track the Saiyans or not.” Popo replied with a yawn. “And that after visiting her, he was going back to help Raditz and the others to help train the Saiyans to control their alternate forms.”

“Oh hey guys!” Yajirobe said as he walked up behind them. “I came up here from Korin to train with the others! I hope you don’t mind.”

“Meh...more meat for the grinder I suppose.” Popo mumbled.

Yajirobe blinked. “What was that?”

“Nothing!” Popo answered as the hovervan proceeded to land in front of them.

“Hey there Kami!” Yamcha exclaimed as he and the others got out of his van. “We’ve come here to train under you!”

“Yeah, we want to receive the same training you gave Goku!” Krillin smiled as he followed. “Y’know, like when he was trying to bring me back to life with the Dragon Balls?”

“Well, you’re going to get a very...unpleasant surprise next season.” Popo whispered.

“Wait, what!?” Krillin asked.

“Krillin, it’s best you don’t know.” Pinkie said as she looked down upon the tile floor and shook her head.

“Ahem!” Kami interrupted as cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “I know you are all eager to start your training, but Mr. Popo and I have some things to discuss and some last minute planning to do. Please wait for us while we arrange around some things and get some items from the Lookout. Yamcha, you may want to leave Puar in Korin’s Tower while we’re training. I’m sure Korin won’t mind, will he Yajirobe?”

“Well, I would’ve preferred we got a formal request first, but I’m sure Korrin would love to have another cat stay with him a while and talk about...erm...cat things.” Yajirobe said, scratching his head.

“Okay! You take care of yourself big guy!” Puar cheered as he flew over to Yamcha, gave him a quick last-minute hug and then flew down to Korin’s Tower.

“And what about you, Launch?” Asked Kami. “Do you want to go below to Korin’s Tower or the Village below?”

“No. I noticed that, try as I might, my weapons are failing to keep up with youze guys now.” She replied, holding back a groan. “Even in the old days, Krillin, Goku, and Roshi could take a shot from a pistol or a SMG rather well.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Shuddered Krillin.

“No.” Launch continued. “I want to train with youze guys! Learn to use Ki and stuffs!” She proclaimed, and then cleared her throat a bit as she kicked the dust on the ground. “Also...I kind of uhhh...burnt some bridges at the village at the base of your tower a few years back.” She sheepishly admitted, blushing a little.

“Figuratively, literally, or both?” Krillin asked.

Launch then growled at Krillin angrily.

“AAH! Sorry!” Krillin exclaimed in terror.

“Hmmm. This does complicate matters.” Kami replied, stroking his chin in thought. “Trying to teach both advanced and basic classes simultaneously. Popo and I will have to discuss this as well. Come along Popo, we’re burning daylight.”

“Of course Kami.” Popo replied with a respectful bow. He then turned around briefly, looked at the new trainees, waved and said in that terrifying tone that only he could convey. “Byyyyyeee~!”

He then turned around and followed Kami into the Lookout.

“What a strange fellow.” Pinkie said in slight confusion.

The rest of the group simply turned to her and gave her perplexed looks.

“What?” Pinkie asked with a smile and a shoulder shrug.

* * *

“You don’t know how happy I am to see you Grandpa! It was so kind of you to visit me while I was training!” Goku cheered in sheer joy as he stopped ever so briefly between bites while downing a bowl of Pepper Steak and fried rice that was bigger than his head (including his massive and spiky hairdo).

“Well, mah boy,” Grandpa Gohan said back as he paused briefly from drinking a cup of tea. “I had to come pay you a visit when I heard rumors that you were around and that you actually found out some more about your past.” He then took a deep breath, sighed in pain and regret and continued. “I wanted to tell you the truth, I really did. But, you were so young back then. I wanted to wait until you were a bit more mentally mature before I dropped the harsh truth on you. It’s just I didn’t get to live long enough to do so. You know, since that scary giant Moon Gorilla stomped on me and such. There were good… _reasons_ I told you to stay in on the full moon, after all.”

Goku put down his mammoth bowl for a bit and looked at his adopted Grandfather with an unusually serious look, he then took a deep breath. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a bit hurt by your withholding information on me, but...I understand. I will be honest, I’m not quite at the point of forgiving you Grandpa, but I do understand. I...I just need some time to nurse my wounds is all.”

His grandfather then took a deep sigh and conceded, “That is fair my dear boy. I understand.” After taking another sip of Oolong Tea, he force himself to smile and tried to change the subject. “Still, you must tell me more about your biological brother...this ‘Raditz’ fellow! Did he manage to tell you anything about your actual biological parents?”

“Unfortunately no.” Goku admitted sadly. “But I did manage to get a little bit of information out of him before I died. It seems that my race came from a planet called Vegeta and that…”

King Kai nervously watched from a nearby tree as Gregory and Bubbles attended to the young Saiyan and his adoptive grandparent. He was expecting company and he was hoping that the reunion and the large meal would be enough to keep Goku busy and distracted. But, well, he did find out that Goku wasn’t exactly the brightest of sorts, so pulling tricks on him that time wasn’t that hard. Still, he was such an inquisitive type.

Sometimes, too much for his own good.

It was then that another nuisance spoke up. **“YARRRRR!! LET ME OUT!! I HEAR YE HAVING A COOKOUT UP THARRR!!”** Yelled out a voice from the ground below.

**“SHADDUP BOJACK! I’M BUSY!!”** King Kai fumed as he stomped on the ground.

Fortunately, Goku and now his grandfather have gotten used to their shenanigans and pretty much ignored the real-life Manzai Sketch that was going on between them.

It was then that a particular short and red-headed Kai teleported next to King Kai.  
“Oh, Supreme Kai of Time! Good to see you!” King Kai greeted her with a smile, a mutual bow between the two, and a handshake. “But I’m guessing this isn’t a leisure call.”

“You are correct.” The Time Kai replied in a near-whisper. “Are you sure Goku is...sufficiently distracted for the time being?”

“Oh yeah.” The short and rotund Kai whispered back as he put his palm to the side of his mouth. “He’s too busy trying to fill that bottomless void he calls a stomach and talking to his adoptive grandpa. Still, I’m told that’s always an issue when training a Saiyan. They’re constantly hungry.”

“Yes, it’s actually about what’s going on right now, including your training.” The short female Kai continued.

Just as King Kai gasped in shock, she waved her arms in front of her in defense as she continued. “Now now, don’t fret! Your present training is just fine. It’s just...time has changed. I do believe what was the original timeline is still out there somewhere due to the theory that there is an infinite number of timelines. It’s just that due to the changes that have taken place, that timeline has now become an alternate one and this is now the new main timeline. And well, I’m not sure if I can change it back. Or if I even should…. I mean, Raditz is now presently starting to change for the better as Piccolo did during the default timeline and is even helping to change Gohan.” She sighed. “I mean, I am ashamed to admit this, but part of me wants to leave things as is. And yet, I’m concerned about…”

“The proverbial _‘butterfly effect’_ , as well as your responsibility to maintain stability and the status quo within space-time.” King Kai finished off. “Yes, yes, I may not be as high on the totem pole as you and not know as much about you when it comes to wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff, but I am a still a Kai.”

“It is a proverbial breath of fresh air to have someone I can talk to about things such as these.” The Time Kai admitted. “Trunks is useful and unusually kind for a being of Saiyan Heritage, but he’s a tad...dense at times. Then again, I did hire him to be the muscle of our team. Even if he is more-or-less leader now due to staff shortages. But staff shortages isn’t what I’m here to discuss. I just wanted your opinion on things. Part of me knows I probably should jump back in time again and try to reset events to as close as to the original timeline as possible, and yet, I let things go so far for so long and in some ways...it is better.... and yet…”

“It could get worse later.” King Kai nodded.

“Precisely.” The Supreme Kai of Time agreed. “But, I’m also afraid that if I try to ‘fix’ things now, it will just fray the stability of space-time even more than it already is.”

“You think ‘you know who’ is behind this?” King Kai asked.

“Think? I know those two are causing this.” The Time Kai scowled.

“Well, as for your present dilemma: Truth be told, I don’t know what to tell you.” King Kai admitted with a sigh. “But, I trust your judgement no matter what option you take. And I trust that your band of warriors from across time and space will be able to save the multiverse from collapsing, no matter the cost.”

“Thanks.” The female Kai said with a slight grin. “Please excuse me, I think your two guests are nearly done eating and I can’t afford for them to see me...yet. Farewell.”  
She did a quick bow and teleported out before Goku turned to look at King Kai under the tree.

“Hey! King Kai, can we have some more eggrolls? I’m famished!” Goku yelled out.

“I swear, you’re going to eat me out of house and home!” King Kai fumed. “Gohan, how did you handle this walking bottomless pit!?”

“I’ll admit, he was a handful. Even back then.” the elder Gohan chuckled.

“Ugh! Fine, I’m on it! Gregory! Bubbles! Help me go look through the kitchen and the larder!” King Kai grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kami’s Lookout...

“Man, they sure have been taking a while in there.” Krillin replied as he was doing handstand pushups with Applejack.

“Tell me...about it...shug.” Applejack grunted as she struggled to keep up with Krillin.

“I respect your work ethic as you grew up on a farm, but you got a ways to go if you’re going to meet the training routine of a Xiaolin,” Krillin replied as the continued. “Still, you’re doing great, keep it up!”

“Whew! I think I’m gonna stop fer a second and meditate with Rarity and Tien thar if ya don’t mind!” Applejack conceded as she let her legs back down and rubbed her sore arms. “Still, ahm gonna have t’ see if you’re so eager t’ talk smack after workin’ a day pickin’ an’ moving apples at Sweet Apple Acres!” Applejack joked as she elbowed the still upside-down Krillin in the ribs.

“Heh, I suppose we will have to see at some point. This ‘Sweet Apple Acres’ you keep talking about sounds like a nice place to live." Krillin nodded as he let himself back down from his headstand. "Also, meditating is fine by me. I could use some cooldown time myself.”

“Pssst! Hey! Can I have one of those rice balls?” Pinkie asked Yajirobe who was eating some rice balls under a nearby tree.

Yajirobe shrugged as he tossed her one. “Yeah sure. I could always go back down to Korin’s if I want more.”

“So good! You must get Mr. Korin to tell me how he makes these later!” Pinkie smiled as she took a bite out of it.

* * *

Nearby in a different part of the courtyard, Yamcha was trying to teach Launch the basics of the Wolf Fang Fist. Launch was doing the best she could to copy the Kata that Yamcha was doing in slow motion. “So, what made you change your mind and decide to train with us?” Yamcha asked as he went through the motions of the move.

“It was after an argument iz had with Tien when I came home to him and Chiaotzu training after one of my robberies.” Launch admitted. “I used th’ loot Iz got from my latest haul t’ fix dem a fancy meal, but he was too deep into his training at the time to notice the hard work I putz into it. I asked him why he put so much work into his training. I mean, between my little ‘hobby’ and Chiaotzu bein’ an actual _Emperor_ , we were set for life. He then countered that I didn’t have to steal, that I was just doing it for ‘sick kicks’ and dat Chiaotzu had put his own financial and political career at risk to ‘cover my hide’.... and he brought up that while the enemies that were coming were in it for da’ money, dey weren’t going to accept Zenni. All dey cared about was offing us for the sake of dere own paymasters.” She then yelled an enraged Kiai and did a few more strokes from the fist, taking a moment t rest she turned to face Yamcha. Her face was a mixture of sadness, anger, and regret, she'd tried her best, but her eyes were also a bit misty....

Something of a rarity for the _blonde_ personality of Launch.

She then took a deep and calming breath and continued the telling of that painful memory. “Of course, me being me, I yelled a few choice woids at both of dem an’ gave dem both figurative and literal parting shots as they left the portable Capsule House (™) we were in at da time. Still, after dey left an’ I allowed the cooks I ‘hired’ to flee, I sat down to a meal for one and a whole keg of stolen bourbon. During that binge of food an’ booze, I somehow had an epiphany in my drunken and overstuffed stupor. I thought back to how the others have changed around Goku over the years. Especially you, Yamcha, you used to be a bandit like I was, a rogue, a ne’er-do-well, a woise guy. An’ I realized why things were getting strained between us. Folks around me were changing, while I was staying the same. An’, it was causing me to fall behind. An’ I knew, from what Raditz said, that if we were to survive I’m going to have to change too. So, after recovering on the porcelain altar from a nasty hangover and a quick hair of the dog, I went an’ talked to dem and dey agreed to start trainin’ me too and to bring me to Kami’s. Some other things happened too... but... nevermind, it’s nothing.” Launch concluded as she shook her head and went back to doing the Kata Yamcha taught her in slow motion.

“Erm...okayyy?” Yamcha agreed with some bewilderment at Launch hinting some something else happening between her and Tien. Yamcha then cleared his throat and continued. “Believe me, I know going straight is hard after being a criminal for so long. If it wasn’t for Bulma and my good throwing and batting arm, I don’t know what bind I’d be in right now.” Yamcha then put a comforting hand on Launch’s shoulder. “But I know you can do it, if you don’t do it for the world or for Tien, at least do it for yourself, okay? I’m sure Tien and Chiaotzu don’t want you dying in some horrid fight in a prison somewhere, ok? Even Chiaotzu's political sway and money won’t protect you forever, or your ‘nicer’ half feigning ignorance.”

“I’d normally be angry at yaz for calling the other half of me the ‘noicah’ half, but I know you’re tryin’ to help, so...thanks.” Launch said as she looked away in slight annoyance and admittance.

“Now see, is being nice really that hard?” Yamcha chuckled.

Launch growled at him as she tightened her fists. “Youze better consider yourself lucky that youze my Sensei!”

“Aw, c’mon! It was only a joke! Calm down!” Yamcha chuckled as he waved his hands in front of him.

* * *

“I’m glad to see Yamcha’s been able to reach her.” Tien admitted to Rarity as both of them and Chiaotzu got up from the lotus position to stretch their legs. “He’s done a far better job of reaching her than either I or Chiaotzu ever could. Maybe it’s because Yamcha’s been on the wrong side of the law? I can’t say for certain and yet-.”

“Darling, don’t tell me you’re _jealous?_ ” Rarity fou-foued, “I very seriously doubt Yamcha is interested in her that way. After all, he’s got Bluma, doesn’t he?”

_'Oh, just wait until you find out who Bulma decides to be with later on.'_ Pinkie thought to herself as her ear tubes overheard the conversation.

“Yes, I suppose you're right.” Tien admitted as he looked down in shame. “I’m being almost as clingy as her; aren’t I?”

“Well, the main thing is that you realize it and you’re trying to correct it, right?” Rarity asked, before he could reply they noticed Applejack and Krillin walking towards them.

“Hey, you folks don’t mind if we join you in medita-” Krillin started to ask, only for him in turn to be interrupted by Kami and Popo teleporting into the Courtyard.

“So, are you going to train us Kami?” Yamcha asked as Kami and Popo walked towards them.

“Yeah, we want the same training you gave Goku when he was here!” Krillin added.

“I am sorry for the brutish replies of the others darling. But they are right, time is ticking away.” Rarity admitted.

“Yeah shug." Applejack added. "If you know something that can help us to defeat these Saiyans, ya only got a certain amount of time t’ train us.”

“Very well, listen carefully..." Kami replied. "I taught…”

Pinkie Buu gasped in anticipation.

“Goku…” Kami continued.

Applejack, Yamcha, and Tien growled in anticipation and impatience.

**“NOTHING!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!”** Kami laughed out loud.

This caused the collected group of Z Fighters and Elements to fall over onto the ground with shock (except for Rarity, which grabbed a couch from nowhere to faint onto).

“Hey what the heck is he talking about!?” Yamcha fumed as Kami walked away laughing.

“Take good care of them, Mr. Popo. You know what to do.” Kami replied as he waved at them and walked back into the Lookout.

Upon hearing this Popo started to laugh aloud as well, **“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!”**

“Beats me, the only reason I’m here is because it’s free.” Yajirobe admitted. “I just hope they’re going to feed us.”

“But you live downstairs.” Applejack replied.

“So?” Yajirobe shot back.

Yamcha cleared his throat and continued. “Mr. Popo, we know Goku has received training here before. Why can’t you tell us what it was?”

“C’mon! We’re only trying to get stronger! That’s all!” Krillin shouted in agreement as he balled up his fists in frustration.

“To be truly strong, you must know yourself and your enemy." Popo stated. "Once you know this, all will become clear.”

“What do you mean? Know myself?” Krillin asked in confusion.

“Don’t give us that rubbish!” Yamcha yelled at Mr. Popo, “How can we "not know ourselves"!? I know myself better than anybody!”

“Oh, is that a fact?” Mr. Popo snarkily shot back. “So, you know yourself. Do you? How come you don’t know that you are weak?”

"WHAT?!"

"Gonna need a senzu bean for that one." Pinkie whispered to Yajirobe.

“Oh, would you like to prove that ‘Beach Ball’!?” Yamcha yelled as he walked up to him.

“Mmmm-mmm-mmm...” Mr. Popo mocked as he put a finger on Yamcha's nose and pushed him back. “Still, I suppose we shall see if you can truly cash those mouth checks you’re writing soon enough. If you must know the truth, it was not Kami that trained Goku, but I. He merely served as a goal for Goku to reach to, even though the spiky-haired meathead didn’t know it at the time. It was only after he endured the ordeal I put him through that he figured this out. Even then, Kami still had to break it down for him. And it took several hours. But then again he is Goku, big surprise and such.”

Mr. Popo then pulled out several sets of weighted clothing from the inside of his vest and threw them down on the ground with a thunderous crash. “Here, put these on. I will brief you on the ‘pecking order’ for our training regimen and we will begin soon afterwards.” Popo replied as he straightened his vest back out. “Now Listen up maggots! I’m about to school you on th’ pecking order! It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, my stool, Kami, then Popo. Now, are there any questions?”

“Uhm, yeah. I was wondering-” Krillin started to ask only to be unceremoniously kicked off of the tower by Popo.

**“AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!”** Krillin yelled in terror as he flew over the horizon.

“Enjoy the climb back up, bee-yotch!” Popo cackled with glee.

The others just shivered in terror at finally getting a glimpse of what Popo was capable of. Chiaotzu and Tien had become so seriously shocked at this point they were nearly as wall-eyed as Derpy.

The Popo teleported in front of Yamcha and hovered up to eye level with him. “Let this be a lesson to you Yamcha, the first insult was a freebie.” He lowly growled. “Do it again and you go flying, understand?”

Yamcha nervously gulped and nodded.

“Now, any more questions?” Popo asked.

After a brief moment of silence he continued, “Good. Now we can begin.”

* * *

**Nani!? What’s this!? It wasn’t Kami that trained Goku, but Popo!? Well, sure, those of you who watched Dragonball back in the day know this, but what a shock for the Z-Warriors and the remainder of the Elements of Harmony! And, it seems there’s a major tonal shift in Popo as well! While he has alternated between kindness and snark in the past, he’s ratcheted up the serious level to 11! What does Popo have in store for our brave warriors? And what has Raditz and Piccolo been up to? Find out in the next episode of My Little Pony: Xenoverse!**

* * *

**Next time of My Little Pony: Xenoverse, Popo starts his training of the Z-Fighters and some of the membership of the Main Seven! But I got to warn you, it’s going to be brutal, for Popo knows the Saiyans and their troops coming to Earth will be ruthless and without mercy! Therefore, Popo will have to kick things up a notch! What sort of nightmares are in store for our unfortunate trainees!? And what of Raditz and Piccolo’s training? Will they help Gohan and the others master the Oozaru form in time? Or are we in for some King Kong sized Monkey Business!? Find out next time on My Little Pony: Xenoverse!**


	9. The Beast Within! Master The Ozaru Form!

**Last time on My Little Pony: Xenoverse, part of the Elements of Harmony and the Z-Warriors flew over to Kami’s Lookout to get some training from Kami. It was around this time that Launch launch announced decided that she had enough of being on the sidelines and decided to train with the Z-Warriors and The Elements of Harmony. Not long afterwards that the assembled group got a great shock…**

**“I…”**

**“...taught Goku…”**

**“** NOTHING!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! **”**

**What’s this!? It wasn’t Kami that trained Goku, but Mister Popo!? While some of us from beyond the Fourth Wall knew this, it was a great shock for our cast! It was then that Mr. Popo showed a side of himself that went beyond his typical demeanour of a sarcastic smart-ass with a heart of gold. He wasn’t going to be pulling any punches during his time as trainer! For, he knows he will have to show and prepare his trainees for how merciless and powerful their upcoming opponents will truly be! Will our brave heroes be able to handle this; let alone survive!? And what of the people training under Raditz and Piccolo? Will they be able to control the Oozaru form or go completely bananas!? Find out** NOW **on My Little Pony: Xenoverse!**

* * *

“ **NO!** Absolutely **NOT** Gohan!” ChiChi fumed at her son upon seeing him and Spike return with a wild animal. “You are NOT keeping that dragon!”

“But mom-” Gohan began.

“But nothing!" ChiChi interrupted. "That creature is a wild animal and is NOT a pet!”

“But it's very tame and smart. And as strong as it is, we could probably use it to do work at the farm!” Gohan countered.

“And who’s going to take _CARE_ of it Gohan!?” ChiChi shot back, “Who’s going to bathe it, feed it, take it to the vet for shots, and give it medicine to keep it from getting sick!?”

Gohan looked back at her with sad and slightly misty eyes. “Mom, I know I’m young, but do you think so little of me? Have not you and grandpa told me that part of growing up is taking responsibility for yourself and others? And that you wanted me to act more mature and responsible than daddy?”

“No... it’s not that dear. It’s just you’re only five... and you’re having to face so much so early in your life! Things no five year old should face.” ChiChi started before she took a deep breath and let out a slight sigh. “Yes, it is true...your dad, he had his moments.” ChiChi admitted as she looked away sadly for a bit and dabbed her eyes with a kerchief and sniffled a tad. “And, as much as I do love him I don’t want you picking up his bad habits. It’s not bad enough that we’ve been forced into giving you martial arts training just to ensure you survive what’s coming. I’ll need time to think this over.”

Gohan started to smile only for ChiChi to speak up again. “I said I’ll THINK about it! I haven’t made up my mind yet, okay?”

“Erm...okay mom.” Gohan said with a nod as his smile shrunk again.

“I hate to interrupt your lovely little chat with my nephew...” Raditz said as he walked into the room. “But the sun is starting to set and the trial will be soon upon us. I will need the rest of you to keep a more than fair distance while Piccolo, myself, Spike, and Fluttershy will try to restrain Rainbow Dash, Gohan, and Twilight Sparkle. Remember, I also want the rest of you to try to yell encouragement for them and to try to remind them of who they really are while in a feral state.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go move our new friend to a safe distance.” Spike replied as he grabbed the dragon by the claw and flew him off to a plateau in the distance. “And, good luck Twi, I know you can handle this.”

“I’ll be honest, this will be possibly the biggest challenge I’ve faced since facing off against Tirek or turning into an Alicorn.” Twilight admitted nervously. “But thank you for being there for me.”

“Hey, what are friends for?” Spike said as he turned around and waved before continuing to fly off with his new Dragon Friend. “I’ll be back to pick up ChiChi and the Ox King in a bit, okay?”

“Very well, but hurry!” Raditz growled, the Full Moon will be up any minute and I want them out of the way when we start to turn!”

* * *

Raditz need not have worried though as Spike was back in a matter of minutes after he and Fluttershy helped carry the non-combatants up to a nearby Plateau about a few hundred yards away.

“I would’ve felt better if they had been several kilometers away.” Raditz grumbled as he watched the sun set. “But as they are familiar to Gohan I will need them to try to talk sense to him. We need to make sure to protect them during this mess. I don’t want my baby brother bellyaching at me when he gets back! Got it!?”

Fluttershy, Spike, and Piccolo nodded in agreement.

“Remember the plan we agreed upon.” Raditz continued. “I will use the Oozaru and Piccolo will use his giant form to play meat shield during Dash’s, Gohan’s, and Twilight’s transformation, while I will depend on the words of my In-Laws and Spike and Fluttershy’s ‘Stare’ to attempt to get them out of their feral state. Now, everyone to their places! The Moon will be up shortly!”

“Spike.” Twilight started. “I hope I don’t…”

“I know.” Spike replied. “Look, I know you and Dash can do this, okay? Just focus on reminding yourself who you are. Okay?”

Twilight solemnly nodded in agreement.

“I hope I don’t end up harming you either.” Rainbow Dash nervously and hesitantly admitted to Fluttershy, “You’re one of my oldest friends. Ever since Flight Camp.”

“You were there when you needed me back then.” Fluttershy said, “Let me be here for you now in your time of need. Remember, you can do this Dash. Yay!” She quietly squeaked.

“Your cheering still needs a bit of work though.” Dash chuckled in an attempt to break the tension.

Raditz, Piccolo, Spike, and Fluttershy surrounded Twilight, Gohan, and Rainbow Dash from a safe distance as the sun gave off it’s last rays of light and the Moon slowly and silently rose into view.

“Wait for it…” Raditz nervously rumbled as he and the other Saiyans started to look upon the rising moon.

“The moon sure looks nice.” Twilight began. “But I don’t feel anythi-” She stopped in mid-sentence as her eyes started to dilate, she started to grow additional hair, fur, and she started to grow in size.

“Yeah, is this a bust-?” Rainbow Dash in turn started to ask until the Ozaru form started to come upon her as well.

“We’re...starting to change…” Raditz growled as he lurched over and his voice started to warp. “Piccolo, Flutters, get...ready! **ARRGGGHHHH!!!** ” he barely shouted out as he doubled over in pain. As they started to grow, Raditz’s Saiyan clothing and Gohan’s mixture of Demon Clan and Saiyan Clothing held together, but Twi and Rainbow Dash’s clothes started to fray.

“Hold on! This show is ‘TV-14!’” Pinkie exclaimed as she appeared from nowhere and set up black censor bars to cover up certain parts of the anatomies of the transforming female Saiyans. “That’s better!” she continued with a bit of relief and a smile.

“Pinkie, what are you doing here!?” Spike exclaimed.

“The rest of the Z-Fighters and Elements are still recovering from Popo’s Training for the day and Popo told me to come back here and train with you guys! Don’t worry, I overheard your plan earlier when I was hiding and waiting!”

“Why were you hiding and waiting!?” Piccolo fumed as he started to expand and grow in size.

“Because I wanted to surprise you, you silly, jolly green giant!”

“Ho ho ho...your response is priceless.” Piccolo replied with his usual sarcasm as he continued to grow, “Look, just help us restrain your friends and try to talk them down, ok!?”

“Okie-Dokie-Loki!” Pinkie continued with her usual humongous grin as she jumped off to the side and joined the perimeter.

By this point the transformation was nearly complete as a giant Piccolo, Ozaru Raditz, Pinkie and Fluttershy Buu, and Spike surrounded a enraged and feral Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, and Rainbow Dash.

“Uh...Twi...you there?” Spike nervously asked as he flew towards the now-transformed Twilight Sparkle. She only roared at him in anger and fired off a monstrous ki blast from her mouth. “AHHHH!!” Spike yelled in horror as he bolted out of the way.

Fluttershy nervously whimpered as Rainbow Dash started to lumber towards her. “D-dash! I-it’s me! Remember?” Fluttershy stammered.. Rainbow Dash responded in turn by bringing a gigantic fist down towards her.

Piccolo intervened by putting up a massive hand of his own and starting to grapple with Rainbow Dash. “ **DODGE!!** ” He yelled at Fluttershy.

“Well, their fur is covering stuff up, so we don’t need these for the time being!” Pinkie replied as she removed the censor bars for later use.

“Hurry up...Pinkie! We don’t have time for your...games...right now!” Raditz grunted as he wrestled with Gohan.

“Aw, but I wanted to play sword-stabby tag!” Pinkie pouted.

“PINKIE!!” Spike fumed as he was still dodging blows from Twilight Sparkle.

“Oh fine! Let me see if I can help you out, Spikey-wikey!” Pinkie exclaimed as she flew up to Twilight and booped her on her gargantuan muzzle. “Tag, you’re it!” Pinkie teased with a raspberry as she flew off.

Twilight bellowed in frustration as she started to lumber off after her smaller and faster opponent.

* * *

“M-my b-b-baby!  W-what-!?” ChiChi barely stammered out as she fainted in shock and was gently held in the arms of her father, the Ox King.

“Oh no! ChiChi wake up! We need you to help calm Gohan down!” the Ox King yelled as he gently nudged her. The baby dragon made a concerned “raaaoooww” noise as he nudged the unconscious ChiChi.

_'Oh great! Just what we need! Gohan’s mother has fainted from stress! I needed her to try to talk some sense into him!'_ Raditz thought as he started to grapple with his nephew after he attempted to charge his uncle.

“C’mon ChiChi, wake up! Your son needs you!” the Ox King continued to plead with the conked-out ChiChi. It was then that the dragon looked over at the fight ahead of him and he started to fly off.

He knew what he needed to do.

“Hey! Come back here! You’ll get hurt!” The Ox King yelled as it flew off.

* * *

Somehow during the violent fight that was causing giant craters and debris all across the valley, Piccolo was able to out-maneuver Rainbow Dash and get her into a Full Nelson.

_'Eat your heart out Goku!'_ Piccolo thought to himself before yelling out. “Fluttershy, use the Stare! NOW!!”

“Uh..oh-oh-okay.” She said in a near whisper as she quickly recomposed herself and flew up to Rainbow Dash’s Face, she then started to use her staring technique to force Rainbow Dash to calm down, and for extra effect she then started shouting at the rampaging Ozaru. “Rainbow Dash! What would the Wonderbolts say right now if they saw you acting like this!? Or if Trunks or the Supreme Kai of Time were here right now!? You are acting in a manner unbecoming of a military officer! You need to calm down **RIGHT….NOW... young lady!** ”

“F-Fluttershy?” The Ozaru stammered.

“Yes! She’s starting to remember! Keep at it, and hurry! I don’t know how much longer I can hold this or if the other two are going to interfere!” Piccolo yelled out as he rested for a brief second as Dash stood there in confusion.

“Yes, Dash it’s me! Try to remember!” Fluttershy continued. “I know you’re angry, and kind of scared right now, but try to remember! Your Sonic Rainboom helped us get our Cutie Marks! You’re The Element of Loyalty! You’re a Wonderbolt! And you helped us fight Nightmare Moon, Discord, the Changelings, Tirek, and many others! Remember!?”

“Yes...yes. I am... _Rainbow...Dash!_ ” Rainbow continued as Piccolo cautiously backed off and gasped heavily from fatigue. “And I am by a 120% margin the coolest Saiyan ever!” She roared as she stood with her hands on her hips. She then looked at her hands and at the other beings around her. “This is the Ozaru form!? I may not be as frou-frou as Rarity, but even I think this form is gross! Ugh!”

“Not now Dash!” Piccolo yelled as he turned towards Gohan and Twi, who were till rampaging. “We need your help in getting the other two to remember who they are!”

“I think I got a plan!” Rainbow Dash yelled. “You and Fluttershy help Raditz with Gohan while I go help Pinkie and Spike with Twilight!”

“Are-are you sure!?” Fluttershy stammered.

“Absolutely.” Rainbow Dash said with a smirk on her cyclopean muzzle as she cracked her titanic fists. “It’s time for me to give this new form a test run!”

* * *

Unfortunately, despite her somewhat slow speed, Twilight was able to grab onto both Spike and Pinkie Pie and was starting to squeeze them, one in each gargantuan hand! the two started screaming in pain as they tried to escape.

...and suddenly Pinkie made a strange squeaking noise.

“Ruuuhhh?” The feral Ozaru inquired, she then squeezed Pinkie and she squeaked again. Twilight then squeezed Pinkie several times and she squeaked in quick succession, chuckling at the hilarity of the situation!

“THAT'S! NOT! FUNNY!” Pinkie yelled in pain between squeaks.

“TWILIGHT STOP!!” Spike yelled in near panic, the two of them slowly loosing consciousness from the pain.

“HEY TWILIGHT!!” Yelled a familiar, yet much more bass and booming voice from behind.

“Ruhh?” Twi growled in questioning and anger as she turned her face around.

“KEEP YOUR EYE ON THE BIRDIE!!!” Rainbow Dash yelled out as she performed Raditz’s trademark attack upon her back. Twilight howled in pain as she dropped the unconscious Spike and Pinkie and turned around to face her new foe.

It was then that help came from the most unlikely of places, the dragon swooped down from the sky and grabbed Spike by the tail and pulled up mere meters from crashing into the ground. “Thanks little guy!” Spike smiled as he regained conciseness.

“Raaa-raaa!” The creature chirped back as he looked back upon Spike.

Pinkie in turn was caught by Master Roshi who'd ran out from a nearby boulder. “Hang on! I gotcha!” Roshi yelled as he took a deep breath and then bulked up into his muscular form in a matter of seconds He then braced himself and put his arms to catch the falling Pinkie and was able to successfully grab onto her, the impact making a small crater under his feet due to the force he had to absorb from the quickly falling Pinkie Buu.

“M-Master Roshi?” A recovering Pinkie slowly asked.

“Yup. It’s me.” Roshi replied. “You know I can’t stop myself from helping a lady in distress! Heh he he heh…!”

It was then that the awakening Pinkie noticed that one of Roshi’s hands was grabbing onto her butt and the other was grabbing her chest. **“YOU PERVERT!! I’M NOT EVEN HUMANOID IN MY ORIGINAL FORM YOU FREAK!!!”** Pinkie yelled at him as she knocked him back with a large cartoon hammer she'd pulled out of nowhere, sending Roshi flying into the side of a nearby plateau. Pinkie “hmmphed” in annoyance at his disgusting behavior and turned to her attention to the fight going on in front of her.

“Y-y-you’re Welcomeee…” Roshi, now back to his normal size, stammered out from behind a ruined pair of broken sunglasses and a weak smile that showed up behind some busted up and missing teeth.

* * *

“Now that I’ve got your attention...” The now gigantic Dash growled. “Let’s see how good of a brawler you really are when you’ve lost the ability to think!” The feral Twilight Sparkle only roared back a challenge in anger as she charged forward. Rainbow Dash matched it up with a charge of her own.

“Remember! We’re trying to make Twi _REMEMBER_ who her are, not pummel her senseless!” Spike yelled out as the two Ozaru crashed into each other, both were knocked back from the force they inflicted on each other and then slowly started to circle each other.

“Hmmm... maybe anger might even be the key to making her remember, Spike. As odd as that might seem.” Dash replied as she continued to size up her opponent.

“Hey! Egghead!” Rainbow Dash yelled at the feral Twilight Sparkle. “I thought you were some sort of a genius! I bet you can’t even add two and two together right now!”

“Egg... head?” Twilight replied in slight confusion as if she may have been starting to remember... alas, her anger then overwhelmed what little progress she was making, as she only remembered enough to know that it was something that caused her mental pain, as ever so slight as it may be.

“EGGHEAD!!!!” Twilight roared in anger as she threw a punch at Rainbow Dash.

“Eep!” Fluttershy yelped.

“Nice going Dash, all you did was piss her off!” Spike yelled as he fired off a few ki blasts at Twi’s back.

“Hang on...I’m...working on...it!” Rainbow Dash growled as she was now engaged in a test of strength against Twilight Sparkle, their hands interlocked together. “Twi...if you...don’t...snap out of it…” Rainbow Dash growled. “I will do a Sonic Rainboom in your Library...at your Palace...when we get back!”

“My...Library? HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY NEW LIBRARY!” Twilight roared, firing a ki blast from her mouth into Rainbow Dash’s face. “I still haven’t recovered from Tirek destroying my old one!!”

Spike then flew to Twilight’s eye level as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were both trying to grapple with one of her arms. “Twi! Stop! Dash just said that to make you remember who you are! Please stop! PLEASE!!! You’re just going through what I went through when I was overcome by draconic greed! Try to remember!” Spike pleaded to the Princess.

“Bucking Tartarus, Dash! How dare you threaten my Library! Why I ought to-!” Twilight started to say before she stopped. “Wait... what am I doing!? Is this the Oozaru form!?” She exclaimed shaking her head as as she went down to one knee, carefully looking at her hands and then at her fateful assistant. “Spike... Spike... is that you?”

“No... it’s the grouchy mare from that Hearthswarming Eve book you love so much- _of course it’s Spike!_ ” Dash snapped back with her usual snarkiness as she backed off and tried to regain her breath.

Spike temporarily shot a glare at Dash and growled before he continued. “Yes Twi! It’s me Spike! Remember? You tried to help me through every rough time I've gone through and I’m here to help you through this period of great struggle you’re having right now! As I have done for you various times before! We’re family Twi. That’s what families do!”

Twilight, still on one knee then took a good look at Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy; her memories were slowly returning to her.“Thank...thank you Spike." She said in gratitude. "And you too Dash and Fluttershy. I’m afraid to think about what I would’ve done if I hadn’t-"

It was then that they heard the roars and explosions from the battle going on behind them, apparently Gohan was still unable to control himself... or remember who he was.

“Guys, I’d love to stop and chat, but I’m afraid we still have one rampaging Ozaru to deal with!" Rainbow Dash said. "I think it’s safe to say the union break is over!”

“We have union breaks!? Why was I not told this!?” Pinkie yelled out in the distance as she was trying to pick up Gohan by his tail while Oozaru Raditz, Giant Piccolo, and the now buffed-up Roshi (who was standing on top of a nearby plateau) were taking advantage of what few seconds they had to try to regain their breath. Twilight merely looked over her shoulder, nodded in agreement and motioned for the others to follow her as she stomped towards the nearby brawl between Gohan and the other remaining combatants.

After dropping him back on the ground with a thunderous crash, Pinkie and the others started to circle Gohan as he started to stand back up.

_'Oh no...this is not good.'_ The Ox King thought to himself as he held his still-unconscious daughter in his arms. _'While we could still use her help, part of me is still glad she’s not awake to see her son in this form... or so badly roughed up.'_

“SNAP OUT OF IT GOHAN!!” the Ox King yelled at his grandson. “WE DON’T WANT TO HURT YOU!!!!”

After getting back up, Gohan then yelled out another roar in defiance, the roar was so great that the combatants had to brace themselves from the resulting shockwave.

“I think it’s safe to say Gohan’s still pretty mad at us!” Pinkie grimaced in pain from flying debris.

“What... gave that away!?” Rainbow Dash replied with her typical sarcasm.

Gohan started to lumber towards his uncle with malice and hatred in his eyes... only for a certain purple dragon to fly in front of him, screeching it’s concern and sadness at the behavior of his new friend. “Raaa-raaaa-raaa~!!!” The creature chirped at Gohan.

Gohan then roared at the infantile dragon, which had to brace itself at wind produced by the roaring.

“Graaa-graaa-graaaooowwww~!!!” The creature mewed back at Gohan, with no small amount of sadness, love, and confusion in its calls.  
Gohan then just grumbled a bit as he brought out one of his palms for the creature to land on. Icarus landed on top of it and continued to “speak” to Gohan in its “language”, The young Ozaru then chuckled for a bit and gently patted the dragon with its index finger on his free hand.

“Good, he’s calmed down a bit...here’s our chance.” Raditz huffed as he held onto the side of his gut and winced a bit in pain. “Gohan...try to _remember_ , I know being in this form can be rough at times. I’ve had to deal with it more times than I can count. But it’s me... your Uncle... Raditz.”

“Ruuhhh?” The Ozaru growled questioningly as he looked at the assembled group of warriors who were resting for a moment.

Raditz then continued as he pointed and motioned at the others. “Yes... and off in the distance is your grandfather and mother. She’s had a bit of a shock, but she’s okay. Your grandpa is assuring of that, and here are your other instructors, Piccolo, Roshi, and Pinkie Pie. Ugh... I never thought I’d call that pink blob an instructor, but I guess she is. She does have a tad bit more experience dealing with children than I do, after all.”

Pinkie merely chuckled at the comment and smiled. She knew this was the closest Raditz usually came to a compliment from the time she’s spent with him, it was just too hard for his gruff demeanor to be otherwise.

“And over there are her friends, Spike, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle.” Raditz said as he calmly put a hand on Gohan's right shoulder, he looked his nephew in the eye and pleaded (something which was rare and hard to do for him. After all, the few times he had done so usually involved painful and humiliating experiences involving a certain Arcosian). “We want to train more, but you got to recompose yourself. _REMEMBER_.”

“Ruuhhhhh...Un-Uncle…” Gohan murmured as the baby dragon flew up to his left shoulder and licked him on the cheek.

“Yes, that’s right nephew, it’s me... Raditz. And you are Gohan. It’s not a proper Saiyan name, but you were born and raised here and named in their native tongue... but beggars can’t be choosers.” Raditz chuckled.

“Raditzzz…” Gohan grumbled as he looked around at the others.

“Incredible...this...this is a side of my Brother-In-Law...I’ve never seen before.” Chi-Chi murmured, recovering from her previous fainting spell. “Help me to my feet father. My previous case of the vapours is unbecoming of a member of our proud Clan of Martial Artists.”

“Of course Chichi.” His father agreed with a nod and a knowing smile as he helped her to her feet.

“C’mon Gohan! You can do it!” Chi-Chi cheered. “I may not always approve of your training, but I didn’t raise a quitter! I taught you better than that! Whether it’s the books or running laps or anything else, you are to go all at it! Your father... he taught you better than that!” After stopping for a moment to sniffle for a second from a certain painful memory, she recomposed herself and continued, “The others here taught you better than that too! Your mommy loves you very much! I know I doesn’t always show it, but I do! Try to remember that! We all love you very much Gohan! Try to remember!”

And it was then all the things he went through in his short life started to come back to him, the various times he would spend around the dinner table laughing and talking with his parents, the fun and peril of being with dad in the woods, his mom looking on with both sternness and also pride as he’d hit the books, the dark times which took his father away from him and his new family and friends who then trained with him. He remembered it all.

“Mom? Grandpa? Uncle Raditz? Mr. Piccolo? Pinkie?” Gohan asked. “Is that really you?”

“Yes, yes it is.” Raditz answered with a knowing and proud smile. “Welcome back nephew, you gave us all a scare, but it’s over now. You and the other two have regained control of yourselves... for now. Now the training can really begin-now you and the others can learn to continue to keep control of yourself in this form.”

“Wow... I must be huge!” Gohan exclaimed with the glee that could only come from a child of his age. “Except for you, Piccolo, Twilight, and Rainbow Dash, everyone else looks like ants from up here!”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it after a bit.” Raditz laughed. “Just remember to watch your step though...for obvious reasons! So tell me nephew, are you up for a bit of sparring?”

“Of course Uncle Raditz!” Gohan cheered with a smile as he picked up the dragon and gently put him down next to Chi-Chi and the Ox King, “You stay here for a bit little guy. I don’t want you getting hurt!”

“Hrraaa-hraaa~!” The purple reptile cheered at his new friend.

“Oh good! Sparring! I want in on it too!” The Ox King exclaimed as he dug around in a large backpack he brought with him. “I’d love to have an opportunity to train a bit with my grandson! I even brought my axe this time!”

**“DAD! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!? YOU WANT TO USE AN AXE ON MY** SON **AND YOUR** GRANDSON **!?”** ChiChi yelled at him in shock, horror, and most of all...anger and sheer unbridled rage.

“Eep! ChiChi!” the Ox King yelled as he recoiled in fear. “Have you seen how thick Gohan’s hide and fur is now, even without the armor? I’m going to hardly put a dent in him! It’s not like he’s tiny or thin-skinned now in this form you know!”

“Ugh! **EVERYONE IN THIS GROUP IS** CRAZY **!** ”

“Erm...that would include you too ChiChi--as you’re part of ‘everyone.’” A knowing Princess Sparkle replied.

“Wow...that was a sick burn...even for me.” Rainbow Dash replied with a bit of shock at this unusually bit of snark from the Princess of Friendship.

ChiChi then just stamped her foot on the ground several more times and screamed in anger. “Just watch what you are doing with that thing around your grandson, all right!? I don’t care if you are my dad, I will skin your hide with it if you permanently injure him with that infernal axe of yours!”

After a brief moment of tense silence, she then continued. “On second thought, get my helmet, I’m not going to let you or the others have free reign in his training without letting me have a say in it.”

“A-are you sure ChiChi?” The Ox King nervously asked.

“No, but do it now before I change my mind!” ChiChi relented with great hesitancy and anger.

“Of course ChiChi!” The Ox King hesitantly said he he started to rummage through his rucksack again.

* * *

And so Gohan and the Saiyan Equestrians learned from Raditz how to maintain a measure of control over themselves and how to fight into that form until the moon finally went down and the sun started to rise. At the end of the training session, Pinkie and ChiChi were kind enough to set up a campfire and to start cooking breakfast for our band of heroes....

“I really wish we did have more Saiyan Armor.” Twilight sighed as she adjusted the belt on her spare gi. “I really don’t like the idea of having to constantly run around with a extra pair of clothes whenever I transform.”

“Try flying around with a battle suit that weighs about as much as a chariot for several klicks and then get back to me.” Rainbow Dash grumbled as she in turn adjusted her own gi. “I’ll make sure to ask HQ when we get back about seeing if they can get us some Saiyan Armor later. Besides, we only need it when the Moon is full or if that Vegetable guy uses his special technique, remember?”

“Oh, I’m not complaining too much! Heh heh heh…” chuckled a typically lecherous Master Roshi.

“Roshi! Show some manners you perv!” Fumed ChiChi as she walloped him in the back of the head with a rolling pin.

“What!? It was a compliment! Jeez!” Groaned a slightly panicked Roshi as he rubbed that giant red bruise that was starting to swell on the top of his head.

“His name is Vegeta, by the way.” Grumbled Raditz as he walked up to them. “And you better not underestimate him, he's the Prince of our race and a super elite from the top class of our warrior race.”

“Is he really that bad?” Twilight asked as Dash merely rolled her eyes in annoyance in the background.

“Yes, he really is, he’s more powerful than I am. That’s why I’ve been pushing us so far ever since I joined your little team of ‘Z Warriors’ or whatever it is you’re calling yourselves nowadays,” Raditz answered. “Just be grateful we’re only facing him and not….” Raditz then stopped himself and looked down at the ground for a bit and shook his head. “You know what, let’s not worry about that for the moment. Let’s just go see how my Sister-In-Law and Pinkie are doing.”

“All right. If you say so...” Twilight replied as she and Dash shared a look as they followed Raditz and the others to the cooking fire that Pinkie and ChiChi set up.

ChiChi, now certain that Roshi would (kinda) behave himself, walked back up to help Pinkie as she was cooking breakfast. “I got to say, this is new for me ChiChi!” Pinkie said with glee as she was scrambling some eggs in a frying pan wearing a chefs hat. “I never cooked scrambled eggs with rice in it before!”

“You’re doing fine Pinkie!” ChiChi replied with closed eyes and a slight smile. “Just make sure to flip it over when it’s ready to avoid burning it.”

“Yup-indeedy! Can do!” Pinkie exclaimed with a big grin.

“Raaa-raaa!” Chirped the purple dragon as he licked a bandaged Gohan.

“Ha ha ha ha-Ow!” Gohan said in a combination of chuckling and wincing. “That-ow... tickles-ow!”

“Gohan-hun! What are you going to name it?” ChiChi asked as she went back to working on the fresh batch of pancake batter she was cooking for the vegetarian Equestrians.

“Wait, name it!?” Gohan asked as he patted the creature. “Does that mean-?”

ChiChi then sighed and relented. “Yes hun...you can keep it!”

Gohan smiled and ran up to hug his mom. “Thanks mom! You’re the best!”

“Yes, I am, and don’t you forget it!” ChiChi replied as she looked down from her cooking ever so briefly to her son. “So, what are you going to name him?”

Gohan sat down on one of the nearby rocks and put a fist under his chin as he thought. “Well, he does seem to be a bit too brave for his own good at times.” Gohan said to as he watched Spike and the dragon were flying through the sky doing loop-de-loops. “And he’s rather fond of flying,” Gohan added. “I know! I’ll name him Icarus! After that guy from that book of Greek Myths you had me read!”

“Sounds like a very appropriate name!” ChiChi exclaimed, she then took a deep breath and shouted out. “BREAKFAST IS READY!! Get over here before it gets cold!”

“Last one here is a rotten egg!” Teased Pinkie as the various martial artists (except for a certain Namekian) lined up to get a plate and some much needed food after a long night of training.

“This is really good Pinkie, ChiChi, thanks!” Replied Rainbow Dash between bites of pancake from a dish she was holding. “You should make more of this when we get back, Pinkie!”

“Okie Dokie Lokie! Can do Dashie!” Pinkie replied with her usual smile as she floated down onto a nearby rock with a large stack of flapjacks of her own.

“Dash! Did they teach you no manners at the Academy!? Swallow your food before talking!” Twilight Sparkle snapped at her.

“Jeez Twi! When did you turn into Rarity?” Rainbow Dash snapped back in slight annoyance.

Raditz walked up to the assembled group with a tin canteen cup filled with java and sat down on a nearby rock. After taking a sip, he started to speak to the group, “Congratulations. Gohan, you and the other Saiyan trainees here have started to learn how to control your Oozaru form. Hopefully you will only get better in time. I have a hard time saying this...but...I’m very...proud...of you nephew.”

“Gee! Thanks Uncle Raditz!” Gohan beamed at his uncle as he put his fork down for a bit.

“Now...I know my Sister-In-Law has...reservations, about the training styles of myself and Piccolo over here.” Raditz continued as he pointed to the Meditating Namekian nearby. “But rest assured it’s for good reason, while I could go on about the foes we will be facing, I will instead do something else. As a sign of good faith to my newfound kin and the warriors that will be aiding me in defense of this backwoods planet, I will speak to you a bit of my past….”

“Oh boy! Story time! Too bad we’re having breakfast or I would’ve fixed s’mores! Still, I wonder if you could make s’more pancakes or…!” Pinkie said as she started one of her usual tirades.

Raditz cleared his throat to get her attention . “It’s not that type of story Pinkie. It’s a bit on the rough side to be honest. Even after all these years.”

“Ohhhh...okay.” Pinkie acquiesced in her unusually nonchalant and bubbly manner, seeming a bit unaware of the sudden shift of tone within the tale (despite supposedly reading the script earlier).

“Uncle Raditz...you don’t have to-” Gohan started.

Raditz simply hand waived him and continued. “No, nephew. I do owe you and your mom an explanation of why I’m doing these things. I have hinted at the foes that are coming for us, but not of my own past. You are well overdue for an explanation, Gohan.”

Gohan, ChiChi, the Saiyan Equestrians, Spike The Arcosian, and the others looked on in rapt attention as Raditz got up, took another sip of coffee, put the cup down and started his tale. Even Piccolo and Roshi opened their eyes and looked on, their meditation now broken, to see what Raditz would reveal this day.

“You see, when I was younger, around your present age, Gohan,” Raditz said to the assembled group as he started to pace back and forth. “I had to join a training program to become a soldier for the Saiyan and Arcosian Royal Families. My parents, your grandparents Gohan, Gine and Bardock, were unusually attentive as parents for Saiyan standards. I think it was partially due to my dad getting a stern talking to from one of the non-Saiyan doctors that patched him up one time. Even then, I had to learn a lot of things on my own growing up in the communal training camps that young Saiyans had to go to train to serve the Arcosian Emperor, Freiza. I was allowed to go home to my parents at nights, a rare luxury most other Saiyans didn’t get as their parents just dropped them off as soon as they could walk and talk and they were left to fend for themselves. The other children and instructors they trained with became their new family. Their bunk at the barracks became their new bed and the chow hall the new source of food and drink. Even then, I didn’t get to see my father as much as I would’ve liked as he was constantly on military deployment. He would even joke that he didn’t pay much attention to either me or Kakorrot during the few times he was home in an attempt to not seem too soft around the other Saiyans. Gine, on the other hand, was unusual in the sense that she preferred to stay home. She helped to give me the stability at home that many of my other Saiyans lacked. But then again, we were a bit unusual for Saiyans. Most Saiyans could care less for the sort of home life so many of the humans on this world take for granted. I think it was that that helped me to adjust to your culture a bit faster than most other Saiyans would. It wasn’t even a concept most of my kind would think of. It just was the way things were. In fact the only people I could think of off the top of my head that had an actual family as we did would be Prince Vegeta. But that makes sense when you think about it. Maintaining the Royal Line and such.”

“Oh, you poor thing.” Fluttershy replied with a sorrowful frown.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I wish families were more stable and commonplace in your culture.” Twilight added as Raditz went to pick up his cup and pour a fresh serving of joe from a blue steel coffee pot on the campfire.

“Don’t be.” Raditz replied, “I wasn’t. Like I said, it just was the way things were. But that’s neither here nor there. But, as I was saying. Years later, a very important day arrived that was integral for all young Saiyans. A day during which a major martial arts tournament was held. Very similar to this world’s Tenkaichi Budokai. This tournament would determine who would be finally be allowed to join the Frieza Force and who would be left behind to train some more. My father had landed from a recent return from a deployment that day and was watching on. He said something about our world being in danger to the higher-ups around this time. I never did find out how the talk went., I didn’t get all the details at the time either, as my father and mother would only speak of it in hushed tones in secret. I was only able to get snippets, at best. Alas, he would turn out to be right. Later on that night, my brother would be put in a pod to be sent to your world as part of Frieza's plans of Galactic conquest. Truth be told, I think father pulled a few strings to get Kakarot this deployment, untrained and at such a young age. I think the “official” reason used was because this planet was considered a very minor threat and the government felt that Kakarot in his infant form could handle the native lifeforms of this world, once the Oozaru Form kicked in via this planet’s moon. Even now, I still don’t know why Kakarot... Goku.... got a deployment at such a young age while I had to wait until I was much older to even make the tryouts to join a Front Line Unit. Why father was so eager to preserve his life, even though he had such a low power level, while I still had to go through legal channels to even get a chance to deploy, let alone succeed at earning such a spot.” Raditz seemed a bit lost in thought for a moment as he took a look in the campfire, his face a mixture of both regret and anger. Realizing that the others were staring him and he had lost his train of thought, he snapped out of it and continued his story. “But, I’m getting off of subject. Let’s just say a lot of things happened that day and leave it that, shall we?”

The others just continued to look on in silence as he took another sip of coffee and went to look into the fire for another moment. He briefly stroked his free hand through his spiky and long hair, as if lost in thought and struggling with the words he would say next. Then again, some old ghosts never went away, and they always complicated matters even further.

Raditz took a deep breath and continued. “As I was saying, I had joined a tournament to get a slot in the Freiza Force. My tag partner for it was none other than Turles, who is now working with Prince Vegeta and has his own squad of soldiers under his command. We had bonded during our time together training at the facility and it was fortuitous that we were put together. We knew the deck was potentially stacked against us during the fight, but Turles had a plan. Long story short, we cheated. We fought dirty. To my great shame, we secretly broke the rules of the tournament in order to ensure our victory and our deployment.”

Some gasped in shock, some murmured and growled and others just looked on at the revealing of this new bit of information. Rainbow Dash merely looked away in shame and Piccolo and Roshi just looked on with a neutral face that showed neither condemnation nor approval. Only in deep contemplation. It would be the sort of face you’d expect from a stone cold killer or a professional International champion at poker.

After the commotion had died down Raditz replied. “While it can be argued there are no rules in a street brawl or total war, which is true, this would come back to haunt us. After we had ‘won’ the tournament, and prior to our first deployment, my father came to see me. He gave me the armband I wear now.” Raditz then pointed to it and looked down upon the ground in shame. He then said. “It was his begrudging way of him showing that he was proud of me Nonetheless, I knew the truth. That it was all built on a lie. Even as unfair as it was that the infant Kakarot was able to get an assignment while still in the cradle it still didn’t change the fact that my deployment was built upon a lie. Soon afterwards, Turles and I got our first assignment. It went well at first. We were doing a good job erm…’liquidizing’ the population.”

The assembled group (sans Piccolo) looked on upon Raditz with anger upon his commenting on his role in the mass extermination of sentient life on a planet. Raditz merely ignored the looks and continued. “I’m not going to ‘honey-coat’ what I was. As I think the saying amongst you Earthlings go. We were warriors and we followed the orders of King Vegeta and Emperor Frieza, you don't need to figure out what the consequence of disobedience would be within our regime. But, as I was saying, things were going well for us, but then we ran into an elite band of warriors amongst their survivors. They curb-stomped us. _Hard_. Both Turles and I were on the verge of death, it was only the timely arrival of Prince Vegeta and his Royal Bodyguard Nappa that saved me from being killed right then and there. After Vegeta and Nappa mopped up the survivors, I was assigned to them and Turles was left for dead under some rubble. He somehow survived his wounds and would later go on to form his own group of men, and reunited with Prince Vegeta while I was off on other deployments. Ever since that close call, he’s been searching for a new source of power, just so he would never have to suffer that pain and humiliation ever again. I think this may be related to this ‘tree’ Vegeta spoke of upon my Scouter all those months ago. I know I push you hard, Gohan. That I’ve been pushing all of you hard. Often to the brink of King Yemma’s Doorstep, but it’s for a good reason. I know what Vegeta and his troops are capable of. As strong as they are, they will make me look like a walk in the park. And...I know the consequences of cutting corners. Of charging into battle and not being ready physically or mentally for it. Of bypassing steps like the tournament was meant to be. A means of making sure we were physically and mentally capable of handling the harsh realities of combat on the front line. I want to make sure the rest of you don’t make that mistake. All of our lives depend upon it.”

Raditz stood up and poured the rest of his coffee into the fire which caused to to flare up briefly. “Thanks for the coffee Chi-Chi; it was very good.” Raditz said with a deadpan and tired voice as he put the cup down next to the rock he sat upon earlier and went to walk off into the nearby valley.

“Raditz...I...I...didn’t know…” ChiChi started only to be stopped by a comforting hand upon her shoulder, it was her father, the Ox King.

“Let him go ChiChi. Let him go. He needs some time alone. What he told us obviously took a bit out of him. Even the hardest of warriors can break sometimes as you well know. Let him have his privacy for a while.”

ChiChi looked up to his gargantuan dad and sniffed a bit. Okay...dad.”

Master Roshi and Piccolo merely stood by not too far off, deep in contemplation over the recent information revealed to them by Raditz.

“Welp...that was a big drama bomb.” Rainbow Dash replied with her trademark “bite” in her voice.

**“EXPOSITION!”** Exclaimed Pinkie.

“Girls!” Twilight shot back at the two Equestrians.

“What?” Pinkie asked as she shrugged while Dash took a step back, a rare sight for the Pegasus-turned-Saiyan that rarely backed down from anything.

“Ugh! Nevermind!” Twilight growled at her sometimes dense friends. “Still. I never got to ask you Pinkie, how did you get here? I thought you were training with Kami.”

“Oh, well, I was, but Mr. Popo told me to go train with you guys and gals for a month and come back after that, for the others training at the Lookout training were using me as a crutch! He said the ‘maggots’ should be tougher in about a month. Plus, I got a nasty twitchy-twitch combo on the way over and had to land for a bit. After it wore off, I double-timed it over here even faster after the warning it gave me!”

“Wow, he sounds like my Drill Instructors from Wonderbolts Academy.” Dash added into the conversation.

“Oh. He does put us through the ringer. But he means well...I think,” Pinkie replied back as she put her hand under her chin and pondered her words, and whether she actually meant them or not.

* * *

Sometime Yesterday at Kami’s Lookout…

“Wowww…” Krillin said in amazement as he, the other assembled remaining Z-Fighters and the other remaining Elements followed Mr. Popo down a long and dark Hallway that had a large metronome swing back and forth in the distance. All of them except Launch. Who was engaged in other training outside.

“Check it out!” Yamcha exclaimed in turn.

“This place sure looks...fancy.” Applejack replied in turn.

“It could use a good dusting though. It’s absolutely filthy in here!” Rarity commented in turn.

Ignoring the banter and deep in contemplation, Tien asked the one question that was on everyone’s mind. “What is this place?”

Mr. Popo continued to lead them down the dark black and red hallway and closer to the giant metronome, which was near a strange ceremonial circle of some sort. “Here, past, present, and future are mixed. Something you new fighters should have a passing familiarity with.”

“Amazing!” Chiaotzu smiled.

“This is where you will start your time trip.” Mr. Popo continued. “While Goku was here, he did most of his training in this room.”

“Uhm, Mr. Popo? Are you sure this will make us stronger?” Krillin nervously asked.

“Pecking order~!!” Mr. Popo chimed.

“Sorry!” Krillin quickly blurted out.

“Damn right you are!” Mr. Popo continued as everyone shivered at his tone. “Now, stand in this circle, I hope you are all ready.”

“I think we are!” Tien said optimistically as he walked towards the circle while carrying Chiaotzu.

“Yeah!” Exclaimed Yamcha in an attempt to pump himself up and the others.

“Whoo-whee! Let’s do this!” AJ in turn cheered on.

Krillin merely grunted slightly and nodded in grim determination.

“Well...no time like the present…” Rarity nervously replied in turn as she walked into the circle that was made up of strange esoteric symbols.

“Hey guys! Have fun! I’m alotta things but, I’m not a guinea pig-!” Yajirobe started to say until Pinkie picked him up and rushed with him into the circle.

“Oh, don’t be a silly-billy! Time travel is fun!” Pinkie exclaimed as she carried the swordsman over her head and into the circle.

“HEY! STOP THAT! PUT ME DOWN!” Yajirobe exclaimed.

“This circle is set to take you to a planet the Saiyans fought on a century ago. This should help toughen up you maggots for the fight ahead.” Mr. Popo informed the trainees. “I wish you luck in the upcoming battle...you’re going to need it.”

Yajirobe and Krillin both simultaneously gulped nervously at this comment.

“So, we just stand in the circle...like this?” Tien asked. “And the circle will do the rest?”  
disturbing amount of glee.

“Wait...wha-?” Aas all Krillin could say as the group was enveloped in a great mass of emerald lightning and disappeared. Mr. Popo merely looked upon the now empty ritual circle and smiled errely in the silence.

* * *

Launch huffed heavily under her set of weighted clothes. While they looked the same as the tank-top and daisy dukes she usually wore, they felt much heavier. And yet, Mr. Popo assured here they weren’t as heavy as those wore by the much more experienced Z-Fighters and the “Time Patrollers.” Still, it made things much more...difficult (which was the point).

Still, she was running for her life, for she was fighting a life-size mannequin that looked just like her and was armed with a pair of sub-machine guns. While she wanted to fire back, Mr. Popo insisted that she only engage in fisticuffs in this training exercise. She could hear the bullets “ping” and “ding” as she dove behind one of the Pillars that made up the entrance of Kami’s Lookout. The pillar bought her a brief second to regain her breath, but she knew it wouldn’t hold forever. And nothing stopped the mannequin from changing its position.

It was then that disaster struck...her nose started to itch…

* * *

Rarity was terrified. She knew not if she was dead, alive, in Tartarus, or some sort of accursed purgatory or limbo. How she wished she had her beloved couch to faint on! Nearly everyone else seemed to be feeling what she felt to a varying extent (even Applejack seemed to be terrified at what was going on), but Krillin was the closest. As he was the second loudest screamer next to her. But were they screaming? Or was it all in her head? She didn’t know. As terrified as she was, she was grateful Fluttershy wasn’t here. She didn’t know how the timid Majin would handle this Hellish trip.

As usual, the only one that was enjoying this was Pinkie. But, her ability to survive the worst Equestria could throw at her allowed her to be more blase about certain dangers that would rip a normal Equestrian to shreds. Her transformation into a Majin and her recent “absorption” only seemed to exacerbate this even further Still, she wished Pinkie wasn’t so oblivious to how the others were feeling and reacting at the moment. They could use her help about now. But, she didn’t have much time to ponder these things as she soon blacked out and was given a sweet release from the Hellscape of space-time around her.

* * *

After who knows how long a period of being in that nightmare realm and blacking out, she awoken to a new place. When she opened her eyes, she was upon the remains of a destroyed world. Devastated ruins of various cylindrical and spherical buildings and cloudy red sky as far as the eye could see.

“Darlings? Did we land or are we still stuck in that accursed Hellscape Popo used to transport us?” Rarity asked as she looked around.

“Awww...it wasn’t that bad.” Pinkie replied.

“Shug, not all of us can take th’ wallopin’ you can.” Applejack half-scolded her.

“Where are we?” Chiaotzu in turn asked.

“I don’t know, but there’s been some serious action around here.” Yamcha added.

“This place has been demolished!” Krillin in turn said.

“Yeah, but it sounds like all the fun is over though.” Tien replied.

“Fun or not shug, somethin’ don’t feel right…” Applejack added.

“Yeah, I’m not getting a doozy, but one of my head tentacles is a bit...itchy.” Pinkie agreed as she scratched the top of her head.

“Shh! Listen!” Tien shushed her as he heard some rustling. It was then that a skeleton clad in body armor stumbled down towards them. The gathered group gasped and eeped in horror. The strobing of a nearby “lighthouse” occasionally broke darkness the dark red sky, adding to the tension.

“Is that a...Saiyan?” Yamcha asked.

“If he was one shug, he ain’t anymore.” Applejack replied.

“Not to mention he doesn’t seem to have the tail either.” Rarity added. “Although I’m not some medical expert like Fluttershy nor a genius like Bluma or Twilight. It could’ve...came off.”

“That is still one spoopy, scary, skellington though!” Pinkie in turn added, nervously chewing on her fingernails as shivers went down her spine. Unfortunately, she got so nervous she ended up chewing off her hands and arms, only for them to grow back and for her to repeat the scene over again. Yajirobe nervously shuddered and in turn and held onto her waist It was around this time that Pinkie started to whistle “Giggle At The Ghosties.”

Applejack smiled a bit remembering how Pinkie used that song to help keep up the spirits of the newly-formed Mane Seven when they went into the Everfree Forest to fight Nightmare Moon. Still, she couldn’t blame Pinkie for being a bit spooked out here. This place seemed much, much worse.

“Listen, I think I hear something!” Tien exclaimed as more sounds of falling debris can be heard in various areas. Breaking the otherwise still silence.

“Hold yer horses shug, that could be anythin’!” Applejack replied. “Pinkie, yer ‘twitchies’ gettin’ worse?”

Pinkie nodded. “My scalp is a bit more itchy, but not by much.”

“Alright, I think someone’s toyin’ with us...but they’re not gonna attack...yet. Everyone get ready-!” Applejack ordered.

“Hey! Who put you in charge!?” Yamacha started to fume at her.

Applejack merely looked at him with one eye open and one half closed and a slight frown that shouted. “You’re kidding me, right?”And then continued with a slightly deadpan voice. “Ya got a better idea? Them Saiyan fellers could pop up from anywhere and we need to be ready fer that.”

“Well no, but-!”

“Then don’t be arguin’ with me none until ya got a better idea!” Applejack shot back, shutting him down. “Pinkie, ah want you and Tien and Yajirobe to take th’ rear! Make sure to constantly look back and check our six at constant, but random intervals! Chaotzu and Krillin, take the middle, one on the left, one on the right! I don’t care who takes what, as long as you’re constantly covering yer respective side! Rarity, you, Yamcha and I are takin’ th’ front! C’mon, let’s go check this place out! Let’s see if yer skill can match yer bravado Yamcha!”

The others fell in line at the positions Applejack asked and followed her. All had varying degrees of concern on their face. Except Yamcha. He now had the face of a man that was more than slightly discontent. He merely grumbled something about “Applesnacks thinks she’s soooo smart…” as they walked off.

* * *

“AAH-AAHH-AAAAHHHHH-CHOOO!!!” Launch sneezed as she changed from her blonde to her Raven-haired personality. “Where...where am I?” The ditzy blue-haired beauty asked, her question was answered when a series of bullets came flying to the pillar she was hiding behind. “AHHHH!! Someone help me!” She screeched in terror.

“Have you forgotten so quickly what I taught you?” Mr. Popo replied. “I trained both aspects of your personality the best I could in what little time I’ve had. As did Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha before you came here. I expect you to use it!”

“Tien! TIEN!!!” She screamed out as more bullets pinged off the pillar she was behind.

“Is not helping you.” Popo added. “Everyone is off training and he’s unable to get to you. There is no one to help you.”

“HELP ME POP!!” She screamed.

“No.” He replied back.

“NO!?” She screeched back.

“No. You have become dependant on the others and your other half as a crutch. If things go to worse, they won’t always be around to help you. Nor will I. You must learn to protect yourself, you must defend yourself or die.” He said in a nonchalant fashion.

“So...so this is how it ends.” She sniffed to hersel., “Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi, Goku, their new friends...is this...goodbye?”

She thought back to all the things she’s been through throughout the past five to ten years (at least what this half of her personality could remember). Her first meeting with Goku, Krillin, and Roshi. The adventures she went on with them, first seeing Tien and Emperor Chiaotzu at the tournament, seeing Tien coming to terms with the “death” of his Sensei’s brother, Mercenary Tao and him turning his back on his assassin roots. Him later on being forced to go toe-to-toe with his former friend, now a Cyborg aligned with the Red Ribbon Army. Finding out what mess his worse half had now gotten her into after helping Goku rescue his son and meeting his new friends from...somewhere else.

All this...gone.

_“NO!”_ Barked out a familiar voice in her head.

“Wait...what?” She asked herself.

_“NO!”_ The voice angrily yelled at her again. _“Youze suck this up right now and get out dere! I’m not tha only ‘ere trainin’! Youze been training too! Now suck it up, put your big girl pants on and get out dere! Quit depending on me and Tien as a stinkin’ crutch! Take some damn responsibility for once in your life...as I’ve been forced to do. I mean, dat Fluttershy lady’s been showin’ more spine than you!”_

“Okay...I’ll...I’ll try.” She nervously thought to the familiar entity that was speaking to her.

_“No...youze gonna do it or youze gonna not. Dere’s no try!”_ The grouchy and angry voice replied back in its typical bowery drogue.

“Right! I’ll do it!” She said aloud as an unusual degree of determination came through in her voice. Unusual for her, anyway.

_'All right, think Launch, think!'_ She thought to herself as she looked around. It was then that she saw a nearby piece of marble that had broke off of the pillar.

She then finally had a plan.

Gritting her teeth she leaped forward with a high-pitched scream that would even give Fluttershy a run for her money in sheer girlyness. But stuff like that didn’t mattered, only results. As she leapt off to the side, the mannequin continued to fire at her. Somehow, she managed to avoid getting hit. She rolled forward, grabbed the rock and threw it towards the mannequin. The mannequin then took a ding to the side of the head that distracted her long enough to run to a nearby coconut tree in the garden. She ran up the side of it as the carbon copy of her dark half started firing at her yet again. When she finally got to the top, she quickly started to grab and throw some coconuts at the mannequin, hitting it in the hands and knocking the firearms in the hands.

“TIEN!! THIS IS FOR YOU!!” She cried out as she jumped from the top of the tree onto the mannequin. She then started to release a series of chain punches onto the face of the mannequin. The automaton tried the best it could to block the blows, but it couldn’t block them all. It even threw a few punches back, but it was finally starting to show signs of damage, particularly around it’s cracked face.

“THIS IS FOR TIEN!” she shouted as she whaled onto the golem’s face.

“AND THIS IS FOR EMPEROR CHIAOTZU!!” She continued as he landed another punch to it’s face.

“An’ this is for... Goku... and Krillin... and Roshi!” She huffed as she started to pound it’s face and other parts of it’s chest into wood kindling and splinters.

She then grunted as she slowly got up and charged her ki. She huffed and puffed as she picked she dragged it over to the edge of the lookout.

And this…!” She grunted as she heaved it over her head.

“IS...FOR...ME!” She gasped as she threw it off the Lookout with one triumphant heave.

* * *

“You know. It is so nice to have you visit.” Korin replied to Puar as they both took a sip of tea, “I mean, as a cat, there are just certain things you can’t talk about to-”

“What was that?” Puar asked as the mannequin flew by Korin’s Tower.

“Looks like one of Popo’s training dummies.” Korin said as he put down a cup from a traditional Japanese Tea Ceremony Kit. He then signed and said resignedly, “We better go down to the village below and make sure that dern thing didn’t hit anyone.”  
“Okay.” Puar agreed with a nod as he went to go help put the tea set away.

* * *

“I...I can’t believe it! I won! _I ACTUALLY...WON!_ I...I-OW!!!” She winced in pain, reaching down to feel her abdomen, she found her hand covered in blood. It was then that she noticed a few bullet holes in her stomach area.

“Heh...I guess I should’ve practiced Iron Shirt more. Still...Tien...he’d be...he’d be...pr-” Was all she could finish as she fell over.

“I knew you had it in you.” Popo smiled as he flew over and picked her up. “I better get you to Kami before you bleed out. And I better go check on the village below to make sure they didn’t get hurt by my training dummy.” He said as he carried her back inside. “Still, you’re helping me clean up this mess when you get better. I hope I can find some spare Senzu Beans inside or Korin will lend me some, or that my bottle of Dit Da Jao I have inside hadn’t expired yet...or the Neosporin.”

Popo then started to sing, “Neooo~da da da da dunnn!!!! Sporin! Na na na na na naaaa~!!!!!”

* * *

“Man! What a battle this must’ve been!” Yamcha replied as he looked around at the proverbial potter’s field that surrounded him. “Look at all these ruins! Too bad we missed all the action!”

“Mr. Popo must be off on his calculations.” Tien pondered aloud.

“Heh! You sound just like Twi! But no...tentacles still itchy! There must be some folks up to no good around here somewhere!” Pinkie corrected.

“You’re lucky Roshi’s not here. He’d probably say something messed up about that.” Yajirobe added as he climbed up on a nearby rock to get a better look around.

“As Applejack said earlier, we better stay sharp.” Tien added, “And we better stay close together too.”

“Don’t worry about me!” Yamcha bragged as he pointed towards himself with his thumb. “I can take a Saiyan on with both of my hands tied behind my back!”

“I’ll make sure to tell Twi an’ Dash that when we git back shug.” Applejack replied with a semi-sardonic and semi-deadpan tone and a downward curved half-frown of annoyance on her face.

Little did they know that there were two such Saiyans spying upon them from the shadows in a nearby crevice. “Their total fighting power is about 3,000.” Said the shorter of the two as he scanned them with his scouter.

“Hmmm...that might be a challenge, but nothing we can’t handle. Should be fun at least.” Replied the taller one. “We’ve already spooked them a bit, so they should be a bit off during the fight.”

“Let’s go have some fun.” Smirked the shorter one as they both teleported away in a brief flash of green ki.

* * *

“We might as well go back,” Tien replied as they walked down another city block.

“But how do we get back?” Krillin asked.

“Good point. Mr. Popo didn’t tell us that.”

“Well, we are Time Patrollers.” AJ added, maybe we can find a portal around here somewhere or Pinkie can use her own abilities to make us a-”

While they were discussing this, Chiaotzu came up to a broken display window and looked at a strange visored helmet. Some random symbols showed up on the visor and it made the all too familiar beeping noise that came from a Saiyan Scouter. Chiaotzu eeped in horror and jumped back a bit from the beeping and lit up helm.

“Uhm...guys…” Pinkie replied as her tentacles started to flop back and forth.

“Chiaotzu! Get away from that thing!” Tien fussed at young friend.

“Guys…” Pinkie continued as she started to shake around while floating in mid air.

“Yes, that icky thing looks like it’s covered in pure tetanus!” Rarity added in disgust.

While they were distracted, the helmet melted away to show the face of one of the Saiyans following them. While not an exact copy, he had long and spiky hair similar to Raditz.

“Guys. I’m really starting to get a bad case of the Twitchy-!” Pinkie started to say before Chiaotzu interrupted her.

“You’re not my dad, Tien!” Chiaotzu fussed at him. “You don’t tell me what to-AHHHH!!”

It was then that the Saiyan flew out from the display, crashed through the store’s front wall, and grabbed Chiaotzu by the back of the head. The Saiyan chuckled while the others looked on in horror as he picked up Chiaotzu.

“Tien!!! Help me!!!” Chaiotzu pleaded.

“Chiaotzu!” Tien yelled out as the Saiyan chuckled with malice.

“Let me go!” Chiaotzu fumed as he swung his arms and legs about futilely.

“Let him go...now!” Pinkie growled as she drew two pieces of goop from her body that formed into swords.

“Heh...and why should I?” The Saiyan asked.

“Because, I asked you nice-” It was then Pinkie was blown back by a triangular ki blast similar to the Kikoho.

“Hang on Pinkie!” Applejack yelled as she ran after her, some of the other group turned to look at the source of the blast to find another Saiyan. He was shorter and balding on top, but still had hair on the sides and back of his head. He too chuckled evilly as he looked upon his handiwork as he walked up beside his fellow Saiyan and grinned wickedly at the partial group of Z-Warriors and Elements of Harmony.

The taller one proceeded to chuckle more and started to tighten his grip around Chiaotzu's head. He then used both his natural strength and ki to simultaneously crush his skull and cook the innards of it at the same time as Chiaotzu cried out in pain and terror.

The taller Saiyan simply started to laugh maniacally at the great sport he was having.

“Chiaotzu!” Tien then yelled out in horror as he unceremoniously threw Chiaotzu into a nearby ravine where a part of a bridge used to be. Chiaoztu was plummeting down several stories towards the rocky and debris-covered ground below as the collected band of Z-Fighters and Elements yelled in terror.

All except one.

Pinkie flew into action and leapt into the Ravine below, after a few brief seconds, she had flown back up with Chiaotzu in her arms and handed him over to Tien.

“Chiaotzu...please be okay.” Tien sniffed as he held him.

Pinkie then growled angrily at the Saiyans, drew back out her swords and slowly walked towards the malicious pair of aliens.

“What? Did I do something to tick you off lady?” The taller Saiyan mocked with a grin.

“Yes, the tourists seems to be less than thrilled with us, Sprout.” The other one mocked in turn.

“Well, if they are tourists...perhaps we should give them the tour.” The lead Saiyan added.

“Yes...a tour straight to Hell!” The shorter one added.

“I was just thinking simply a tour around Planet Vegeta with them constantly kissing the concrete, but that works as well.”Tthe taller one replied.

“No thanks...I met the natives of Hell a while back.” Pinkie growled as her hair started to flop downwards and lose their puffiness, “Their manners and hospitality were about as bad as yours.”

“Heh, the kitten’s got claws.” The taller of the Saiyans added. "Are they actually used for something or are you all talk-”

It was then that Pinkie teleported in front of them and stabbed each of them in the gut.

“If you’re going to fight, fight...don’t talk." She growled whispered as she leaned over to look them in the face. “Oh, and messing with a kid. Congratulations, you found my rage button. Enjoy.” The two saiyans just stared at Pinkie in shock and surprise, as she then performed an extra twist into their guts with both swords, and then threw them off into a nearby pile of rocks, brick, and scrap metal, as if they were mere bits of loose meat being shook off of a butcher’s knife. Or a master swordswoman shaking offal off of her blade before wiping it down and putting it back in her sheathe.

Pinkie angrily and sadly looked over towards Tien and Chiaotzu. “Tien, you mind giving me a hand with the tall one? I’ll let the rest of you take on the short-stack.”

Tien solemnly nodded and walked up next to her, she then quickly whispered into his ear. “Be careful Tien. These guys are fast.”

Tien nodded again in agreement.

“Heh heh heh...so you did come looking for a fight!” The shorter one chuckled as he coughed up a bit of blood, “Good! We were getting pretty bored!”

“C’mon c’mon! Focus!” Yamcha grumbled to himself as he put his hand up to summon a ball of Ki, Applejack in turned copied the same motion and summoned her own ball of Ki, Rarity had done her own hand motions as she summoned a series of smaller balls of ki on the fingertips of one of her hands, and Krillin had put his hands together to charge up the signature attack of the Turtle Hermit School. As they were preparing to attack the shorter one, the taller one faced off against the duo of Pinkie Pie and Tien. Yajirobe drew out his sword to protect Chiaotzu's body as the others prepared to face off against their respective opponents.

“Oh... I knew I should’ve brought some Senzu Beans! I knew it!” Yajirobe said to himself in deep regret.

“That was pretty good. You actually made me bleed a bit.” Sprout replied as he was circled by Tien and Pinkie, “But it still won’t be enough to stop me.” Tien just growled and grunted as he got down into a squatting position, crossed his arms together and made multiple copies of himself. These copies then went a step further and grew an extra pair of arms. Pinkie in turn followed this up by only making two copies of herself. She had learned from her own past fights with Raditz and Piccolo the downsides of making too many copies.

“Be careful...don’t overtax yourself.” Pinkie said to Tien in a low growl.

“I’m not letting him...get away with this…” One of the Tien’s growled back as he panted and sweated under the stress of using two such powerful techniques simultaneously. Sprout merely chuckled at them as he held one hand onto his reddened and bloodied stomach. Applejack and Yamcha both ceased their ki attacks at once and they flew around the shorter Saiyan in various directions at high speed.  
The bald and short Saiyan scratched the scar on his face with his free hand and mocked them. “What are you going to do with those, tickle me to death?”

“NOW!” AJ shouted out as she and Yamcha brought both of their ki blasts down towards the trash talking warrior.

“Bullet Ballet!” Rarity yelled out as she threw her own ki blasts into the scrum at a arc.

“KAMEHAMEHAAAA!!” Krillin in turn yelled out as he pressed the collection of ki spheres into their opponent with his own ki blast.

As this was going on, the various copies of Pinkie and Tien in turn let off their own Ki Blasts. Pinkie’s clones merely fired off beams from their mouth while the Tien doubles used both sets of arms to fire off Tri-Beams.

“KIKOOOO-HOOOO!!” Tien and his copies yelled out in unison.

When the debris cleared, there were two massive chasms where the Saiyans had once been. “Chiaotzu...you’ve been avenged, my friend.” Tien said sadly as he doubles started to reform into his original being.

“I dunno. Both of my knees are now pinching me along with my itchy tentacle scalp. We need to make sure the job is finished.” The now recombined Pinkie said through gritted teeth as she went up to one of the holes, her swords drawn.

It was then that they heard the echoes of sadistic laughter from all around them.

“Rrrrrr...these beings are tough. Even after being gutted.” Pinkie murmured as she looked around.

“It’s amazing how much Pinkie has changed.” Applejack thought to herself as she looked around, “I just hope it’s not all for the worst.”  
Yajirobe and Krillin nervously shuddered and whimpered as they put themselves back to back of each other in an attempt to protect each other.

The tall one jumped out of one of the holes, flew up in mid-air and suddenly teleported away.

“He disappeared!” Tien exclaimed.

“No he didn’t!” Applejack exclaimed. “Remember your training! Try to sense his Ki!”

It was then the other Saiyan popped his hands out of the ground and dragged Krillin and Yajirobe down below, they both screamed in terror as they sunk into the earth below.

“Krillin! Yajirobe!” the others yelled as they ran up to the newly-formed hole.

The other surrounded it and looked on in shock and terror as they heard Krillin and Yajirobe cry out in pain, misery, and fear as they were beaten senseless by the two Saiyans below.

“Oh God...this can’t possibly get any worse!” Krillin echoed from down below.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Groaned Yajirobe.

“Hiii~!!!!!” Mr. Popo replied from the same chasm.

**“AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"** Krillin and Yajirobe both screamed out in terror.

“A-are they immortal!?” Yamcha stammered aloud.

“No...if they bleed. We can kill them. They’re not unkillable monsters, but mere men.” Pinkie glowered as she leapt into the chasm below, “No...I’ll show them what a real monster is capable of.”

“Pinkie wait!” Yamcha yelled as he watched her leap below.

“Wow...I haven’t seen Pinkie this serious.” Rarity replied, “At least, not since that fight with Garlic Jr.”

“What can I say shug, she’s developed a real soft spot fer kids since her time raisin’ th’ Cake twins.” Applejack quickly added. “Form up, we’re going in after…!”

It was then that she was interrupted by a series of screams from below, this time by the Saiyans, followed up by a series of Ki blasts and the sounds of sharpened steel hitting armor, bone, and flesh, followed up by yet more yelling from the Saiyans. Then a large, earth-shaking pink explosion came up from the chasm which caused the surrounding martial artists to temporarily take a step back in surprise, shock, and horror. This would be the first (but not the last) time they would see what happens when a Majin is fully enraged.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~!!!!” Mr. Popo laughed on back in the Pendulum Room as he watched the mayhem going on below.

While he did not expect the drill to turn out this way (in fact, he expected the trainees to be an outright total party wipe), he was still presently surprised at the bloodbath taking place before him.

Then, the battlefield was dead quiet once again.

As it was when they first arrived.

After a few brief and tense moments, two copies of Pinkie Buu floated up. One was carrying the bloodied, burned, and gashed up remains of the two Saiyans (which looked more like the remains of victims from one of those “Jason” films Rainbow Dash sometimes watched in her downtime), and the other was carrying the limp bodies of Krillin and Yajirobe. As she did so, the other Z-Fighters and Elements gathered around her. A grief-stricken Tien carrying the remains of Chiaotzu.

“Stick a fork in ‘em... they’re done.” One of the Pinkie’s growled as she threw their remains onto the ground, she then spat out a bit of purple blood from her mouth and wiped her mouth off with one of her hands. The others just looked on dumbfounded and shocked at how quickly and easily she took out the two Saiyans, as well as the major personality shift within her.

“Enough games Popo... we're going home… NOW!! I know you can hear me you stinkin’ tool!” the other Pinkie yelled out to the heavens above.

“I never expected you to be the sort to tire of games. And, you have a lot of nerve telling me what to do... I like that.” The echoey voice Mr. Popo replied from somewhere up in the sky. “Very well then. Several maggots to beam up!”

And just as they arrived, the trainees disappeared in a flash of Emerald lightning.

* * *

When they awoke again, they were back in the Pendulum Room, with Kami and Mr. Popo looking on.

“I’m... alive!?” Krillin replied in shock as he felt along his body.

“T-Tien?” Chiaotzu asked nervously as he looked up to his old friend, legal guardian, advisor, and sparring partner.

“Chiaotzu!” Both Pinkie and Tien exclaimed in joy as they picked him up and hugged them. Pinkie’s old poofiness returned to her collection of head tentacles as tears of joy poured down her eyes. Tien was trying his best to compose himself, but there was a bit of glistening around the edges of his eyes as well.

“Oh yeah... just ignore me." Yajirobe started to sulk as he sat down and crossed his arms. "Forget the fact that I died out there too!”

“Awww now... don’t you be frettin’ none like that now Mr. Yajirobe!” Applejack said as she playfully punched the side of his arm. “We're glad yer okay too!”

“Thanks. Nice to know at least someone here appreciates me.” Yajirobe said back with a degree of gratitude of his voice, even though bitterness still showed upon his face as he turned his face away from the rest of the group and stuck his chin in the air.

“W-what happened? How are we still alive Kami?” Krillin asked.

“Your actual bodies remained here. This summoning circle made ‘dream-bodies’ for you as you travelled into the past.”

“That’d be a nifty ability I wish we had.” Applejack commented in turn.

“I’m afraid that special ability only works in this room and nowhere else in the world.” Kami continued.

“You all did well. You fought valiantly against a powerful enemy.” Kami stated.

“Congratulations. You survived your first test. So, how was it?” Mr. Popo asked.

“It was...horrible.” Tien retorted

“I must warn you the two lead Saiyans that are on their way to Earth are twice as powerful as those two. And that doesn’t include the other two subordinate Saiyans and the other soldiers that are accompanying them.” Kami warned them.

The assembled group went dead silent upon hearing this announcement. Pinkie alone looked upon Popo and Kami with grim determination in her face.

“Those meanie-pants were really tough, even though I didn’t let it show earlier.” Pinkie thought to herself. “I’m going to have to up my A-game if I’m going to keep Gohan and the others safe. This is going to have to call for some extreme measures...‘Pinkie Pie Style!’”

“Tw-twice as strong!?” Yamcha exclaimed, “Are you sure about that!?”

Kami merely nodded as the horrid truth set in. “I can certainly understand if any of you want to back out of continuing this deal. Believe me.” Kami continued, “There would be no dishonor in doing so.”

“Speak for yourself, Kami.” Mr. Popo snarked.

Kami just looked at him for a brief moment with a frown and a sigh and continued. “But, if you must leave, then go now. For there will be no looking back from this point forward.”

“Oooohhh... a time pun! Clever!” Pinkie added as she temporarily broke her serious demeanor to enjoy a bit of humor.

“Um...yes. A time pun. Clever me...I guess.” Kami said as he went on with his speech, “So, what is your decision?”

“Wouldn’t miss it!” Yamcha said after a few brief moments showing off a sense of arrogance and bravado that Rainbow Dash would be proud of.

“Me neither!” Tien added.

“I’m in!” Added Chiaotzu who was now on Pinkie’s shoulder.

“Me too!” Exclaimed Krillin.

“We’ve gone too far to stop now, darling! Even if I do hate getting my fingernails dirty.” Rarity agreed as she gave her fingernails a quick look-over.

“In fer a bit, in fer a bushel.” Applejack agreed as she cracked her knuckles.

“Well...the food is free, so why not?” Yajirobe said with a shrug.

“Yes indeedy! When we’re done training, those Saiyans won’t know what hit them!” Pinkie agreed as she smashed a fist into her other open hand.

“It’s settled then! We’ll stay in here and train 24/7 if we need to to get ready for them!” Yamcha agreed with grim resolution as he cracked his knuckles. “We’ll beat those Saiyans! You’ll see!”

“Yeah!! Ha ha!” Krillin cheered on in agreement.

“Good... because you’re going baaaack!” Mr. Popo said with a smile.

“Thank you Sir, may I have another?” Pinkie Pie growled at Mr. Popo with a mocking smile on her face.

“Wait, what?” Krillin asked Pinkie as they teleported away.

“Where did you send them now, Mr. Popo?” Kami asked as they teleported away.

“I’ll tell you where they’re not...safe.” Mr. Popo answered Mr. Kami in reply.

Mr. Kami merely shrugged and replied. “Keep an eye on the trainees for me, I got to go check on Launch. The sooner we can get her patched up, the sooner we can get her back to training. If she’s still feeling off, I'll go downstairs to Korin’s and see if he’s willing to lend some more Senzu Beans. And do remind me to dig up an old sack of gold coins from storage somewhere to cover the damages for the village below, will you?”

* * *

“Yeah... he put us through the ringer quite a bit.” Pinkie told the Ox King, Twilight, Roshi, Spike, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash as they watched Gohan engage in a three on one match against ChiChi, Raditz, and Piccolo. Icarus was resting his head in Spike’s lap as the dragon took a nap.

“Hey mom! Take it easy on me!” Gohan exclaimed as he dodged a flying kick from her.

“Easy nothing! You’re going to train as hard as you study, got that!?” She fumed at him.

“DODGE!!” Piccolo yelled in turn as he brought his hand down in a karate chop. Gohan barely got out of the way in time as Piccolo split a boulder that was right behind him in half.

“Dangit Gohan! Keep your eye...on the birdie!” Raditz yelled at him as he threw a Ki Blast towards Gohan.

“AHHHH!!” Gohan yelled as he was knocked off his feet by the explosion.

Pinkie continued as they watched the par in front of him. “But as I was saying, Mr. Popo thought my presence was making things ‘too easy’ for the others, as I was doing a lot of the heavy lifting for the group. So, he sent me back here to train with you guys for a while.”

“Speaking of recent arrivals,” Twilight added. “Master Roshi, is your sister Baba able to track the Saiyans and the other aliens heading over?”

“Hmmm...I afraid not. Last I spoke to her, she said they still weren't close enough for her to track with her crystal ball.” Roshi said with a slight degree of regret. “I’m afraid we’re just going to have to hope that we’re still on schedule and they will still show up on the estimated date...or better still, they will be delayed.”

“Hmmm... Raditz did say the Crusher Corps ship was a bit of an energy hog due to it’s size.” Twilight pondered out loud. “And that maintenance wasn’t cheap either. Nor was it particularly fast as it was more along the lines of a heavily armed and armored troop transport than a patrol ship. I’m hoping that between them having to refuel, scrambling for bits to keep it operational, and it’s lack of speed that it might buy us a bit more time. It’s not much to go on, but it’s better than nothing. A fool’s hope perhaps, but still one nonetheless.”

“Hmmm...the year will be gone before you know it. We’re going to have to bring Goku back somewhat soon.” Roshi added. “I hope your hypothesis is correct. I know I for one am looking forward to finding out what he learned from King Kai in the other dimension.”

“Don’t candy coat it Roshi!” Pinkie shouted at him, her outburst caught everyone off-guard-even the fighters. It even made them suddenly stop the melee to listen in.

“Raa!?” Icarus meeped out as he snapped out of his slumber.

“Goku died...and I had a hand in it! Sure...Piccolo had a grudge due to the death of his father. A debt that I hope has been repaid now. And one that he won’t pass on to Goku’s son whom he’s now training! But I...I...liked Goku. I really did. I barely got to know him, but I genuinely liked him.” Pinkie sniffled a bit and continued. “He...he reminded me a bit of myself...you know? Loved to have fun...enjoyed life...liked a good meal. But...I ended that. I didn’t mean to, but I did.”

“Pinkie...I’m not mad at you any more….” Gohan told the Majin as he walked up to her. “I know you didn’t mean to do what you did. Not after all we’ve been through together. I’m not even mad at Mr. Piccolo any more, his debt has been paid off, he’s assured me of that. His revenge has been had, and my father will soon return. There’s...there’s no need to be…!”

“Save it!” Pinkie said with tears in her eyes. “I’m going to Capsule Corps to get the radar. As you said, we’re nearly at our time limit. We need to bring him back soon. I don’t care who’s doing the wish, but one of us has to, I’m gathering the Dragonballs and I’m going to make sure that I’m there when Goku gets back, to apologize.”

Twilight nodded and said to Pinkie. “I understand. Go. Be sure to give us a ring on the Scouter if you need us.”

Pinkie just nodded back before she flew off at lightning speed into the distant horizon.

* * *

**What’s this? Has Pinkie finally grown tired of waiting for Goku’s return!? Has she still not come to terms with her hand in causing Goku’s death? Let us hope the consequences won’t be too dire as the Supreme Kai of Time warned her of the dangers of holding on to guit! Will she be able to find all the Dragonballs in time? Will anyone be attempting to thwart her plans? If so, who? And if they do, will the others be able to arrive in time to help her? Find out all this and more next time on...MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!**

* * *

**Next time on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse” Pinkie begins her search for the Dragonballs! While this takes place, training continues at Kami’s Lookout and elsewhere as the Z-Fighters and Elements of Harmony train to get up to fighting shape! Will they be ready in time or will Vegeta and his Crusher Corps prove to be an unstoppable force!? And what of Goku? Will King Kai’s Training be enough to defeat the invaders? And, will Goku be capable of sharing his knowledge and skills with others? And what of the Time Distortions? Will the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks be able to contain them long enough, so our heroes can focus on defeating Vegeta and his squad of elite soldiers? Find out all this and more next time on…** **MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!**


	10. The Plight of The Children! Pinkie Buu VS the Haru-Shun Duo!

“So, how are you maggots doing, hmmm?” Popo asked his trainees as they teleported back from their last training exercise... _elsewhere_.

“I’ve... been... better.” Krillin huffed as he went down on one knee.

“I got three black eyes. Four if you count me getting kicked and punched in the gonads, a lot. What do you think!?” Tien replied as he limped over to grab a bag of ice from Kami.

“Hey, I got bitch-slapped through the side of a _building_ , what’s your excuse?!” Krillin yelled at him.

“I got hit in the crotch multiple times!” Tien shot back at him as he put the bag up to the third eye on his forehead. “Aah!” Tien winced in a slight bit of pain.

“I got slapped into the side of a building!” Krillin repeated.

“I got hit in the crotch MULTIPLE times!” Tien yelled back.

“I. GOT. SLAPPED-!”

As Krillin and Tien continued to argue, Applejack was deep in her own thoughts over the lack of a unified esprit de corps within the unit. “We’ve got a long ways t’ go...” Applejack grumbled as she dusted off her worn and torn Gi and listened to the continuing argument over who got beat up worse. “I wonder how the others are doin’?”

* * *

My Little Pony: Xenoverse Spotlight-Rainbow Dash

**“Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty, although she doesn’t always act like it. Spcifically when she's desperate to win..."** Said the narrator displayed a scene of Rainbow cheating during the running of the leaves, and then a scene of her flying off to Cloudsdale under Discord's manipulations. **"...and especially when her emotions are toyed with."**

 **“And while she may not always be as fashion conscious as Rarity, she is still a stickler when it comes to the art of cool!”** The narrator added as a scene was shown of Rarity making a dress for Rainbow Dash back in Ponyville.

“Ehhh...it needs to be about twenty percent cooler.” Rainbow Dash told her.

 **“But, despite her faults, rest assured that when the chips are down and the tensions are high, you can count on this Wonderbolt and one of the Bearers of The Elements of Harmony to come through with a Sonic Rainboom!”** The narrator continued on as he showed the scene of Rainbow Dash making her first Sonic Rainboom and the other Mane Six reacting to it, and then showing her second Rainboom from when she saved Rarity and the Wonderbolts.

 **“But what’s this, new foes are around the corner, possibly even more powerful than Tirek!?”** the narrator asked as a scene was shown of Vegeta, Nappa, and their ship’s crew hidden in shadow.

 **“But no matter who she faces, she knows she’s not alone for she has allies amongst the other Elements of Harmony, the Arcosian Spike, and Team Dragon Ball Z[1] who will aid her in the defense of space and time!”** The narrator continued as scenes were shown from the Garlic Jr. arc of them fighting off against the villains of those chapters.

 **“My Little Pony: Xenoverse! Read it here on Fimfiction.net! That’s Fimfiction.net!”** The narrator said excitedly as the fimfiction logo and the show’s logo were put up on the screen.

* * *

Pinkie Buu landed in front of Capsule Corp and walked into the reception area. When she did, she was greeted by a security robot and a robot receptionist.

“Hello! Welcome to Capsule Corp! How may I help you today?” The receptionist asked.

“Oh hi! I’m Pinkie Pie and I’m very happy to meet you!” Pinkie Pie said in her usual hurried, somewhat loud, hyper, and cheerful voice.

“Erm...yes.” The robot receptionist replied back in slight confusion. “But, as I was asking, how may we help you?”

“Oh well, you see, I became friends with Bulma about a year ago when she was with us fighting this ickly short Garlic man and I wanted to ask her if I could borrow the Dragon Radar from her! It’s really, really, reeeaaalllyyyy super-duper-ooper important, because I need the Dragon Balls to wish for-!”

“Do you have an appointment?” The receptionist asked bluntly.

“Uhhh, nooo?” Pinkie replied.

“I’m sorry, but you will have to-” The receptionist started to say.

“Don’t worry, she’s with me, let her in.” Shouted a familiar voice.

The receptionist, nearby security guard, and Pinkie looked up to see Bulma walking towards them.

“Yeah, she’s fine. Let her come in.”

“Of course, Miss Briefs.” the secretary replied as she waved Pinkie on and Pinkie skipped towards Bulma in her usual cheerful manner. The pink Majin and the human with the teal hair were in turn accompanied by two robot security guards.

“Well, the year is nearly up and I was wondering…” Pinkie started to ask.

“I know Pinkie, the others called me earlier and I figured you’d either drop by here or Kame House in search of the radar.” Bulma answered her. “But, before we start on that, I have something to show you. Come on!”

“Ooh! A surprise! I just loooveeee surprises~!” Pinkie exclaimed as she jumped up and down in the air excitedly with a gigantic grin.

“Yes Pinkie. I know you do.” Bulma replied back with a smirk that she had to struggle to keep from breaking out into a full blown smile of her own.

* * *

“Hey daddy! How’re you doing?” Bulma asked a man with a large grey mustache and large grey hair, a white lab coat, glasses, a cigarette in his mouth, and a cat on his shoulder.

“Oh hey! We have company! Should I make some tea?” Asked a nearby blonde woman in a green tank top who was watering a bonsai tree in a pot.

“Oh, hello dear!” The man exclaimed as he put down on a lab table a small object he was using a screwdriver on, as well as mentioned screwdriver. “You caught me just in time! I just finished fixing the Scouter of that young man... Raditz was it? The one with the long, spiky hair? Well, this would’ve been easier if he hadn’t have smashed it to begin with! Still, you were a great help in getting this fixed. And the tech I’ll be able to reverse-engineer from this! It’s extraordinary! We’ll make a mint off of what we learned from it! As well as the ships that Goku and him used to get here in storage! Let alone the spare armor we found hid in a secret compartment in Goku’s own abandoned ship!”

“Thanks dad! I appreciate it!” Bulma replied back with a cheerful grin as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “And yes, mom, you can get some tea and tea cakes for our guest here, she’s rather fond of sweets.”

“Sure thing, sweetie!” The blonde lady replied as she walked off with her watering can. The kitty cat on the man’s shoulder meowed as Pinkie floated upside down in mid air and looked at it.

“My friend actually has has a younger sister named Sweetie.” Pinkie added in.

“Aww, that’s so cute~! I hope she’s as sweet as her name is!” The blonde woman cooed.

“Oh yeah, she is!” Pinkie assured her as she started chowing down.

“What a most unusual creature…” the man in the lab coat said aloud as he looked at Pinkie in fascination with his hand under his chin. “I wonder if you’d be willing to let me run a few tests on you, young lady?”

“DADDY!! You don’t do that to guests!” Bulma fumed at his father.

“What?” the scientist asked back in a bit of confusion.

“Mmmm! These are so fluffy and light!” Pinkie said with her mouth full as she had some of the tea cakes Bulma's mother brought over.

“PINKIE! MANNERS!” Bluma fumed at her, seeing the shameful display she was making of herself. “At least Goku had the excuse of growing up in the middle of nowhere! I don’t care if your friends say you were raised in a rock-storing barn! Applejack told me your parents at least had some decorum! Show some manners while having your tea and cake!”

“Oh, sorry!” Pinkie exclaimed as she made a big, bashful, cheshire grin and blushed a bi.

“That’s better.” Bulma replied before she took another sip of hot tea. After putting the cup back down, she looked over the scouter she and her dad had repaired. “I’m hoping that after the repairs we made that we can possibly listen in on the Saiyan invaders and find out what they’re up to.” she then replied. She then followed it up by saying. “But first things first, we need to see if its energy measuring feature is working. I particularly need to work on a new modification my father and I put in it. While we were working on the insides of it, we also worked on fine-tuning it since many martial artists on this planet are so good at hiding their ki. We wanted to add a Dragon Radar function, but we were afraid too many modifications would destroy it. We also added a few capacitors and resistors to the circuitry as we noticed that the device could potentially short circuit or even explode if it measures a power level that goes up too high too quickly. Pinkie, if you would do the honors.”

“Sure!” Pinkie replied after she got up from her seat, took a few steps back and got into a fighting stance.

“All right, let’s see, I need to push these buttons on the side…” Bulma replied as she tapped some buttons on the earpiece of the scouter that she just put on. She then heard a few beeps and saw some symbols flash up and change on the lens part over her eye. “Ah, here we go!” She exclaimed. “According to this, your present fighting level is slightly past three thousand, give or take a few hundred, the numbers are still flashing up and down a bit. I’m going to guess it’s because you’re one of the ‘Majins’ your friend Twilight keeps talking about. Now Pinkie, I want you to power up.”

Pinkie nodded, then let out a loud yell as a pink aura formed around her, surging with energy as she began to power up.

“Very slowly Pinkie, don’t blow the circuits! This is a TEST RUN! I don’t know if the fail safes will work or not!” Bulma exclaimed as she braced herself against the wind radiating from Pinkie Pie. Her poor old dad, mother, the tea table and the contents on the tea table were blown over however.

“Sorry!” Pinkie eeped as she then slowed down her power generation. She then grunted, “Just a bit more, there, I should be at my maximum power. What does it say now?”

Bulma took a quick glance at the lens and answered. “About five thousand, again, the numbers fluctuate a bit in the hundreds marker and lower. You can power down now Pinkie.”

“Whew! Don’t mind if I do!” Pinkie replied with relief as she relaxed, the wind and aura she was generating fading away.

Bulma’s mom was busy trying to clean up the mess with some robots, human, and anthropoid animal employees while Bulma’s dad walked up beside her with his dear cat riding on his shoulder. “Hmmm, it seems the initial tests were successful. Still, we need to know if the communications are working are not. Alas, Raditz is the one that had the passwords to that function and he’s not here. Plus, he would be useful in testing to see how the scouter will now react to different kinds of ki.”

“Don’t worry, I got that!” Pinkie replied as she tapped on the Scouter on her own face. She then proceeded to talk in a conversation that only her half could hear. “Y’ello!? Yes, it’s Pinkie! Yeah, I stopped by Bulma’s to pick up a dragon radar! Uh-huh, uh-hm, oh, that’s good to hear! Well, yes, I see. Yeah, can you do me a favor and tell Raditz that his Scouter is repaired and he needs to head to Capsule Corp for tests? Yes, the main office. And tell Mr. Grumpy-Wumpy-Spiky-Hair-Pants not to blow up the receptionist or the guards, ok? I know they’re bots, but still! Uh-huh, okay. Good! Yeah, I’m going to go get them as soon as I get the radar! Sure, I’ll keep in touch! Right! Save me one of the suits for when I get back! Pinkie Promise? How many times have I got to tell you!? Be careful about the ‘cupcake’ part! You’ll get a black eye! Uh-hm. Good. I’ll call you back after I get one or more of the Balls. Okie-dokie-lokie! Byeee~!” There was a beeping noise as the call ended.

“Don’t worry, Raditz is on his way over! He wanted to get a bit of time off to cool down anyway! I honestly do think he’s the one that’s trained the hardest since we started preparing. I’m assuming it’s probably because of all of us he knows best what’s coming towards us.” Pinkie said as she picked the turned over table back up. “Oh, um, sorry about the mess,” Pinkie apologized.

Bulma sighed and admitted, “I suppose I should’ve known better after all the times I’ve had Goku and the others over. All right, now to check the calibrations on this thing! Mom, Dad, if you’ll step in front of me please.”

“Oh yes, of course dear.” her father, Dr. Briefs, replied as the couple stood in front of her. More beeping came from the scouter as it scanned the two humans, ran its calculations, and then displayed the results. “Hmmm, well, what does it say?” Dr. Briefs inquired. “Well...sorry mom and dad,” Bulma admitted. “According to this, you dad are about 0.004 and mom is about 0.003. But then again, neither of you are athletes, military personnel, martial artists, or the like.”

“Oh, it’s alright deary!” Mrs. Briefs told his daughter as she helped the workers pick up debris. “The main thing is that the scouter seems to work!”

“Yeah. I suppose so mom.” Bulma admitted. “Dad, you’re going to have to take over the tests when Raditz shows up.”

“Well, you do know I’ve been looking forward to this, but I must ask why? You’re not the sort to pass up on a good experiment, after all.” Dr. Briefs inquired.

“Well, let’s just say I’m not merely going to give Pinkie the Radar. It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a Dragon Ball Hunt. Pinkie, I’m going with you.”

“Well, you know what they say, the more the merrier~!” Pinkie said cheerfully... right before shivering a bit. "Why did saying that give me such a chill?"[2]

* * *

Twilight, a few of the Elements, Gohan, and the others had sat down after a long day of work and training around the dinner table as Chi-Chi, the Ox King, and Applejack worked on preparing a rather simplistic meal of rice and iced tea. They were too tired to make much else, even with the aid of the robot Gohan had found. She was grateful that Bulma was able to repair the new helper that never grew tired. It only needed the occasional bit of maintenance or recharge. Even now, the metallic being hummed as it went back and forth between two woks. One filled with a vegetarian stir-fry and the other filled with a Szechuan recipe for chicken. She wasn’t sure which recipe was used though. She only knew that the people of that region were known for cooking spicy food.

She was also pleasantly surprised when Applejack showed up again one day. She had simply stated that, like Pinkie, the others in the group were becoming too dependent upon her as well and they needed to “toughen up some more.” Yet, the pain she felt from her calisthenics and sparring was a good pain. Chi-Chi had forgotten the joys of training and had for too long focused on the downside of the martial arts and not the upsides. The discipline, the improvement upon health, being better able to face the slings and arrows life threw at you both physically and mentally.

Still, she was less than thrilled about her baby boy who was barely out of the cradle being forced to face the ugly side of life so early. Then again, she and Goku had to face the unpleasant side of life relatively early in their lives. Especially Goku upon the first death of his best friend, Krillin. She sensed that even though the Dragon Balls brought him back, he still felt some responsibility for not being there when he needed him, hidden somewhere under that smile of his. That that was one of the things that drove Goku until his relatively recent passing. But she had to face hard truths in the here and now too. That her son was part Saiyan and he could face things that most mere humans could not, even so young. She just wished she could give her dear baby boy a better and more peaceful and stable life. In that sense she felt she had failed.

Oh, how the mighty Princess of Fire Mountain had fallen.

“Goku, please come back to us.” She whispered to herself as she went to grab some chopsticks from a drawer. “You may not be the perfect husband, but I miss you.”

“Hm, ya say somethin’ Chi-Chi?” Applejack asked.

“Oh, it was nothing.” Chi-Chi said in turn as she continued to dig around her drawer, “Go check the rice cooker, will you?”

“Sure thing shug.” AJ agreed, letting the matter drop. “I hope ya know how good it is fer me t’ be on a farm again. It’s nice t’ be around something familiar again. Something that reminds me of home.”

“Applejack,” Chi-Chi replied. “I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t around. It’s been a rough year without Goku around to help work on the farm. Even then, between chores, regular farm work, making sure Gohan still studies between work and training sessions, and training myself, I don’t know how I can find the time and energy to…”

“We’ll make it work. We’ll find a way.” Applejack comforted her as she put a hand upon her shoulder. “We have to. We have so much at stake riding on the events yet t’ come.”

“Thanks AJ. I needed that.” Chi-Chi replied, she then yelled out. **“SUPPER TIME! EVERYONE HELP ME GET THIS FOOD AND OTHER ITEMS TO THE TABLE! I WANT TO US TO EAT BEFORE IT GETS COLD! AND GOHAN, FIX A PLATE FOR ICARUS! IT’S YOUR TURN TO FEED THE DRAGON!!”**

* * *

As the ad-hoc joint family of both blood relation, forced alliances, and choice gathered around the table and ate, there was small talk and laughter and joy. Such things were needed in uncertain times such as these. Even Piccolo would say something every once in awhile as he either drank a juice made of vegetables and/or fruit or a plain glass of water. It was then that Raditz decided to ask something. He didn’t know how well or badly it would go, but he had to ask.

“Tell me about Kakarott-erm, Goku.” He said in the typical blunt Saiyan manner, only to amend it by adding. “If you’re, up to it of course.”

“Yes, if you are up to it; the girls, Spike, and I would like to know more as well.” Twilight added in a bit more gently.

“Oh, my daddy was the best!” Gohan began. “He was the strongest man and the greatest martial artist in the entire world! He even beat Mr. Piccolo before.”

Piccolo growled and added. “Yeah yeah, it’s true he's beaten me on multiple occasions. But I give respect where it is due. He is a very honorable and just warrior, if a tad bit dense at times. He has paid his debt off to me. My father has been avenged. I do owe my student if nothing else. As long as his father doesn’t interfere in my plans again, of course.”

Chi-Chi glowered at the Namekian for a bit and then added. “Saber rattling aside, I do agree with Piccolo about one thing. My husband, he was a good man. He was ignorant in the ways of the farmer, the husband, and even the father, but he was still a good man. I just wish he was here to see how all of us have changed since he passed…”

“Don’t worry,” Applejack comforted Chi-Chi as she put her hand on top of Chi-Chi’s. “Ah know Pinkie, at least about as much as anypon-err... anyone can know her. She’ll find them Dragon Balls in time, ah promise.”

* * *

“Mysterious as the dark side of the moon~!!” Pinkie sang out loud as she looked upon the moon above, a Dragon Ball in one hand and a radar in the other.

“Pinkie, what the hell are you doing?” Bulma asked her as she stirred around the logs in a nearby campfire with a stick.

“A musical number, as is Equestrian tradition.” Pinkie said as she floated back over to Bulma.

“I sometimes think I’m too curious for my own good, scientist or not.” Bulma sighed in turn with a tinge of confusion and regret as Pinkie sat down and grabbed a bag of marshmallows, chocolate bars, graham crackers, and some more sticks from seemingly nowhere.

“You know, Twi says the exact same thing!” Pinkie answered with a smile as she passed the various items over to Bulma after fixing herself the things she needed for a s’more.

Bulma looked up at the sky and sighed. She then replied. “It almost feels like the old days. When I would go out with Goku and the others on adventures. Just me, Goku, sometimes Yamcha, Puar, and/or Oolong, and we’d just load up into one of my flying campers and search for the Dragon Balls. Things seemed so much simpler back then. But then again, nostalgia could be playing tricks on me. There was also Demon King Piccolo, as well as his children and other minions, the Murasaki Brothers, Monster Carrot, Master Crane and his brother Tao. Even some of our friends were enemies back then. But things never stay the same, do they?”

“Believe it or not, I know that feeling.” Pinkie admitted as she blew on the marshmallow she burnt and then put it on a layer of graham cracker and chocolate. “I miss the simpler life back home, even with the occasional fights with the proverbial villains of the season and the like. I often wonder what I’ve become-after recent actions. For better or for worse.” She then sighed as she put the other cracker on top of the other layers she made, “But, I suppose change is inevitable, even for those of us who jump around from mission to mission. Especially in our line of work. Despite this, time still seems to go forward for us, in it’s own sense.” After taking a bite from her s’more, she continued. “But it kinda has to, you know? *Ulp!* Things would’ve been very different if I had not saw Rainbow’s first Sonic Rainboom, or moved out of my parents farm, or inspired my friend Cheesy in turn, or even met Twilight. Who knows how bad things would’ve been if none of those events ever happened? I guess life is like a s’more sandwich you dropped on the ground for a brief moment and wiped off. Not that it has layers, or you never know what you’re going to get, or something silly like that. No, in the manner that you have to take the good with the bad.”

“So it’s like a shit-sandwhich?” Bulma asked bluntly.

“No, because there’s nothing good in that silly! Except maybe the bread.” Pinkie corrected. “That’s why I used the s'more analogy. It’s mostly good, just a bit soiled here and there in spots.”

"That's... surprisingly profound." Bulma said with a smile. “You never cease to amaze Pinkie, you know that?”

“Heh...Twi tells me that a lot too. I guess that’s among the reasons you remind me so much of her.” Pinkie admitted as she smiled back.

* * *

_The Next Morning..._

“AAHHHHH! THEY’RE GONE!” Bulma yelled in panic as the sun came up. Pinkie awoke with a yelp and came crashing into the ground as she was floating in the air while she was sleeping outside of the camper.

“Owie~!” Pinkie replied as she rubbed the rump she crashed landed on. "Why the wake-up call?! I was having a great dream about chocolate rain!"

“SOMEONE TOOK OUR DRAGON BALLS!” Bulma continued to yell as she saw the box that was holding the bag of Dragon Balls had been forced open, possibly by a crowbar or some similar tool. Bluma and Pinkie were both quite tired from their long search from the Dragonballs and had slept quite heavily that night.

“Yeah, that is a bit of a problem, isn’t it?” Pinkie said plainly with a shrug. "And rude. I mean, who just grabs someone's balls without asking permission?" The Majin then blinked as glared at the reader. "Don't laugh."

“Pinkie! Focus!” Bulma yelled at her. “We NEED those balls to bring back Goku.”

“Oh Bulma! You _are_ just like Twi! You’re such a genius and yet you ignore the obvious!” Pinkie replied back, giving her a simple pat on the head. “Check to see if we still have the radar, you silly billy~!”

“Right right, the radar!” Bulma exclaimed as she dug around the camper. “How could I forget!? I told Goku the same thing at Kame House about a year ago! No, no, where is-oh thank Kami! Here it is!” She then activated the radar and looked on it. “It’s only several miles from here! We need to get a move on and get them back! And this may even work out in our favor! Whoever took them has the last ball! We need to hurry before they use them!”

“Well, no time like the present then!” Pinkie exclaimed as she rushed around the campsite gathering up items, throwing capsules at them and then throwing said capsules into a box in the camper. “Hurry up and help me get this stuff loaded up will you?”

* * *

“This is got to be our greatest haul yet!” Exclaimed the teenage boy who was surrounded by younger children that were both human and anthropomorphic animals (mainly of the canine variety). “With these, we’ll finally have it made! No more life on the run! No more going hungry! No more living out of boxes or lean-to’s made out of sticks!”

“Yeah, but... how do we use them Pigero?” Asked a young girl with her hair rolled up into two buns to the older teenaged boy. “These things didn’t exactly come with a manual.”

“Uhhhh…” Pigero paused as he put his finger under his chin “You know, I’m not sure.”

The other children fell over onto their backs at shock at his comment.

“Oh relax!” Pigero exclaimed confidently. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out somehow!”

“Oh, we know how to use it.” Said a mysterious figure from above, startling the children. “But, we’re not sharing. In fact, we’re going to need those. So hand them over now, before we have to get... rough.”

* * *

“Bulma! How close are we?” Pinkie asked as she looked out the window.

“According to my radar, we should nearly be on top of them by now!” Bulma shot back as she went back and forth between flying her camper van and checking the radar. She then started to circle around the area where the dragon radar scanned the balls, trying to see if she can locate them.

Pinkie however, decided to be a bit more proactive on the issue. “Right! I’m on it!” Pinkie yelled out as she opened the side door and leapt out.

“PINKIE! WAIT! WE NEED A PLAN-!” Bluma started to blurt out as the Majin leapt into the forest below. “Ugh! You’re just as impulsive as Goku!” She continued to fume as she looked for a clearing to land in.

* * *

“Hey! Hey! Let me go!” Exclaimed the young girl with hair buns as she was held aloft by a purple female Majin. Another green Majin of nearly identical appearance chuckled and smiled wickedly as she stared down at Pigero and the other children.

“So kiddies, what’s it going to be?” Asked the green female Majin as her purple compatriot formed a ball of ki in her free hand and held it to the young girl’s face. “Are you going to hand us those Dragon Balls or will we have to make things messy?”

“Chico!” Yelled out a teary-eyed young boy.

“Rom!” Yelled back the kidnapped girl who was crying hysterically. “Pigero! Don’t let them hurt me! Please!”

“Alright! You win!” Pigero exclaimed as she tossed the bag over to them. “Now let her go!”

“Are they the real things?” The purple Majin asked as the green one looked into the bag.

“Yeah, these kids weren’t stupid enough to double-cross us by replacing them with rocks or something.” The green Majin replied as she pulled one of the balls out of the bag.

“Good, but y'know... our boss did say something about no witnesses didn’t she?” The purple Majin replied back to the green one as she continued to charge up her ki blast.

“Yes...you do have a point. For a band of criminals, these kids are quite naive! But then again, they are just a bunch of annoying brats after all!” The green Majin replied back as she cracked her knuckles. “Well, time to take care of that loose end I guess-!”

It was then that they were interrupted as Pinkie hurtled down from above and stomped down into the top of the purple Majin’s head before slamming her fist into the green Majin's face. The surprise attack sent the ki blast flying off deeper into the forest where it exploded in the distance while the bag flew out of the other Majin’s grasp. Pinkie leapt off the caved-in mass that was her head and landed next to the kids, getting into a fighting stance as she drew out her two swords from the sides of her body.

A canine-like child grabbed the bag and ran off with it as the purple Majin was busy trying to reform her head into a solid mass and the green one recovered from being blind-sided and flew up next to her, getting into a fighting stance.

“Ah, a pair of fellow Majins, eh?”[3] Pinkie replied as she landed and stared them down. “I’m going to guess you’re the ones responsible for the recent events interrupting the timeline!”

“Heh heh heh, if only you knew!” The purple one growled at her as her face was nearly done reforming itself. “You are so dead! You don’t know the world of hurt you have brought upon yourself!”

“Yes sister! We shall make her pay dearly for what she’s done! But first, let us introduce ourselves!” The green one agreed.

“Right! Then, prepare for trouble!”[4] The purple one began.

“And you better make that double!” The green one added.

“To cause multiversal devastation!” The purple one continued.

“To unite all factions within our nation!” The green one stated.

“To denounce the errors of truth and love!” The purple one exclaimed

“To extend our reach to the stars above!” The green one finished.

And after they got into a back-to-back pose and put their hands out in a mirrored pose, the purple one yelled out. “Haru Haru!”

The green one added. “-and Shun Shun~!!!”

Haru Haru then yelled out. “The Time Breaker Twins take off at the speed of light!”

Shun Shun then threatened. “So surrender now or prepare to fight!”

They then yelled out in unison as they both threw out a sidekick. “HIYAH!!!! THAT’S RIGHT!!!”

“Ooh! Ooh! Again! Again!” Pinkie clapped and cheered.

Haru Haru and Shun Shun merely looked at her in sheer shock and confusion as large sweatdrops formed on the back of their heads. "Screw it, let's just kill her!" Shun Shun snapped, her sister nodded as they charged towards the pink Majin...

* * *

While this was going on, a humanoid dog child was wandering off with the bag, only to be picked up by the collar by Bulma. “I’ll be taking that! Thank you!” She added as she took the bag from him.

“Hey! We stole those fair and square!” Pigero fumed as she and the other kids started to chase after Bulma.

“Oh jeez!” Bulma exclaimed as she started to run from the kids. As she did she hurriedly took a controller out of her pocket and pressed a button...

* * *

“Not gonna... lie...” Pinkie huffed as she swayed a bit in exhaustion. “This is… a bit harder… than I thought.”

“Well, you should’ve known better!” Haru Haru said as she and Shun Shun did another team pose. “This is what you get when you mess with the-!” However, this was interrupted when Pinkie started to roll over onto her back, clutch her stomach and giggle incessantly. “HEY! WHAT’S SO FUNNY!?”

“Yeah, how dare you interrupt us in our moment of triumph!” Shun Shun agreed.

"Hehehe-ow! It hurts to laugh..." Pinkie giggled as she got up, wiped the tears out of her eyes and smirked at the Majin twins. “Heh heh-ow! Silly me-ow! I forgot to call back the other mes from the song number I did earlier!”

“She made COPIES of herself!?” Haru Haru shouted.

“And they AREN’T here!?” Shun Shun replied. “Then that means…”

“Crud. We’ve barely managed to rough her up and we haven’t been fighting her at full power!” Haru Haru concluded with horror. “And there’s more of her coming!”

“That’s right, The Big Gete Star has granted us-! Wait, wrong episode!” Said all the Majin Pinkies and the original in unison as extra Pinkies came out of the woods. “Ahem. As we were saying. Now that the gang’s all here, we can have some real, _fun._ ”

“You know what, forget this! I’d rather have our boss yell at us than deal with an army of Majin madwomen armed with swords!” Haru Haru exclaimed in anger and frustration.

“She who fights and runs away-!” Shun Shun added.

“The Time Breaker Twins are blasting off agaiiinnnn~!!!” The twin Majins yelled out as they flew up into the sky, vanishing into a dark portal...

“Oh no you don’t-!” The assembly of Pinkies started to yell in unison as they were about to take off, only to be distracted by Bulma’s yelling.

“Stay back! This isn't how you treat a woman!”

“Change of plans!” The lead Pinkie said aloud to the others. “Hang on Bulma, we’re coming!” She shouted as they all took off, leaving the portal to close...

* * *

“Eeek!” Bulma yelled as she clicked on a remote that summoned her ship which opened its side door, she quickly leaped inside and the door shut and locked behind her. The kids gathered around the camper and started to climb all over it and bang on it with their fists, feet, sticks, and rocks, desperate to get the Dragon Balls. “Hey! Get off of my camper you hooligans!” Bulma yelled.

“No way! Those things are our path to a better life!” Pigero yelled at her as he kicked the side door.

“But we need these to bring back a deceased friend of ours! One we need to help save the world!” The scientist yelled at him.

“I’m sorry, but we’re tired of being chased by cops and the child protective services!” Pigero yelled back at Bulma. “We’re going to get us some Zeni and food and that’s fin-!”

 **“ENOUGH!!!”** Yelled the assembled army of Pinkie Pies as they emerged from the forest, all with their swords drawn, they quickly surrounded the mob of kids that were attacking the flying automobile.

“Oh, crud.” Said Pigero in shock upon seeing that they were surrounded by a veritable legion of sword-armed martial artists.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later..._

“I’m glad you found these kids for us.” The Police officer replied as the children were being taken away to various government vehicles, including a defeated Pigero. “They’ve been causing all sorts of minor crimes all over our city nearby. You’ve done us a great service.”

“Nonetheless, they’re just orphans,” Bulma added. “They just lack proper guidance and some good homes is all.”

“Yes, it’s sad isn’t it?” The officer agreed. “Rest assured, they will be taken off to good orphanages in the hopes of finding families for them after they do their time in juvie and community service paying their debt to society. Considering how young most of them are and the fact they mainly stole just for food, the terms should be rather short.”

“Officer, now that you mention it…” Bulma added. “I know Emperor Chiaotzu and I have been working on setting up an orphanage of our own in this area as part of our various philanthropy projects we do for the cities around here. You think you could have these kids transferred to it after we are finished with construction and get them properly staffed?”

“I don’t see why not.” The officer replied. “You and the young Emperor will have to talk to our Attorney General about that though, not me.”

“That’ll be great.” Bulma agreed with a smile. “Inform the Attorney General and whatever judge you have presiding over the Rico trial that I and/or Chiaotzu will be giving them a ring, text, or email in the near future.”

“Sure thing Ms. Briefs.” The officer agreed. “I’ll add that addendum to my report when I get back to the office. They’re both going to need to read it for the upcoming trial anyway.”

“All I wanted was to get these guys fed and to get them a better life!” Pigero told Pinkie from the back of a Police Van. “But you ruined it for us!”

“I’m sorry.” Pinkie said sadly. “But you guys were going down a dark road and I had to stop it…”

“We stole because we were HUNGRY!” Pigero yelled back at her. “Haven’t you ever done anything bad for a greater good? HAVEN'T YOU?!”

The van drove away, sirens blazing, before she could reply.

“More than you realize Pigero, more than you realize.” The now flat tentacled Pinkie sniffled as the van and other government vehicles drove down a dirt path back to the town proper. Bulma put a comforting hand on Pinkie’s shoulder, which quickly turned them hugging each other as Pinkie cried. “Me having to turn them in…” Pinkie struggled to say between sobs. “Was more difficult and painful than fighting the Majin Twins.”

“I know Pinkie. I know.” Bulma comforted her. “But what did you say earlier? About making the most out of bad situations? Don’t worry. Chiaotzu and I are having a construction company build an orphanage even as we speak. We’ll give them a nice place to live after they’re done with their brief stint in juvie and community service.”

“Promise?” Pinkie sniffed.

“I promise.” Bulma replied. “Cross my heart, and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye-OW!”

“You gotta be careful with the ‘cupcake’ part.” Pinkie giggled sadly, she then held up the bag with the Dragon Balls, looked at them intently and replied. “Now. Let’s go bring back Goku. I need something to cheer me up after nearly a year of hard work and hardship.”

“Yes, let’s.” Bulma agreed.

* * *

**And at long last, Pinkie Pie and Bulma have been able to successfully gather the Dragonballs, but at a price! While it saddened Pinkie to turn in a bunch of starving kids to the police, she knew they had to be taken away from a life of crime! Will Bulma be able to fulfill her promise that she and Chiaotzu will set up a good home for the children? What are the other Z-Warriors and Elements of Harmony doing at this time? What was Pinkie talking about on the Scouter earlier? And what of Goku? Will his training be enough to turn the tide against the alien invaders? Find out all this and more, in future episodes of My Little Pony: Xenoverse!**

* * *

**Next time on My Little Pony: Xenoverse, at long last, Goku will be brought back to life with the Dragon Balls! A long overdue reunion will take place as Goku will be reunited with his long lost friends and family! But, how will he react to seeing his former foes Piccolo and Raditz? And what about Pinkie? Will she finally come to terms with the events of the past? And how much time do they have left until the Saiyan Invasion Force arrives? Will they have enough time to make last moment preparations? And will it be enough? Find out next time on My Little Pony: Xenoverse!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> [1] commercial.  
> [2] Dr. Eggman's most irritating line.  
> [3] A joke based on Mikey's line from the 80's Live action TMNT.  
> [4] The old Team Rocket Motto.


	11. Goku’s Back! A True Saiyan Story!

**Last time on** My Little Pony: Xenoverse **, Pinkie Buu and Bulma were searching for Dragon Balls! However, disaster struck as someone stole them while they are sleeping. However, Pinkie then reminded Bulma to use the Dragon Radar! Fortunately, the Radar was not stolen and they used it to track down the thieves, Pigero and his band of fellow orphans! However, they too were attacked by two new foes, the Time Breaker Twins Haru Haru and Shun Shun! But the timely arrival of Pinkie Pie and her army of clones forced them to fall back and forced the orphans to give back what they had stolen! As the authorities took the thieves away, Bulma asked for leniency and then offered to team up with Emperor Chiaotzu to build an orphanage for them after their debt to society was paid off! Now, only one thing remains--to bring back Goku! How will this go? And how will Pinkie Pie, Raditz, Chi Chi, Gohan, and the others react to his return? Find out next on** My Little Pony: Xenoverse!

* * *

Bulma’s speeder approached Kami’s lookout. Upon landing, the side door opened up and Pinkie floated out with a bag full of Dragon Balls while Bulma stepped out in turn. Bulma then threw one of her capsules at the speeder and made it disappear in a puff of smoke.

“Welcome Pinkie, Bulma!” Kami told them as he hobbled up to them on his cane with Mr. Popo in tow. “I’m going to assume you found the Dragon Balls! But...why haven’t you notified the others?”

“Well~ we sort of wanted to surprise them, plus, they need all the time they can get training. And, I admit, I have some personal business to take care of with Goku too.” Pinkie confessed, her tentacles flopping down as she sadly looked at the ground and kicked the dust a bit.

“What you looking down at the ground for? There’s no discharge papers down there, trooper.” Mr. Popo told her. “Besides, you’ll be able to talk with Goku soon enough, yes?”

“Yes, I suppose so.” Pinkie sniffed as she handed the Dragon Balls over to Kami, “Since you made these, would you mind doing the honors?”

“Of course.” Kami replied as he handed the Dragon Balls over to Mr. Popo to set up on the ground. “I think you two should have a fair bit of time alone since Twilight and her group are off probably training in the wilderness somewhere while the others are training in the Time Chaimber. Except for Launch. She’s sleeping off her last training session. Took quite a bit out of her.”

“I see.” Pinkie replied back with a nod.

After Mr. Popo had laid the Dragon Balls down on the ground in a circular formation, but with one ball in the middle, Kami walked forth, handed his staff to Popo and raised his hands in the air. “Oh Eternal Dragon, the Guardian of Earth summons thee! Mighty Shenron, come forth!” Kami yelled out.

There was a bright flash of light as a Dragon larger than the lookout appeared and hovered above the magical artifacts. The dragon was an immense dark green creature, serpentine in appearance, each scale looking like it was the size of a human head, long flowing whiskers coming from the side of his face, teeth as long as swords and his eyes a solid glowing red. Shenron.

“I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME! STATE YOUR-OH, LORD POPO! KAMI! HOW ARE YOU!?” the Dragon exclaimed.

“Oh you know…” Popo replied. “Helping a buncha maggots to get stronger so the world won’t get destroyed, the usual. Now, please grant these maggots their wish.”

“OF COURSE MY MASTER!” The Dragon replied. “WHAT IS YOUR WISH?”

“Shenron, could you please bring Goku back to life? We need his help in attacking the Saiyans and their troops that are going to invade the planet!” Pinkie asked the giant dragon.

“REALLY? NOW, JUST HEAR ME OUT HERE! YOU COULD JUST WISH FOR ME, AN ETERNAL AND MAGICAL DRAGON, TO SEND THEM INTO AN ASTEROID FIELD! BAM! OR ONE CROSSED WIRE AND BOOM! RIGHT INTO A NEARBY STAR!” Shenron pitched to the others, a bit dumbfounded at their choice of a wish.

Pinkie then glared up at Shenron, her eyes a mixture of anger, frustration, and sadness and her tentacles flopped down to one side of her head. “Can’t you see I got an unresolved story arc involving a guilt complex? All that, plus the fact that they have a huge-ass ship now so they’d just blast their way out! Now, resurrect Goku, **toute buckin’ suite!** ” [1]

“I DON’T THINK THEY’D SURVIVE BEING THROWN INTO A STAR EVEN IN THEIR SHIP, BUT-” The Eternal Dragon began only for his left eye to twitch as he looked upwards, sensing something, something dark....

* * *

In another dimension known as the Demon Realm, Haru Haru and Shun Shun knelled before a figure sitting atop a throne, behind her was huge tree trunk with several spikes sticking out of it with a glowing red core at the top. Energy seemed to be flowing out of the core and into a staff she was holding which was then sent flowing into a small orb the size of a baseball.

“Can either of you explain to me how you _both_ failed to kill that loon of a Time Patroller and obtain the Dragon Balls!?” The figure growled in rage as her staff let loose a burst of energy, striking the two and forcing them to the ground, convulsing in pain.

“We-we underestimated her power! She managed to get the drop on us-AGH!” Haru Haru groaned as she was struck by another burst of energy.

“I don’t want excuses!” The figure snapped as the orb above her staff suddenly vanished. “Damn it, still not enough! We need more dark energy… and that upstart of a Kai is sending more of her pets to interfere!” She scowled as her staff summoned an larger orb that displayed the Crusher Corps ship in space. “I thought that exposing some of the Fruit of the Tree of Might to the effects our Demon Realm would amplify its effects… but we need to step up our game...”

With a wave of her staff, the entire ship was enveloped in a dark aura. She closed the viewing portal and glared down at the Haru-Shun duo, who were still cowering in fear. “You two are lucky I’m feeling merciful….” She scoffed as she snapped her fingers, a second later the Masked Saiyan appeared next to her. “Goku will be resurrected soon, the three of your are to delay him on his way to the Saiyan invasion as long as possible, understood?”

“Yes Master!” The duo replied.

“Don’t screw this up.” She snarled as she made her way back to her base; a huge tree with numerous towers at its top.

* * *

“YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! I’LL GRANT YOUR WISH.” The Eternal Dragon grumbled in a surprisingly calm tone. “JUST DON’T COME CRYING TO ME WHEN ABOUT HALF OF YOUR STUPID GROUP GETS KILLED! AH, WHO AM I KIDDING!? YOU WILL ANYWAY… YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! FAREWELL!”

Shenron’s eyes then glowed red and then dissolved into golden light, the Dragon Balls then rising into the air, spinning faster and faster until they zipped off in seven different directions, inert for a year.

“Uhhhh, where’s Goku?” Pinkie asked after the Dragon Balls flew away.

“Well, you weren’t specific enough about the wish, my silly and wayward cuz’.” Popo replied. “You should’ve told him you wanted him brought back to life on this planet, at this particular spot.”

“Yeah, the Dragon Balls can be kind of like a Monkey’s Paw at times.” Bulma added. “You have to be very specific with the wording of the wishes. I’ve had to deal with similar incidents like that myself in the past.”

 **“NEEEEERRRRDDDDDD!!!”** Echoed a familiar voice in the distance.

“Still, while not as fast as me, Goku is pretty fast. He should be able to sprint down Snake Way and back her in about few hours, or a few days. Either way, he’ll be here soon.” Mr. Popo replied.

“Urgh! This is gonna be worse than that time Twilight forced me to watch paint dry!” Pinkie fumed. “And I nearly got banished because of that! **PERMANENTLY!** Bulma, Popo, Kami, I’m going to go meditate under the coconut trees! You’ll know where to find me if you need me!” Pinkie then stomped off in a huff.

“Well duh! We’ll be able to SEE you!” Popo told her as she walked off.

Pinkie just growled and grumbled angrily as she walked away.

“Guys. If you don’t mind. I’m going to go check on Yamcha.” Bulma told Popo and Kami.

“Sure. Go ahead. Popo and I will join you if you don’t mind. We need to let the others take a short break anyway.” Kami added as he hobbled behind her with Mr. Popo in tow.

* * *

“Man, these suits are NICE!” Rainbow replied as she put on a set of Saiyan body armor as Twilight pulled out additional suits of armor out of a box connected to a parachute.

“I agree!” Twilight replied with a smile as she opened and closed her fist in a set of fingerless Saiyan gauntlets, trying to get a feel for them. “Remind me to thank our bosses when we get back for these! Best part is, they grow and shrink to fit our changing sizes!”

“Oh, well that’s very nice of them!” Fluttershy added as she tried on a colorful suit that had a big heart on the chest.

“May I ask where you got the aerial supply drop from?” Raditz inquired.

“Sorry, that’s classified.” Rainbow Dash replied.

“Yeah, highly classified and complicated space-time stuff.” Twilight added. “I’m already concerned about our higher-ups chewing us out over what we’ve already told you.”

“Ugh! Fine, whatever!” Raditz growled at them. “Do you by chance have a spare suit in there, or some spare parts, or a repair kit?”

“Well, lemme see…” Twi replied as she started to dig through the box, only to be interrupted by an enraged Piccolo.

“NEEERRRRDDDDDD!!!” Piccolo yelled out aloud.

“What did we do now!?” Both Twilight and Gohan yelled at him in anger, only for both of them to look at each other in shock and surprise over yelling the exact same thing.

Rainbow and Raditz snickered. “The two eggheads aside, what just happened?” Rainbow added.

“Well, due to my ties with Kami and my hearing…” Piccolo explained. “I just found out Pinkie and Bulma wished back Goku!”

“D-d-daddy is...is back!?!?” Gohan exclaimed, with tears of joy forming in his eyes.

“Goku, Goku’s back?” Chi-Chi parroted in shock as she dropped a basket of laundry she’d been carrying.

“Hang on! We’ll get it!” Applejack replied as she rushed to help clean up the mess with the Ox King and Spike.

“Yeah, but they weren’t specific enough with the wish.” Piccolo added. “So Goku has to run back on Snake Way, he’ll be back in a few hours, or days.”

“Ugh! Those idiots!” Raditz fumed in irritation. “All right, you heard Big Green here! We have a small time window to finish our chores here on the farm, get ourselves and gear cleaned up, and get over to, where are we going!?”

“Kami’s Lookout.” Piccolo told him.

“Right! Kami’s Lookout! You heard the Namekian! Get a move on! I’ll help you out as soon as I call Baba and Oolong with the news! I don’t have to tell the others at the Lookout for obvious reasons! Now, why are you slack-jawed buffoons just standing there staring at me for!? **MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!** ” he yelled at the assembled group.

Despite Raditz’s fuming, the group still had assembled smiles on their faces for obvious reasons

“YES SIR!” They yelled in unison (except for Piccolo, Chi-Chi, and Master Roshi) before they ran off to finish off the tasks of the day.

* * *

“Hey! My halo is gone!” Goku exclaimed to Grandpa Gohan, King Kai, Bubbles, and Gregory.

“Yes it is! It means you're alive again!” King Kai replied as his antennae twitched slightly. “I picked up the conversation with the Earth’s Dragon on my antennae.” He continued as he pointed to one of them. “However, they weren’t specific enough about this wish, so you’ll have to run back on Snake Way to King Yemma’s and then to the Lookout.”

“Oh, that’s fine!” Goku replied, “I do wonder if I can get an apology meal from Princess Snake though…”

“GOKU! THE EARTH IS IN DANGER AND YOU’RE THINKING OF **FOOD**!?” King Kai fumed while Grandpa Gohan sighed. “GET THE HELL OFF MY PLANET AND GET GOING!”

“Oh yeah! Silly me! Sure thing King Kai!” Goku replied, but then a realization came upon him. “But, I guess this means goodbye, Grandpa.” Goku sad with a sudden tinge of sadness as he looked upon the elder Gohan.

“Oh, it’s alright!” Gohan assured his adopted son. “I’ll be waiting for you when you get back!”

“And, I forgive you. I still don’t understand, but I forgive you. I know you wouldn’t withhold something from me unless you had a good reason to do so.” Goku said as he gave his adopted Grandfather a goodbye hug.

“I’m afraid you’ll find out why soon enough.” Said the knowing Grandfather. “But that’s neither here nor there. Give my grandson a big ol’ hug for me when you get back, will ya?”

“Sure thing!” Goku said with a nod and a smile. He then waved and said. “Goodbye everyone! I’ll be seeing you again soon!” Right afterwards, Goku leapt off and landed on the end of Snake Way to begin his long trip home.

It was then that King Kai realized something. “AHH! I’M ALONE AGAIN!” he yelled in frustration.

“Well, I’m here.” said Gregory.

“Ooh-ooh-eek!” screeched out Bubbles.

“Yarr! As am I, me boyos!” yelled out Bojack.

“Well, I suppose I could stay for a while if you want…” Gohan started to say.

 **“WILL YOU ALL JUST** SHUT UP **!?”** King Kai yelled at everyone else who were still on (and in one case in) the planet.

* * *

“Yeah, King Kai is going to be just fine!” Goku thought to himself with a smile as he ran down Snake Way.

* * *

“Hmmm, she seems so different from that carefree Majin I first ran into about a year ago.” Kami said to his genie attendant as he observed Pinkie gathering Ki while in meditation. A bright fiery pink aura formed around her body, which arced with the occasional bit of pink lightning. “While she seems much more responsible and mature, she also carries a great burden within her. I can only hope Goku’s return will help relieve the great pain she feels within her heart.” Kami then continued.

“Speaking of which, I think I can sense that knucklehead right now. He’s close. REAL close.” Popo commented. “Hmmm, he’s going to be here earlier than I thought. He’s actually giving mine and King Yemma’s speed old records a run for our Zenni. I was certain that he’d stop for a few dozen meals...

It was then that a familiar face dropped down from the sky and landed right in front of them.

“Hey guys! It’s been a while! How ya doin’!?” The revived Saiyan asked as he gave Kami and Mr. Popo a friendly wave.

It was around this time that Pinkie powered down and quietly got up. However, Kami, Mr. Popo, and Goku were too busy talking to each other to really notice her doing so.

“Oh, you know, same old same old.” Kami answered Goku with a thin smile. “Just helping your friends prepare themselves for the next threat to face our-!”

“GOKU!” Pinkie yelled as she leapt from the side and pounced on him.

“OOF! Oh hey there! It’s you again...pink...thing!” Goku nervously replied with a chuckle as he was being bear hugged by the now heavily sobbing Majin. Her eyes were geysers of tears.

“Oh Goku! I am so...so...sor-!” Pinkie started to stammer out before she broke out into another fit of sobbing hysterically.

“Shhh! It’s okay! I forgive you! The main thing is that it’s all over now! Not to mention that I’ve received special training from a really neat guy in the other dimension named King Kai! Now I’m back and stronger than ever and ready to help out in fighting these Saiyan invaders I kept hearing about from him!” Goku comforted her.

“I-I-I didn’t want to...hurt you.” Pinkie barely stammered out between sniffles, her crying had started to settle down, but her eyes were starting to water up again as she struggled to keep her emotions in long enough to continue to talk to Goku.

“It-it just that you happened to be in the way when I-!” She choked out. Goku however then put one of his hands under her chin and brought her face up to look at his; which was now looking down at her.

“You don’t need to say anything else…” Goku replied to Pinkie Pie. “I already told you that I forgive you, didn’t I? Now, how about drying up those tears and giving me a smile, huh?”

“Heh... that’s usually MY line!” Pinkie said with a slight sniffle as her hair do started to slowly return to it’s much happier and upright position and she struggled a bit to give Goku a smile despite still having a bit of the ol’ waterworks still within her.

“Say... how about showing me some of that training King Kai told me that you’ve been working on, hmmm?” Goku asked with a big smile as she slowly helped Pinkie get up. He then took a few steps back and got into a fighting stance.

“Okie-dokie-lokie!” Pinkie said with a big smile on her face that went from ear tube to ear tube as she pulled out her two swords and got into a stance of her own.

“I swear Goku! We just got you back and you’re already picking fights with the new members of our group! Didn’t this King Kai fellow teach you anything about how to treat a lady!?” Yamcha teased Goku as he, Bulma, Launch, Yajirobe and the other human Z Warriors and Elements of Harmony (except for AJ obviously) walked out from within Kami’s Lookout.

“Hey guys!” Goku exclaimed as the others rushed towards him and he was overwhelmed in a giant group hug, “Ow! Easy guys! I just got back! I don’t want to make a return trip so soon!”

The group broke out into laughter as they slowly backed up to give Goku some breathing room.

It was then that they heard the familiar roar of jet engines and looked up into the sky. They saw two familiar flying vans flying towards them. Those vans then parked themselves next to Yamcha’s own PT Cruiser and some more familiar faces started to unload from them. Split between the two vehicles unloaded Master Roshi, Bulma, the Ox King and Chi-Chi. Soon afterwards, Baba, Piccolo and Raditz hovered down from the heavens above. Raditz carried on one shoulder a rather (almost comically) large crate, which he put down next to the assembled group. However, some familiar faces were missing.

As Raditz and Piccolo went to go talk to Goku, Popo, and Kami, Pinkie asked the others who had just arrived, “Hey, where are Twi, Dashie, Applejack, Spike, and Flutters?”

Raditz harrumphed. “I don’t know what happened exactly, but they said they got a urgent call they had to attend to before they just split off from our flight formation.”

Goku yelled over his shoulder. “Funny you should mention that. I actually ran into them on Snake Way earlier! I wonder if it’s interconnected somehow!”

“Well, knowing Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack.” Rarity interjected. “It’s a distinct possibility they are connected somehow and Fluttershy and Spike were just dragged into whatever trouble they have gotten themselves into! Darling, please be a dear and tell us what happened.”

“Well sure!” Goku exclaimed. “You see! I was running along Snake Way and was making rather good time, and then…!”

* * *

“Hey! Who are you guys!?” Goku asked the people in front of him as she came to a screeching halt while speeding down Snake Way, his boots kicked up a decent cloud of dust as he stopped mere feet away from the people blocking his way.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” One of the Majins in front of him replied as she struck a pose. “I’m HaruHaru!”

“And I’m ShunShun!” Replied the other Majin female as she struck a pose of her own before gesturing to the Masked Saiyan behind her. “And this quiet fellow next to us is a Time Breaker!”

“And together, we are-!” The two Majin Twins started to say until the were interrupted by a certain group of Time Patrollers.

“A royal pain in our buckin’ asses!” Growled Rainbow as she, Twilight , Fluttershy, Spike, and Applejack landed in between them and Goku.

“A royal pain in your ass!” The Haru-Shun Duo yelled in unison.

“Wait! That’s not the line!” HaruHaru yelled in frustration.

“Yeah! You totally ruined our intro!” ShunShun fumed in turn.

“Well, from the footage we got from Pinkie’s scouter, it wasn’t really that impressive to begin with.” Rainbow mocked the two Majins.

“Grrr! You’re going to pay for that!” ShunShun yelled at her as she shook her fist.

“But really, who are these guys?” Goku asked.

“All you need to know is that they are trouble.” Twilight told him. “Get going. We’ll take care of them.”

“But it sounded like they wanted to fight, and I was looking forward to fighting-!”

“GOKU! The fate of the Earth is at stake! Now is NOT the time for this! Get going!” Twilight Sparkle snapped at the rather thick-headed Saiyan.

“Yeesh! All right! I’m going Chi-Chi! I mean, Twilight! It is Twilight, right?” Goku nervously chuckled.

“Goku. Earth. You. NOW.” Twilight growled through gritted teeth.

“Okay, I’m going!” Goku nervously waved at the angered Saiyan as she flew up to the Sky and attempted to fly past the trio of Time Breakers.

“Agent Bravo, go get him.” ShunShun growled at the masked Time Breaker as he leapt into the air to chase after Goku.

“Oh no you don’t! GALACTIC DONUTS!” Rainbow yelled as she put her fists in front of her. A ring of Ki then appeared around the mysterious Time Breaker and held him place as he struggled to break free.

“You won’t stop us this time! Volcano Bomb!” HaruHaru yelled as she fired off a Ki Blast of her town towards Dash.

“Blizzard Bomb!” ShunShun yelled in turn as she fired off her own Ki Blast towards Dash.

“Crusher Volcano!” Twilight yelled out in turn as she threw a series of large Ki spheres towards the beam HaruHaru fired.

“Super Ice Ray!!” Spike yelled out in turn as he fired two turquoise beams from both eyes towards the frigid beam Shun Shun was firing.

“Not sure... how much longer... I can... hold him!” Dash grunted as the mysterious fighter struggled against her ring of constricting ki.

“Hang on!” Fluttershy in turn yelled out as she got down on one knee and her fingers inward next to her head. “Yaaa!” It was then that a mysterious purple cloud-like aura formed around the strange warrior and healed him in place.

“Yes! Telekinesis! Good job Flutters!” Rainbow yelled aloud.

“Now for the coup de gracie!” Applejack yelled in in turn she teleported behind the enemy group and charged her ki.

“That’s not how you pronounce-!” Twilight growled as she struggled to continue to throw Ki sphere’s at HaruHaru’s Beam.

“Not...now!” Dash in turn growled in the middle of her own beam struggle.

Applejack then leapt up in mid-air and did a flying kick towards the mysterious Saiyan being constrained. “APPLE BUUUUCK!” She hollered as she sent the previously paralyzed Time Breaker flying into the distance.

“Oh-!” HaruHaru exclaimed.

“-No!” ShunShun finished as they saw their Ace of Spades fly off over the horizon. Sure, he wasn’t defeated or seriously hurt, but he was sent flying off who knows how far away. And that was almost as bad in this situation.

Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Applejack landed right next to Twilight and Spike and then fired off their own special attacks toward the Majin Twins.

“Spirit Ball!” Applejack yelled as she summoned a ball of ki in one hand and then sent it flying towards the twins in an erratic flight path.

Fluttershy put a hand up into the air and fired a bunch of ki blasts into the air, which arced down and struck the Time Breaker duo in a circular blast radius.

Rainbow put her hands next to her, charged up a purple ki blast, and let it loose, roaring out. “GALLIC GUN, FIRE!”

The combined ki blasts were more than enough to win them the fight, however, the resulting ki explosion from the victorious ki struggle was larger than they anticipated and they had to brace themselves and look away from the blinding blast.

* * *

“Hmmm... I hope that Goku fellow stops on the way back!” Princess Snake told one of her servants as they prepared a dinner spread on their dining room table. “I’ve been working so hard on making him this meal as an apology for... well, you know!”

“Well, he did seem to have a thing for food.” One of her servants added. “He didn’t seem to be the sort to skip out on a free meal…”

It was then that her servant was interrupted by the Masked Time Bandit crashing through one of the walls in the house and into the dining room table

“Hey! We were working on that!” Princess Snake fumed at the strange masked man as she shook a fist at him, “You better pay for the damages you did to my house and the food you ruined!”

The masked Saiyan merely ignored her, got up, shook and held his head for a moment, and then flew out of the hole he made in the side of her beloved palace. “Hey! Come back here! You friggin’ owe me for the damages you stinking brute!” Princess Snake continued to yell at him and shook her fist at him even more in anger as he flew away.

* * *

The Equestrian heroes just stood there, looking at the large crater they made on the path of Snake Way, waiting for the smoke to clear.

“Did we, did we, get them?” Spike huffed.

“I don’t, know…” Applejack in turn added between gasps for air.

“Oh, you got to be bucking, kidding!” Twilight struggled to say between breaths as the air finally cleared. In the still smoking (but now mostly cleared up) crater, stood a heavily injured HaruHaru and ShunShun. They were both covered in various bruises and burns on their bodies and their clothes were heavily burnt and torn.

“Is... that... all you... got?” HaruHaru asked in a mocking, but very tired tone.

“Yeah we... we’re... we’re just getting started!” ShunShun added, only for both her and her twin sister to collapse in sheer exhaustion.

“Is, is that it? Did we win?” Rainbow tiredly asked.

“Don’ count yer unhatched chickens yet, look!” A weary AJ pointed up to the sky.

“Oh. Buck.” Rainbow added as the Masked Time Breaker they kicked away earlier landed next to the two knocked out Majins. The Time Breaker and the assembled Time Patrollers got into their fighting stances, ready to fight again... until the Time Breaker got a message from his master.

 _“Let them go. This mission is a wash! Your handlers have screwed things up AGAIN! I’ve gathered what energy I could! Grab the two idiots and get them out of there!”_ Replied the feminine voice on his commset as a text message appeared on the corner of one of the mask’s lenses at the same time. The masked entity nodded and quietly picked up HaruHaru in one arm and ShunShun in the other and flew off into a portal that opened above him.

“Should... should we go after them?” Fluttershy nervously asked as the portal started to close.

“No, we are not in any condition to chase or fight them right now.” Rainbow gritted through her teeth in frustration, tiredness and pain evident in her voice. “As much as I want to... main thing is, they’re flying away from Goku. We need to regroup and go find Goku and make sure no one else is trying to slow him down or stop him.”

“I agree.” Twilight added with a nod. “Let’s get going.”

“No argument here. I’m feeling a bit roughed up at the moment.” Spike added as he inspected the cracks on the spikes on his facial ridges.

“Well, we better get goin’ then!” Applejack added. “Celestia’s daylight’s a burnin’!”

And with that, the assembled heroes leapt into the air and started to fly off towards the direction on Snake Way that they saw Goku head off to.

* * *

"...and that’s how Equestria was made!” Pinkie said in conclusion.

“But, Pinkie, you weren’t there.” Bulma replied.

“Yeah and how do you know about the stuff that happened after I left?” Goku asked.

“I read the script, of course.” Pinkie said with a huge smile.

“Okayyyyy…” Bulma replied, eyeing her with slight confusion. “Main thing is, you’re back Goku! We all missed you very much! Well, most of us anyway.” She continued as she looked off at Raditz and Piccolo in the distance.

“Oh Goku, I missed you so much!” Chi-Chi sniffled as she gripped tightly onto the gi of her recently returned husband. Gohan in turn grabbed onto one of Goku’s pants legs. Both were working very hard on not letting the waterworks loose upon seeing the return of someone they cared for very much.

“I missed you too Chi-Chi, Gohan.” Goku said as he hugged them back. He then got down on one knee and ruffled the top of Gohan’s head. “Heh! You’ve grown quite a bit in just one year!”

“Hmph. You’re welcome by the way, brother.” Raditz said to his younger brother with a slight smirk. “I’ll have you know that you have me, the walking slug, and the wad of gum to thank for helping Chi-Chi raise the kid while you were gone for a year.”

“Heh! That’s quite a story!” Goku chuckled as he got back up. “My brother, one of the new warriors, and my worst rival helped my wife take care of my son!”

“Well, drastic times causes desperate alliances and such.” Growled a cross-armed Piccolo. “And, since you did technically did die by my hand and for Gohan’s sake; consider your debt to me paid for. Unless you’re foolish enough to get in my way again, of course. My father’s passing has been avenged.”

“Well, that’s good to hear...I guess?” Goku replied with a slight degree of confusion on how to react and as he scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile and chuckle.

“I hope you fellers don’t mind us crashin’ th’ party.” Replied a voice from above the assembled group on Kami’s lookout.

“If that’s okay..” Added a much quieter voice. The assembly looked up to see a slightly banged up, but victorious Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Spike hovering above them.

“Oh darlings, your uniforms are in tatters and you lot are looking a bit rough too!” Rarity exclaimed with concern.

“Don’t worry, we took an all-energy cap on the way here. We’ll be okay.” Rainbow assured her. “No need to get the couch or anything.” She gently teased with a wink.

“Hey!” Rarity yelled at her in annoyance. The assembled group (sans Rarity herself) laughed at the joke made at the pale human’s expense, Spike being the only one who attempted hide his snickers.

“I hate to interrupt you guys, but if you’re done training up here, I need you to come visit me below for a bit.” Said Korin as he floated up from his house below.

“Uhm, are we done training?” Yamcha asked Kami.

“As a matter of fact, yes you are.” Kami replied.

“Whew! That’s a relief!” Yajirobe added. “Do we still have to wear these suits?”

“No, you may take them off if you wish.” Kami smiled. “Do you have any last words Mr. Popo?”

“You’re all going to die.” Mr. Popo replied with a straight face.

“Well, none of us live forever.” Raditz scoffed. “If you fellows don’t mind, I think we should go see what ‘Not-Puar’ here wants.”

“Hmph. I’ll have you know the name is Korin thank you very much. I swear! People nowadays! No manners!” Korin growled.

“Well, you heard him, let’s get going!” Krillin motioned after he put on the last piece of his old gi, now that he was free of his weighted suit.

As the assembled fighters and other people grouped together to go fly down to Korin’s Tower, Gohan tugged on Goku’s gi. “What is it, Gohan?” Goku asked his son with a smile.

“I believe this is yours,” Gohan replied as she handed over to Goku his old fighting staff.

“You keep it Gohan, it’s yours now. Take care of it and treat it well. It’s helped me on a lot of my own adventures, Gohan.” Goku told him back with a smile as he tussled Gohan’s spiky hair.

“Gee, thanks dad! I appreciate the confidence you have in me.” Gohan said with a huge beaming smile as he looked up at his dad, slinging his father's old staff onto his back.“With this and the sword Mr. Piccolo gave me, I'll have more options for close combat!” Gohan continued as he pointed to the sword and scabbard on his back.

* * *

“Now, that all of you are here.” Korin started as he walked out to the assembled warriors in his house carrying a tray with a tea kettle, a round jar, and cups on it. “I have decided that due to the situation that we are in, I will give everyone here, except for Yajirobe and Goku-and I will explain why shortly-two powerful items.”

“Are you serious... after all of these years!?” Piccolo asked.

“Yes,” Korin nodded. “As much as I despise the thought of giving some of you these items.” The white cat said as he looked over at the son of the Demon King and the infamous Space Pirate. “The time has come for me to give you martial artists the Sacred Water and the Ultra Divine Water.”

“But, why are you giving this to us in our plain tap-?” Pinkie started to exclaim, until her mouth was held shut by Piccolo.

“Have you not heard of a placebo!?” Piccolo whisper-growled into one of her ear tubes after getting down on one knee, “Not everyone here has our regenerative abilities! They’re going to need all the help they can get when they take the second cup, even if it’s purely psychological! As much as it pains me to say it, even my potential rivals are going to need the second cup if we’re going to stop the invaders. I don’t know how you know the truth about the first cup, but keep your yap shut! Even if Applejack is here! Got it!?”

“Mmm-mmmppphhh!” Pinkie said through her shut lips as she nodded.

“Good.” Piccolo replied as he dropped her on the floor.

“What are ya'll two yammerin’ on about?” Applejack asked.

“It’s nothing, continue.” Piccolo growled out as he looked back at Korin.

Pinkie merely bit on her lower lip with her upper teeth in an attempt to keep quiet.

“Ahem, as I was saying...” Korin replied, the first cup of Sacred Water shouldn’t affect you at all, other than improving your abilities as a martial artist. However, the main issue is the second cup.”

“And that would be?” Twilight asked curiously.

“This water is extremely powerful, many would say almost to the point of being poisonous. Such power has a price after all. And normally you’d have to fight your way through a maze to get it and fight a mysterious entity called Darkness. Not an imaginative nor original name I know, but still somewhat intimidating. But due to the invaders arriving soon, we’re going to skip that part. So far only sixteen mortals have survived imbibing this, including Yajirobe and Goku.”

“You want to feed me, my father, and my baby boy THAT!?” Chi-Chi fumed. “I know we need all the help we can get to win this upcoming fight, but, this!? Really!?”

“Do you think this is what Popo said when he mentioned we were all going to-*ulp!*-die?” Spike asked nervously.

“Or it could be just his big ol’ meany-pants idea of a cruel joke!” Pinkie added.

“Or he could be referring to later on in battle. He was always enigmatic like that. Still, Raditz is right about one thing. None of us can avoid the Reaper indefinitely. So, c’mon you apes, do you want to live forever!?” Dash replied with a devil may care smile as she grabbed the first cup of the initial Sacred Water.

“Not so fast-!” Twilight interrupted. “I may have a plan..."

* * *

"Now remember Bulma, after the last of us is finished drinking the Ultra Divine Water….” Twilight began after having already drank the initial cup of Sacred Water earlier. Pinkie was the last one to drink a cup down, sipping on the last of her drink as Twilight gave her instructions to Bulma.

“I throw the all-regeneration capsule at the group after pressing the button, right? And to use the all energy next and use the all senzu essence capsule if you go unconscious? And avoid using the all poison removal on except as a last resort?” Bulma continued in an understanding tone.

“Precisely, just like your regular capsules." Twilight nodded. "If we lose consciousness, use the senzu essence capsule. We both agreed that the poison removal one might undo the effects of the water which make the make the point of drinking it moot.”

“Wow, I still can't believe you figured out how to combine Saiyan and Earthling technology with Senzu Beans and other compounds.... fascinating.” Bulma said in rapt fascination as she looked at the capsules.

"R-right... the capsule _I_ created..." Twilight coughed uncomfortably, feeling bad about lying to her.

“Shug, **FOCUS**. I know yer having a ‘Twi’ Moment’ there…” Applejack began, only to be interrupted by Rainbow’s snickering and a wicked look from Twilight.

The freckled human then continued. “But we need ya to activate those two capsules in order as soon as the last of us finished drinking the water.

Bulma nodded with a serious look in her eyes.

“Uhh, why are we d-d-drinking this?” A nervous Oolong asked on the behalf of himself and Puar.

“Because you may be called to use your skills again to aid us. And we need to make sure you can withstand whatever our foes throw at us.” Twilight told the two shape-shifters. “You can back out now if you want, but-”

“No! No! I speak for myself and I think for Puar. W-We’re all in.” Oolong said with a nod as Puar gave a comforting squeeze on his hand with his paw. Oolong looked down on the cat with a sad, scared, and consoling smile.

“Very well then. Alright, is everyone ready?” Twilight asked the assembled group of Z Warriors (except for Goku and Yajirobe), Elements of Harmony, Goku’s Family, Launch, Piccolo, Puar, and Oolong.

The assembled group just looked on in agreement and solemnly nodded.

“Right, on three.” Twilight told them. “Three!”

And just as quickly everyone around her drank down a cup of the Ultra Divine Water.

And then, as an old poet once said; “All Hell broke loose.”

“AGHHH! MOM!” Gohan yelled out in pain.

“SON! BE STRONG!” Chi-Chi shouted to her dear baby boy.

“CHI-CHI!” the Ox King exclaimed through bouts of groaning.

“TWILIGHT! RARITY!” Spike in turn yelled out.

“SPIKE!” Twi yelled back.

“SPIKEY...WIKEY!” Rarity barely managed to get out while wincing around on the floor.

“I REGRET EVERYTHING I EVER DONE TO YOU LAUNCH!!” Master Roshi grunted out.

“I REGRET EVERY BANK HEIST IZE EVER DONE!” Launch yelled out in turn.

“MY EVERYTHING HURTS! THIS IS THE WORST...PAIN!” Krillin grunted out as he grabbed onto his stomach in his prone form. And so on it went during those brief several seconds of terror as the assembled heroes struggled against the side effects of the super sacred water. For soon after drinking said water, the assembled martial artists and other volunteers keeled over at once in pain. Unfortunately, Bulma stood there dumbfounded and in shock at the sight.

It was then that Goku jumped in. He now knew that it was his Saiyan Strength that allowed him to survive the larger dose he took than Yajirobe, but not everyone had that ability.

“Bulma! HURRY! They need that medicine **NOW!** ” Goku yelled at her.

“EEE! SORRY!” Bulma exclaimed in surprise as Goku’s yelling snapped her out of her momentary lapse of action. “I’m on it!” She then pressed one the buttons of the two capsules and threw the two in the order Twilight told her to into the assembled mass of warriors in pain. The Capsule then exploded into a dust cloud that temporarily hid Earth and Equestria’s Special Forces. However, during that time, the noise quickly stopped. When the cloud quickly dissipated, the assembled group was there lying on the ground, quiet as a grave.

“Do you think they’re-!?” Bulma asked.

“Only one way to find out.” Korin told her. “Bulma, you and the others help me find a pulse on these people!”

Bulma nodded in agreement as she rushed over to feel for a pulse on Yamcha’s neck.

* * *

Twilight was back in her old Alicorn form again. No, she was phasing back and forth at random intervals between her various Alicorn, Unicorn, Human, and Saiyan forms. It was hard to keep track of, but it wasn’t really too much of an issue as she was floating around instead of walking or flying. And without using ki or magic no less.

 _“Am I dead, or am I dreaming? Oh! I wish you were here right now Luna! You might be able to make sense of all of this!”_ She said aloud as she saw a collage and mish-mash of landscapes in front of her depicting various scenes. She saw scenes from her own past and from other places and possibly even her own future and the future of others.

She saw the Princess Sisters chuckling over a pile of poorly made pancakes, herself falling asleep into a pile of flapjacks, her first encounter with time travel when her future self accidentally made her panic over a future tragedy that didn’t happen, her Alicorn form travelling through space and time doing things similar to what her Time Patrol self was presently doing, but back in Equestria, her first visit to Ponyville and fighting Nightmare Moon, her transformation into an Alicorn, and other various events from other points in space-time. However, the one thing that really stood out was her future self teaching a light pinkish lavender unicorn in the ways of friendship and magic. But, when she tried to get a better look at the mysterious unicorn, her vision would go blurry instead. The more she tried to focus on the scene, the worse the vision would get.

 _“Nuh-uh-uhhh! No spoilers!”_ Uhided Discord as he appeared next to her in an effect similar to a certain teleporter (complete with sound effects) from one of his past adventures in a different life and under a different name. He was wearing flowing crimson robes and a rather large black, tall, and flowing cap with a very flat top and cloth flowing down it’s back and sides.

 _“Discord!? What are you doing here!?”_ Twilight yelled at him. _"Is... is this all your doing?!"_

 _“Oh! You wound me with your rushing to judgement!”_ Discord said, feigning mental injury while twirling around a gavel in his eagle claw hand. _"Rest assured, this is not my doing, all though I do enjoy the decor of the place. No, this is merely a side effect of the water. You and your friends are presently going through hallucinations due to taking that icky water earlier! You’re going ‘like farrr outttt mareeee!’”_ Discord said in a slightly stoned voice as he put on a costume akin to what Tree Hugger or similar like-minded ponies and humans might wear.

 _“So this is all a bad trip? Merely hallucinogenic side effects of the chemical compounds in the water reacting to my body?”_ Twilight asked.

 _“I prefer to think of it more along the lines of a Shamanistic Vision Quest. Or a typical weekend for me, but you could call it that if you want to be a overly scientific and analytical killjoy I suppose_.” Discord replied as he changed costumes from a hippie to a scientist in a lab coat. _“Still, you have been given a brief glimpse into space-time. It’s a rare opportunity that I would suggest you try to take advantage of. At least with what little time you have left.”_

 _“I just might-Heyyy! What do you gain from this?”_ Twilight started to question Discord. _“What sort of games are you up to now?”_

 _“No games I assure you.”_ Discord added. _“I’m just looking out for Fluttershy is all. I have my concerns about how she’ll be able to handle what’s coming, even if she is a Majin."_

 _“What do you mean ‘what’s coming?’”_ Twilight asked the Chaos Spirit.

It was then that Discord looked at a wind-up watch that poofed into his hand. _“Well, look at the time! I really must grab the 4:20 PM Deep Space Nine Express back to Equestria! And you have a yellow Majin to help out! So if you’ll excuse me, ta-taa!”_ He said to Twilight as he waved his eagle claw hand and disappeared.

 _“Wait! You and I may not get along that well, but please, don’t leave me alone! Don’t leave me alone! Don’t leave me-!”_ Twilight yelled at the Draconequus in fear as the landscape around her started to fade away.

* * *

“ **DON’T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!** ” Twilight yelled in fear as she shot up in shock in a bed.

“Twilight! Calm down! We’re here!” exclaimed Spike as he grabbed onto one of her arms. It was then that she noticed that she was in a bed back in Kami’s lookout and was surrounded by the Z-Fighters, The Equestrian Time Patrollers, and her other friends she had made during her missions on this version of Earth.

“Spike! You’re okay!” Twi cheered as she picked him up and gave him a big hug.

“Ack! Good to see you too!” Spike grunted as he was enveloped in a big bear hug. "But... could you kindly let go? I'm pretty sure your crushing me..."

“Sorry Spike! Ever since I became a Saiyan I’ve tended to underestimate my strength a bit.” Twilight said with a blush as he gently let him go.

“It’s okay, my bio-armor and exoskeleton can take it.” Spike said with a chuckle.

Kami hobbled over on his cane and replied. “It’s good to see you are okay. You had us worried for a bit, you all did. I think the whole lot of you may have been actually dead for a brief moment from the sacred water after you went quiet, at least until those capsules of yours kicked in. When I saw the regen capsule wasn’t quite working as it should, I went on and popped the all-senzu essence and all energy capsules right afterwards.”

“Told you.” Mr. Popo replied as he floated up behind Kami.

“But Discord said…!” Twilight started to say.

“Who?” Kami asked.

“Oh...nothing!” Twilight told him. “Speaking of which! I don’t know about the others, but I’m famished! I think it’s this Saiyan metabolism of mine trying to catch up from all the damage I took... I hope I at least get a decent Zenkai boost after all the garbage I had to go through! You think we could have something to eat!?”

“Well, considering all the times we’ve had to feed Goku and the others over the years, I think we can find something in the pantry, yes.” Kami answered back with a slight smile.

* * *

“Aaaah! That’s better!” Twilight said as she patted her stomach next to a large pile of plates and bowls.

“I’ll say!” Rainbow added as she, Gohan, Raditz, and Pinkie also finished off their own plate of grub next to their own respective piles of plates and bowls.

“Ugh! Saiyan and Majin eating habits, I don’t never get used to them!” Piccolo grumbled in disgust. Raditz just smirked at Piccolo knowing that he annoyed the Namekian, while a few bread crumbs fell off of one of his cheeks.

“Yeah. It wasn’t bad enough when Pinkie was the only big eater back in the group back in the day! She’d even put me, Big Mac, an’ Rainbow Dash to shame after a hard day of work!” Applejack added as she much more quietly munched on an apple cole slaw.

“Whoo! Now that was a feast!” Goku exclaimed. “It is good to be back! Chi-Chi, Gohan. I missed you both, very much. Krillin and the rest of you guys too. And Raditz, and even Piccolo. Also, I need to thank you both, Piccolo and Raditz.”

“Thanks? For what?” Piccolo growled at him.

“For watching over my son while I was gone.” Goku added.

“This changes nothing between us Goku. Nothing. Your debt is merely paid off to me and nothing more! I still want to rule this rock and you better not get in my way!” He grumbled at the Saiyan as he got up from drinking his fruit juice and walked out of the dining room; making his cape flap and flutter around a few times in the process for dramatic effect.

“He’s gone so far in some ways and yet has hardly changed in others.” Kami sighed with a shake of his head.

“He’s not that bad once you get to know him. He’s really not.” Gohan nervously added.

“You didn’t know him as we did back in the day Gohan.” Krillin corrected him. “But I do hope he has truly changed for the better. For all of our sakes. Even though I have my doubts on the matter.”

“So, what did you learn at King Kai’s?” Raditz asked Goku as he took a bite out of a rib.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. I’ll need one of you to get Piccolo later after he’s sulked for a bit and the rest of you to join me back at the farm.”

“What fer exactly?” Applejack asked.

“If we have enough time, I intend to teach you one of the techniques I learned. It’s called Kaioken.”

“Kaio-what?” Pinkie asked.

Goku chuckled and continued. “Just know that it’s a very dangerous, but powerful, technique. I’ll go into more details after we’ve all arrived there. In fact, it could push us enough to give this fancy armor you gave us to wear a proper test run!” Goku added as he looked at the armor unloaded from the box that Raditz carried in earlier. Most of it was similar to what Raditz wore, except for the two suits with the hearts on it that Pinkie and Fluttershy wore. Everyone in the Equestrian Patrol and the Z-Warriors were now wearing the suits except for the two Majins (whose own specially modified armor was mentioned earlier), Spike (who wore a variant of Arcosian bio-armor), and Piccolo, who insisted on still wearing his old armor which mainly consisted of hard materials in his weighted shoulder pieces and his turban.

“Hmmm? Something that could put a stress test on Saiyan Armor you say? That IS interesting!" Raditz exclaimed with a smirk. "I hope Twilight brought enough repair kits and spare parts!”

It was then that Twilight got a beep on her scouter. After tapping on it, she talked to the person on the other end. “Yeah, it’s Twi. Uh-huh, hmmm, I see. Yes, we’ll be right over. This is Twi, over and out. I’m sorry, but I and the other patrollers need to go back to HQ for a bit. It’s probably for a chew out session for letting you know Time Travel exists. As well as possibly a debrief and letting us know what our next mission will be in preparation for the oncoming invasion. We’ll come back as soon as we can to train with you some more in preparation for the battle to come.”

“Time to face the music, huh?” Rainbow Dash grimaced.

“Pretty much, yes.” Twilight replied. “Girls, it’s time for us to go. Farewell for now everyone.”

"T-T-F-N, ta-ta for now!" Pinkie saluted.

And a mere split second after that, Twi and the other patrollers disappeared in a bright flash of light.

“I don’t know who’s in charge of them, but I hope whoever it is must be kinder and more lenient than my old boss.” Raditz added.

“This Vegeta guy you keep talking about?” Goku asked.

“No, someone worse. I’ll tell you more about him at some point. Someday, if we survive the present mess we’re in.” Raditz said with an odd mixture of nonchalance and grim fatalism as he took a swig from a bottle of Kirin Ichiban.

* * *

**Uh oh! Time for Twilight and the others to face the music for nearly letting info slip about Time Patrol! And what is the mysterious Kaioken Technique? What is so dangerous about it and how can it help the others win the upcoming war? And why can’t Goku teach the others the other secret techniques of King Kai? Will they even have enough time to even learn the basics of the Kaioken, let alone master it? Find out all this an more in the next episode of** My Little Pony: Xenoverse **!**

* * *

**Next time on** My Little Pony: Xenoverse **, the Z-Warriors are making last minute preparations for the arrival of the Saiyan Invaders! But will it be enough, or will the fruit and seeds of the Tree of Might and the mysterious energy that has enveloped their ship be enough to allow them to take the Dragon Balls for their own nefarious purposes? And what of our Equestrian Time Patrollers? Will they be seriously penalized for getting careless with the info of the Time Patrol? Find out as Kaioken clashes with the consuming of the corrupted fruit to see which is the better power-up next time on** My Little Pony: Xenoverse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> [1] Kong Skull Island.


	12. The Saiyan Invasion Begins! Rise of The Tree of Might!

**Last time on** My Little Pony: Xenoverse **, Pinkie Pie and Bulma arrived at Kami’s Lookout with the Dragonballs. However, all did not go as planned! For a mysterious woman with blue skin, pointed ears, and nice… *ahem*** assets **attempted to delay Goku's trip down Snake Way. However, several members of the Equestrian Patrol moved in, just in time to stop her minions, the Haru-Shun Duo and a mysterious Masked Time Breaker from interrupting his return. After a rough fight, the intruders were ordered to fall back by their still unnamed leader. After a reunion mixed with tension and cheer, Goku announced that they had to use what little time they had left to instruct his friends in a mysterious technique called Kaioken! Just what is it? And will it be enough to defeat the coming invaders? Find out next on** My Little Pony: Xenoverse!

* * *

Age 762:

_In the vast desert, several massive roots and vines burst out of the ground, completely overtaking the landscape, any nearby trees or animals unfortunate enough to be in its range were either crushed or completely drained of their life-force._

_On the battlefield below, Goku and Raditz both gasped in pain as they struggled to stand, despite him being covered in several cuts, bruises, and lacking his tail. Behind them were the bodies of their comrades and old friends; the Z-Warriors. Each of them having given their all in the battle to protect the Earth, but in the end fell to the invading forces._

_Standing before them with a air of superiority were the Crusher Corps, each one surrounded by a dark aura as they hovered over the battered and beaten Saiyan brothers. Their own Saiyan commander; Vegeta, stood atop one of the trees roots alongside Turles, Nappa, Onio, and a devastated looking Tarble, all five of them holding a red spherical fruit covered with spikes._

_Vegeta smirked as he summoned a ball of Ki from his hand and threw it up into the air, once it was high enough it expanded and shined brightly, each of the Saiyans took a large bite out of the fruit just as the transformation began, with the youngest one shedding a single tear..._

_The two brothers could only watch in horror they grew in size, growing hair all over their bodies, and their teeth becoming fangs._

_Soon five Great Apes, covered in their own dark auras, towered over them both._

_The group let out a massive roar before expelling several beams at the weakened Saiyans, annihilating them in one shot..._

* * *

“Wow, this is really bad!” Trunks exclaimed as he examined the scroll.

“Yes.” The Supreme Kai of Time agreed. “The Z Fighters were barely able to stand toe-to-toe with Nappa, Vegeta, and their Saibamen in the default timeline, but dealing with them, the Crusher Corps, and several others, along with them consuming the fruit of the _Tree of Might-_!” The Time Kai took a deep breath as she nervously curled a bang of her hair on the side of her head with a free hand.

“Yes… this is quite the pickle, isn’t it? First day on the job and we’re all ready in the thick of it, eh? Figures....” Mused a new voice, the two turned to see the Elder Kai walking up to them. "And yes, before you ask, I finished reading the Equestrian scrolls you gave me. I do admit, they are unusually powerful for beings from such a pacifistic species. Even the ‘militant’ pegasi are a bit tame compared the sort of enemies we have to deal with. They sort of remind me of the Yardrats in a sense..." He continued to ponder as he put a finger to his chin and looked up at the ceiling. “That being said, even counting all those nasty creatures they have to constantly deal with, are you sure they'll be up to the task? This whole situation seems a little... out of their element....”

"Shenron choose these specific girls for a reason." The Time Kai replied firmly. "I have the utmost faith that they're up to the task."

"Even so..." The Elder Kai mused. “We’ll need to keep an eye on Twilight’s Team during this mission, and hope they succeed.”

“And if they don’t?” Trunks asked, not hiding the uncertainty evident in his voice.

“If they don’t, well…” The Time Kai sighed. “I may have to take more _extreme_ measures…”

“Y-You don’t mean _them_... do you!?” The Elder Kai exclaimed nervously.

“Only if Twi and the others can’t pull it off.” The Time Kai added. “But… desperate times do call for desperate measures. Still, let’s hope we don't need to get them. After all, when those two go to war, the cure is often worse than the disease itself...”

* * *

Back on Earth, it was a lovely spring day at the newly built orphanage. The children were gathering up at various supplies to go outside for the annual viewing of the Cherry Blossoms. While the adults were busy gathering up the proverbial herd of cats, Pigero was talking to Gohan while the Z Warriors and the Equestrian Patrollers were helping with chores and getting ready for the Festival to come.

“Wow, did you really poke a Sabertooth cat in the face!?” Pigero asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, I’m just glad mom wasn’t around to see me do it! She’d flip out and ground me for life!” Gohan chuckled.

“You know… those two seem to have hit it off very well. Despite his… checkered past, he doesn’t seem that bad a kid. He was just trying to feed his friends.” Chi-Chi told Goku in a near whisper as she saw the two young boys laugh at each other. “He just needs better influences in his life. You know, we do have a tad bit of financial issues between Gohan and his new pet, but the robot is helping to keep our expenses down…”

However, it was then that Chi-Chi was interrupted by Pinkie barging out of the orphanage with a tall stack of bento boxes in her hands. “Alright kids! Line up and come get your lunches!” Pinkie cheered with a big smile. Upon hearing this, the kids rushed towards her and practically mobbed her, each one trying to get one of the lunch kits. “Ha haha~! Easy guys! I've got plenty more in the back!” Pinkie chuckled aloud.

“It’s good to see Pinkie actually _happy_ again.” Twilight said as she took a sip of ice cold lemonade.

“Yeah, she was in a bit of a rough spot fer a while... maybe more so than th’ rest of us...." Applejack replied as she took a sip from a carton of apple juice before continuing. "She kind of had to carry the burden for th’ various things she’s done. That’s not good fer anypony...." _'Although I’ve been more than guilty of that mahself.'_ She added mentally.

It was then that they heard a clattering noise and turned to see Raditz, who had a look of _genuine fear_ on his face, an expression that he _rarely ever_ displayed. His can of Kirin Ichiban then splattered onto the parking lot asphalt below. The ‘tinking’ of the aluminum can hitting the parking lot and the ‘gurgling’ noise of the beer pouring out was the only thing breaking the silence of that brief moment in time that felt like an eternity.

“They’re here…” Raditz muttered. “We need to get going… _NOW_.”

“I can sense them too…” Piccolo added. “So many powerful signatures coming from multiple people! All in one spot! Even from so far away... it’s enormous!”

“Don’t worry, me and my staff will take care of the kids, you guys get going! And, be careful.” Bulma said as her hired hands and robots went about running the festivities and cleaning up the mess Raditz made.

“We will. Keep an eye out for us on the TV and Baba’s Crystal Ball will ya?” Goku said with an overconfident smirk and nod as he and the other warriors, soldiers, and martial artists went off to prepare in the brief calm before the coming storm….

Twilight and Applejack shared a look, this was going to be _big_.... bigger than their encounter with Garlic Jr...

* * *

Meanwhile, the infamous Ship of the Crusher Corps hovered in Earth’s orbit. Aboard said ship, Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles were finalizing their plans for the invasion of Earth. “Ah, what a pretty blue pearl amongst the three dozen or so planets left that are suitable for colonization.” Vegeta half-mocked with a smirk as he looked down upon the Earth, now being shown on the large screen at the front of the ship’s bridge.

"Still hard to believe this is the only one in this solar system that can sustain life... it’s almost a shame we’ll have to destroy it with the Tree considering how few planets there are in such prime condition.” Nappa added in a cocky tone. “Lord Frieza could probably make a mint on this. Supply and demand and such.”

Vegeta nodded and continued. “Turles, launch the probe. See if we can find a good spot to plant the Tree of Might, I think Nappa and I will go warm up our personal pods and look around a bit too. It’ll take more than a fair bit of time to find an ideal spot for either the tree or for our main attack ship to land.” He demanded as he got up from his throne and made his way past the rest of the crew who were all standing at attention. “Keep us updated on the probe, and I in turn will update you on what we find. Have the crew armored up and ready for the invasion. I want you all ready to plant that tree and attack whatever forces they have on this mudball of a planet the instant the main ship lands. _Everyone_ is to be ready to attack for this. Including Nappa’s new ‘pet’ and you too Tarble.” Vegeta glared angrily at his weedy disappointment of a brother, who in turn gulped nervously as his wife hid behind him. “Leave your runt of a wife behind, she wouldn't even make a good meat-shield.”

“Erm… Prince Vegeta? What am I supposed to wear?” Honey asked innocently. “I mean, I still have my body suit, but my armor kind of got trashed during Frieza's last campaign, and I never got a new one.”

“I see.” Vegeta grumbled in irritation. “Turles, do we still have that spare armor we stole from that one Galactic Patrolman we roughed up for supplies? What was his name… Taco… Paco?”

“I think it was Jaco or something along those lines.” Turles in turn added. “And yes, we do. Should only take a few minutes to grab.”

“There ya go! Give her that suit.” Vegeta answered. “Now if you don’t mind, Nappa and I have a planet to explore.”

“Understood Prince Vegeta.” Turles acquiesced with a bow of his head as Vegeta and Nappa then walked off the bridge.

* * *

“Well, this is it, isn’t it?” Nappa said as they walked up to their pods.

“Yes it is. And you can stop asking me ‘are we there yet’ now.” Vegeta growled as the hallway door that connected the bridge to the hangar closed behind them.

“I swear, you have no sense of humor at times.” Nappa bemoaned Vegeta.

“I do… it’s just more advanced than yours.” Vegeta mocked back as he entered his pod.

“Bah, whatever! I just hope you’ll let me catch some of the locals! Like that ‘pokemon’ show that was blaring out on their signals on the way up to their planet.”

“Nappa, you already have a pet! We can’t take every stray you find on every planet we conquer or destroy!” Vegeta fumed at him as his pod shut closed.

“Still, it had a catchy theme song. Am I right?” Nappa stated. “I mean, the lyrics are kinda similar to your goals. About being the very best… like no one ever was?”

“Rrrrrh! Fine! It has a catchy tune. Now zip it already!” Vegeta angrily relented as the pods warmed up for release from the ship and entry into Earth’s Atmosphere.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back upon the Earth, while Vegeta and Nappa were still getting their personal pods ready for landing..._

It was a quiet day in the forests upon the outskirts of South City. However, that quiet was broken by the roar of engines overhead. The birds, deer, and other animals fled upon hearing the roaring of the engines coming closer and closer. Overhead flew Yamcha’s personal Aerocar. This time he used a more sporty model than his PT Cruiser; a classic 80’s era Ferrari Testarossa with a Hot 80’s Pink paint job. Flying alongside the car were the rest of the Z-Warriors and Elements of Harmony who were arranged around him in a loose arrowhead formation. Puar, Oolong, and a _very_ uncomfortable Ox King were inside the four-door model with Yamcha. Chi-Chi flew on Nimbus, Roshi road atop spinning tortoise that spewed flames out of where his legs, tail, and head should be, while the rest of the Z-Fighters and Time Patrollers were using their own ki-based abilities to fly.

“Where’s Yajirobe again?” Pinkie asked Piccolo as they were flying around looking for the invaders. “We may need his Senzu Beans during the fight.”

“He and Korin are making last minute preparations on them.” Piccolo added. “Goku sent Launch to go check up on them. Yajirobe said Kami would teleport them to the battlefield when they were ready.... that or Launch would just drag him here. Either way he’ll get here.”

“I just hope he’s not chickening out!” Rainbow Dash growled in irritation. “He’s not exactly the bravest guy in our bunch. Despite his skill, even Oolong and Puar show more courage than him at times!”

“They’ll be here. They both will. They know we’re counting on them.” Goku replied as they continued to fly over the horizon. “They haven’t let us down before, I don’t think they will now.”

“I wish I had your degree of confidence in him. Launch, sure...in spite of her issues. Him...not so much.” Rainbow Dash answered in turn.

It was then that they saw an object zoom across the sky and crash somewhere beyond the horizon, leaving a large flash of light and a booming explosion. Yamcha brought his car screeching to a near halt and the other stopped in its tracks. The assembled warriors covered their eyes in pain from the bright flash.

“Jeez! What in the hay was that!?” Applejack shouted.

“Hmmm… nothing is showing on my scanner… and I don’t sense any Ki.” Raditz replied as he pressed a few buttons on his repaired scanner. “It might be a Scout Robot…. it shouldn’t be much of a challenge for us, but we need to destroy it quickly to keep the enemy in the dark as much as possible. We need to keep them guessing as much as we can as to the power and composition of our force.”

Piccolo, Goku, and the others nodded in agreement. “You heard the man! We got a robot to hunt!” Piccolo yelled out as he and the others flew towards where they saw the explosion mere moments ago.

“Not the most glorious of jobs, but rest assured, it’ll be scrap by the time we’re done!” Rainbow Dash smirked as she pounded one of her fists into her other open hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, deeper in the forest was a giant smoking crater, various animals had slowly creeped up to it, sniffing in curiosity, however they all let out shrieks of terror and quickly fled for their lives as a series of metallic spidery legs reached out of the smoking crater. Those legs lifted up a metallic sphere with a crimson lens in the middle of it and various antennae sticking out of the top, the mechanical entity walked into the forest, it’s mission was simple… find a suitable site for the main ship to land and plant the seed. However, it failed to notice that it left behind a few embers on the outskirts of the crash site, and said embers then proceeded to set a loose pile of leaves alight...

* * *

Gohan flew alongside with Pinkie, Raditz, and Piccolo while the others split up and went looking for the Probe in other directions, it was while they were flying that Piccolo’s ears started to twitch ever so slightly. He put his hand up to motion for everyone to stop. “Hold on, I think... I think I hear something.” He stated as the others came to a screeching halt. “You got any of those... twitches, Pinkie?” He asked, he was _not_ calling it ”Pinkie-Sense”.

“I do have a pinchy knee and my tentacle-hair feels a bit off…” She admitted as she scratched her head. “But I’m not sure if it’s that icky probe… or something else.”

Raditz looked around at the ground below while he pressed some buttons on his scanner. “I think I’m picking up a signal.” He replied as he looked around. “Aha! Found it! Let’s hurry before it gets away!” He stated as he flew towards the ground with the others following in pursuit.

The probe was going about it’s business, scanning the trees, the ground, and other organic and inorganic objects while it searched for an ideal place for the tree to be planted. It was then that it heard some sort of whooshing from behind and above it. It barely had time to turn its bulbous head around and get a quick look at the source of the noise when one of them fired a ki blast at it.

 **“MASENKOOOO!!!”** Gohan yelled as he fired a ki blast toward the robot, blowing it to bits.

After this happened, Raditz pressed a button on his scanner and replied. “Raditz here. Yeah, the target has been neutralized. Unfortunately, I think the Crusher Corps know we’re here now. Do I know for certain? No… but I think the odds are really high. Yeah, round up the others and return to our meeting point we agreed upon. And tell Bulma back at Capsule Corp. to turn on that experimental jammer she’s been working on as soon as we’re gathered back together. Stat. Raditz out.”

“All right group, we need to hurry up. I don’t know how much time we have before the Crusher Corps comes a-knockin’!” Raditz barked at the others.

Pinkie and Gohan nodded in agreement, while Piccolo looked on in annoyance and with his arms crossed at being ordered around. After this brief moment, the group flew past the treeline into the blue sky above.

* * *

As Raditz suspected, Gohan was indeed too late to prevent the robot from forwarding a quick image to the main ship, along with a split second scan. Turles looked at the scan with fascination, along with the rest of the Crusher Corps. “Send the picture and the scan information forward to Vegeta’s and Nappa’s individual pods.” Turles replied as he sat in the command throne with the others standing around him.

“Sir, we can’t reach them, we’re getting some sort of interference.” Amond in turn answered as he pressed some buttons on a nearby console.

“Great.” Turles grumbled as he got up and went over and handed a small Tablet over to Tarble, “Warm up your pod, track your brother and Nappa down, and give this to them. And inform them that our suspicions have been confirmed. That boy from the earlier footage is indeed Kakarot's child. Also, it has a proposal for what I have planned for the little crumb snatcher. It’s for his eyes only. _No one else._ You got that?”

“I...I understand, Sir.” he curtly nodded as he rushed off.

“Husband...here...you’ll need this.” Gure in turn told her husband as she rushed after him and handed him a vial with some beads in them and another vial with some sort of liquid in it. It’s the special batch your older brother wanted me to work on.”

“Right, thank you deary. Be safe.” Tarble said with some degree of sadness as he quickly bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he ran off again.

“You too.” She replied with some degree of sadness as she saw her husband run off.....

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the forest…_

“Well, we better get Ready!” Raditz told the others as he tightened one of his fists while giving his personal finger-less gauntlet a last minute check and fit check. “It’s going to be us or them!”

“Bulma, is everything okay back at Capsule Corp?” Twi asked on her personal scanner.

“Yeah, I’m just going back and forth between checking our personal security systems, the jammer, Baba’s Ball, and our TV. So far, all I’ve seen is a passing report on a ‘meteor crash’ near South City. I’m assuming it’s referring to the probe you guys were chasing around.”

“Right, and-” The lavender Saiyan began until she saw Pinkie bouncing up and down in place. _'Uh-oh...'_ “....I’m gonna have to call you back.” She told her as she hung up and rushed off to check on the Pink Majin. “Pinkie, what’s going on!?” Twilight asked her as her friend continued to bounce up and down in place uncontrollably.

“Twitchy twitch! Twitchy Twitch!” Pinkie yelled in near panic, “Bouncing up and down! Flappy head tentacles! Both pinchy knees! Pinchy elbows! Steam coming out of head holes!” She gasped, listing out as the various things happened to her body.

“Are they here!?” Twilight asked aloud. “Is this a _‘doozy_!?’”

“I-it-it’s a ‘doozy!’” The Majin sputtered out. “But it’s not _that_ doozy!”

“Then what is it!?” Twilight asked as she tried to hold Pinkie in place.

“Did... someone set up a campfire?” Goku asked, “I mean, I would like a meal. But still!”

Everyone shook their heads no and/or said “no” in turn.

“Then, why do I smell burning firewood…. and bacon... and pork sausage-?” Goku started to ask only to be interrupted by Oolong running past them in complete panic, his rear covered in flames.

“AHHH!! My bacon is burning!” He yelled in pain and terror.

“Oh no! The forest!” Fluttershy yelled in shock as she looked off to see the nearby trees burning, “That probe must’ve started a fire when it crash landed here!”

“Fluttershy! Oolong!” Twilight fussed at her over her slightly misplaced priorities as Spike rushed after Oolong and zapped his flaming porcine posterior with a ice beam.

“Eep!” Fluttershy exclaimed in embarrassment.

“Fluttershy! You take care of Oolong with the medkit in the car! We need to save the beans we’ve gathered up for the past year and the caps for later! The rest of us will try to put out this fire!” Twilight ordered to the group.

“I’m on it! Oh, you poor dear…” Fluttershy replied as she floated towards the sports car's rather small trunk while carrying Oolong on her shoulder.

“Say, are you taken by chance?” An injured Oolong asked Fluttershy, hoping the sympathy card might pay off... only to yell in pain later as Fluttershy slapped him, for she heard about the large collection of “wives” he used to have in his personal mansion back in the day.

“Why did I forget our Bansho Fan!?” Chi-Chi exclaimed as she used her beam to cut down some trees in an attempt to deny the forest fire some fuel while her father chopped down another tree.

“If only... we could go get it in a quick manner!” Spike in turn exclaimed as he fired one of his ice beams at the oncoming flames.

“Oh, silly me!” Pinkie exclaimed in near-embarrassment as she slapped her forehead with one of her hands. “I’m on it!” The Pink Majin then reaced into her poofy tentacle hair and started digging around. "Let's see… a Chaos Emerald… no, that’s not it... an empty PokeBall? How’d that get in there?” She continued to search until she pulled out a familiar animal. “Wait, _Gummy_?! What are _you_ doing here!? Go back to our dimension you big silly-billy!” She giggled as she put him back. “Now let’s see…, Buster Sword, nah, Digivice, nope, Keyblade, na-ah…. AHA, here it is!” Pinkie smiled as she pulled out fan. “Is this what you’re looking for?”

“Yes, thank you!” Chi-Chi exclaimed as she grabbed the fan and ran towards the raging flames. "Dad! Gimme a boost!" Chi-Chi shouted. Her father nodded in response and held out his hand, his daughter leaped onto his palm, allowing him to hurl her high up into the air. The Princess of Fire Mountain gave the fan a mighty swing, letting loose several powerful gusts of wind that snuffed out the great fire. “Well... that should... take care of the fire.” Chi-Chi huffed as she landed back on the ground and sheathed the fan into her waist sash.

“Yes... but all of these poor animals... where will they go now?” Fluttershy sniffled with teary eyes as she knelt down on one knee and picked up a white fluffy bunny, it reminded her so much of Angel back home...

“Well, we can use the Dragonballs to undo this. It’d be a waste of a wish if you ask me…” Piccolo started to say, only to see everyone (except Raditz) eyeball him angrily, including Fluttershy who was dangerously close to giving him "the stare". “BUT, it can still be done nonetheless!” Piccolo exclaimed in a near panic.

“But still, we need to make sure this world survives first, or the wish will be wasted. Defeat the invaders first. Wish afterwards.” Raditz added to save his sometimes partner in crime.

“I guess... I guess you have a point.” Fluttershy admitted with great sadness. “Sorry, little bunny, you will have to wait a bit longer. Don’t worry, we’ll make you a new home eventually, I promise.” She continued as she put the rabbit down, gently patted it on the head, and got back up. “Let’s go find these Saiyans... they will pay for their carelessness.” Fluttershy angrily stated as she wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

* * *

_Meanwhile, over in Kameari Park in Katsushika Ward of Orange Star City…_

It was just another day in Orange Star City (despite being a Sunday[1]), as people and other sentient beings were off either working on business or just enjoying their time off from work before the start of the work week, just another typical weekend in another typical metropolis.

“Daddy, I’m hungry... can we eat now?” Asked a little girl who was walking down the street with his father.

The father looked at his watch. It was 11:53 AM. “Well, it is nearly lunchtime. I suppose we could start a bit early and see how bad the early crowds are-.”

It was then that this typical Sunday was interrupted by the arrival of a couple of strange spherical and metallic objects. The young girl whimpered in fear and grabbed onto her dad as the objects zoomed overhead, both blasting through an apartment complex and crashing into the middle of a four-lane street. People, animals and bots fled in terror as the as the two large orb-like objects came crashing into the earth below, causing a loud explosion sending debris flying everywhere, left in its wake was scattered chunks of metal, plastic, rubber, and other detritus around two large smoking craters. After the locals thought it was somewhat safe, some of them started to walk up to the craters, only to see that the objects that caused them were intact-not a single scratch or scuff mark on either of them! It was then some cops showed up and shooed them away.

“All right, get back! We’re not sure if it’s safe yet! Someone send in a call to the Koban to contact the Governor and the JSDF! See if we can get some troops, tanks, and planes over here! Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s not meant for public eyes! I just hope it’s one of ours...whatever it is.” Barked out Officer Ryotsu Kankichi as he got off of his personal bike.

“Oh great, here comes the press!” Grumbled a nearby fox-like cop as a news van drove up to the perimeter.

“I swear, we don’t have time for this mess! It’s only 11:54 in the morning and I was about to get off for lunch break before this mess started!” Officer Kankichi started to complain.

“Yeah, it rains all around, bud. In case you forgot I just had an argument with my girlfriend Judy last night-[2]” The fox in a shirt and tie started to counter back when the pods’ hatches opened with a “hiss” and some air came streaming out from within.

It was then that Vegeta and Nappa slowly started to stand up and step out of their pods.

“Hey! I hope you guys know that parking in the middle of the street is illegal! And that you’re looking at some very heavy fines and a LOT of jail time for vandalism, destroying public property, noise complaints, and disturbing the peace, among other charges!” Kankichi yelled as Vegeta and Nappa started to float up from their craters.

“Uhhh... I think we got bigger problems right now than booking them with charges.” The canine detective with red fur replied back to him. “I don’t even think they’re from around here... and they look like pretty rough customers.” He then turned his attention to the cops gathering behind them. “Get those civilians back...NOW!”

“Heh, look at that Vegeta! More locals from yet another planet! I bet these are those ‘humans’ we’ve heard so much about!” Nappa told his Prince with a smirk that could send shivers down the spine of even the most jaded and toughened of Earthlings.

Right afterwards a smirking and cross-armed Vegeta and Nappa landed onto the roadway right in front of the craters. “So, you want me to take care of these yapping pests?” Nappa asked Vegeta.

“Be my guest.” Vegeta replied.

“Gr-greetings!” Nick the fox detective nervously said with a shaky hand wave, “Uhh...are you guys from outer-?”

It was then that Nappa pointed his first and second finger up into the sky and the entire neighborhood was engulfed in a bright light...

* * *

It was then that she entire collection if Z Fighters and Equestrians stopped what they were doing and gasped in sheer terror, having sensed what had just happened.

“W-w-what was _THAT_!?” Fluttershy exclaimed in sheer terror.

“It... it was as if millions of voices cried out in agony and anguish... and then were suddenly silenced!” Tien answered in a grimace.

“The invasion... had begun.” Raditz slowly realized in a mix of anger and horror. “We got to get a move on! We don’t have much time!”

“He’s right,” Piccolo added. “We can use the Dragonballs to bring back those people, but we've got to stop these Saiyans first.”

“You heard Piccolo and Raditz, let’s get a move on!” Goku agreed, the others nodded before gathering up their supplies into their vehicles and prepared to take off.

* * *

Back with the Saiyan duo, Nappa and Vegeta floated above the massive crater of what was once a prominent neighborhood of Orange Star City. What was once a sprawling metropolis of humanity, robots, and other animal-like sapient life was now a flattened ruin of brown dirt and stone. There was the odd piece of a partially standing light and electric posts, and the bits and pieces of still standing segments of parts of buildings here and there, but it was now mostly flatland... as far as the eye could see. On the remains of some of the buildings and larger rocks were blackened outlines of people and other lifeforms stuck in mid-motion of what they were doing prior to death. Charred remains of macabre art that showed what those persons had done in the final split-seconds of their lives...

“Hahhaa! Do you think I was trying too hard to impress them Vegeta?” Nappa laughed maliciously as he looked upon his handiwork.

“There isn’t ANYONE left to impress, Nappa!” Vegeta grumbled before smaking him upside the head “And for the love of Beerus _think_ before you act! What if one of the Dragonballs were down there!? You may have just destroyed our chance at immortality!”

“But Vegeta! You gave me permission to-!”

It was then that they were interrupted by an arrival of another descending pod that came to a quick halt and hovered right in front of them, the hatch opened up to reveal Tarble. “Erm... big bro-uhh I mean...Prince Vegeta. My wife made you some new Saibamen samples and Turles wanted me to hand this document over to you... f-for your eyes only. He would’ve called you in person, but someone is trying to jam our comms. We were lucky to get what intel we could from the scout bot before the jammers kicked in.” Tarble nervously explained as he handed Vegeta the two new vials and the Tablet, trying his best to not to pay attention to the city ruins.

“Grrr, figures the locals would try to avoid making things too easy for us! Nappa, here, take this.” Vegeta gruffly replied as he handed over the vials to his bodyguard and started to read the tablet.... before scowling and handing it back to his brother. “Tell Turles he has my go ahead. But that half-breed is going to be his responsibility. If the weakling turns out to be a waste of time, it’s going to be on his head...got it?”

“I-I... I'll give him your reply Prince Vegeta. May...may I go now?”

“Yes...go. We have other things to do right now other than babysit you.” Vegeta growled at him as he shooed him away with his hand.

“I...I understand.” Tarble sadly told him as he bowed his head, closed his pod, and flew off.

“All right... now let’s go find Karate!” Nappa replied with a smile as they watched Tarble’s Pod fly off.

“It’s Kakarot you damn moron!” Vegeta growled in frustration as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Kami’s Tower..._

Launch, Kami, Yajirobe, and even Popo gasped in shock as they saw the distant mushroom cloud and felt the massive loss of life as a great multitude of ki signatures were snuffed out. Kami fell down on one knee from the shock, desperately trying to prop himself up on his staff.

“Hang in there old timer... you've still have a few good years left in you.” Mr. Popo comforted Kami as he tried to help him back to his feet.

“Dere…’ere!” Launch growled out as she tightened her fists in anger after the initial shock wore off. “‘ey, Yajirobe! Youze got those beans ready or not!?”

“Uhhh... yeah, I do.” Yajirobe stammered as he held up the bag. “B-but I just realized I left the stove on downstairs and Puar’s taking a nap-!”

“No excuses! Youze comin’ with me, ya mook!” Launch yelled at him as she quickly grabbed his small bag of beans, stuffed them in one of the pockets on her Daisy Duke shorts before dragging Yajirobe off to her nearby hover-bike, which was heavily loaded with guns, rockets, and other sorts of other serious explosives and dakka stored in various satchels and bags tied onto it.

“EEEEE!! N-No! Please! I’m too young to dieeee!!” Yajirobe wailed as he fought to break himself free from the determined madwoman.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Crusher Corps landed their main ship near a canyon carved by the river, having found the ideal site for planting the seed. The area was not far from the forest their probe burned down. In an ironic twist, the burnt plant and animal matter helped to enrich the soil even further for their tree.

“Ah yes! This place is _perfect_ for growing the Tree of Might, Master Turles!” Amond exclaimed as he walked down the ship’s ramp and observed the canyon river before him. Following him was Turles, the rest of the Crusher Corps, Tarble, Onio, and Honey. The assembled group walked up to a cliff face and looked down at the river bank below, with Turles merely nodding at Amond and Daiz his approval.

“It is time to plant... the tree!” Amond proclaimed.

A breeze blew by and picked up a wisp of dust in the moment of pregnant pause, stillness, and silence.

“Of Might.” Amond added.

Another awkward moment went by.

“The Tree of Might!” Amond then answered.

“Daiz, quit messing around with him and throw the infernal seed down there will you?” Turles growled at Daiz in annoyance.

“All right, all right dude, chill!” Daiz responded in turn, trying to get some heat off of him after his little prank. He then dug into a bag he had tied to his belt, pulling out the seed and flippantly flipping it into the ravine below, as if he was doing a coin toss for the start of a outdoors sporting event.

Turles smirked as he watched the seed fall into the ravine . “Excellent, with the combined power of the Tree of Might and the Dragonballs, even Lord Frieza _himself_ won't be able to stop us!”

* * *

Meanwhile, the Z-Warriors and the Defenders of Equestria were closing in upon the invaders, both hopeful and fearful about the events to come. Yamcha zoomed through the skies of Earth in his personal sports hovercar, carrying Puar, Oolong, and the Ox King. Roshi was flying behind them on his spinning turtle, Chi-Chi on Nimbus, and the other Z-Fighters and Equestrian Time Patrollers propelled themselves through the sky with their own ki. They were flying towards the most recent spike of ki, they part-hoped and part-dreaded that this would be the final lead they would need to track down the invasion force.

Launch and Yajirobe flew up to them on her personal hover-bike. “Weez got da goods!” She told the assembled martial artists as she flew alongside them and quickly held up a bag before she put it back in her short shorts pocket. Yajirobe was clinging tightly to her and closed his eyes; his fear stopping from looking look down below.

“Good, the rest of them have been given to Fluttershy! She... uh, doesn’t want to tell us how she’s carrying them, but she’s ensured us she has them.” Twi yelled back.

“Somethin’ tells me I don’t want t’ kn-” Launch started to say, only for the world to change into a blinding flash of light, flying metal, and loud explosions.

 **“INCOMING!!!”** Rainbow Dash barely had time to yell out as she quickly flew away from the barrage of ki blasts, all of the assembled fighters were busy dodging, blocking, striking, shooting (in the case of Launch), and blasting pieces of debris away. Rainbow Dash herself was able to recovering fast enough to dodge the debris due to her superior speed and maneuverability, in a mere split second she had realized that the explosion came from Yamcha’s Car and that it was hurtling towards Earth! At near Sonic Rainboom speeds she darted towards the car, put herself in front of it and tried to slow it down. She yelled and strained as she tried to stop both herself and the hunk of metal from crashing into the ground below. And yet, she could barely slow it down. While she knew she, and possibly Yamcha, could survive the collision, she wasn’t so sure about the Ox King, Puar, and Oolong. Not to mention even if they survived the crash, they'd have to use the senzu beans they were saving to patch them up!

Just when she thought she was going to be pancaked flat between the ground and the burnt hunk of metal, the car came to a complete halt. It was then that she looked around, only to see Applejack right next to her pushing against the fender and Spike at the back of the car. Spike had wrapped his tail around one of the rudders in the back and was straining hard to keep the car from crashing to the ground. After the three of them slowly brought the car to the ground, they struggled a bit to rip the roof off and tenderly remove the passengers from within. After removing them from the car, Fluttershy, Yajirobe, and Launch proceeded to give the injured passengers some Senzu Beans.

“Great, we’re down several beans and the fight hasn’t even begun yet!” Rainbow Dash grumbled as she looked into the surrounding burnt treeline; cautious of more enemy attacks.

“This is a problem, but there is a reason we’ve been storing this stuff up for over a year.” Twilight Sparkle added.

“I’m... going... to kill... whoever...trashed my car!” Yamcha struggled to speak as he was propped up on a nearby rock.

“Not now... just eat.” Launch replied as she put a senzu bean up to his mouth.

“Yeah, just be grateful you an’ the others are gonna be ok.” Applejack replied. “For the time being anyway.” she added as she nervously looked around.

“You holding up OK, dad?” Chi-Chi concernedly asked the Ox King as he ate a Senzu Bean.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine Chi-Chi.” the Ox King comforted her as he slowly got up. “These clothes are probably not going to see the end of this fight though. So, that’s less laundry for us, even if we have to buy some new ones, sorry sweetie.”

“Dad... you’re okay. That’s the main thing, don’t worry about it, okay?” Chi-Chi said through teary eyes as she hugged him, her father simply nodded in agreement with a knowing smile.

Meanwhile, Twilight gathered together with Rainbow Dash, Goku, Raditz, and Piccolo to discuss what to do next. “I know this is a bit of an oxymoron, but I think it’s safe to say that we’re getting close to the enemy.”

“Well duh.” Rainbow Dash agreed with rolled eyes and a bit of snark. “But the million bit or zenni question is where are they exactly?”

“Maybe they’re hanging out at the really, really, really, _REALLY_ , big tree over there!” Pinkie yelled out as she pointed to a mountainous tree climbing skywards from a river canyon in the distance.

“What the heck is that thing!?” Goku exclaimed as the rest of the group looked at it in shock. "Raditz, you worked with these guys, care to fill us in?"

“I... I was afraid of this.” Raditz answered. “This must be that Tree of Might Turles kept talking about! He... he actually **planted** that thing!”

“The sheer amount of magic and ki I can sense from it... it’s incredible!” Twilight exclaimed. “I can feel it draining away the very nutrients from the surrounding soil and the very ki from the surrounding life forms. And it’s nowhere near even being ‘half-full’ yet! If this keeps up the Earth could very well be turned into a lifeless desert!”

“Then we’ll just have to stop it from happening! Who’s with me!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed in an attempt to fire the group up.

“The harming of the wildlife and the land stops... NOW!” Fluttershy stated firmly, brimming with determination.

“A lot of good farmers would be out of business and folks would starve if we run out of water and the soil becomes poor. Ahm in.” Applejack agreed.

“These brutes need to be taught some manners!” Rarity in turn answered.

“This situation calls for extreme measures... Pinkie Pie Style!” Pinkie added to the conversation.

“The magic they’ve infused this tree with is a very dark sort. I haven’t felt the like since fighting Sombra or Tirek. For the sake of the people of this world it must be stopped.” Twilight said after a split second of pondering the new information they had.

“I think it’s safe to say that I speak for the other members of my family. We’ve gone too far to stop now! As long as we have breath, there’s a means to win this!” Goku replied, with the rest of his family nodding in agreement, including a smirking Raditz.

“I’m glad to see that some of the old Saiyan fire is still in you, brother.” Raditz complimented Goku as he gave him a pat on the shoulder, Goku just chuckled and gave his older brother a smile.

“I think I can also safely speak for the rest of your friends, we’re with you, Goku and Twi.” Master Roshi said with a nod. The rest of the Z-Fighters nodded in agreement. Yajirobe, Puar, and Oolong all nervously ‘ulped’ while nodding and quite possibly signing their proverbial death warrant.

“You’re my best bud, Goku. I’m not going to leave you high and dry now!” Krillin added with a big toothy grin.

“I’m going to make those punks pay for ruining my car... and the Earth!” Yamcha growled angrily as he balled up his fists.

“Once I considered taking over the world for myself... nowadays... I don’t know any more.” Piccolo started to say. “But I do know this, no matter where I came from, Earth is my home now, and I’m not letting anyone destroy it without a fight!” He then did a dramatic flourish with his cape and crossed his arms. “We may not exactly be friends, but we do have a common enemy. I will join you on this endeavor.”

“Well, now that we got this somewhat redundant but morale boosting reaffirming of our earlier agreement out of the way; let’s quit wasting any more time and go stop that tree and the invaders that planted it!” Twilight concluded with a nod as she flew off towards it in a manner that was unusually brash for her. The others, impressed by this unusual show of bravado, proceeded to fly off after her.

* * *

_Minutes Later at the edge of the river canyon that held the Tree of Might._

The assembled Z-Warriors and Equestrian Patrollers landed in a somewhat stretched out line at the edge of the canyon and faced the mountainous tree.

“So... what do we do now darlings?” Rarity asked as she looked at the others.

“Well, we could try to shoot at the base of the root system with a combined ki attack…” Twilight started to say; only to be interrupted by a certain Pink Majin.

“Or we could ask it to leave!” Pinkie said aloud in her usual obliviously cheerful manner.

“Uh... Pinkie... this isn’t like the Tree our Elements came from.” Twilight started to reply. “The Tree may be magical, but-”

 **“HEY TREE!”** Pinkie yelled at it while looking upwards. “If you don’t leave now, we’re gonna beat you up!” [3]

“Uh Pinkie... I'm pretty sure the tree can't talk-” Goku tried to add to the conversation only to be interrupted by more of Pinkie’s silly threatening.

“You’re a bad tree! A very bad tree! You’re draining the Earth of the energy the life here needs to survive! You don’t do stuff like that!” She continued to yell. [4]

Piccolo could only growled in annoyance while Raditz facepalmed at her antics.

“Oh, youze mooks assume that we care! Why don’t you come up here and make us!” Said a rough and bass voice with a bowrey drouge.

“Wut in tarnation!?” Applejack exclaimed as the others (again, except for Pinkie) looked up in shock in from whence the voice came-higher up in the tree.

“You know what? Buck it. I’m too buckin’ tired and frustrated mentally to analyze this stuff right now.” Twilight said in annoyance as she flew up to where the voice came from. The others flew up in tow, not certain what awaited for them. All except for a certain Raditz, that dreaded and knew that voice, and was anxious for what was to come.

* * *

**At long last! After over a year of training the hour has come! It is up to the Z-Fighters, the Elements of Harmony, and a certain dragon turned Arcosian to stop the alien invaders! But can they pull it off? Can they destroy the Tree of Might, let alone undo the damage? Find out all this and more, next time on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse!”**

* * *

**Next time on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse,” the wait is over! Vegeta and his Crusher Corps goes head to head with the Z-Warriors and their allies in the Equestrian Time Patrol! Watch as the fate of the world unfurls during the upcoming battle! Will the year they spent training be enough? Or is the enemy still too strong for them? And what new tricks and techniques do both sides have up their sleeves (at least among those that have sleeves!)? Find out all this and more next time oooon…”MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: Joke referring to the Saban English Dub.  
> [2]: A reference to a somewhat controversial pro-life fan comic made about Zootopia that has become a joke/meme on the net.  
> [3]: Reference to TFS Tree of Might.  
> [4]: Reference to Alternate Reality Dragon Ball Z (ARDB


	13. Earth's Decisive Battle! Crusher Corps vs Z-Warriors! (Part 1)

**It is a dark time for the Mane Seven and the Dragon Gang [1], as present events really start to heat up! The day they had been training for over a year had at long last arrived! Prince Vegeta arrived with his personal Elite Force-The Crusher Corps! But they weren’t exactly subtle as Vegeta’s personal bodyguard, Nappa, blew up an entire city in less than a second! All though terrified, the brave heroes have agreed to redouble their efforts and face down the Saiyan invaders! Can the elite squad be stopped? And what about the Tree of Might? Is it too late to save the Earth? Find out next on-MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!**

* * *

It was a scene of sheer chaos at Capsule Corps. Due to just about every Hospital, Doctor’s Clinic, Emergency Clinic, and Primary Care Clinic being overcrowded for miles around, Bulma had agreed to convert her main Headquarters into a primary Triage Unit. While originally intended to be more of a place to stabilize and hold patients until they could be moved to a proper medical facility, the overcrowding of the other facilities had forced it to become an improvised hospital. Bulma was hurriedly walking to the command center, hugging the side of hallway, and trying to stay out of the way of the medical staff. She was busy trying to read forms on her laptop and cutting through the red tape that was slowing down the care needed in this situation when she saw the double doors to the main entrance being kicked open.

In rushed a police officer that looked like he had walked directly out of hell, carrying another officer of the red-furred canine variety. “Help! Help ple-” the policeman was barely able to speak out as he started to fall over. A pair of medical robots rushed over, one helped him up while the other carefully removed from his shoulders the other victim of the attack. The robots then aided the oncoming staff as they proceeded to set up multiple IVs, various sensors to track medical signs, and to load them upon a pair of gurneys. Bulma wanted to intervene, but scientist or not, she was not a proper medical doctor. Instead, so she just stayed off to she side as they hurriedly were shoved off to the hurriedly assembled and overloaded surgery wing.

“Goku... Yamcha. I hope you and the others can stop those guys before things get any worse.” Bulma thought to herself as she walked off to yet another emergency meeting.

* * *

Launch had flown her personal bike up to a nearby Plateau. She had let off Puar and Oolong somewhere else nearby. They’d found what seemed to be the ship they used as their main transport about half a klick away.Their main plan was to cause trouble in the back-lines while she was setting up a sniper blind for herself on top of a one of the skinny-yet-tall plateau-like rock formations that made up the canyon.

She had decided to use a large boulder as a cover her and her bike and was setting up the stand for her large-caliber anti-tank sniper rifle. She wasn't _remotely_ sure if her rifle would even do a thing to the Saiyans or any of the other aliens, but she hoped it would at least distract them a bit. She also had a large collection of rocket launchers, grenades, SAW weapons and other assorted gear in her near comically large bags strapped to her bike. While capsules would’ve made more sense for carrying her arsenal, but the attack was sudden and she was strapped for time, hell she'd barely had enough time to give Yamcha his old scimitar that he left behind at the Lookout.

_“Hey, youze forgot this!” She ribbed Yamcha as she handed it over to him , along with a senzu bean._

_“I was wondering where I left it! Thanks!” He replied with a smile as he got back up and strapped it onto his back._

Launch smirked at that memory, it really was a blast from the past to see him wearing that old sword, she wasn’t sure how well it was going to work on the Saiyans, but it was better than nothing she supposed. _'Well... this is it, no turning back now...'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Puar and Oolong were on their stomachs and hiding in a nearby bush not far from the Crusher Corps ship. “I _really_ wish we got a good look at what these aliens looked like.” Oolong whispered to his feline comrade.

“Tell me about it!” Puar whispered back. “Should we try to disguise ourselves as the local wildlife and sneak in?”

“I was considering that, but I’m afraid they’d shoo us off or kill us for being pests...” Oolong replied. It was then that they heard a slight “whoosh” as the paneled door connected to the ramp opened, as they stayed silent, a saddened Gure had flown out and was gathering samples of the weakened flora, fauna, and fungi in the surrounding area.

As Oolong observed this action, a wicked and knowing grin spread across his mug. “I think I just found our way in… tell me Puar, can you impersonate a regular house cat?”

* * *

Meanwhile abroad the ship, Turles was in the main control room watching the monitor with a smug grin, he would've gone out himself, but someone needed to stay behind and coordinate the action between his three teams: The Crusher Corps, Tarble, and Vegeta and Nappa. “Keep calling yourself the leader all you want _‘Prince’_...’’ He mocked, barely hiding the malice in his voice. “But _I’m_ the one that’s calling the shots and getting things done. Still, it would be nice to get out and take a more hands-on approach... perhaps I’ll ask Gure when she gets back how her Project with Yeti is going. He might be just the thing to protect our ship while the others and I are gone....”

He then pressed a few buttons on a panel and an image of Gohan popped up on the screen. “So, this is the boy, huh?” Turles pondered. “He's unusually strong for a being of mixed parentage. I’m glad even that stubborn brat Vegeta agreed to my request.” he mused to himself as he turned the screen off and tapped his Scouter. “Gure, you read me?”

“Yes, I hear you, Commander Turles.” Gure replied.

“Good, I need you to report to me directly when you get back from gathering your samples. I need an update on how your project with Yeti is going.”

“Understood Sir..”

“Make it so.[2] This is Turles, over and out.” The Saiyan told her as he cut off communications, slouched back into the command chair and began to ponder his next course of action, turning his attention to the Tree of Might. “Yes, my mysterious benefactor, things are shaping up quite nicely…” He said with a arrogant half-smile as he put a fist under his chin.

* * *

Back outside, Vegeta and Nappa flew alongside the Pod that Tarble was using to get around. It didn’t take them long to catch up with Vegeta’s younger brother, thought the Prince was less than thrilled about how his brother was using his pod to get around instead of using his own power to fly. _'_ This _is why father exiled you. Because you're_ weak _. Hopefully that Tree will fix this once and for all... but if it kills you in the process, so be it.'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he glowered at his brother’s pod.

“Pondering if the fruit will work?” Nappa asked Vegeta as they flew back to the Crusher Corps' ship.

“Heh, you know me so well.” Vegeta shrugged.

“I should. I am your bodyguard.” Nappa replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

Tarble didn’t didn't bother listening to the rest o their conversation as he was lost in his own thoughts, it was much easier to ponder things as his ship was on auto-pilot on and the comms temporarily muted, thus two less things to distract him from his thoughts. _'After eating the fruit...will I still be, me?'_ He thought sadly and nervously to himself as he looked upon a photo of Gure from their happier days. From before his brother found him forcefully recruited him to the their cuase and things changed forever. _'I hope so.'_ Tarble thought to himself, _'Kami, I sure hope so... I don't think I could ever face Gure again otherwise....'_

* * *

The Crusher Corps chuckled wickedly as the Z Fighters landed upon one of the larger branches of the Tree of Might, Daiz was reclined upon a smaller branch tossing a pebble, to his right the fused version of the Beenz Twins; Lakasei & Rasin, was resting upon the shoulder of Amond, atop the branch to his lower left Onio had a smile upon his face and crossed arms that showed that he was confident in his odds of victory, Honey stood next to him with her own arms crossed and a frown upon her face, on the upper right branch Cacao stood as silent and still as a statue with only a slight puff of steam emanating from his cybernetics/war suit.

The Mane Seven and the Dragon Warriors in turn spread out in a line and gauged their opponents, some of Earth’s defender’s got in fighting stances, while others floated in place staring their opponents down.

The Ox King growled and gripped tightly onto his war axe. ChiChi, Goku, and Piccolo stood in a triangular formation around Gohan, ready to go at a moment’s notice.

“Their power level... it’s extraordinary,” Tien whispered, trying to remain composed. However right next to him, Chiaotzu was shivering in place, looking more than a little terrified.

“We can do this Tien! We spent over a year enduring Training Hell with Mr. Popo preparing for this!” Krillin said in an attempt to encourage him.

“Th-the things you guys drag me into!” Yajirobe said in a near-panicked and stumbling murmur, nervously thumbing the guard on his still sheathed sword.

Roshi merely looked upon his foes quietly with a neutral expression. His sunglasses hiding his true feelings. Even with Honey and the other ladies around he somehow restrained himself-for now.

“Is this all of them?” Twilight asked Raditz.

“No...it’s not.” He whispered back with some concern in his voice. “The worst three of the group and one other is still missing. Tarble, Nappa, Turles, and Prince Vegeta. Tarble should be a pushover, even more so than the minions. The others not so much. And when Vegeta shows up, don’t let his size fool you, he is the worst of the lot, the most powerful, skilled, and cruel. Even for Saiyan standards.”

“Well thank goodness those Brutes aren’t here yet then-” Rarity started to say only to be interrupted by a certain bald Saiyan.

“Yeahhh we are~!” Nappa said while he and Vegeta ffloated down to the gigantic tree branch below them, with Tarble’s pod floating nearby. “Hi.” Nappa greeted the assembled fighters with a mug grin. behind him Tarble jumped out of his pod and hesitantly followed as his pod then flew back the the main ship.

“How thoughtful. Both the Crusher Corps and the locals were kind enough to wait for us!” Vegeta added in with a smirk and crossed arms as they landed on the tree branch below. The Crusher Corps slowly backed away to give their ruler and his right hand some personal space. "And here I thought we'd miss the massacre!"

Krillin shuddered in a mixture of fear, tension and excitement as he balled up his fists. “Whoa! This is really happening!” he exclaimed.

“Can you feel those power levels!?" Fluttershy asked as she took a hesitant step back. "They’re even stronger than Garlic Jr.!”

Kid Gohan trembled in fear, but the Ox King, Piccolo, ChiChi, and Goku kept their stern faces of determination.

“Easy shug… easy. We can do this.” A knowing but stern Applejack comforted the frightened Fluttershy, Gohan, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, and Krillin, the others seemed much less frightened and more determined. Piccolo decided to take point and walk up with Rainbow Dash in tow, the others lined up and faced off against their opponents.

Pinkie on the other hand… seemed to be more distracted by her surroundings. “Y’know, it’s almost too bad you guys didn’t plant the tree later this year, it would’ve made one heck of a Hearth's Warming Tree!”

Vegeta blinked in confusion. “The fuck is Hearth's Warming?!”

Pinkie gave him a smile. “Basically my world’s version of Christmas.”

Vegeta’s eye twitched, now even _more_ confused. “The fuck is Christmas?!”

“Does she mean Frieza Day?” Nappa chimed in. [3]

“For the 100th time Nappa, THAT’S NOT A REAL HOLIDAY!!” The prince snapped before taking a deep breath and adapting his smug demeanor once more. “So...we meet at last!” Vegeta said with a knowing smirk as Nappa chuckled, “Well, well, well! The lower-class disappointment survived after all! And brought a few friends to die alongside him!” He added as he glaring down at a growling Raditz... and turning his attention to Twilight and Rainbow Dash. “Not sure where you managed to find more Saiyans, let along ones who'd be _stupid_ enough to side with you... but no matter. As the others shall soon see, we could grow soldiers just as strong as you!”

Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash gritted their teeth at this comment, but stood their ground.

“Ohhh, I suppose this is the initial "face-off phase"? Where we engage in petty mind games before finally going at it?” Pinkie casually asked as she exhaled steam from the holes all over her body. "Yeah ok! Hey Raditz, got a report for that?"

"Indeed I do..." Raditz replied back as he took a few steps forward. “Greetings… _’Prince’_ , I see you and ‘Commander’ Nappa are as charming as you’ve always been.” He scoffed, sarcasm dripping off of every word. "...about as charming as _snake vomit_ , that is... but think for a second that all I've done is twiddle my thumbs while you and your group of misfit minions took their sweet time getting here. As you can see, I have a team of my own, ready to take you down... for good!"

“As much as I'd love to hear more of this _riveting_ conversation..." Rainbow Dash interrupted, not bothering to hide her impatient tone. "I'd like to skip to the part where we cave their faces in! Right Piccolo?"

"Indeed, let's see if they can live up to the stories you’ve told us, Raditz.” Piccolo smirked as he removed his Turban and weighted shoulder pads and tossed them off the branch and threw them to the Earth below. Pinkie and Gohan followed suit and threw their shoulder pads off as well, after a few brief seconds several loud thuds could be heard from the Earth below. _'Good, their training is kicking in. I just hope it holds... especially Gohan.'_ Piccolo thought to himself. _'Knowing Goku, his weighted Gi will get damaged enough in the fight, so making him throw it off right now would be a moot point. Plus, that fool has always been the sort to not make things ‘too easy’ on himself....'_ The Namekian then continued. “As the future ruler of this world I’m telling you only once, leave this world now. This is your first and last chance to get out of this alive.”

Both the heroes and villains shot Piccolo with an angered look, not that the Namekian cared.

“That voice... I see... so you are one of the beings that fought alongside Raditz against that Garlic Jr. fellow over a year ago.” Vegeta replied with a bit of amusement in his voice.

“And a Namekian, no less...” Tarble whispered to himself, more intrigued by his presence than intimidated.... _that_ privilege belonged to Spike. _'But why the heck is a member of Lord Frieza's race was_ _here_ of all places? Judging by the reading on his scouter, he was nowhere near as powerful as him? Maybe he's a lower ranking Arcosian who wants the planet to himself?'

“Hmmm, a genuine Namekian AND an Arcosian, on this backwater planet of all places!” Nappa added with barely-restrained excitement. “Between these two, the traitor, his baby brother, the half-breed runt, the other traitor Saiyans, and the locals, this might actually be **FUN** Vegeta!”

“Once upon a time that comment might’ve shocked me...." Piccolo replied in a neutral tone. "My father forgot where he came from ages ago, but Raditz here has caught me up to speed. It was quite a shock to find out I’m more of a hybrid between a plant and a slug than an actual demon at first, but I got over it-”

“But why is your form humanoid?” Gohan asked.

“And why did you say you ate a fish as a kid if you are capable of photosynthesis?" A curious Twilight added. "Are you like a Pitcher Plant or Venus Fly Trap?”

“Not now you two nerds!” Piccolo hissed at them in annoyance.

“Heh... nerds.” The bald Saiyan chuckled. “Good one. Almost makes me sad we'll have to kill you... almost.”

“I also know from your voice that you have a connection to the Dragonballs! Now tell us, where are they!” Vegeta threatened with a knowing grin as he pointed at them.

“But no one knows where they are!” Krillin told them. “After they’re used they remain inactive for about a year!”

“Don’t lie to me, baldly!” Vegeta growled at Krillin as the bald human, Yajirobe, and Fluttershy ‘eeped’ in terror. “It’s been over a year and I heard about that fancy radar of yours!” He snapped before regaining his composure. “I have to admit, I’m impressed by the technology your backwater world has to be honest. I may have to take some of your scientists and engineers alive to be inducted into the Freeza Corps.”

“We know they’re here.” Nappa added as he tightened up his fist in front of him with a knowing smirk. “We’ll find them with or without you. And if you want to live a little longer you’ll lead us to them!”

“That’s all well and good, but this is my world not yours, we’re not here to meet your demands! We’re here... to fight! So if you think we’re going to bow to you, you’re sadly mistaken, o mighty prince!” Piccolo told them with a mocking grin, the Namekian then got into his fighting stance. The rest of the assembled Z-Warriors got into fighting stances in turn. Pinkie, Yamcha, and Yajirobe drew their swords, ChiChi her fan, Gohan chose to draw his staff, and Ok King his axe.

“Hmph, it looks like they all have a death wish Nappa!” Vegeta growled.

“You wanna bet!? All right! Let’s see how powerful you lowlifes really are!” Nappa grumbled in turn as he tapped his Scouter. “Let’s see-the ladies range from 500 to about a thousand, except the Pink, blue and purple ones. The Pink One is about seventeen-hundred, the blue one is about sixteen-hundred and the Purple one is about fourteen-hundred. The Arcosian is barely over thirteen-hundred. The kid is at about fourteen-hundred also. The Namekian isn't an even thousand and the native Earthlings seem to range between about 500 to twelve-hundred. The two brothers are also at about a thousand. Do these fools really think they can beat us with such puny power levels!?”

“Nappa, don’t you understand!? Remove your Scouter!” Vegeta commanded, shocking the rest of his team.

“Wha!?” Nappa asked in confusion.

“These locals have figured out how to lower and raise their energy levels somehow. The readings are worthless. They’re pretty much an over-glorified fashion accessory.” Vegeta added as he dropped his scouter.[4]

“Heh...you’re right! Good call!” Nappa agreed after having a good chuckle at the two spiky-haired saiyans as he removed his own Scouter. “Makes sense, that loser Raditz probably got fooled by them earlier!” as Nappa pointed and chuckled mockingly.

"I'll teach you to not look down on me!!" Raditz growled angrily as he balled up his fists.

“Easy Raditz... easy.” Fluttershy tried to comfort the Saiyan.

“Yeah, besides... I’m pretty sure some dumbass that looks like Shadow the Hedgehog wouldn't know anything about dressing in awesomeness or style.” [5] Rainbow Dash mocked with crossed arms and a smirk as Vegeta growled at her in annoyance. Rarity (after looking at the blue Saiyan with her jaw agape for a brief second) just smiled at Rainbow Dash having seen that she wasn’t a total luddite when it came to having some degree of fashion sense.

“Nappa....” Vegeta growled. “Get out those new Saibamen... NOW."

As Nappa got out the vial containing the seeds and a vial of liquid, Vegeta’s Scouter went off.

Vegeta grumbled at the inconvenience, got down on one knee and put it back on.

“Shug... why aren’t we fighting them while they’re distracted?” Applejack asked Raditz.

“Rrrgghhh... can’t you sense how powerful their power levels are!?” He growled back. “If you want to make the first move, then be my guest!”

Applejack got back into her fighting stance, unwilling to admit publicly that her own fear his holding her in place. She suspected that is was a mixture of fear in some and others who were foolish enough to want to fight these guys at full power that presently held the group in place. These Saiyans and their gang of aliens made the Timberwolves she was used to fighting back home look like mere child’s play. While they fought tougher foes on Equestria (mainly Nightmare Moon, Sombra, “Chrissie,” Tirek, and Discord), her and the other Elements still haven’t been able to figure out how to tap into the abilities they had before they gave up their jewels to the Tree of Harmony. _'If only we had our old Element powers, me and the girls could've probably stopped them by now! Heck, we still ain’t figured out how we unlocked those "Rainbow Forms" to defeat Tirek back in Equestria!'_ She thought to herself, nervously gritting her teeth.

While Twilight had used the knowledge she acquired while as a human to aid the others the best she could, but even she was at a loss to figure it out out how to solve this riddle wrapped up in an enigma which in turn was wrapped up in a mystery. The closest they got so far was Trunks figuring out they gave each other and their allies a passive boost of some sort when they fought together as a group.

As if they were all… _linked_...somehow.... [6]

Applejack was brought out of her thoughts upon hearing a beeping sound coming from the Saiyan's comm link.

“What is it Turles!?” Vegeta barked in annoyance.

“Lord Vegeta, could you hold off on the fight for a moment?” The voice on the comms replied. “I had Gure get some fruit for me. I tried them on Nappa’s ‘pet’ and the results were surprising, even better than expected. I think we should give them a test run on the Saibamen. I think you will be more than pleased with how they will turn out.”

“Tch! Fine, but hurry! Vegeta out!” The haughty Prince growled as he turned the communicator off. “Nappa, go on and plant the Saibamen! I’m sure they’ll do the job and convince these backwoods primitives to talk! Hopefully they’ll be fully grown by the time Turles gets here!”

“Heh heh heh... I think they can arrange that.” Nappa chuckled as he slammed his fist into the bark below him and started planting the seeds, several corrupt vines practically swallowing them up. “Hmmm...Gure cultivated about two dozen in total of these of various color seeds. This should be a good crop.” Nappa added as he poured the vial of green liquid on top of the seeds before the hole was covered up by more vines

“Heh heh heh heh heh... yes. Ever since we were very young we’ve had to separate the wheat from the chaff.” Vegeta chuckled cruelly and smirked in agreement. [7]

“Are they planting those Saibamen you warned us about?” Yamcha asked Raditz.

“Yes... yes they are.” Raditz told them. “Remember to especially be on the lookout for that special attack, they’ll use it as a last ditch desperation move if they are cornered or are out of options.”

Yamcha frowned and nodded in agreement.

And it was as he just finished his warning that the ground started to break and a group of horrific _things_ crawled upwards and forth from the massive branches...

* * *

“Where’s Nick!?” A panicking rabbit in a police uniform yelled as she ran down the Hallway and zoomed past Bulma, who was hurriedly walking to yet another meeting in her attempts to better coordinate the mess that was a result of the recent destruction of the Saiyans.

“Ahh!” Bulma yelled out as they nearly crashed into each other, but the quick and agile bunny barely skimmed around her as she continued to zoom down the hallway.

“Ma’am... are you here for Officer Wylde and Kankashi? I can take you to them if you’ll just give me a moment-!” A nurse exclaimed as she quickly walked towards her and tried to calm down. Bulma would like to help her, but she had to make hard choices, and she had to prioritize trying to cut down on the red tape and bureaucracy that was killing the lives it was supposed to save and hope that the slap-dash assembled staff would be able to put out the bazillion proverbial brush fires she couldn’t get to. Sometimes one had to be cruel in order to be kind-such as when Piccolo and Raditz trained Gohan.

She tiredly sighed as she looked down upon the floor under her heeled shoes. She needed just a brief second to breathe and recompose her lost and straying thoughts. How long could she keep this up? She’d been running on a mixture of tobacco, caffeine, and the occasional shot of booze for about half a day now and she was concerned she would eventually crash from a combination of running on empty and sheer nerves. Just then there was yet another rumbling of the ground.

The Rabbit’s training kicked in as she rushed a nearby civilian to a nearby open door frame and told her to brace herself. It was then a root came up through the cracked tile floor and a worker in a NBC suit rushed up and gave it a quick spray of herbicide, only for another NBC suit wearing worker to show up with a chainsaw. The one with the chainsaw was covered in dust. Another NBC worker, this one a janitor, rushed over with a mop bucket to clean up the mess the herbicide and chainsaw would make from removing the roots and debris.

“They’re getting worse.” Bulma said to herself, thinking about her friends.“YGuys... we’re depending on you. Don’t let us down. Please... the Earth is at stake...” She then shook her head and started to continue her walk to yet another meeting. Maybe she was finally losing it, she’s talking to herself for crying out loud!

* * *

“Remember the plan! This lady seems to be looking for biological samples from this planet, right?” Oolong whispered to Puar from a nearby bush as they saw Gure gently put a live butterfly into glass vial. “She is a lady, right?”

Puar just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. After they both nodded at each other, then two poofs of clouds formed around each other, as they changed their forms. It was then that Gure started to walk up to the bush while trying to pick some berries off of it. As she did so, she heard a meowing and barking noise.

“Oh...what’s this?” She asked.

It was then that a blueish house-cat and a peach-colored dog walked out into the field, giving her the most heart-melting "innocent woodland creature" look they could muster up for good measure.

“Aww... how cute, what are your names?”

“Woof woof!” Replied the dog.

“Meow!” In turn replied the cat.

“I’m sorry. I don’t understand your language.” Gure replied before gesaturing to the ship. “Why don't you little ones come with me? It’s not safe out here. Maybe I can convince Prince Vegeta to spare you two.... but if I can’t, you’ll need to hide in my lab, ok? This planet... it isn’t safe anymore.” Gure frowned, sadness evident in her voice. She then resignedly sighed and started the walk back to the ship with her samples and the “dog” and “house cat” in tow, following her from behind....

* * *

The group could only watch in terror as various creatures crawled out of the various vines covering them and started to stretch and clean themselves off. They all had bulbous heads and an exoskeleton. They were an odd mix of humanoid, plant, and plant. The Majority were green, some were bigger than others and the bigger ones also had bits of rock plating on them as a sort of bio-armor. Some were red, some were blue, some were pink, and some were black. But the most intimidating of all were the unusually blue and bulky ones, they were even bigger than the ones with the stone armor.

And then there was one that stood out more than the others, judging by it's overall appearance and demeanor it seemed to be much more intelligent than it's more animalistic brethren. It had yellow horns, most of its body was a darker green tone, it wore a dark red cape similar to Piccolo's and the natural armor it wore was crimson in color. However unlike the others, this one had human-like hands with five fingers and his feet were black with three lime-green claws.

And then to the surprise of everyone... it _spoke_.

“Form up you saplings!” It barked out. "The Saibaking commands it!"

As the Saibamen formed up in a straight line in front of him and got down on one knee, the entity in the cape then barked out.“Saiba Rangers! Front and Center!”

Even Vegeta, Nappa, Tarble and the Crusher Corps seemed more than a bit taken aback by this unexpected development by the looks of shock, awe, and the bulging eyes and dropped jaws on their faces.

"Th-they can talk?!" Tarble gawked, voicing everyone's thoughts. "How!? Saibamen _never_ talk!"

It was then that one red, one blue, one green, one yellow, and one pink Saibaman walked forth. As they lined up, [some music from nowhere started to play…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9m1b9lpBPA)

“Hrrraggghhh! I’m Squash!” Barked out the yellow Saibaman as it stomped it’s foot into the branch under it and raised up a fist in front of his face.

“Hyaagghh! I am Eggplant!” The blue one yelled as he did a leg split and threw forward a straight punch.

“Ki-yah! Behold! The powerful Yam!” Yelled out the pink one as it did a high kick and then held it in place.

“Ah-ki-kiii! I’m Lieutenant Cayenne!” Bellowed the red one as he threw a series of chain punches and then got into a fighting stance.

“And I’mmm... Cap’n Wasabi!” Yelled out the Green one as he stood up straight and did a salute.

"And to-ge-ther we-are-a-force-to-be-reckoned-with!" They all yelled in unison while striking their own poses. "WE ARE... THE SAIBA TOKUSENTAI!!”

And then out of nowhere a series of explosions formed behind them and some rose petals flew by on a breeze in front of them.

* * *

Back in the Time Nest’s Library...

“WHAT!?” The Time Kai gasped in shock. “How did they get the Saiba Tokusentai and the Saibaking!? The Special Force Team was made by Gero and the Saibaking came about during a multiversal tournament! And both of those were in alternate timelines!”

Trunks growled in anger as sweat started to form on his forehead. “It must be the Time Breakers! They’re the only ones that could pull this off!”

“Hmm... refresh my memory, how bad were the Saiba Tokusentai and this Saibaking?” The Elder Kai asked.

“Well, they were relatively weak…" The Time Kai began. "...but only in comparison to the Z-Fighters _after_ the incident on Namek! But for them to come in _this_ early in the timeline…”

“They’re a much bigger threat, I understand....” Finished the Elder Kai as he put his hand under his chin and looked down upon the scroll on the table. “Let’s just hope the Equestrian Patrollers can pull this off. I know you had some very choice words with them earlier about letting time travel out of the bag before Trunks first encountered the Z-Warriors. Still, they had their hearts in the right place. But even then, HFIL’s roads are paved with good intentions and such.”

“C’mon Twi! I know you and your friends can do this!” Trunks yelled out as he looked upon the calm before fight that was about to start on in the scroll in front of them.

* * *

The Majority of the present assembled fighters, Crusher Corps,the remaining Saibamen (including the "King" himself), Time Patrollers, and Team Z just looked on in collective shock at the display as big sweat drops formed on the back of their collective heads.....

...except for Lakasei and Rasin, who simultaneously put their hands under their chins and pondered the forms of the stances (as if judging them).

Cacao simply made multiple beeping noises while his eyes lit up and flashed as he scanned them.

Nappa, (a temporarily non-Pinkamena) Pinkie Pie, and Spike clapped and cheered at the entertaining show.

And Prince Vegeta was holding one of his hands up to rub the upper ridge of his nose in the area right below his widow-peaked forehead.

“Good lord, it’s the Ginyu Tokusentai, Cooler’s Armored Squad, and the Twilight Twins all over again....." He grumbled as he tried to rub his hurting nasal ridge. "I swear the entire damn Galaxy is pulling a big horrid cosmic prank on me....”

“Oh...my.” Fluttershy nervously whispered at the odd sight.

“I do admit, some of them are...eccentric, but hopefully their improved strength, speed, and intelligence will help make up for it." Then someone spoke from above him, getting everyone's attention. "I did say Gure cultivated a special batch just for you after all.” Then the caped saiyan floated down next to Vegeta and Nappa and looked upon the Z-Fighters and Mane Seven with a shit-eating smirk that was almost as smug as Vegeta’s. They then gasped in shock as they saw the Saiyan was the spitting image of Goku.

"He looks... just like dad..." Gohan whispered.

"Yeah... the resemblance is just uncanny...."Rainbow Dash shivered as he observed the cold, cruel look on his face... it was made all the more unnerving that he had the exact same facial pattern as her friend. _'Is this what Goku would've turned out like if he'd never hit his head?'_

"Uh, Raditz...." Goku began, turning his attention to his elder brother. "Are you one-hundred percent sure I don't have a second sibling you never told me about?"

"Trust me, there's _no_ relation." Raditz muttered.

“I see you are shocked at my similarity of my appearance to Kakarot. Well, it makes sense, really.” Turles continued as he quickly used his scouter to examine Goku. “Yes, this Scouter confirms it. While we're not close relatives, we do share a common bloodline due to both of us being from the same class of Saiyans....'

"So... their similar appearance is the result of shared genetic heritage.....” Twilight whispered to herself.

“Well well well... if it isn’t my old friend, Turles.” Raditz growled.

“It's been a while Raditz. You know, isn’t too late for you and your kin to return to the fold... I’ll even spare your blood kin, In-Laws, and the others and allow them to join the Crusher Corps if they surrender now.” Turles offered as he put forth an open hand of “friendship". “Unlike the Prince, I see some potential in you, your brother and nephew. Join us. See the galaxy, blow up planets for fun and profit, have your name feared across the galaxy. What do you say?” The Prince merely harrumphed in annoyance at this act of “mercy” despite the practicality and logic of the offer.

_'Please... just take the offer...'_ Tarble thought to himself, worried for their sakes. _'You don't know what they're capable of!'_

Rainbow Dash and Twilight shared a look before glaring at the Saiyan. "Does the phrase "Go suck a lemon" hold any meaning for ya?" [8] Rainbow scoffed, outright _insulted_ by the offer.

"Sorry, but we make it a rule not to partner up with anyone who's an evil version of our friend... or, you know, _psychotic_." [9] Twilight added, crossing her arms.

"Thanks girls, I'll take it from here..." Goku said as he stepped forward and angrily yelled. “For starters, my name is not Kakarot, it’s _Son Goku_! Earth is my home, and I won’t let you get away with what you've done to it for all the power in the universe!”

Turtles could only shake his head in disappointment. "Such a to lose a Saiyan, especially when they turn out as weak and kind-hearted as you four..." He sighed before turning his attention to Raditz, who'd remained silent. "And what of you, Raditz?"

“You left me for dead! So you've sealed your own fate... old friend.” Raditz growled.

“Well, so did you once upon a time... but I was willing to let bygone be bygones. I see that you won’t.” Turles growled in anger. “Oh well. So be it then...old friend.”

Irritated that things were going nowhere fast, Vegeta finally spoke. “It doesn’t matter anyway. Most of the Saibamen are as strong or stronger than Raditz! That’s right! Raditz was such a weakling we could grow our own Raditzes!”

“I’ve been training for this day Vegeta. Before this day is over, this low-class warrior will be making you eat those words… _Prince._ Raditz threatened the Saiyan Elite.

“Fool. You sealed your own fate.” Vegeta growled at him. “Turles, give our freshly-cultivated Saibamen the fruit and let them have some fun with this commoner trash, will you?”

“Of course, Prince Vegeta.” The caped Saiyan bowed as he tossed the Saibamen some fruit from the tree and they started to eat.

“Someone’s got to stop them from eating!” Raditz yelled out as he charged a ki-blast in each hand. “DOUBLE SUNDAE!!!” he shouted as he fired his ki blasts at the group of Saibamen. Only for Nappa and Turles rush down in front of him and deflect both shots.

“Tsk...tsk, that’s very rude! Interrupting our little experiment!” Turles scolded. “Very well, if you insist on getting serious…” he continued as he removed his cape and tossed it aside, which landed with a loud “thud.”

“Ah! So you train with weighted clothing too!” Goku exclaimed, “Well, if you’re going to take the kids gloves off…!” Goku continued as he removed his weighted top.

As this was going on however, a purple aura started to form around the Saibamen, their eyes began to glow in the same purple hue and they bulked up in muscle mass and overall size. Vegeta scanned them as they started to grow. “Hmm...impressive. Your experiments just might pay off Turles!”

“Why thank you!” Turles accepted with a smile and a bow. “Now. My good Nappa, I think we should step aside and let our Saibamen test out their new strength and power Show no restraint or mercy upon them Saibamen! I want to see what these beings are capable of!”

“Go, my boys! Go make daddy proud!” Nappa sniffled with tears of liquid pride and a smile as he flew off with Turles.

The Saibaking then made a flourish with his robe, pointed at the Time Patrollers and Z-Warriors and yelled. “Burn them to cinders! And then reduce those cinders to atoms! For the glory of the Crusher and Frieza Corps! **THIS I COMMAND!!** ” [10] It was then that the Saibamen charged forward and then flew, leapt, and ran around the assembled band of heroes, occasionally destroying the odd piece of large stone and titanic branch in the process.

“They’re moving so fast! I can’t see them!” Gohan exclaimed.

“Remember your training! Try to detect their ki!” Goku told his son.

“Right!” Gohan acknowledged. “Wait...I can make them out...just barely, they’re so...blurry-!”

“It’s over for you! TOU!” Yam exclaimed as he appeared out of nowhere and kicked Gohan away from the others, he was then followed up by another of the Green Saibamen forming a giant crack in the middle of his cranium from which shot out a geyser of liquid.

“Ahh!” Gohan exclaimed in terror as he put his hands in front of him to block the liquid.

It was then that Pinkie jumped in front of him and took the blunt of the attack. "AAAAAGGGHHH!!" She yelled in terror and pain as parts of her body dissolved and melted away and fell upon the branch they were fighting upon in goopy chunks! It was acid! “Does anyone realize how much that STINGS!?” Pinkie fumed as her body slowly started to regenerate. She quickly died several ki blasts down towards the two Saibamen before turning her newly regenerated face back to Gohan. “Gohan! Get a move on! Find your parents! Now!”

“Right!” Gohan nodded and agreed as he ran off to find his parents.

“A good start. Yes, a very good start indeed!” The Saibaking smiled as it crossed it arms.

* * *

“Face the might of the Leftenant and Cap’n!” Cayenne exclaimed as he and Wasabi engaged Goku in hand to hand.

_'Oh jeez, I’m getting pressured. I need to get myself some breathing room!'_ Goku thought to himself.

“Father! DODGE!” Gohan yelled out as he as he drew it out bo staff and aimed it at his opponent. “Power Pole! Extend!” He yelled out just as his father darted backwards.

“Power wha-OOF!” Wasabi exclaimed as he and Cayenne were knocked off their feet by a sweep of the extended power pole.

"Nice shot son!" Goku smiled, giving him a thumbs-up. Gohan simply gave him one in return before flying off the assist his family and friends.

* * *

“Hrrraggghhh!” The Ox King yelled out as he swung his axe at one large green armored Saibamen and one large blue one. “These guys are tough!”

“Yeah, a real bunch-of-of bruisers! They must be the muscle-woah-of the group!” Master Roshi in turn agreed as he blocked off blows with his walking stick. “Give me some space! I need to bulk up!”

“You got it!” The Ox King nodded as he charged the two brutish Saibamen in an attempt to bowl them over, only for them to push back with twice as much force.

“Hrrrrrrr...yaaaggghhh!” Muten Roshi exclaimed as he grew in size and muscle mass.

“Hang on, Grandpa!” Gohan exclaimed as he jumped onto the back of one of the armored Saibamen and attempted to pierce it’s armor with his sword, sadly it didn't seem to have any effect as the beast grunted at him in annoyance and tossed him off.

“Hang on! I got you!” Fluttershy exclaimed as she flew up behind him and caught him.

“Thanks Flutters!” Gohan exclaimed with a chuckle and a relieved smile.

Fluttershy simply smiled at him before turning her attention back to the Ox King, ho was trying his hardest to hold their enemies back. _'As much as I dislike fighting... this has to end now!'_ She thought to herself before flying down with Gohan to assist him.

* * *

Raditz and ChiChi were back-to-back with each other. Having spent over a year planning and training together, they both gotten a better feel for each other’s fighting styles.

“Keep your eye on the birdie!” Raditz shouted as he fired several ki blasts at some smaller and blue Saibamen that charged him. “Is this how you insult us Vegeta!? You send the petty scraps from the bottom of your barrel at me!?”

“Don’t...give him...ideas!” Chi-Chi growled at him as she blew away some yellow and brown Saibamen with her fan as they tried to attempt to dogpile them.

Raditz just smirked in grim satisfaction at the annoyance his Sister-In-Law felt as his goading of their opponents.  
It was then that they saw a Black Saibamen being tossed down from above into part of the surrounding mob to give them breathing room, Spike floated down next to them, flourishing his tail. "Don’t worry guys, I’m here!” Spike exclaimed as he smacked away an attacking Saibaman with his tail.

“It’s good to see you Spike!" Raditz said as he elbowed a charging Saibaman. "I just wish your relatives were as cooperative as you!” He smirked as he tossed another Saibaman that was grappling him into another band of charging Saibamen.

"Ice Field!” Spike exclaimed before letting loose blast of ice upon several of the Saibaman, freezing them solid. "Cover me!" He shouted before flying over his frozen opponents while a few others fortunate enough to dodge tried to stop him.

"With pleasure!" Chi-Chi shouted as she leaped onto Raditz's shoulder and performed a spinning kick o the left Saibamen's face while Raditz proceeded to blast the one on the right, shattering some of the frozen Saibamen in the process.

* * *

“Eee! How did you get a sword!” Yajirobe screamed in terror as he was approached by a Black Saibamen that held what looked like an organic and chitinous blade. “Awww c’mon! There’s no need to be like that!” Yajirobe pleaded. “I mean, my roommate is very good at growing plants and I’m sure he knows where you can get some good fertliz-AAAHHHH!!!”

It was then that the Black Saibaman was sent flying away by a rocket-propelled grenade that crashed into its side and dragged it away with it.

“Thanks Launch!” Yajirobe yelled with a wave. “Wait...she fired a grenade at me! You crazy bitch! What's wrong with you-!?”

However, Launch was too busy digging around in the sacks loaded onto her bike for her to bother with him. She’d give Yajirobe a good whap on the head for cursing at her later... the ingrate. He would’ve been able to handle the explosion if it went off, like most of the Z-Fighters, she just hoped she could find that special kit Raditz found in his pod (that he forgot to use against Garlic Jr.) and that it wasn’t too old and that it still worked.

“I guess it’s time for me to get Raditz’s ‘Plan B.’ Let’s see... Yamcha’s spare baseball bats...AK-47 rounds, 12-gauge rounds, surplus pineapple grenades! Roshi's magazine-EW! No...no...no...ah! Dere’ it is!” Launch exclaimed as she dug various items out of one of her bags untill she found a metal box, after placing it carefully on the ground she slowly started to open the latches.

“Dis better work, Raditz.” She growled as she took some bottles out of the box.

* * *

“Dodon-paaa!!!” Chiaotzu, Twilight, and Tien yelled in unison as they pointed towards their foes and fired ki upon them. Around them was a small collection of knocked out, dead, and still standing green, red, and blue and pink Saibamen.

“Not sure...how much longer I can do this!” Chiaotzu exclaimed.

“They just keep...coming!” Tien replied between deep breaths.

“C’mon! We can do this...we’re finally starting to even up the number disadvantage!” Twilight growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

Elsewhere upon the tree, a injured Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash lurched over and panted in great fatigue and pain, a grey Saibaman that was also injured stumbled towards them...eager to take its prey down.

“Dis one’s...a bit tougher...than...the others.” AJ panted.

“Yeah...kinda...kinda...noticed.” Dash agreed.

"Well then, while it seem a bit uncouth, we'll just have to hit harder, won't we?" Rarity gasped before holding out her right hand and creating a purple blade of energy sound her arm, the started at her elbow and was twice as long as her arm. "Now take this! Energy Blade!" She shouted before charging forth as fast as she could, the Saibamen barely had time to dodged her strike, clutching the gaping wound one its right side with one of it’s claws as it screeched in pain.

"NOW APPLEJACK!" Rarity shouted before getting out of range.

“Got it!” Applejack nodded. “Spirit Ball!” She yelled as she threw a ball of ki and mentally directed it to fly around the Saibaman, striking it multiple times until the creature couldn't even stand properly. "You're up Dash!"

"Right!" The Cyan Saiyan shouted as she charged two blue energy spheres in both her hands before combining them together into one "Buster Cannon!" She shouted as she fired the energy wave at the opponent, mailing him in the chest and sending the Saibaman flying off the ledge they were upon and sent screeching towards the ground below.

“Ha haa... y-yeah... take that you-oh, there go my organs…” Applejack grunted as she fell over, exhausted from bombarding the creature with the Tri-Beam too many times.

“Applejack!” Rainbow Dash and Rarity exclaimed as they floated over towards her friend. Rarity quickly put her ear up the human’s mouth and checked her neck for a pulse.

"Is she-"

"She's hanging on, but just barely." Rarity said in a worried tone.

It was then however, that they heard a familiar voice....

“Girls, hang on!” Krillin shouted at them as he flew down towards them from above. “Oh man! I hope I’m not too late.” He then grabbed a pouch from his belt and drew out three familiar beans.

"Oh thank the Kais!" Rainbow sighed as Krillin tossed her one and proceeded to hand two to Rarity.

“Stay with me AJ...” Rarity whispered as she popped one of the beans into her mouth. “Stay awake now, eat!” She continued as she gave her a light smack on the cheek. Thankfully Applejack had enough energy left in her to stay awake and eat, swallowing her own bean.

"Whew, that was close..." Applejack gasped as she sat up. _'Mental note, plant some of these on the farm after I get home...'_ She thought to herself, watching as Rarity and Rainbow Dash ate their own beans. "Thanks for the assist Krillin." She smiled at the monk.

Krillin simply blushed. "Hehehe... no problem!"

* * *

“Of all the people I had to get stuck with…” Piccolo growled as he picked up a green Saibaman by the wrist and threw it towards Yamcha.

“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Yamcha yelled as he charged the Saibaman flying towards him. “Wolf Fang Fist!” The former bandit called out as he performed his famous move, unleashing a rapid combo swift strikes, tearing away at the creatures' skin before then finishing it off with a double palm strike, launching his opponent into a rock wall. "HA! Beat that!"

“No... but you’re... not that good... either!” Piccolo growled as he traded blows witha red Saibaman. “You’re cocky, careless, sloppy, and you have a bad habit of _underestimate_ your foes while _overestimating_ yourself!”

“What do you mean by that!?” Yamcha growled at him as he punched out another Saibaman.

“What I mean is… YAMCHA LOOK OUT!” Piccolo yelled in surprise as he glanced behind the martial artist.

“Huh?” Yamcha said in surprise and slight confusion as a slightly injured and very enraged green Saibaman leapt out from behind a nearby branch, flew up into the air briefly and then dived towards Yamcha in an attempt to grapple onto him....

* * *

Uh-oh! looks like Yamcha is in a bit of trouble! Perhaps Piccolo was onto something when it came to Yamcha being more than a bit careless! How many of the Saibamen are down? How many of them are still standing? And there’s still the Saibaking, his Tokusentai, and Vegeta and his Crusher Corps! And what have Launch, Bulma, Oolong, and Chiaotzu been up to during this time? Find out all this and more next time oooon…  MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!

* * *

Next time on My Little Pony: Xenoverse-things are heating up at the Saibamen start showing more of their secret techniques and powers! And there’s still the Crusher Corps! Even now the Z-Fighters and Equestrian Patrollers seem more than a little banged up from this fight! But... do they to have a few tricks up their sleeves they have yet to show? And, will it be enough to win the day and save the world? Find out next time onnn...MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: Reference to what the Z-Fighters are called in Japan. Team Dragon or the Dragon Gang.  
> [2]: ST: TNG reference.  
> [3]: Christmas Tree of Might.  
> [4]: Weekly Tube Show reference.  
> [5]: Pre-G4 Rainbow Dash.  
> [6]: FighterZ reference.  
> [7]: Reference to the European Portugese Dub of Dragonball Z.  
> [8]: Reference to TMNT (1987) when Shredder made a "join me" offer to the Turtles.  
> [9]: Reference to Spectacular Spider-Man where the Green Goblin make a "join me" offer to Spidey.  
> [10]: Serpentor reference.
> 
> (And before anyone asks, yes the Saiba Rangers are a thing,)


	14. Earth's Decisive Battle! Crusher Corps vs Z-Warriors! (Part 2)

**Last Time on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse” The Elements of Harmony and the Z-Fighters flew up the branches of the Tree of Might! There they met for the first time the Infamous Crusher Corps and their leaders Vegeta and Turles! After an initial exchange of some rather unpleasant “pleasantries” Vegeta ordered his bodyguard Nappa to plant some Saibamen seeds! It was then that our heroes learned that the average Saibamen was as strong as the warrior Raditz when he arrived on Earth! To make matters worse; Turles then fed them some fruit from the Tree of Might! Soon afterwards, the Saibamen then attacked the Z-Warriors! It was then that Launch decided to carry out some plan Raditz told her in secret! And look out Yamcha! One of those Saibamen is heading right for you!**

**What will happen to Yamcha!? And just what do Launch and Raditz have up their proverbial sleeves!? Find out all this and more next on MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!**

* * *

“Yamcha! LOOK OUT!” Piccolo yelled at him as a green Saibaman trooper leapt towards him.

“Huh?” Yamcha replied in slight confusion at Piccolo’s sudden change in tone.

“Guh-guh-gyaaaah!” The Saibamen in turn yelled as he leapt forward in an attempt to get a bear hug upon the famed Pro Athlete.

“Oh no you don’t!” Yamcha yelled at the creature as he quickly sheathed his sword and then charged forward. Before it could grapple him, he delivered a swift uppercut to it's chin before following it up with with a series of claw and palm strikes, with a crimson aura in the form of a feral wolf appearing around his body, it's movements mimicking Yamcha's as he ruthlessly struck his opponent, giving it no time to react of recover.

“WOLF FANG FIST!!” Yamcha yelled out as he preformed his most famous Kata on the strange creature, landing a final devastating blow on the battered and bruised Saibamen, with the wolf sure letting out mighty howl upon landing the final blow.

_*ARRROOOO*_

“Gaa-gaa-gyaaaooo!” The creature yelled out in pain as it was sent flying off the branch sent falling to the Earth below.

“I told ya dude, I totally got this!” Yamcha bragged as he flashed an arrogant smile.

"Ugh..." Piccolo merely rolled his eyes as he got back into a fighting stance. "Just focus an watch your back!"

* * *

It was around this time that each group heard a series of roaring noises from above, soon everyone noticed a group of helicopters and VTOL aircraft flying above them. The various news crews had finally arrived to see the fight go on below them and to investigate the strange and mountainous tree that was draining the world of life. “We’re reporting to you live from the mysterious tree that has been harming our world!” Yelled a reporter into his microphone over the din of whirling blades from one of the helicopters. “As you can see, a band of mysterious strangers are fighting against the alien invaders! We don’t know where the military is at this time but rumors are that a nearby naval fleet suffered horrendous casualties when-!”

“Rrrgh! These annoying flies bother me! May I get rid of them!?” Nappa growled to Vegeta while observing both the Saibamen fight and the nearby news crews flying overhead.

Tarble opened his mouth to protest, only for his brother to cut him off before he could get a word in. "Hmph, be my guest.” Vegeta agreed with a slight smirk, while Tarble meekly looked down at the branch they were standing on with a saddened frown.

**“RRRAAGGGGHHHH!!”** Nappa yelled as he threw a ki blast at a cargo robot flying overhead, the cargo robot was blown up in a violent conflagration and shower of metal and other debris. All of the fighters stopped for a brief second as combatants from both sides looked on in shock [and in the case of the Elements and Z-Fighters (with the exceptions of Piccolo and Raditz), horror] at this blatant snuffing out of human lives.

“He just blew up the cargo robot! And the cargo was a _CAMERA CREW_!” one of the reporters from a nearby vehicle exclaimed in terror.

“Let’s get outta here!” a nearby cameraman yelled as the vehicles flew away as quickly as they could.

* * *

“I am reporting to you live from one of the fleeing helicopters!” Yelled out the reporter on the TV screen. “In all my years I’ve never seen anything like this! This is quite possibly even worse than any attack ever launched by the Red Ribbon Army or the demon invasion lead by King Piccolo. We have been forced to flee from the fight due to-!”

In the conference room at Capsule Corp, Bulma watched the events transpiring on TV along with other business and government officials with mixed feelings. They were glad that the famed martial artist and professional (as well as Bulma’s Boyfriend) had survived being attacked by one of those strange green plant aliens, but they were also terrified by yet another blatant display of callous disregard for sentient life and abuse of power by the invading Saiyans.

Bulma collapsed into her chair and took a deep breath, trying to collate and emotionally reconcile all that she had just seen in the past 30 or so seconds. “Yes, it’s-it’s Bulma...get me...get me Baba… now!” Bulma stammered on her earbud as she now started to realize that the news would no longer be able to cover the fight.

“Please stand by.” Another reporter replied on the television, now at the main newsroom for this particular channel. “We have just received word that the King Furry will be soon be making a worldwide announcement-!”

“I sure hope that mutt knows what he’s doing!” One of the business men replied as he dug through some documents in a manila folder. “I didn’t vote for him, but I definitely hope whatever it is he has planned-”

“Yamcha… my friends, please be careful. We’re all counting on you....” Bulma whispered.

* * *

“All rise!” Replied a bailiff. “We shall now continue the court case of the People Vs.The Pilaf Gang on the charges of-!”

It was then that the courtroom was interrupted by a loud rumbling… and then a series of violent shakes. Then suddenly, several large roots erupted from the ground!

“YAAHH!” Pilaf yelled as she was swatted aside by one of the roots.

“AAHHH!” Chau yelped as he was knocked into the air by the ground exploding from beneath him.

Thinking quickly, Mai leaped to the side and hid under one of the tables to avoid the sheer chaos of flying furniture, roots, and people around her. After the chaos had subsided, she took a quick look around and spat out a key to her handcuff that she’d swiped and hidden in her mouth when the guards weren't looking. “Well guys, looks like lady luck decided to smile upon us today.” She smirked as she started to work on the cuffs… while ignoring the pained groans of her comrades….

“Lady luck has a bad sense of humor….” Pilaf grumbled from inside the trash can he’d been hurled into.

* * *

Not too far from the battlefield, Blonde Launch digging around the case. Suddenly she heard a vibrating and buzzing noise coming from one of her back pocket, she dug around and pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open. “Yeah, what is it?” She grumbled.

“Don’t use our little secret weapon just yet…” Rasped the all too familiar voice of Raditz. “I’ll let you know when it’s time. As much as I know you hate to hear it, our present losses are not… _sufficient_ … enough to activate Plan B.”

“Yeah, if youze stay alive long enough.” She grumbled back.

“Why you insolent, little-!” He started to fume as she quickly slapped the flip-phone back shut.

“Youze better be shoor about dis...” She grumbled as she sealed the case back shut and propped the front kickstand for her large caliber rifle on top of a rock and reset her sniper post. “Now… which one of youze annoying lil’ gourds should I pop open foist?” she grumbled to herself as she looked down the scope.

* * *

“Rrgghh! Annoying little trollop!” Raditz grumbled as he turned off his scouter before punching a green Saibaman in the gut.

“What was _that_ about?” Piccolo asked after he landed next to Raditz, then with a grunt he kicked a charging blue Saibaman away from him.

“Launch was about to activate Plan B.” Raditz grunted as he started to grapple with a larger green Saibaman with rock plates on its body. “I told her to… hold off! The time… isn’t right yet!”

“Yes… I know the importance… of sacrificing some troops while holding others… in reserve!” Piccolo was barely able grunt out as he stood in the middle of a circular mound of Saibamen that he killed. He then grunted in pain as he quickly grew out a new arm from where a stub used to be. Next to him was the black Saibamen with the self-grown sword that had took it… with a smoking crater in it’s chest. It may have taken his arm, but he took it’s life.

“Hahaha! Has anyone seen Piccolo’s arm!? You can’t miss it! It’s green!” Raditz chuckled aloud as he slammed the skulls of two green Saibamen together.

“Very funny… Makenkosappo!” Piccolo yelled out as he fired his trademark beam attack at a charging group of saibamen of various colors.

“Not cool Raditz!” Rainbow Dash yelled as she fired a barrage of ki blasts from the air at a band of Saibamen that were chasing her. “Even I wouldn’t make a joke like that!”  
“Yeah… that’s low… even for me!” Pinkie Pie added as she was slowly reforming herself in the middle of a smoking crater, the burnt bits and pieces of a Saibaman scattered around her. “What a waste.” She added sadly as she stepped over the remains of the creature that had tried to kill her in a kamikaze inferno. She then sensed three more Saibamen slowly sneaking up behind her, she quickly drew out her twin blades from her body and glared over her shoulder at the creature. “You saw what happened to your compatriot, and I’ll just reform every time you try this. So tell me; are you lot going to fight me more honestly? Or will you continue to foolishly throw your lives away in a similar manner?”

“Graaah-graaaooowww?” One Saibamen asked the others two.

“Graah-graaahhh! Graaahhhhhooowww!” The other Saibamen told it. Upon hearing this, the surrounding Saibamen then attempted to dogpile Pinkie.

“Great… here we go again-!” Pinkie sighed as the plant warriors started to pile up upon her. “For the record, _I gave you an out!_ ”

* * *

On the branches up above, Nappa watched the continuing fight with some concern. While it was true Saibamen were grown as disposable kamikaze troops, he still felt some pride (much like Gure) in the samples he grew in his past campaigns, and this one wasn’t any different. He looked on in some concern as his newest crop of customized soldier were struggling to defeat the defenders of Earth.

“Dammit Frogger! Keep your guard up!” He grumbled with a tightened fist. “Vegeta, should we intervene-!?”

“No!” Vegeta snapped back. “Stand down Nappa! You know the Saibamen are doing their duty. What they were literally grown for! You should know that more of most of us present!”

“Y-you’re right Vegeta!” Nappa acquiesced with a slight frown and more grunting.

“Turles… I think phase one of your little tests is a success…” Vegeta continued to say as he looked over to the lower-class Saiyan. “Go retrieve some more of the fruit for us, it’s time for a more… _personal_ … field test.” Concluded the Prince as he crossed his arms and smirked at the thought of acquiring this new power, the other members of the Corps looked on with joy (which was unusual for such a hardened band of warriors) at the thought of trying out this new fruit. All except for Tarble; who looked down upon the root they stood upon with a frown and look of great sadness in his face.

“As you wish, Prince Vegeta.” Turles acquiesced with a nod just as he flew off.

* * *

“This is really getting out of hand!” The Elder Kai exclaimed as he watched the events transpire on the scroll before him, the Time Kai, Tokitokoi, and Trunks. “I remember when Goku himself told me about this fight... and it was NOTHING like this!”

“It wasn’t.” Time Kai stated grimly as she examined the scroll. “This has gone way beyond a mere matter of Raditz surviving his first fight with Goku and Piccolo! Perhaps we should get Pud-!”

“NO! Don’t do that!” Trunks shouted, slamming his hands down on the table. The two Kais and the owl stared at him in shock, while he was never the sort to run from a fight, he tended to be a bit more reserved around them. He then cleared his throat and nervously continued. “I-I mean… well you see… look, I’ve spent some time training with them. And I’ve kept tabs on them after their return to the Earth of this timeline. I know you two were a bit cross with them leaking about the existence of time travel, but other than that they haven’t let us down yet… have they? I’m just saying, give them some time to regain their second wind is all! Plus, I thought we agreed that we’d only get those two Majins in only the most extreme of emergencies!”

“Yeah… I suppose you’re right.” The Elder Kai conceded. “Perhaps we should just give those whippersnappers a bit more time.”

“Very well Trunks.” The female Kai relented. “We’ll give them just a little bit longer. But if it keeps going south, we will have no choice but to get those two to help clean up this mess.”

“They can do this! I know they can!” Trunks yelled in encouragement as he continued watching the fight going on within the timeline. _‘C’mon guys! The multiverse is counting on you!’_

* * *

“There ya go, you two! Now you two stay here while I go get some some water and some yummy rations to eat!” Gure exclaimed as she put Puar and Oolong (still in their canine and feline forms) in two seperate cages and shut the gate on both of them. It was then a loud roar echoed down a nearby hallway, causing Puar and Oolong to let out a terrified Eeep!”. The quickly covered their mouths, hoping the strange alien wouldn’t notice (or know) that those were not normal noises for such animals on this planet.

“Oh my, it must be feeding time for Mr.Yeti too!” Gure exclaimed. “Hang on big guy, I’ll feed you in just a moment! I’ve got to take care of our two new guests!” She then got up from locking them in their cages and made her way down hallway with a pep in her step.

“Good, she’s gone!” Oolong exclaimed in relief. “Now’s our chance!”

“To do what?” Puar shot back. “We’re trapped!”

Oolong gave him a blunt look before changing into a snake, easily slipping between the bars.

“Oh yeah… silly me! Heh heh heh!” Puar nervously chuckled before following suit.

“Now to see what we can dig up around here.” Oolong told Puar with a nod as the two ran in the opposite direction Gure had went to further explore the ship. “And hopefully avoid whatever was roaring in that room!”

* * *

_Meanwhile...back at the Tree of Might…_

“Power Pole extend!” Gohan yelled as he held onto one end of the power pole and extended the opposite end to his father. “Dad! Catapult me!”

“Right!” Goku yelled back as he caught the pole. His son let go and drew his sword, jumping atop his end right before Goku swung the power pole as hard as possible. The young half-Saiyan let out a mighty yell as he was propelled forward and stabbed the sword into the chest of a somewhat bulky white Saibaman, the creature barely had time to groan in pain as it was impaled right through its neck. Wasting no time, Gohan immediately kicked the dying Saibaman off of his sword before landing on one of the higher branches.

“Dad… hold onto it for me! I’ll get it later!” Gohan yelled back as he tossed his dad the scabbard for the famous bokken before running off. Goku nodded as he strapped it onto his back and flying off, intent on dwindling the enemy's numbers even further.

* * *

On one of the lower branches, Yajirobe gulped as Pinkie planted her swords deep into the branch and started to pull back… her arms stretching as she did so. “Are… are you sure this’ll work?” Yajirobe nervously asked as he grabbed onto her backside.

“Hehehe, I have no idea!” Pinkie grunted as she continued to pull herself back, slowly building up tension in her rubbery arms. [1]

“Wait… what do you mean by no ideAAAAAA?!” Yajirobe yelled out as he and Pinkie used her body like a slingshot to send them both flying across the tree towards an unsuspecting blue Saibaman.

“INCOMING!!!”

“Graa-graa-AACK!?” The Saibamen started to ask as it was impaled by three very sharp swords.

“What’s the matter with you!? Have you lost your mind!?” Yajirobe yelled at Pinkie Pie as he started to get back up from the nasty tumble the two sword fighters had taken after such a rough landing. Fortunately, his years of training and Pinkie’s elastic body prevented either of them from suffering any cuts from their own weaponry.

“Nope! It’s still here!” Pinkie replied obliviously before reaching into her ear and digging around. “In fact, due to my Majin body, I can show you I still have it if you want-!”

“BLECH! Sorry I asked!” A now green-faced Yajirobe exclaimed in regret as he put his hands over his mouth and struggled to keep down his lunch.

“Wow… you’re almost as green as those Saibamen now.” A somewhat oblivious Pinkie said with some degree of confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack was engaged in a test of strength against a bulky purple Saibamen about… and she was losing. They were locked in a grappling match, hand to claw and it was using it’s edge in strength to slowly push her back.

“Rrrggh… no choice now… gotta pull out…. the big guns!” She growled as she struggled to maintain her grip, it was then that a glowing red aura surrounded her body. “KAIOKEN!!”

“Kaio-WHAT!?” Vegeta exclaimed as he surrounding fighters from both sides of the combat braced themselves against the sudden boost in ki and power.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag now!” Rarity exclaimed.

“Aww man, _I_ wanted to do it first!” Goku quasi-pouted. “After all, I was the first one to learn it!”

“Kaio-whatever! Take that pathetic human out! ” Nappa yelled in anger. “Show these wimps who’s boss-!”

*CRACCKKK*

“GYAAAHHH!” The Saibamen screeched in pain as it’s claws were crushed by Applejack, who then followed it up with a headbutt to the creature’s face and then kicked it away while it was still dazed.

“Ooooh he _knows_ who’s boss alright!” Applejack chuckled as she cracked her knuckles before rushing forward and giving the Saibaman a sharp uppercut to the chin, breaking its jaw and launching it skyward. “And now to make sure he doesn’t forget it! HEAT DOME ATTACK!!” She shouted as she raised her hands, charging a large dome of yellow energy around herself firing a massive beam up at the Saibaman, tearing apart most of its skin as it howled in agony.

“Ok, you’ve had your fun darling… but now it’s MY turn! “KAIOKEN!!” Rarity stated as she flew up past her friend with a similar aura surrounding her body, her right hand started to glow with a purplish-pink aura as a gigantic blade of pure ki sprung forth from it. “Now… face divine retribution for violating the natural order of time!” She yelled out as the Saibaman narrowly recovered in mid-air and, roaring in rage, flew down towards her with murderous intent. **“DIVINE LASSO!”** She shouted as she flourished the blade several times, and as she did so her blade released multiple ki blasts in the form of sharp needles. The Saibaman had no time to dodge and could only screech pain as the beams impaled its body.

“Divine Justice has been served.” Rarity smirked as she performed a final dance, mentally commanding the needles to detonate, blowing the Saibaman to bits.

* * *

“What… but… how?!” Vegeta growled in anger and disapproval.

“Oh… it’s nothing really. Just a little technique I learned from the Grand Kai while I was in otherworld.” Goku chuckled as he glanced up at the Prince. “And my grandpa convinced me to teach my friends how to do it. In other words...you attacked the wrong planet.” Goku finished with an angry frown.

“Turles… hurry up and get that fruit!” Vegeta barked into his scouter.

“I’m doing so now!” Turles yelled back. “Just buy me some time!”

“Rrrgh, we’ll talk about your insolent tone later! Just hurry up and get it! Vegeta out!” Vegeta barked back before shutting off his scouter.

_‘Could it be…? Could this Kakarot... this Goku… could he be the one to finally stop my brother and maybe even... the Galactic Emperor and his father?’_ Tarble dared to think to himself. It was a _very slim_ hope… but it was hope nonetheless.

* * *

As the others around Applejack and Rarity stared at them somewhat dumbfounded, Rainbow Dash sprung into action, determined to not be shown up by her friend and rival.

“KAIO-KENNN!!!” Rainbow Dash yelled out, developing her own red aura. The other Z-Fighters and Elements started to do so in turn, each yelling out the attack as they started to power up.

_-Remember… pace yourself!-_ She remembered Goku warning her during a sparring session. _-This technique gives you a major power boost, but it damages your body over time, as it converts physical matter into ki. Stacking it only compounds it even worse.-_

But then again, much like Goku and AJ, RD had always been the sort to push herself to the very edge of her abilities and even beyond. She then proceeded to pull off a Sonic Rainboom and slammed right into a grey Saibamen. “Time to even the odds!” She shouted as Rarity and Applejack followed behind her.

* * *

“AAHHH!!” Chiaotzu yelled out as ducked and dodged over and under the massive branches, desperately trying to escape the band of green, blue, and white Saibamen chasing him as they leaped. “Tien! Someone! ANYONE! HELP ME!!”

“Hang on Chiaotzu! Fly towards me!” Krillin shouted from one of the branches below him. “No matter what it looks like, keep flying towards me and _do. NOT. dodge!_ Trust me!”

“O-Okay!” Chiaotzu towards him

“Kaioken!” Krillin yelled out as he was enveloped in a red aura before cupping his hands in a familiar motion. “Ka-mee-haaa…”

_‘I really hope this isn’t payback for our fight at the Tenkaichi Budokai all those years ago…’_ Chiaotzu thought to himself as he saw Krillin charge up his attack

“Meee… HAAAAA!!!” Krillin then yelled out as he let loose a ki blast towards Chiaotzu.

“AAAAHHHH!!!” Chiaotzu yelled out as he braced himself for the incoming beam… only to see the blast turn upwards mere inches away from him at the last split-second, shoot straight up into the air, break up into multiple ki blasts and then come flying down to strike the various Saibamen that were chasing him.

Chiaotzu then laughed and cheered. “Whew! Thanks Krillin!”

“Heh heh heh… sure thing!” Krillin smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

“Rrrgghhh… rggghhh…” The Ox King growled as he engaged in a grappling match and a test of strength against a larger version of the green Sabiamen. “I...guess… I don’t… have a choice now!”

“Grrr-graaaooo!” The Super Saibaman snarled at him.

“Right… back at you! KAIOKEN!” Ox King yelled as he was engulfed in a red aura, he quickly used this new strength boost to toss the Saibamen away from him and close to the edge of the branch.

“CHI-CHI! NOW!” Ox King called out to his daughter.

“On it daddy!” Chi-Chi yelled as she released a great gust of wind with her Bansho Fan. “Take this!”

“Gyaaaaahhh-gyaaahhhoooowww-!!!” The Super Saibamen screamed as he was blown off the edge and straight towards to lower branch where Goku and Raditz had just finished off three more Saibamen.

“Goku! Raditz! Incoming!!” Chi-Chi shouted to her husband and brother-in-law.

“Got it Chi-Chi! Yo Raditz!” Goku yelled out to his brother as he flew up into the air. “Tag-team time!”

“Right!” Raditz agreed with a nod as he flew up next to him.

“Kaioken!” The Saiyan brothers both yelled in unison as they targeted Saibaman flying towards them.

“Kaaa-meee-haaaa-meee…” Goku chanted as he gathered ki into his cupped hands.

“Double-!” Raditz in turn yelled as he gathered two balls of ki in his palms.

“-HAAAA!!!” Goku yelled as he fired off his attack.

“SUNDAE!!!” Raditz yelled in turn as he fired off two beams.

The three beams surged forwards before forming together into one giant beam of ki, the Super Saibamen barely having time to yell out in pain as it was completely disintegrated.

* * *

“Kaioken! Hyagh!” Roshi shouted as he both activated the Kaioken and grew into his buff form. He then used his walking stick to perform a series of quick swings and jabs at a black Copyman, who in turn was parrying with a large bratch he tore off of a nearby branch from the Tree of Might.

“Gyaah-gyaah!” The Copyman yelled in frustration as it attempted to block, parry, and counter Master Roshi’s attacks.

“Yeah… not so fun having the splintered wooden sandal on the other foot now is it?” Master Roshi added as he whapped the creature on the head. He then followed up with a low sweep of his staff at it’s legs and a swift sidekick to it’s chest, knocking it off the branch to fall to the ground below.

“Have a nice trip, see you next fall.” Roshi quipped as he readjusted his sunglasses.

"LAME!" Pinkie called out.

"OH ZIP IT!"

* * *

“Tien! Princess Cadence Maneuver! Like we practiced!” Twilight called out to Tien as she charged towards him. Tien nodded as he slapped his open palms together and then put his arms out in a T-Pose, hands open, and yelled in pain. He then quickly crouched down, raised his arms slightly…. as two more arms erupted out of his upper back!

“Wait… that’s the-!” Krillin exclaimed.

“It’s the _Shiyōken_!” Chiaotzu finished as they watched from up above. “Yeah...go get ‘em Tien!” The Prince exclaimed as he joyfully leapt up into the air and raised a fist, cheering his friend on.

“Kaioken!” Tien yelled out as he was enveloped in a red aura. “I’m ready!”

Twilight then leapt up into the air, only to be caught mid-air by Tien, who then did a 180 degree spin and threw her using all four of his empowered arms. “Kaioken!” Twilight yelled out as she was enveloped in a red and purple aura and hurled towards a group of Saibamen. The Saibamen screeched out in shock and dismay as her flying headbutt attacked bowled the group over like a bunch of bowling pins!

“Way to go Twi! Nice shot!” Spike cheered as landed a few feet away from her.

“Thanks Spike…” Twilight smiled as she got up and dusted herself off…. only for her eyes widened as she pointed behind him. “Spike, LOOK OUT!”

“Huh?” Spike blinked as a large shadow loomed over him from behind, looking over his shoulder for a brief moment, his eyes went wide and he just barely leapt out of the way as a large muscular green Saibaman with grey rock armor that crashed down from above, leaving a large and splintered crater upon the gigantic branch. The large Saibaman growled at the Arcosian in anger, frustrated that it missed its target. “Fool me once, shame on me…” Spike growled as he flew up into the air and pointed his finger at the Saibamen. “-cuz you’ll never get a second chance! Death Beam!” He finished as fired several beams at it.

“Advanced Geometry!” Twilight yelled out as she flew up above the Saibaman and aided Spike with a Kikoho.

“How dare you attack my dear little Spikey-wikey! I WILL DESTROY YOU!” Rarity yelled at the Elite Saibamen as she flew up and threw several spheres of ki in an arc. “Bullet Ballet!”

The Saibamen growled as it put its arms up in front of his face and blocked the blasts…

“HOLD IT!”

...only to looked around in confusion after the blasts stopped.

Spike and Rarity in turn glanced at Twilight. “Darling...why did you order us to stop?” Rarity asked.

Twilight simply smiled.“You’ll see in about 3… 2… aaaaand 1!”

“Graoo?” The Elite Saibamen then asked, only for the branch to start cracking under his weight, he quickly attempted to move…

*THUNK*

...only for the black Copyman Roshi had defeated to come crashing down on top of him, their combined weight resulting in the branch collapsing under them, sending them plummeting down to the Earth below.

“Huh… how convenient.” Rarity blinked while Twilight smirked proudly.... and Spike started snickering.

* * *

“Graoo-graaooo-graaooo!” The Green Saibaman growled out as it threw a ki blast at Fluttershy, who batted it aside with ease.

“Listen… please don’t make me hurt you!” Fluttershy said as she dodged another blast in mid-air. “Celestia forgive me… KAIOKEN!” She sadly whispered to herself as she was slowly engulfed in a red aura. “You know, there are two sides to nature… ”

“Graaoohhh?” The Saibaman asked in confusion.

“...one that nurtures life and makes it grow… and one that engages in predatory consumption and destroys.” Fluttershy said with an angry grimace as tears slowly went down her cheeks. “Guess which one you are forcing me to use? Don’t say I didn’t give you chance to walk away...”

“Graahhh! Graaahhh-graaaooohhh!” The Saibaman yelled out in panic as it sensed the great boost in ki and started to run off.

“Celestia forgive me for what I must do to restore the balance of time…” Fluttershy sadly said to herself as more tears formed in her eyes. “Damn you for making me do this!” The female Majin then formed a purple ki blade around her left hand (which was opened into the “sword hand” position to better shape the ki blade), slid forward and sliced through the Saibaman in one swift motion.

She didn’t look back, for she was too afraid to see her own handiwork… and too ashamed. At first, the Saibaman stood there in shock, only for a slight trickle of green to leak from it’s lower abdomen in a straight line, it barely had time to grunt in shock before his upper body fell off and then his lower torso fell over-no longer connected to a mind to control it.

“Damn you for making me do this… damn you…” Fluttershy sadly said to herself while still silently shedding tears. “Don’t say I didn’t give you a chance.” She kept trying to reassure herself as she walked off to go check on the others.

* * *

“Well I’ll be… dat crazy pile of yellow goo managed to take ‘em down… not bad kid.” Launch replied as she scanned the battlefield for fresh targets, even though she experimented with a new technique; transferring her ki into the tips of the bullets she was using. She didn’t know how much in the way of actual damage she was going to do to any of the aliens they were fighting, she honestly felt like her and the rest of the Dragon Gang were basically in a last stand scenario and these mooks were going to rip this planet a new one after her and her friends were planted six feet under.

Still… what choice did they have? Fight and die… or run and die? No.. .it’s better to be done with it now than to suffer and still wind up dead. Not even Demon King Piccolo was as bad as this lot in his prime Even with his large army of mutant… Nameks? Is that what they were calling them now? No matter. If they somehow survive this mess they can figure out that later.

Even if she was a mere gnat, at least her bites could keep the enemy distracted while the others rushed in to land the finishing blow. She scanned the battlefield with her anti-tank rifle she got “on loan” form Chiaotzu’s Empire and looked for fresh targets. It was then that she saw a good one, red Saibaman that was firing ki blasts at a fleeing Chiaotzu, who’d gotten separated from Krillin.

“Grr… I told Tien we should’ve kept him home.” Launch growled. Sure, she was technically “weaker” than him... and Chiaotzu used to be pretty sadistic (she’d seen enough of _that_ side during their first fights at the Tenkaichi Budokai). But nowadays… she’d be hesitant in putting that psyker glass cannon in a battle. That was the downside of joining the others in her opinion, for better or for worse, it made them soft, and this was a fight in which they couldn’t pull punches. She then cleared her mind, exhaled her breath and gently squeezed the trigger...

* * *

“Aahhh! Get away from me!” Chiaotzu yelled as he attempted to fly away from the red Saibaman firing ki blasts at him.

*BANG*

It was then he heard the sharp and loud crack of a rifle and noticed the blasts stop, he turned around to notice the creature hold on of its eyes and curled over in pain.

Taking advantage of the situation, Chiaotzu pointed at the Saibaman and fired a beam at it. “DODON-PAAAA!”

The creature then yelled in agony as it disintegrated after being hit by the infamous technique of the Crane School.

* * *

“Or... maybe I was mistaken…” Launch admitted as she pulled the bolt on her rifle and loaded another round in the chamber.

* * *

“Gotta admit, I hadn’t had fun like this in ages!” Raditz exclaimed as he smashed the skulls of a grey Jinkouman and a brownish-yellow Kyuukoman together.

“Hey, who knows! We might actually survive this one!” Yaijirobe gasped as he leaned down and put his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing deeply. Raditz chuckled at the somewhat cowardly, but comedic human.

“Nappa… give me a quick scan of their power levels… NOW!” Vegeta growled at his bodyguard.

“But you said the scouters were worthless-!” The bald saiyan protested.

“DO IT!” the Prince yelled at the former commander of the Saiyan Armed Forces.

“All right, all right!” He conceded, pressing a few buttons on his earbud. “Well according to this, the Namekian and the half-saiyan runt are… _5000_?!”

“And nearly all of our Saibamen are gone! We only got this ‘Saibaking’ and his ‘elite force’ left!” Vegeta growled before glaring at the Saibamen leader. ”Quit messing around and get rid of these nuisances… NOW!”

“Yes… yes… I understand Prince Vegeta...” the Saibaking shakily replied as he looked around and saw the remains of his once proud army strewn all about the branches upon which they fought. _‘No… my army… all gone!’_ “Captain Wasabi...front and center!” He yelled out.

“Yes my Saibaking?” Captain Wasabi asked as he landed in front of his ruler and did a pose.

“Rrrgghhh. Now is _not_ the time for poses! Rally the Tokusentai… NOW!” The Saibaking yelled at his top Officer as he saw the battle falling apart around him.

“Yes Sir!” The Captain replied with a quick bow, he then flew up into the air. “To me Tokusentai! We must reform and regroup to turn this mess around!”

“Yes Sir!” They all yelled in unison as they flew off from their opponents and landed around their Captain, each doing a pose.

“In for a penny… in for a pounding. Eh, brother?” Raditz smirked as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

“Yeah… I can’t wait to see what they’re going to try next!” Goku agreed as he got into a fighting stance

“Yeah… but who’s going to get pounded by who?” Applejack added with a deadpan tone.

The Saibaking then landed next to Captain Wasabi and pointed at his enemies. “My Tokusentai! Make the ruffians pay for what they did to our brethren! THIS I COMMAND!!!”

“You heard him! ATTACK!” Captain Wasabi yelled.

“Yes Sir!” The other Tokusentai said as they charged forth.

“Incoming guys!!” Twilight yelled out as she, the Time Patrollers, and the Dragon Gang all got into their respective fighting stances, ready for the next fight to come.

* * *

[ And so ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqYXx-2I9mI&feature=youtu.be&t=46) , our brave heroes have managed to defeat nearly all of the Saibamen army...all except for the Tokusentai and the Saibaking. And maybe... just maybe... one other. And what of the mysterious “Plan B” developed by Raditz? And what role does Launch play in it? How are Oolong and Puar doing with their secret mission aboard the Crusher Corps’ spaceship? And when do Vegeta, Nappa, and the rest of the Crusher Corps plan to join in the action? Find out all this and more next time on “MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!”

* * *

[ Next time ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVYiTjIKfL0) on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse” the action continues on nonstop! While the majority of the Saibamen are dead, The Saibaking and his elite band of warriors are still up and fighting! They may be down, but they certainly are not out! Also... what of Oolong and Puar’s secret mission upon the spaceship? And just what has Bulma been up to? Find out all this and more next time on “MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]: TF2 Meet The Medic reference.
> 
> Please be sure to check out our TV tropes page!


	15. Earth's Decisive Battle! Crusher Corps vs Z-Warriors! (Part 3)

**Last time on “My Little Pony: Xenoverse” it seemed as if the Dragon Gang and Time Patrollers were up against the ropes, but they still had an Ace up their sleeve! It was at this time that they decided to start using the technique of the Kaioken! It was just enough to help them turn the tide of battle and defeat most of the Saibamen. However, the Saibaking and his Tokusentai still remain.**

**And what of Vegeta and his Crusher Corps? What plans have yet to be unveiled regarding them, the Earth, and the Tree of Might? Find out next on MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE!**

* * *

“Incoming guys!!” Twilight yelled out as she, the Time Patrollers, and the Dragon Gang all got into their respective fighting stances, ready for the next fight to come.

The defenders of Earth grouped up and got into their respective fighting stances as the Saiba Tokusentai charged forth. However their leader: the Saibaking, merely walked forward, fury and determination burning in his eyes. “You will all _pay_ for what you've done to my loyal troopers…” He growled to himself as he slowly stormed towards the fray.

“SQUASH FRYER!” Squash yelled out as he leapt up into the air, putting his hands in front of him and firing out a golden beam of ki.

“KAIOKEN!” Goku, Krillin and Gohan yelled out in unison as they were enveloped in a red aura as they prepaired to fired off the famous Turtle School attack. "KAMEHAMEHAAA!!!"

“Bringit on!” Squash yelled out as his eyes and body glowed purple as his own beam clashed with his opponents'. "I’ll take on… _all of you_!" And amazingly enough... it seemed he was winning the beam struggle as his own beam slowly inched towards the three martial artists. "This is payback!" The Yellow Saibamen yelled at them. “Payback for all the-ARGGHH!” He stopped mid-sentence as he hit in the back by a bolt of lighting. Upon glancing over his shoulder he could see an electrical attack being fired by the buff and enlarged body of Master Roshi-his cane lying nearby as he used both hands for the technique.

Due to the stun, shock, and pain the technique caused, Squash was frozen in mid-air, barely able move as the beams closed in upon him. “NO! It can’t-!” Squash barely managed to get out as he was engulfed and consumed by multiple beams of the Kamehameha.

“NO!! Squash!” Eggplant yelled out in shock and horror. “You’ll pay for killing my friend… you… you bastards!” Eggplant growled, glaring daggers at his opponent.

“Uhhh... can we, erm... talk this over?” Yajirobe nervously stammered. “I-I mean! You _did_ invade us, and-!”

“EGGPLANT PARMESAN!” The Saibaman yelled out before expelling a light purple beam from his mouth.

“EEAARRGGHHHH!!” Yajirobe screamed, desperately attempting to block it with his sword... only to realize he hadn’t been struck.

In front of him stood a badly burnt and battle damaged Ox King, breathing heavily as he fell on one knee.

“Daddy!” Chi-chi yelled out, rushing to her father's side while Pinkie leaped infront of them both, her own blade now drawn.

“Rgh... I’m gonna feel that one in the morning... if the Earth... and I... last that long!” The Ox King panted, coughing in pain as he struggled to stand.

“Chichi! You and Yajirobe get your pa out of here and give him a Senzu Bean! I got this!” Pinkie growled, staring down the Saibaman. Chi-Chi and Yajirobe simply nodded as the put themselves under the Ox King’s Mammoth arms and drag-carried him away.

"Sending them away was a mistake, you fool!" Eggplant smirked as he readied another attack. "You threw away your advantage in numbers and weakened your position of strength for the sake of compassion! That’s what makes you weak!” The Saibaman mocked as he fired more ki blasts at her.

“This coming from the guy who was weeping for a lost friend earlier!” Pinkie fired back as she deflected several blasts with her sword, only for on the shoot right through one of her hair-tentacles, slicing it off. "Who are _you_ to judge _me_ for feeling compassion for my comrades, you hypocrite?!" She continued to shout as the small peice of her started to slither away, hoping he was too angry to notice.

“That’s DIFFERENT!” He fumed at her as he fired more ki blasts at her. "He was my _brother_!"

“For what it's worth, I'm sorry for your loss, but you guys are leaving us no choice!" The Majin replied as she deflected more of the blasts with her sword. "But you... you still have a chance to walk away from this!" She continued, her tentacle slithering into position. "Just steal a pod and leave.”

“We both know that’s not an option." The Saibaman frowned, looking down for a moment. "I’m bound by duty like you are…”

“Then you leave me no choice." Pinkie sighed, her tentacles sagging a bit. "I’m sorry for this... I really am.”

“Sorry for wh-?” Eggplant started to ask... right before it was enveloped by a pink blob from behind.

He had no time to scream.

* * *

“Graaa?” Icarus nervously growled as he looked into the distance.

“Oh, what is it that has you distracted now you strange beast?” A certain robot asked as it carried a bag of seeds to a nearby granary.

“Graa, graa!” The creature yelped out as it continued to look into the far and deep horizon.

“Look, I know you’re concerned, but there’s nothing we can do for them right now." The robot said as he put the bag down, placing a comforting hand on the creature’s back (the purple reptile was a bit too tall to reach the shoulder after all). "If we get involved, we’ll just get in the way. The only reason they even let Chi-Chi, Roshi, the Ox King, and some of the others into this fight was because of that crash course Goku gave them.”

The dragon then sadly looked down at the mechanical being, knowing he was right.

“Now c’mon, let’s get back to work." The robot told the Dragon. "We still have to fix dinner for them after chores. And I’m gonna need your muscle and strong back if we’re going to get done in time.”

Icarus sighed, letting out a sad “graa” and followed his friend back to the granary...

* * *

Meanwhile at the orphanage. Some of the children were playing games, trying to get their minds off of what was going on. While others were being comforted by the older staff, some were eating their bento boxes from the cancelled trip, and a few others were watching the TV as King Furry was making an announcement.

“We presently have a team of elite fighters going to face off against these foul invaders…" The blueish dog explained, sitting down at his regal and aged mahogany desk. "...we have sent rescue choppers and ships to investigate and recover any survivors from the earlier sea battle at-”

“Pigero… Chico… do you think Gohan is ok?” Rom asked her fellow orphans.

“I… I don’t know…” Chico nervously replied. “I saw those mean men on the tv. They looked… _really_ strong."

“He’s got to pull through, for all of us.” Pigero told them, attempting to sound confident despite his own worries. “He’s a good fighter. If anyone can beat those punks, it’s Gohan! Let’s cheer him on!”

“Yeah! Let’s!” Rom yelled in agreement. “Go Gohan! Go Gohan!”

At first it was just the three yelling at the tv as the other children and adults looked on in confusion, but soon the other children started to join in, and eventually the adults as well.

“Go Gohan! Go Gohan! Go Gohan!” The room yelled out in defiance against the encroaching darkness of a now much more hostile universe.

* * *

Back in the ruins of the city, Emperor Pilaf and Chau were on the lookout as Mai used some hairpins and attempted to open a locker in the Evidence Room.

“Hurry up Mai!" Pilaf fumed at his assistant. "It’s pure chaos out there right now, but it’s only a matter of time before the police show up!”

“Your yelling isn’t going to make me go _faster_ …” She growled back at him. “Just a little bit more… aaand… there!” Mai cheered in success as the lock fell off and the locker door opened. Within the locker was all of their confiscated gear; Mai’s pistol, ammo, magazines, and Chau’s dual sheathed katanas. Along with the stolen Dragon Radar, which was still being held as evidence for the court case and had yet to be returned to Capsule Corps.

Pilaf tinkered with the radar as his two minions re-armed themselves, the moment it turned on it started to beep, displaying the locations of the Dragon Balls!

“Good! It still works!” Pilaf smirked. “C’mon you two! We've got Dragonballs to track down!”

“Yes Sir!” They both replied with a quick bow.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Vegeta growled in irritation as he watched the fight with the rest of his Elite Cadre… excluding one individual.

The Prince sighed before tapping the side of his Scouter. “Turles! What’s the progress on that fruit?!”

* * *

“It’s going quite well actually.” Turles replied as he threw some fruit into a bag, wiping some juice away from his chin with a slight smirk, having decided to sample it ahead of the others.

The results were… extraordinary.

He tightened his fist and examined his now larger biceps-a considerable boost from the fruit he just ate. He was tempted to force his hand and just keep the fruit for himself and be done with the others, but no, he couldn’t overestimate his power. He didn’t live this long by being foolish and taking such risky chances.

_'I can’t let myself get drunk on power now. No… further testing will be needed. I'm in no position to strike out on his own… not yet anyway.'_ He thought to himself as his eyes glowed red, a familiar dark aura briefly surrounding his body. _'Besides, that arrogant fool Vegeta is still too useful a pawn due to his royal bloodline-'_

“Then hurry up! We’re losing Saibamen fast and we’re going to have to get our hands dirty soon!" Vegeta barked back on the Scouter, interrupting his train of thought. "So get a move on!”

“Of course. I’m on it.” Turles replied, bagging the last of the fruit “This is Turles, over and out.”

* * *

“What’s that?” Puar asked as he and Oolong walked up to a large computer screen.

“No idea, but we might be able to get some info out of it...” The pig told the cat as he started to tinker with a nearby keyboard.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” Puar asked.

“Nope.” Oolong replied as he typed on the keyboard some more.

“Erm… okay.” Puar conceded with a shrug.

“Whew! Well that takes care of Yeti!" The two heard Gure exclaim as she walked up to the door. "Hopefully he’ll appreciate a full belly!”

“Quick! Hide!” Puar whispered to Oolong as they both shapeshifted into mice and ran under a chair.

Gure then walked into the room and wiped her brow. “I wonder how Tarble is doing?” She mused aloud to no one in particular and started typing on the keyboard, soon multiple shots of the battle taking place came up on the giant screen.

Oolong and Puar could only quietly whimper as Gure plopped down upon the chair they were hiding under...

* * *

“Hmmm...the battle seems to be going better now than it was earlier.” The Supreme Kai of Time admitted as she observed the Time Scroll.

“See? I told you they could do it.” Trunks told them in encouragement.

“Don’t count your chickens before they’ve hatched, you whipper snapper!” The Elder Kai corrected Trunks as he floated up and whacked him on the back of his head. “They still haven’t faced your father or his other minions yet! These are just the preliminary rounds!”

“Ow… right, of course Elder Kai!” Trunks admitted as he briefly rubbed his head.

“Kioo?” Toki-Toki nervously replied as he edged toward the scroll on the table.

“I know Toki-Toki… I know.” The Time Kai conceded. “Trunks...have them on standby for deployment. Just in case.”

“But Supreme Kai-!” Trunks stammered.

“Just do it, Trunks!” She fumed at the Saiyan.

“Erm… of-of course! As you command.” Trunks blurted out as he did a quick bow and rushed off.

“I really hope we don’t have to use those two… they can be a bit… _rowdy_.” the Elder Kai told the Time Kai as Trunks ran off.

“You and me both, elder. You and me both.” She conceded with a sigh as she watched Trunks run off…

* * *

“This battle is getting very intense!” King Kai told his compatriots as he watched the battle going on below from his planetoid. “It seems for now that Goku and his friends have the edge, but they're getting pretty roughed up, and Vegeta and his Crusher Squad haven’t even got into the fight yet!”

“I know Sir. I just hope they don’t abuse the Kaioken too much…" Gregory told the blue Kai. "Otherwise they might get too banged up before the main force starts attacking them.”

"That might just be what they're planning…" King Kai muttered, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

“You think they’re trying to do a rope-a-dope?" Grandpa Gohan asked him. "Sending in the pawns to soften up their opponents before they go in for the kill?”

King Kai merely nodded at him as his antennae waved back and forth, a bead of sweat formed on his forehead.

“C’mon boy! You can do it! You have the finest training that I, Muten Roshi, and King Kai could ever give you…" Gohan said as he then started to look down from the heavens as well. "I’m depending on you to protect my great-grandson and our world!”

Bubbles did his typical “eek-eek-ooks” in encouragement as he jumped back and forth from one leg to the other, while Gregory simply flew up and gave Grandpa Gohan a comforting pat on his shoulder.

* * *

“Feeling better dad?” Chi-Chi asked the Ox King as he ate on a Senzu Bean.

“Yeah... I just wish we didn’t have to use them as often." The Ox King told her as he stretched out his back in relief. "I fear we’re going through them too fast.”

“Yeah… it’s a good thing Twi insisted that we start storing these up for the invasion and go light on them during the training.” Yajirobe said back as he held up his bag of the mystical plant seeds.

It was then that Pinkie walked up. She still had her old armor and toga and was still Pink, but she had grown even more in height and ever so slightly in muscle and bulk. Her fingernails were also extended and curved to the extent of almost being claws, very similar in form to the claws that their foes had. Just another part to add to her collection along with her Time Patrol armor and the toga.

“Is it done?” Chi-Chi nervously asked her.

“It’s done.” She replied with a frown and a very slight nod. “Let’s go check on the others.”

* * *

On one of the lower branches, Spike and Twi were trading blows with the Pink Saibamen in a duel up in the air. While neither of them were as good as Rainbow Dash when it came to flight, they were beginning to catch up after all the time spent fighting and training.

“Tag-you’re it!” Yam yelled out as he grabbed Spike by the tail.

“Ahh-!” Spike barely got to yell out as the Saibaman swung him around, using his body as an improvised flail to strike Twi in the face.

“OOOFF!” Twi yelled out as she was knocked back.

* * *

“Why youze little punk-!” Launch grumbled out as she quickly chambered a round and took a cheap pot shot at the back of the Saibaman’s head.

It didn’t damage it much, but it got its attention.

* * *

“OW! All right! Which one of you punks did that-!” The Saibaman yelled out in a moment of distraction, only to remember too late that he was still grabbing onto Spike’s tail.

Spike took advantage of the temporary distraction to yank his tail out of his grasp before slugging the Saibaman across the face, sending flying towards Twilight, who immediately delivered an axe kick to his face, sending him flying down towards the gigantic tree below.

As Yam tried to stabilize himself in mid-air, it was then that the Saibaman started to slow down… and then came to a halt in mid-air. It then realized to its horror that it was incapable of moving _at all_.

“Hurry… guys!” Chiaotzu grunted as the young Emperor struggled to hold the Saibaman in place.

“Right!” Tien nodded as he finished charging up his attack. From above, Twilight and Spike had managed to charged up their own attacks, making sure there was no room for him to escape should he break free.

"Death Ball!" Spike shouted as he summoned a powerful, sparking ball of energy from the tip of his finger before flinging it down toward the immobilized Saibaman.

"Burning Attack!" Twilight called out, following up the attack with a series of hand movements before placing both of her arms in front of her and firing off a powerful burst of energy.

“KIKO-HOOOO!!!” Tien yelled as he put his hands together and fired a triangular beam of ki at the Saibaman.

_'I will be joining you soon… my brethren…'_ The Saiba Ranger thought just before its body was consumed by a great light and it was reduced to ashes.

* * *

“So when are you going to teach me th’ Divine Lasso?” Applejack asked Rarity as both threw multiple blasts at the Saiba Ranger; Cayenne.

“Darling… this isn’t… the right time… to ask!” Rarity shot back as she tried to find an opening against the various dodges and blocks the Saibaman was using in an attempt to reduce the damage it was taking. "Besides, despite the name I doubt it would fit your style."

“Quit treating me like a joke, dammit!” The Saiba Ranger fumed at them as it leapt back and fired a ki blast out of each hand towards them, causing them both to yelp in shock as they leapt back to avoid the ki blasts.

It was then that Rainbow Dash flew in from the side and landed a flying kick on the Saibaman’s face. "SURPRISE SUKAH!" The blue Saiyan shouted as she flew past Cayenne, leaving it spinning in place.

Raditz then appeared behind him and charged up both of his hands. “Double Sundae!” He yelled out as he fired his preferred attack at the Saibaman at point blank.

"GYAAAHH!!" Cayenne barely had time to regain its senses as it screamed in pain, falling to his knees as the four fighters circled around. “But… but… I was told you were as weak as a regular Saiba-foot-foot-mann....” It sputtered out as it glared at Raditz over it's shoulder before it fell down face first on the giant branch, having breathed its last.

“So help me… I’m going to make Vegeta _pay_ for treating ME like a joke after this…” Raditz growled as he gave the carcass a quick test kick in the ribs to make sure it was truly dead.

* * *

Saibaking and Captain Wasabi were back-to-back with each other as they were being circled and closed in upon by Yamcha, Piccolo, and Fluttershy.

“It… it doesn’t have to end in any more bloodshed." Fluttershy tried to tell the two Saibaman. "You can walk away from this.”

“No… you’re wrong.” Captain Wasabi told them. “A warrior’s duty is to fight and if need be die for their ruler. What we were grown for.”

The Saibaking nodded in agreement. “And not even I, a King, am above this.”

“I guess this is it.” Captain Wasabi told his monarch.

“It is.” The Saibaking told him back. “You know what to do… make our last moments count.”

Captain Wasabi just nodded back in grim acknowledgement.

Before the group could react, the two Saibamen then leapt forward. One towards Yamcha and another towards Fluttershy.

“Eep!” Was all Fluttershy could get out as Captain Wasabi leapt on her and grappled around her chest. However she quickly regained her composure and yanked her arms free, extending her arms forward and wrapping them around the Saibaking's waist, yanking him back seconds before he reached Yamcha.

"Even if you do explode, I'll simply reform my body!" She shouted, not wasting a second, she quickly retracted her arms, pulling the Saibaking towards her until she was pressed up against his back, with Captain Wasabi unfortunately sandwiched between them. "I'm sorry, but you've wasted your last move!"

“Fools! It doesn’t matter who we grab!" The Saibaking gloated as both of their bodies began to glow intensely. "Once both of us go off, the range of our combined explosion will wipe out Everything within a mile radius! Including all of you weaklings!”

"Everyone get back!" Yamcha yelled out as he rushed towards the trio. “Flutters! Whatever you do, don't loosen your grip!”

"What are you doing!?" Piccolo shouted as he backed away hesitantly.

"The best I can in this situation!" The former bandit replied before delivering a sharp kick to the Saibaking's gut, causing it to double over in pain. Not wasting another second, Yamcha quickly turned around and proceeded to fire a Kamehameha straight down at the branch they were on...

… but instead of damaging the brains, he instead used its Force to push himself right into the binded trio, sending them flying _straight upwards_ , past the branches of the Tree of Might and straight into the upper atmosphere.

"That reckless idiot…" Piccolo grumbled as he watched them fly away. _'Take care Yamcha...'_

"Yamcha! Are you crazy!?" Fluttershy shouted as she held on as tightly as possible. "I can regenerate! You won't survive the explosion!"

"No, but everyone else will! And right now that's all that matters!" He shouted back, pouring out as much power as he could into the beam in an attempt to push them even further out of range.

As they flew further and further upwards, the two Saibamen started to glow even brighter, a signal that by this point, there was no turning back.

"You bastard! You robbed us of our vengeance!" The Saibaking yelled at Yamcha. “From Hell’s Heart, I stab at thee! For hate’s sake I spit my last breath at thee!”

“Yeah!? Well, right back at ya pal-!” Yamcha barely got to yell out as the two Saibamen exploded.

* * *

*KRA-KOOOM*

Both forces on the Tree of Might looked upwards as the sky was filled with a large sphere of bright light.

"What the hell was that!?" Rainbow Dash shouted in disbelief.

“A Kamikaze attack, just like Raditz warned…" Piccolo explained grimly as he landed next to the group. "Fluttershy managed to bind the last two together while Yamcha pushed them all out of range to save us… I'm… I'm sorry, there was just no other way to counter it.”

Rarity gasped in horror as Applejack stared back up at the explosion in horror, and Raditz could only look down in sorrow.

Rainbow felt her heart shatter upon hearing this. “Flutters… Yamcha… no…” she barely whispered out.

“Well, I guess we can call it a draw.” Vegeta mocked with a smirk.

“You… Son of a… BITCH!!” Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew towards Vegeta.

“Hi.” Nappa said with a cruel grin as he bolted in between the two and grabbed the leading foot Rainbow Dash was using in a flying kick and threw her back at the others. She flipped around in mid-air, landing just short of crashing into the others with a slight skid against the ground.

"You better make peace with whatever God you worship!" She growled angrily at Vegeta and the Crusher Corps. "Because when I get my hands in you you're DE-"

“Guys! Look!” Applejack told the Time Patrollers and Dragon Gang as she pointed up into the air.

Falling down from the sky above were bits of Saibaman, a yellow clay-like mass, and the heavily charred remains of Yamcha.  
“AJ… with me!” Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew up into the air, Applejack quickly following behind her. The blue Saiyan grabbed onto the somewhat gelatinous remains of Fluttershy while Applejack caught Yamcha.

They both then slowly floated back down to the Tree of Might and put both of them down upon the branch as the rest of their friends gathered around them.

“Yajirobe! Senzu Beans, NOW!” Rainbow Dash yelled at the swordsman. The swordsman fumbled a bit with the bag in a near panic and then handed the Blue Saiyan two beans. “Twi… help me try to find a pulse and breath on these two!” Rainbow Dash then barked at the other Equestrian Saiyan. Twilight nodded in agreement as she put her ear up to Yamcha’s Mouth and felt around his neck.

It was around this time that Fluttershy was starting to reform back into a humanoid shape. “Y-Yamcha… how… how is-?” Fluttershy asked Rainbow Dash.

“Not now!” Rainbow Dash silenced her. “Eat.” She told the Majin as she put a Senzu Bean in her mouth.

After chewing and swallowing, she slowly got up. “How… how is…?” Fluttershy started to ask.

“Girls… I can’t find a pulse on him.” Twilight said grimly. “Give me a hoof-er-hand, quickly!”

Rainbow Dash did chest compressions on Yamcha while Flutters did mouth to mouth and Twilight continued to check for a pulse. After trying for about several minutes, they realized it was in vain. Yamcha was gone.

Goku, the Ox King, and Tien could only clench their fists in anger as Krillin and Chioutsu started weeping as well. Chi-Chi bit her lip, trying to stay as composed as possible as her son hugged her, trying his best to hold back his own tears.

“Piccolo… I think it’s time.” Raditz told him.

Piccolo simply nodded in agreement as Raditz tapped his Scouter and called Launch. “Launch...start Plan B.”

“I… I’m on it.” Launch replied back, somewhat shaken by the events herself. “Launch out.”

“Yam...cha…” Fluttershy sadly whispered as she struggled to hold back tears as she held to herself the remains of the deceased Yamcha.

“And now the real battle begins.” Raditz said as he glared over at a smirking Vegeta and his Crusher Corps.

“Well well well… you all did much better than I originally anticipated!” Vegeta said with a smirk and his arms crossed. “But it’s time for this game to end. Crusher Corps! Take care of these-!"

“Not so fast.” Turles replied as he landed next to Vegeta with a bag of fruit in his arms.

“Hmmph, took you long enough.” Nappa grumbled.

“Oh, I do apologize, Nappa." Turles replied back to him in a manner that was filled with charisma. That sort of comment where one struggled to determine whether the person giving was being genuine or subtly mocking. "But as you can see, the wait was worth it… or rather, it will be." Turles added as he started to pass out the fruit to Vegeta and his warriors.

“Don’t let them eat that fruit!” Raditz yelled out. “Stop them now!”

“I’m on it!” Goku yelled out. “Everyone...on three!” He continued as he charged up a Kaioken Kamehameha.

“THREE!” The assembled group of heroes yelled as one (except for a gently weeping Fluttershy as she held the limp remains of Yamcha) as they fired a unified ki blast against the Crusher Corps.

Turles just smiled as he handed the bag over to Amond to hand off to the rest of the group. He leapt in front of the ki blast and outstretched his arms to embrace the attack with a smile as it flew towards him.

The battlefield was enveloped in a blindingly bright flash of light as the combined attack struck Turles.

“Did… did we get him?” Spike asked his friends and the Z-Fighters as he looked into the debris cloud where they last saw Turles.

“Let me give you a little guess, Arcosian.” Turles mocked as he walked out of the dust cloud, chuckled, and brushed his armor off. “And, by the way, the answer isn’t a 'yes".”

Turles then looked back at Vegeta as his body was slowly covered up by a purple haze. “I do apologize Vegeta, but I had to try the fruit out of myself first. As you can see, the results are most impressive.”

"Heh heh, good job Turles! This project of yours has finally paid dividends for us!" Vegeta then smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Let us dig in and take care of these annoying pests once and for all!”

The group then joined in his laughter at the bruised and battered Z Fighters. “After all… one piece of trash down… several to go.” He added as he looked upon the remains of Yamcha.

And this was when Fluttershy looked up… she was still teary-eyed, but now those tears of sadness were mixed with a different type of tears… those of anger.

“You...you…”

“Big…”

“Dumb…”

**“MEANIE!!!”** Fluttershy yelled out in rage as she looked upon the group of petty thugs who ended the life of the infamous Desert Bandit turned hero. “His name was...YAMCHAAA!!!”

And it was then that she yelled up towards the heavens in sadness and rage as she started to power up. Both groups grunted in pain and surprise as they braced themselves against the sudden burst of ki… and it was still rising.

“What in Tarnation is Fluttershy doing!?" Applejack asked in shock as she covered her eyes.

“I… I don’t know!!!” Twilight yelled back at her in turn as she braced against the blackblast of the ki explosion.

From deep within Fluttershy’s very essence came the most guttural and primal of roars, a roar that combined her sorrow, rage, regret, and ties to the feral side of nature into one mammoth expulsion of inner ki. The Z-Warriors and even the Crusher Corps covered their eyes and braced themselves against the blinding flash of light and the flying debris from the epicenter of the gigantic blast she caused. Yet somehow the tree branch they were on managed to hold up, even though cracks formed under her in the deep and gnarled bark she stood upon.

“She _is_ on our side... right!?” Twilight asked the others, backing away in fear of the immense amount of power with her friend was putting out

“I don’t know! You and Gohan are the eggheads… not me!!” Rainbow Dash barely snapped back as she struggled against the blast.

A few of the Scouters the Crusher Corps were wearing exploded next to their faces. The few Scouters the Time Patrollers and Dragon Gang fared better due to the resistors and capacitors added into them to better handle the drastic increases in current, some of them still hissed and sparked though.

As the smoke started to clear from around her… a brief shadow of a silhouette showed in the dust, a thinner and shorter form, one that had pointed ears and webbed wings folded up on its back.

“Oh sweet Celestia… it can’t be-!” Applejack exclaimed.

“Something’s got the runts spooked!” Nappa whispered to the Saiyan Prince. “I know you said they can hide their power levels. But should I try to scan her anyway?”

Unfazed, Vegeta shrugged with a smirk. “Be my guest.”

Nappa reactivated his Scouter and read the numbers aloud. “One… two… five… WHAT… FIVE THOUSAND!? VEGETA… SHE’S OVER FIVE THOUSAND!”

“Five thousand!? That can’t be right!” Vegeta growled as he balled up a first. “No matter! Crusher Corps, fruit, NOW!” He barked at his soldiers.

“Yes Sir!” They yelled in unison, as everyone [except for Vegeta, Nappa, Turles, and (secretly) Tarble] took a bite out of their individual gourds of fruit, resulting in a purple aura forming around them.

As they did so, the last of the dust disappeared from around Fluttershy and showed her new form. She was shorter and skinnier, had pointed and tufted ears and a pair of Bat Wings on her back, a long pointed tail now came out from where her tailbone used to be. However, one feature that was covered by the dust clouds earlier were the set of long fangs that protruded down from her upper jaw. Her skin had also taken on a bit of a greyish hue as back when she was “Discorded”.

She had been previously looking down with her back slightly hunched over and looking down at the branch below her, but she now looked up at the Crusher Corps in front of her and let out an angry and defiant *hiss*!

Just as she looked up into the sky to let out another yell and beat her chest in a display of defiance and aggression, she noticed something up in the upper branches… some very tasty looking fruit. Her eyes widened in hunger and excitement and a bit of drool dangled down from her lower lip.

“Twi… we could use an explanation about now…” Gohan asked her.

“At first… I wasn’t sure what was going on…" Twilight whispered. "...but it looks like _Flutterbat_!”

“Ah was afraid of this.” Applejack sighed nervously.

“Flutter-what-now?” Goku asked as he scratched his head.

“You see Goku…” Twilight started to explain.

* * *

“...One of Twilight Sparkle’s spells backfired during an attempt to control an infestation of pests on Equestria called "Vampire Fruit Bats".” The Time Kai explained to Trunks and the Elder Kai as she showed them a scroll that played the events of that day before them. "They were able to change her mostly back to normal, but still parts of the transformation remained on her being.” She continued as she pointed out the fangs that were still on Fluttershy’s Pegasus form.

“And somehow… she brought this old form back to the fore when she went through something similar to the purified Majin form." The Elder Kai added as he put a hand under his chin and looked upon the scroll. "This fight just got a lot more interesting, and not in a good way. Believe me, I know from firsthand experience.”

“As if things couldn’t get any worse.” Trunks growled in sadness and frustration as he covered his eyes in a facepalm.

* * *

“Hey! Dummy! You gonna fight us or not!” Nappa yelled at Flutterbat in impatience and frustration. “I’m getting bored of this grandstanding!”

Flutterbat merely frowned at him in anger and annoyance, hissed and then flew off into the boughs above them.

“Fluttershy! Come back!” Applejack yelled as she started to fly after her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Nappa asked Applejack as he bolted right in front of her and sent her flying back onto the gigantic branch below them with a powerful double axe-handle strike.

The Z-Fighters and Equestrian Patrollers ran up to her right as she crashed into the branch below. But Applejack simply got up using one hand and her legs, dusting herself off in annoyance. “Ahm fine! Ahm fine! But ahm ’fraid our present company doesn’t want us going after ‘er.”

“Don’t worry, even in her present form she’ll be able to take care of herself.” Raditz added, while he wasn’t sure about her mental state, she was still stronger than most other life on this planet and the Crusher Corps seemed to be focused on taking them apart for the time being. Divide and conquer. Then divide and rule-if anything was left after the tree had its way.

Our assembled band of heroes and heroines then formed up in a huddle around each other, covering each other's backs, and each in a fighting stance. Daiz was reclining on a boulder tossing his partially eaten fruit up and down and the other members of the Crusher Corps stood in front of it chuckling and cracking their knuckles.

It was then that Vegeta had a beeping and symbols appear on the side of his scouter. “Hmm?” He questioned as he tapped buttons on the side of it. “Onio... Honey. Go take care of that annoying sniper. I think she’s cooking up something. Tarble… go after the strange Bat-Girl-Blob… thing. The rest of the Crusher Corps, take care of this garbage, will you?”

“Sure thing your most Excellentness!” Daiz said in his oddly surfer-like accent.

“Urgh... just go?” Vegeta murmured in frustration as he rubbed his temples.

“Hai!” the combined Crusher Corps yelled as they leapt forward to attack. At the same time Tarble fled up to the northern branches to fulfill his “mission” and Onio and Honey flew off to a nearby plateau to fulfill theirs.

The allied defenders of Space and Time then also charged forward with a combined yell to face them. Vegeta, Nappa, and Turles just looked on with crossed arms and arrogant smirks and smiles on their faces.

* * *

“Baba… can you show us the fight?” Bulma nervously asked.

“Give me a moment, ya whipper-snapper! This isn’t a cable box you know!” the witch snapped back at her as she waved her hands over her crystal ball.

“Hmmm-hmmm-hmmm...yes...yes...there we go!” Baba continued as the clouds slowly started to part within the crystal ball and they got an overhead view of the battle below.

They slowly zoomed down upon one of the branches of the Tree of Might…

Bulma watched via Baba’s Crystal Ball as the masses of ki, and muscles crashed into each other with a bright and loud explosion. “Ah! She exclaimed as she covered her face from the bright flash of light that came forth from the crystal ball. Baba in turn had to cover her eyes and slightly grunt a bit as she too tried to shield her hurt eyes from the explosion.

“You better be careful brother. I fear you may finally be out of your depth on this one.” Baba grumbled as she waved her hands over the ball and tried to regain focus on the fight many miles away from them.

“Ms. Briefs! Your father needs you! He says he’s trying to work on a nast minute adjustment to one of your brand-name herbicides to fight back against the aggressive root growth! He wants a second opinion on the changes in the chemical compounds he wrote up on his chalkboard!” a panda in a business suit told Bulma as he handed her a file.  
Bulma took a deep breath and took a drag from a cigarette in her hand. She then briefly exhaled a puff of smoke and told the bear. “I’ll… I’ll be right over… just give me a second.”

“Of course… Ms. Briefs.” the bear replied back with a curt bow as he walked off.

Bulma then shoved a phone into Baba’s hand. “I’m on speed dial." She quickly told the witch. "If anything major and/or new happens, call me immediately.”

Baba just gave her a curt nod with a serious and flat expression on her face as Bulma quickly walked off while reading her file.

* * *

“Wha-hah!?” Puar exclaimed in his mouse disguise as he rocked a bit from a sudden jarring sensation made upon the ship.

“Was...vwas that the tree or that horrid battle outside?” Oolong (who was still disguised as a dog) whispered to Puar as they quickly went behind a stack of boxes that somehow stayed upright in all the chaos.

“I don’t know… maybe both?” Puar asked back.

“Kitty? Puppy? Where are you!? I need to lock you two down! I may need to lift off to keep us safe!” Gure yelled out with both of her hands around her mouth as she went up and down the Hallway.

Puar and Oolong both held their hands to their mouths and then both disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear in the form of snakes (again), as they slipped into another wall grate that was near the floor.

“C’mon you two! This isn’t the time for games! I need to get us out of here to safety!” A misty-eyed Gure yelled again as she continued to look for her new animal “friends.”

* * *

“Wow… what a wreck this town has turned into!” Chow exclaimed as he took out his sword and hugged the corner of a partially damaged wall in an alleyway.

“Tell me about it!” As Mai pulled out her pistol and looked down the alleyway in the other direction. Her firearm was at the low ready. Standing by to fire at any petty thug or someone else ready to jump them.

“Shh! Silence you two! I’m trying to get a better read on the radar!” Pilaf briefly snapped at them as he used the zoom function on the dragon radar to fine tune the direction it was leading them. “Ah...that way!” Pilaf exclaimed as he pointed ahead to a ruined building with a partially damaged neon sign saying “Jewelry Store” on the ground in front of them. It was then that they noticed the yelling in front of them as looters were taking advantage of the chaos and running off and fighting over with various assorted valuables in the store.

Pilaf sighed. “It can never be easy...can it?”

His two accomplices just sighed, turned to look at him, and shook their heads. “No” in silent agreement.

* * *

Blonde Launch had her large rifle slung over her back as she was planting a bunch of seeds into the plateau she knelt upon. She was burying them and pouring a green compound over them just as she heard a slight “whoosh” behind her and felt someone not very far behind her. Even without ki detection, her basic combat instincts and training was enough to let her know she wasn’t alone. She leapt to the side and fired off a few shots from two dual pistols she had holstered on her side as two ki blasts zipped past her.

“Thank Kami those blasts didn’t hit the seeds I just planted!” she barely had time to think as she took a quick combat roll and aimed out her pistols at the man and woman in front of her.

“All right youze two mooks! Start talkin’!” she snapped off at the two saiyans as she slowly got up from one knee; her pistols were still pointed at them.

“Heh… the little wench thinks she can tell us what to do.” The female chuckled. “But I suppose it won’t matter since you’ll soon be dead anyway. I’m Honey, and this is my husband, Onio!” She told him at the rotund Saiyan flexed his more muscular arms. “And our Prince Vegeta has grown tired of your… meddling.” She growled as she and her husband started to glow in a purple aura.

“It can never be easy, can it?” Launch growled as she holstered back her pistols and got into a fighting stance.

“I just hope dese’ mooks sprout ‘n time…” she thought to herself. “I fear I’m outta my league ‘ere.”

* * *

Tarble landed in a leafy bough and nervously looked around while trying to use the leaves to give himself some degree of cover. As he heard the explosions and yells coming from below he took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself.

_'This is just another of brother and his lackeys rampages.'_ He thought to himself… however just once he wished they would fail. Just once. He was oh-so tired of this life. He just wanted some peace and quiet for him and his wife-unlike the other remaining Saiyans.

After looking around cautiously a few more times he leapt out of the bough and landed on a branch below, he tapped on his Scouter and looked around for power signatures. He got… two of them? Two? One was around five thousand… probably the bat creature. But the other one was constantly fluctuating.

It was very… chaotic.

He flew up to the coordinates and hid behind yet another bough. When he peeked from behind the leaves and branches he saw a most unusual sight. It was the sight of some strange creature that was a mish-mash of various animal parts mixed together conversing with the strange bat creature. The strange Franken-creature was wearing armor very similar to that of his brother and a pointed wig that seemed to be a mocking parody of his brother’s hair style, complete with a widow's peak.

"Hisss!"

“Really? Is that any way to greet an old friend?” The strange beast said, feigning being emotionally hurt while putting a paw up to his chest. “I know I’m wearing some armor similar to those mean ol’ Saiyans, but you know how I feel about theatrics…”

“HISS!” The Majin Flutterbat said as she crouched down and took a step back.

“I swear… you really are a pain to deal with at times.” Discord continued as he put a claw over his eyes in frustration. “Consider yourself fortunate that I happen to be a bit attached to you.” It was then that Discord pulled out a fruit from behind his back. One of the purple glowing fruits from behind the tree.

Tarble’s eyes expanded in shock and dismay as he realized what this strange being was planning! As if this new bat creature wasn’t unpredictable and strong enough as is!

“Now… I know you’d enjoy this new snack..." Discord started as he tossed the fruit up and down in the air, Fluttershy’s eyes rapt in wonder and fascination. “But it just won’t do in its present form… one second deary.” Discord then inhaled the purple aura from around the fruit into his own body. He then unceremoniously let out a slight belch and poof of purple smoke from his mouth and nose as he tapped his serpentine tummy that now had a slight bulge on it. The stomach then shrunk back down to its normal size as Discord let out a rather loud and rude belch.

“Oh, excuse me dearie.” Discord told Fluttershy as she let out a slight hiss at the loud noise, he then changed his costume into that of a bad stereotype of an Italian Chef, complete with a mustache. “Now that’s-uh spicy a-meat-uh-ballah! Here you go my little bambina! Mange Mange!” He said with a bad accent as he twirled his mustache with his claw and threw the fruit towards the hungry Flutterbat.

It was then that Tarble panicked and flew forward in mad panic. “NOOOOOO!!!” Only for Discord to put a paw up to the air and froze Tarble in place, unable to move!

“Nuh-uh-uh! No interrupting during Hearth’s Warming Eve Gift Exchange!” Discord mocked as he changed costume yet again, this time into a costume similar to that of a stereotypical Santa Claus. “Let us sit back and watch the results, shall we?”

“N-nooo… you… can’t…” Tarble barely grunted out as Flutterbat dug her jaws into the fresh fruit and started to suck the juices out…

* * *

“Raisin!” Yelled out the purple being with the cape and the bulbous head.

“Lakesi!” Yelled out the being that split from him.

“We're the Twilight Twins!” They both yelled in unison as they proceeded to do a silly pose.

Large sweat drops formed on the backs of the heads of Gohan and Chiaotzu.

“Oh brother… it looks like we’re stuck babysitting again!” Raisin sighed as he put his hand to his forehead and looked up to the sky in frustration.

“Yeah… I think these kids will need a spanking!” Lakesi growled.

“Don’t underestimate us!” Gohan yelled at them as they powered up.

“Yeah… at least we’re not midgets!” Chiaotzu yelled in turn.

“Why you little brats!” Raisin yelled back at them, an angry vein popping up on his forehead.

The Twilight Twins then yelled as they powered up, stood back to back and fired a combined ki blast.

“Ahh!” Gohan and Chiaotzu yelled out in unison as they leapt out of the way.

* * *

“So dat’s how you wanna play, do yaz?” Amond groaned, dusting off his spiked shoulder pads as Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, the Ox King, Tien, and Raditz circled around him. “Right! If that’s how ya wanwas play-!”

Rainbow Dash, Spike and Raditz quickly flew up in the air while Applejack, the Ox King, and Tien charged forth along the giant branch that Amond was standing on. Amond made a short and quick leap into the air and spun around very rapidly, summoning a dust tornado around his body.

“IT’S A TWISTER!” Applejack quickly barked out as the group of Z-Fighters was slowly being sucked towards it.

“Tien! I have an… idea!” Rainbow Dash called out as she fought against the pull of the attack. “I need you to do the Princess Cadence maneuver!!”

“Are you NUTS!?” Tien asked her as he braced against the wind.

“Just… trust me Tien!” Rainbow Dash barely got out as she continued to fight back against the pull of the dust devil.  
Tien just nodded at her as he focused his chi and slapped his hands together.

“Kaioken… TIMES TWO! SHIYOKEN!!!” he yelled out as his body produced a red flaming arua, his muscle mass bulked up and he sprouted two more arms. As Rainbow Dash flew above him he grabbed onto her and launched her into the Twister. As she built up speed, she then performed a Sonic Rainboom as she flew right into the Twister!

“BRING IT LITTLE GIRL!” Amond yelled at her.

**“CONSIDER IT BROUGHT!”** she yelled back at him as she started flying in circles around her opponent as fast as possible. “Let’s see… how fast… you can handle… your own attack!” Rainbow Dash growled and grunted under her own breath as the twister converted into a light blue one with bits of other colors in it. “Everyone! Charge up your attacks… you’ll know when to fire them off!”

“On it!” Applejack said back on her Communicator.

“This is for Yamcha!” Applejack yelled out at the multi-colored twister in front of her as she charged up a ball of ki in a palm pointed up towards the sky. “Spirit Ball!”

“Double…” Raditz growled out as his hands started to glow.

“Eis…” Spike grunted as an ice cold sphere of blue ki formed on his chest and he did a T-Pose.

“Double Shinnnn…!” Tien yelled as he formed two triangles with his four hands.

“I hope I can get this right Master…” Ox King muttered under his breath as he put his hands together and beside him, “Kaaaa...meeee...haaaa...meeeee…”

* * *

“Hah! You think you can beat me with my own attack! You’re crazy!” Amond mocked Rainbow Dash as she circles him.

“Crazy… like a fox!” Rainbow Dash yelled back with an arrogant smik, right before charging right at him. “Double Rainboom… Kaioken… TIMES THREE!”

* * *

Back in the Otherworld, Bubbles ooked, eeked and bounced around in panic, while Gregory and Grandpa Gohan looked on with deep concern.

“Has she lost her mind!?” King Kai exclaimed. “She’s going to attempt a Double Rainboom STACKED on top of a triple Kaioken!? Saiyan Zenkai boosts or not, I’m not sure she can handle it!”

* * *

As she started to combine the moves, her rainbow colored aura took on a reddish tinge… and then… for a brief moment… the world seemed to go silent and time stood still. The assembled combatants, except for the ones charging their attacks, stopped to look on at what happened… only to brace themselves and cover their eyes to prevent them from being damaged by what happened next.

A colorful ring exploded from the twister, before the twister was consumed by a multicolored explosion of light-followed up by a gigantic multi-colored mushroom cloud.

“She… she didn’t blast herself into another dimension did she?” Pinkie asked nervously, her hair now even flatter than it was earlier, as she slowly got back up from the surrounding debris. “I-I mean… I think I can go get her back… as long as she’s not…”

“I… I don’t know.” Twilight replied nervously. “While she doesn’t do it as often as you do, she does sometimes seems to blatantly break the known laws of Equestrian Magical, Newtonian, and Einsteinian Physi-.”

“Don’t worry eggheads! I’m fine!” yelled out a familiar voice from the clearing dust. Within it was a shady outline of a short-haired Equestrian Saiyan holding above her head in one arm another gigantic humanoid. As the dust cleared to show Rainbow Dash holding up the beaten remains of a barely conscious Cacao, she threw him towards his friends and allies charging up their attacks and yelled. “NOW!!!”

“HAAAA!!!!” Yelled out the Ox King as he fired off a beam of concentrated energy.

“KIKOHOOO!!!” Tien yelled out as he fired out two triangular beams.

“BALL!” Applejack yelled out as he released her own attack.

“BEAM!” Spike yelled out as a beam of icy cold fired from his chest.

“SUNDAE!” Raditz yelled out as he let out two beams of ki from his hands.

“D-damn..y-” Amando barely got out as he was burnt to a crisp and left the mortal coil.

“Hmmm...it’s about time he got that attack down.” Roshi chuckled as he readjusted his sunglasses with his free hand, his other hand resting upon his staff.

* * *

“Come back and play you little runt!” Raisin fumed as he chased after Chiaotzu  
“These fighters are good!”

“Yes, but they’re still not good enough to beat us!” Lakesi countered as he joined his twin brother in chasing after Chiaotzu.  
“Oh not you don’t!” Gohan yelled at them from behind as he threw a ki blast at them.

Lakesi stopped to throw a ki blast of his own to counter it and a large explosion was caused when the two ki blasts collided in mid air, he then noticed the half-saiyan child had disappeared.

“While that blast was powerful… there’s no way it disintegrated him. Child or not he’s way too strong.” Lakesi thought out aloud while he scanned the area with his scouter. “Where did you go you brat?”

“Right behind you.” Gohan growled right before he threw a snap kick into the area where his kidney should be if his body was anything at all like a human.

Lakesi did a combination of a grunt and gasp in pain as he arched his back in pain from the snap kick.

“Lakesi!” Raisin yelled back as he noticed his brother was in trouble and flew back towards him.

“Hey! I’m here too! Come back!” Chiaotzu fumed at him as he flew off.

“Whatever! We all know the half-Saiyan is stronger than you clown!” Raisin shot back as he flew back towards his brother. “You’re just an annoyance!”

“Oh that tears it! How dare you ignore an Emperor!?” Chiaotzu fumed, as he briefly waved his hands in front of himself and enveloped himself in a blue aura.

“Ahh! What tha!?” Raisin exclaimed in surprise as he was frozen in place and lost the ability to move.

“Did you so easily forget about my telekinesis that I used upon your Saibamen earlier today?” Chiaotzu chuckled.

“Damn you… I’m stronger than a mere… Saibaman!” Raisin fumed as he tried to break free of the telekinetic grip.

“Hey Prune Face! Catch!” Gohan yelled at Raisin as he threw his brother at him.

It was then that both alien brothers smiled, but by the time Gohan and Chiaotzu noticed… it was too late.

It was then another explosion happened as the two brothers collided and after a brief explosion and a cloud of dust and smoke cleared that the refused version of Raisin and Lakesi appeared.

“It seems you two have a short memory too. Have you two so easily forgotten about my fusion technique?” the being mocked with a smirk as he knocked them back with an explosion of ki. They yelled in shock as they tumbled back away from the purple, wrinkly, and bulbous headed alien.

* * *

“I calculate your chances of victory are approximately less than ten percent.” Cacao said in a monotone voice as he scanned the fighters Twilight Sparkle, Krillin, Pinkie Buu, and Muten Roshi who had surrounded him. He had landed on one of the gigantic branches to conserve some of his power levels that he was trying to build up in his cybernetically installed generator.

“Not according to my analysis,” Twilight mocked. “We have the numbers AND can patch ourselves up during the fight.”

“Maybe… but you forgot one other thing.” Cacao countered in turn.

“And that is…” Twilight asked in turn, her curiosity getting the better of her.

“And that was when two thrusters popped out of his shoulderpads and two more popped out of the sides of his thighs. He then blasted backwards as the various fighters either braced against or dodged him as he blasted backwards away from them.

“My cybernetics.” The cyborg alien added. Somehow the group could sense he was smirking and oozing with sarcasm under his monotone drawl and the goopy folds that was his face.

Krillin then took advantage of the match of wits between the two talkers and put his hand up to his face. “SOLAR FLARE!” He yelled out as the group reflexively covered their faces and the Cyborg winced in pain. All of the group covered their eyes, that is… except one.

“How!? My special lenses should’ve blocked that!" he fumed in pain.

“Roshi! Short circuit him… NOW!” Krillin yelled out.

“Right!” Roshi said in agreement as he shock bolts of electricity out of his one free and uncaned hand at the cyborg.

The cyborg yelled and sputtered in pain as his smoking body fell down upon his knees in weakness, pain, and stun and electrical damage.

“Group Kamehameha… NOW! Even you Tien!”

Tien frowned and nodded in agreement, hoping Roshi had enough time to properly train him in the ways of the rival of the Crane School.

“Kaaaaa…” Master Roshi started as he put his cane down and started the famous sideways stance and cupped his hands together.

“Meeee…” Krillin followed, well-versed in the most famous technique of his master, mentor, and friend.

“Haaaaaa…” Tien followed with his four arms, trying his best to follow the Kata of his former rival school.

“Meeee…” Pinkie continued as she too joined in the Kata.”

“HAAAAA!!!!!” Twilight Sparkle in turn yelled as she and the others joined together to fire at the cyborg a unified Kamehameha beam.

“I calculate I should’ve turned myself in for Maintenance today.” Cacao barely got out as the upper half of his body was disintegrated by the Kamehameha blast.

“Could you guys and gals look away for a second please?” Pinkie said with a dejected, resigned, and saddened frown and a sigh afterwards as she walked towards the remains of Caocao. “I think you know what I’m about to do next.”

The slightly disgusted and irked group looked away as she proceeded to melt down and flow on top of the remains of the cyborg.

“Why didn't you just walk away you stupid robot!?” Pinkie thought angrily at herself and the fallen foe as she proceeded to absorb the remains.

* * *

“Not so tough any more, are you?” The fusion of Raisin and Lakesi growled as he held both up Gohan and Chiaotzu by the neck as he floated in mid-air. “Our leader was willing to spare your lives for the sake of adding more beings of Saiyan blood to our army. He then snarled and growled, “I won’t be so kind.”

Gohan and Chiaotzu tried to scream, but could barely sputter out a gurgle-growl as he tightened his hands around their throats.

It was then that he was forced to let go and was sent flying away from them as two fighters teleported in front of him and threw a dual-flying kick towards his face.

“GET AWAY-!” Goku yelled.

“FROM OUR SON!” Chi-Chi completed as the entity was sent flying away from them.  
They then proceeded to fly after Chiaotzu and Gohan, Goku grabbing Chiaotzu by the arm and Chi-Chi flew below her son and caught him in her arms.

“Mom… you learned… how to fly?” Gohan barely got out while looking up at her in a slight haze, his eyes only partially open from the lack of oxygen.

“Not now Gohan. Explanations later. Can your throat handle eating a Senzu?” Chi-Chi asked her son with worried, concerned, and saddened expression.

Gohan barely nodded as she quickly put a Senzu Bean into his mouth. Goku did the same with Chiaotzu as both him and the injured Half-Saiyan were gently put down on a branch below.

“You rotten little pests!” Raikesi fumed at the Saiyan and his wife as he gently flew down upon the branch all four of the Z-Fighter landed upon. “I guess I'll have to take care of you two before I end the rotten little crotch goblins.”

“What did you say…” Goku growled.

“About our son!?” Chi-Chi finished, both of them glaring daggers at the wrinkly extraterrestrial dwarf.

“Did I stutter?” The alien crooned as he grinned wickedly at them.

“Goku… take the kids and get out of here.” Chi-Chi growled. “This one’s mine.”

“Chi-Chi, Gohan’s my child too-” Goku began until he saw the look of sheer rage and the slight traces of misting in Chi-Chi’s eyes.

"NOW."

Goku then just nodded and put Gohan over one shoulder and Chiaotzu under his other free arm. “Just know I’ll be nearby if you need me. Be careful. And know… that while I don't do the best job of showing at times, I do love you.” Goku said just before he flew off. _'Please stay alive Chi-Chi. Even with the Dragonballs we only get so much time in this dimension.'_

“And then there was tw-URK!!!” Raikesi barely got out as Chichi landed a flying punch at him.

“Time for me to take you behind the shed with a chankla.” ChiChi growled at him with a frown as she cracked her knuckles. “Kaioken… _times three_.” She was then enveloped in a red aura as she slowly walked towards Raikesi as he got up.

“Why you damn little harpy! NYARRGGHHH!!!” He yelled as he put his hands together and fired a large ki blast at her, hitting her directly in the chest and and engulfing her in smoke.

However, despite taking a direct blast, she just walked out from the dust cloud and continued to walk towards him.

“Why. won’t. you. DIE!?” He continued to rant and rage as he started to throw a barrage of ki blasts towards her. She simply shrugged them off and kept walking towards him, and when she finally got up close, she then grabbed his hands and _crushed_ them! She then forced them down towards the ground in a display of Kaio-Ken’s strength. Her opponent could only yell in pain and agony as he fell down to his knees.

“All I wanted was a quiet life you stupid thug.” She growled as she glared down at him, tears trailing down her face. “I just wanted to live on my farm in peace with my bone-headed husband, and teach my son to be a smart and wise man instead of a brutish delinquent. But, NO!” She yelled at him as she kneed him in his nose, earning another scream of pain as he was stuck in place by her grip on his hands and didn’t even have the mercy of full recoil as the knee dug into his nose and cranium.

“My...my goseh…” He gasped as blood trickled down his face. “Guh goke my go-!” He barely got out as Chi-Chi tossed him away in anger as if he was a piece of garbage.

“Whether it’s Pilaf, Demon King Piccolo l, Dao, Mercenary Tao, Master Crane, the Red Ribbon army… or even Piccolo Junior… NONE of you can EVER give us a moment of peace and quiet!” She continued to rant as she brought her foot slowly down upon the midget’s gut, crushing his lower organs and ribs. “Why can’t you _bastards_ ever leave us ALONE!?” She then brought out her bansho fan. "I’m _done_ playing games with the likes of you.”

She then unceremoniously brought the closed fan down full force upon his face like a giant Kanabo or European Mace and crushed his face and the rest of his cranium in like a watermelon, spraying it’s content upon the branch and some of the branches below it.

“Damn you… I just wanted to have a quiet life…” She fumed at his remains through the tears in her eyes as her Kaioken wore off and she fell down to her knees in front of the dead warrior.

* * *

Launch spat out some blood from her mouth onto the ground as she slowly got up from the crater she was lying in on top of plateau. Her rifle was next to her, a battered mess, twisted and bent into knots.

“Well, that takes care of the sniper rifle... now to take care of the sniper!” Onio said with a slight grin as he cracked his knuckles. Some blood dribbled from his mouth and down his chin and one of his teeth was chipped, but he didn’t seem phased at all.

“I know you are enjoying yourself dearie, but can we finish her off?" Honey fussed at him with a slight frown. "I’m sure the boss man is getting impatient.”

“Oh dearie...you know I only have eyes for you, but if it will cheer you up…” Onio chuckled as he walked towards Launch who was up but swaying slightly. Like a person that knocked a few too many back at the bar. She was punch drunk, and she knew it, but she had to hold the line. _'Just give those seeds a few more minutes…'_

“Now… where were we?” Onio asked as he raised up his first to punch Launch, only to see a shadow overhead. “Wha-?”

“Banzaiiiii!” Yajirobe yelled as he came down from the sky towards him, his sword raised overhead.

“Oh please!” Onio mocked as he slapped his hands together and held the blade in place. He then brought Yajirobe down to his eye level. "Did you _really_ think that was going to work?"

“Erm… I don’t suppose we could talk this over could we? Heh heh heh…” Yajirobe nervously chuckled as sweat drops flew off from his face.

“Honey, you mind smacking this fool?” Onio asked his significant other.

“With pleasure.” She said with a smirk as she raised up her hand and swung it towards him.

“Eeeeeee!!!” Yajirobe yelled in terror with closed eyes. Only to realize that even after several seconds it hadn't hit him. He slowly opened one eye to see what happened.

What he saw was a rather angry Piccolo holding it in place. “I know he can be the annoying sort...” Piccolo said with a low growI "...but can’t let you do that.”

“And who are you to tell my sweet Onio what to do-!” Honey fumed at the Namekian, only to be knocked aside with a flying kick to the side of her head from Rarity.

“I’m sorry, I know that wasn’t very ladylike.” Rarity said as she landed, examining her nails before turning her attention to her opponent. “But then again… _you’re no lady._ ”

Honey simply scoffed as she got back up and spat some blood out of her mouth.“Excuse me for a bit.” The female Saiyan told Onio. “I've got to have a little bit of girl talk with this hussy here.”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HUSSY!?” Rarity fumed at Honey as they both stormed towards each other, giving each other stares that showed a full intent to kill.

And while this was going on, the ground upon which the seeds were planted into earlier started to crack...

* * *

“Rrrrghhh… Turles… would you care to explain why the entirety of the Crusher Corps are now dead except for you, me, my runt of a brother, Nappa, and the Honeymooners?” Vegeta growled at Turles.

“Well, I do admit I’m a bit...disappointed with the results of the fruit so far…” Turles started with only the slightest tinge of worry in his voice. “But they weren’t proper Saiyans either. No zenkai and such mind you. Nor the proper fighting spirit of our race.”

“Rrrrgh… I suppose so.” Vegeta relented, disappointment evident in his tone. “Still, I do admit I feel much stronger than I used to.” He continued as he tightened his first.

“We defeated most of your men.” Goku said as he and the rest of the Z-Fighters and Time Patrollers (except for Fluttershy, Launch, Rarity, Yajirobe, and Piccolo) flew toward Vegeta and his two minions, “But you still have the choice to withdraw. This is your last chance to leave alive." Goku said in a near pleading voice. "Don’t make us do this”

“Leave? What have these Earthlings done to you, Kakarrot!?” Vegeta fumed at him. “Where is your sense of Saiyan Pride!? Fights like these are the very things a true Saiyan STRIVES for! The very thrill of having your abilities pushed to the edge in fights to the death against a multitude of foes! It doesn’t matter how outnumbered OR outmatched you are! And you don’t know how much I’ve been looking forward to invading your planet and facing you! I can’t wait! Ha ha ha haa! This is going to be better than that ‘Big Show SIC’ I watched from your planet’s transmissions on the way over here!”

“That being said... it’s not too late for you and your friends to take my offer...” Turles added. “The three of us are more powerful than the entirety of the Crusher Corps combined. Especially after having some of our newly acquired fruit. Think of it my fellow Saiyans! Join us! Travel the Universe, have the finest food and the best liquor money could buy! See new worlds while wiping out their inhabitants for fun and profit!” Turles stated with a smirk as he put out an outstretched hand. "You’re being a fool, wasting your talents on this backwater world. Don’t throw it all away! What do you say? Hmmm?"

“I could care less about saving your lifestyle, but for Turles’ sake I will allow him to make his offer one last time. Join us or perish.” Vegeta said with a frown as he crossed his arms.

Every Saiyan present could only give him a look of pure disgust while Goku looked at them intently with a very angry and serious glare. "The answer is still no. I wouldn’t sacrifice this world and all the life on it even for the finest meal in the universe.”

“Oh well, what a pity. There’s so few of us Saiyans left... and you even turned Raditz against us. Very well, you have no one to blame but yourself." Turkey continued as he turned his open hand into a fist that slightly shook with tension and anger. His gauntlets creaked slightly as flesh tightened around leather. "Nappa...I know you outrank me as Vegeta’s Second in Command and the former Vizier and Commander of the combined forces of the Saiyan military, but would you do the honors?”

“Well, what do you say?” Nappa asked the Prince of The Saiyans.

“Go ahead. Be my guest.” Vegeta said with a shrug.

“Heh...you two are alright.” Nappa said as he took another bite out of another fruit from the Tree of Might and threw it behind him.

Vegeta frowned even more at Nappa at his wasteful use of such a powerful weapon.

“Heh heh...let’s see how long it’ll take to make them beg for mercy or for death...shall we?” Nappa chuckled with a wicked smirk as he cracked his knuckles and the assembled good guys (and gals) started to surround him.

* * *

[ As if things weren’t serious enough ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqYXx-2I9mI&feature=youtu.be&t=46) , after having to fight multiple Saibamen and the Crusher Squadron, Nappa steps into the ring! And what of Majin Flutterbat? What will happen to her now that she has consumed Fruit from the Tree of Might-that has been further altered by Discord? And what about Oolong and Puar? How much longer can they keep up their cat and mouse game? And what of the orphans and Bulma? How will they cope with the loss and insanity going on? Especially the loss of Yamcha? Find out all this and more next time on... "MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE"!

* * *

[ Next time ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVYiTjIKfL0) on My Little Pony: Xenoverse! Nappa decides to get personally involved! Will his consuming of the Fruit of the Tree of Might be enough to tilt the fight in his favor or will Kaio-Ken save the day for the Z-Warriors and Time Patrollers? And just what have the Pilaf Gang been up to during the chaos? Find out next time on... "MY LITTLE PONY: XENOVERSE"!


End file.
